Decadent
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: Rachel Berry está enamorada de un hombre cuyos gustos sexuales son algo excéntricos. Dispuesta a demostrar que es la mujer ideal para él, recurre a Quinn Fabray para que sea su tutora sexual. Junto a su prima Santana, Quinn le enseñará un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella... hasta ese momento. G!P [Adaptación]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Muchos de los personajes en esta historia utilizan un lenguaje obsceno y grosero. Las escenas de sexo son bastante explícitas (tanto las Faberry como las Pezberry). G!P Quinn y Santana. Así que si algo de esto no os gusta, aconsejo que no sigáis leyendo.**

**Ahora sí, ¡que empiece el espectáculo! :p**

* * *

Por lo general, a Rachel Berry no le importaba pedir favores. Si su padre hubiera estado en la ciudad, no le hubiera molestado pedirle que se pasara por la tintorería. Ni darle la lata a alguno de sus hermanos para que le comprara la leche.  
Pero hoy no le pediría ayuda a su familia. Lo que necesitaba no era algo que se considerase normal.

Respiró hondo. Podía hacerlo. No, tenía que hacerlo si quería hacer realidad la fantasía que llevaba siete años rondándole la cabeza.

Salió del coche bajo aquella húmeda tarde y estudió la casa de ladrillo rojo. El exterior, con un macizo de azaleas de vistosos colores y un césped recién cortado, parecía cuidado. Era un edificio elegante con aquella fachada de piedra. El inmaculado balcón blanco y las columnas de estilo dórico. No se oía ni un solo ruido que perturbara los verdes campos del este de Texas, el lugar parecía muy tranquilo.

Nadie podría adivinar jamás qué depravaciones ocurrían en esa casa. De hecho, Rachel había ido allí para descubrirlas personalmente.  
Para averiguar si podía soportarlas.  
Cerrando los dedos temblorosos en entorno en la correa del bolso, se armó de valor y se acercó a la pesada puerta de roble. Pensó lo hermoso que era el paisaje marino de la vidriera de colores y llamó.

Contra toda lógica, esperó que Quinn Fabray no estuviera en casa.  
¡Uf! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía? ¿Cinco años? Quizá más. Ojalá pudiera pasar otros cinco años o más sin tener contacto con ella.

De hecho, imaginar su cara era todo lo que hacía falta para hacerle rechinar los dientes y pensar en asestarle un par de puñetazos. Cuando Rachel tenía diecisiete años, Quinn había despertado en ella una curiosidad que la atemorizaba, pero que al mismo tiempo no había podido ignorar. La única vez que había intentado hacer algo al respecto, iniciando una sencilla conversación, Quinn la había rechazado sin ningún miramiento.  
Durante mucho tiempo la había odiado por ello.  
Ahora, en vez de evitarla, iba a tener que pedirle el favor de su vida.  
Y haría cualquier cosa para que no se lo negara.

Apartándose un mechón moreno de la cara, Rachel se obligó a no comprobar una vez más el brillo de labios. El rímel no se le había corrido; lo había comprobado unos minutos antes.  
Los pantalones de color oliva, aunque cómodos, habían sido una mala elección. Los compensaba con una provocativa blusa blanca de encaje que le ceñía los pechos y con el escote bajo y redondeado para llamar la atención. Había completado su atuendo con unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto que sabía que le gustarían, pero que, maldita sea, le hacían polvo los pies.  
No tenía sentido seguir postergando aquello un minuto más.  
Tragando saliva, Rachel volvió a llamar.

—Ya voy —anunció una amortiguada voz femenina.

¿Quinn? Había pasado demasiado tiempo y Rachel había borrado de su memoria todo lo que concernía a aquella mujer. Pero jamás había olvidado del todo aquella voz profunda y suave.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando oyó ruido de pasos aproximándose a la puerta.  
Había ensayado mil veces lo que iba a decir. Quinn pecaba del mismo comportamiento severo de su padre y sus hermanos, y no le gustaba la gente que se andaba con rodeos o sutilezas. Así que sólo esperaba soltar el discurso sin fastidiarla.

De repente una mujer abrió la puerta. No era Quinn. Ni siquiera se le parecía.

El pelo negro estaba suelto sobre unos hombros delgados. Tanía unos conmovedores ojos oscuros y una mandíbula firme. Una camiseta ceñida de color gris y vaqueros descoloridos cubrían un cuerpo alto, bronceado y definido. Aquella mujer podría trabajar de modelo y ganar una fortuna. Su cara le resultaba familiar, quizá la conocía.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sería un placer para mí —La divertida sonrisa de la mujer le indicó que era consciente de que la había recorrido de pies a cabeza y que no le importaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, ella había hecho lo mismo.

Rachel se rió. Era obvio que la sutileza no era la suyo.

—Lo siento. Creo que me he confundido de casa. Estoy buscando a Quinn Fabray. Supongo que me confundí de calle….

—No. Has llegado al sitio correcto. Mi prima Quinn regresará pronto.

—¿Quinn es prima tuya? —La posibilidad casi la dejó boquiabierta.

En términos físicos, las dos mujeres eran-literalmente-como la noche y el día. La que estaba ante ella era ardiente y sexy, oscura y lujuriosa como la noche. Quinn tenía la piel y el pelo dorado, era dura y ardua como el día.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Somos primas segundas, ya sé que no es para andar diciéndolo. Pero como ella paga su parte vivimos juntas. Yo soy…

—Santa López. ¡Oh santo Dios! Te he reconocido por las fotos. Tengo varios de tus libros de cocina.

—Me siento halagada.

Rachel le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Oh vaya! Me encantan tus recetas. Aunque soy un auténtico desastre en la cocina.

La cordial risa femenina de Santana resonó con un eco cálido en su vientre. Le cayó bien de inmediato. Parecía buena gente. Sencilla a pesar de su éxito.

—¿Cómo, te llamas cariño?

—Rachel Berry— Le tendió la mano— ¿De verdad eres prima de Quinn?

—Eso parece —Santana le tomó la mano acariciándola más que estrechándola – No puedo dejarte aquí fuera en el porche. ¿Quieres entrar a esperarla? Me encantaría disfrutar de tu compañía mientras termino de hacer la cena.

Aquella mujer rezumaba encanto sureño. Rachel se sintió encandilada por ella.

—Gracias. ¿Crees que llegará pronto?

—Sí. Llamo hace un rato para decirme que estaba en camino— Santana se apartó a un lado para que pasara.

Rachel entró a la casa, llena de curiosidad. En ella reinaba el clasicismo de influencia italiana, pero un aire rústico y moderno a la vez. Los suelos de madera oscura contrastaban con las paredes blancas. Había sillones de cuero y mesas de hierro forjado, y un televisor de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas. Era lujosa y de buen gusto, aunque con algunos toques que sin duda asoció a Quinn.

—Calculo que llegará en diez minutos más o menos — Santana le dirigió una pícara sonrisa— El tiempo justo para ofrecerte un té helado de frambuesa o unos bollos de melocotón recién hechos, además de sonsacarte cómo ha conseguido esa imbécil que una belleza como tú venga a visitarla.

A Rachel se le esfumó la sonrisa de golpe. Su misión. Un par de magnéticos ojos oscuros y algunas palabras amables y ya se había olvidado de la razón por la que había ido allí.  
Una parte de ella apenas podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a ir. Es una locura. Una estupidez.  
Y, sin embargo, era fundamental para su futuro.

Pero no iba a dejar que Santana le sonsacara la verdad, no importaba lo deliciosos que resultaran sus bollos. Aunque lo más probable era que Quinn se lo contara a Santana en cuanto la pusiera de patitas en la calle.

—Sólo estaba bromeando. No hay necesidad de que te pongas tan seria. No tienes que contarme nada —Le aseguró con aquella voz íntima. La expresión pícara de sus ojos había sido reemplazada por una mirada oscura y adusta.

—Lo siento —Rachel intentó sonreír— Es que estoy un poco…

—¿Nerviosa? — le sugirió ella, conduciéndola a una brillante cocina.

—Es una casa preciosa, en especial la cocina —suspiró ella, feliz por poder cambiar de tema.

Los elegantes muebles de cerezo y acero inoxidable hablaban de buen gusto europeo y de cocinas de alta tecnología. Con una creativa mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, la cocina con seis fogones, las encimeras de granito y el horno doble, era el sueño de cualquier chef. Santana parecía encajar allí perfectamente.

—Gracias. Por si te lo preguntas, Quinn no tuvo nada que ver en la decoración — dijo guiñándole el ojo.

¿Decoración? ¿Quinn? La idea la hizo reír. Quinn colgaba las armas en el perchero. Para ella, los prismáticos de infrarrojos eran el tema preferido a la hora de tomar café. Un buen televisor, un sofá viejo y una cámara de seguridad, y no necesitaba nada más para entretenerse.

—Te creo. ¿Lo has decorado tú todo?

—Con un poco de ayuda de una amigo mío que es decorador.

—Te ha quedado muy bonita

Santana le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Un té de frambuesa?

Le puso la mano en la cintura y la guió hacia una silla de hierro forjado con un lujoso cojín de color musgo. La leve caricia le gustó. Rachel no tenía duda alguna de que mucha gente consideraría muy atractiva a la chef. Lo era. Pero tenía algo que la tranquilizaba. Santana cocinaba y decoraba, y además la hacía sentir a gusto. Simplemente era una persona educada y de trato fácil.

Todo lo contrario a su prima. Quinn siempre la sacaba de quicio, incluso antes de decirle "hola".

—Así que… ¿conoces a Quinn? —preguntó Santana, dándole un vaso alto.

—Se podría decir que sí —Le dirigió una tensa sonrisa— Mi padre y ella se dedican a lo mismo. De hecho, ella solía trabajar para mi padre— Rachel tomó un sorbo de té y no pudo contener un suspiro— ¡Esto está de muerte!

Santana frunció el ceño y luego cayó en la cuenta de quién era ella.

—Ah, ¿Eres la hija del coronel Berry? — Rachel asintió con la cabeza

—¿Quinn te ha hablado de mí?

—Nunca ha mencionado tu nombre. En realidad sólo me ha hablado de tu padre. Tendré que patearle el trasero por ese descuido. Eres preciosa. — Se sentó en la silla a su lado y sonrío, derrochando encanto —Me voy a sentir muy infeliz si ya te ha echado el ojo.

Un rubor acalorado subió por el cuello de Rachel hasta sus mejillas. _¿Se había sonrojado?_ Ella jamás se sonrojaba. ¡Jamás! Pero Santana y sus halagos eran demasiado para una chica acostumbrada a tratar sólo con militares.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que tienes montones de mujeres rendidas a tus pies.

Un amago de sonrisa aleteó en esa boca exuberante, pero no contestó.

—¿Quinn sabía que ibas a venir?

—No. Y no me ha echado el ojo. Créeme, hace años que no la veo. Creo que todavía estaba en el instituto la última vez que la vi.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los rasgos morenos y sensuales de Santana.

—Y ahora llegas aquí como caída del cielo, decidida a hablar con una mujer por la que, sí no me equivoco, no sientes algún especial cariño. ¿Es así?

Rachel palideció. Aquella mujer era realmente perspicaz.

—Yo… necesito hablar con Quinn. Es urgente

* * *

Quinn estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Mierda, reconocería esa dulce voz en cualquier sitio. Profunda, rítmica, con un leve toque de picardía. «_Rachel Berry_» La chica que la ponía dura como un martillo neumático. Siempre había sido así. Durante todos y cada uno de los días que había trabajado para el coronel. Era oír su voz y toda la sangre de su cuerpo descendía directamente a su miembro. Una mirada de esos dulces ojos color chocolate y ya estaba lista para la acción.

Quinn hizo una mueca mientras se recolocaba bien la bragueta. Maldita sea, todavía tenía ese poder sobre ella.

Al menos ya no tenía diecisiete años y tentaba a una mujer que era lo suficientemente mayor para saber cuándo no debía jugar con fuego.  
Hacía cinco años que había dejado de trabajar para su padre, antes de hacer algo estúpido. Algo de lo que, estaba segura, se hubiera arrepentido más tarde, igual que lo habría hecho ella.

Pero, ¿por qué demonios estaba allí? «_Mierda, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo..._ »

Rachel contuvo el aliento cuando ella entró en la cocina. Quinn se detuvo ante la isleta para ocultar la dura evidencia de su excitación. Al ver la sonrisa de diversión de su prima, supo que a ella no la había engañado.

Pero fue Rachel a quien prestó toda su atención. Había madurado. Sus labios eran ahora más provocativos, su pelo era un poco más corto. Apenas llevaba maquillaje. El aire de inocencia permanecía intacto, y la invitaba a corromperlo.

Quinn apostaría todas su medallas a que todavía era virgen.

«_Estás loca_». Rachel debía de tener ya veintidós años, veintitrés como mucho. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que no se equivocaba. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que deshacerse de ella. Y con rapidez. Un deseo incontrolable y una chica virgen era una combinación peligrosa.

—Rachel —La voz de Quinn sonó ronca por el deseo. Reprimió las ganas de hacer una mueca.

—Quinn

Su nombre pareció flotar desde aquellos labios rosados y tentadores. El ronco sonido la puso más dura todavía. Entonces Rachel se mordisqueó el labio inferior y Quinn sólo pudo pensar en deslizar su miembro entre esos labios, en penetrar profundamente la sedosa humedad de su boca mientras Rachel la miraba con aquellos ojos inocentes.  
Si no dejaba de pensar en esas cosas, iba a tener que ir al baño para masturbarse antes de poder mantener una conversación coherente y deshacerse de ella.

—Hola —dijo Rachel para romper el embarazoso silencio.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Fue un gesto automático que denotaba nerviosismo. Quinn no había oído más que unas pocas frases de la conversación de Santana con Rachel. Las suficientes para saber que su prima pensaba que le había echado el ojo a aquella belleza. Y que Rachel tenía una razón importante para estar allí.  
Como solo tenía un conocido en común, pensó que debía de tratarse del coronel.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a tu padre?

—No, él e-está bien. Gracias —Rachel forzó una sonrisa— Últimamente ha recibido amenazas de alguno de los psicópatas que envió a la cárcel y que ya ha sido puesto en libertad, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

_No, no en esa clase de trabajo_

—No, no lo es.

Por fin, su erección disminuyó para cruzar la estancia y sentarse ante la mesa de estilo Italiano. Su prima todavía esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona, y Quinn le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—No he podido evitar oír cómo le decías a Santana que tenías algo importante que decirme. ¿No será sobre el coronel?

—No. Es sobre…—Las pestañas de Rachel sombrearon sus mejillas cuando bajó la vista y se volvió a morder el labio.

Maldita sea, los gestos inocentes y seductores de Rachel la ponían a cien.

Ella levantó la vista de nuevo, y Quinn vio que la miraba con determinación. Interesante.

—Es algo personal.

_¿Personal?_

Quinn no podía imaginarse a qué se refería. ¿Había acudido a ella para contarle algo personal? Se había esforzado en ser una borde con ella mientras trabajaba para su padre. No le había resultado demasiado difícil cuando se había sentido agarrotada todos los días por la frustración sexual.

Transcurrió una pausa silenciosa. Santana se levantó y se acercó a Rachel.

—Chicas, os dejaré unos minutos a solas. Hay más té de frambuesa. No permitas que el ogro te asuste. — Le cogió la mano y se la besó— Y no se te ocurra marcharte sin despedirte.

Quinn observó el cambio y se dio cuenta de que estaba rechinando los dientes.

_Imbécil__._ Rachel poseía todo lo que su prima deseaba en una mujer, dulzura, virginidad e inocencia. El que ella tuviera el pelo castaño era sólo un incentivo más.

_Pero ya podía irse olvidando de esa mujer_ . Si Rachel estaba vedada para ella, también lo estaba para Santana.

El suave golpe de una puerta cerrarse en el pasillo le indicó a Quinn que su prima se había encerrado en su despacho. Volvió a centrarse en Rachel.

—Bien, adelante. Te escucho.

—He venido a pedirte un favor. Me doy cuenta de que esto es un poco extraño, pero…—se interrumpió con un tembloroso suspiro, luego alzó la barbilla y pareció controlar los nervios. Un momento después, la miró directamente a la cara— ¿Podrías enseñarme todo sobre el sexo, tal y como a ti te gusta?

Por lo general, la expresión de Quinn jamás reflejaba sus pensamientos. Debido a su trabajo, poseer una expresión insondable era algo indispensable. Aquella era la primera vez que Rachel la veía quedarse con la boca abierta. No la hubiera sorprendido más si le hubiera pedido que excavara el Gran Cañón con sus propias manos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero que me enseñes cómo son las relaciones sexuales que te gustan.

¿Las relaciones sexuales que le gustaban a ella? ¿Podría haber algo más extraño en este jodido planeta?  
Ahí pasaba algo. Algo muy raro. A la virginal Rachel Berry no podía gustarle lo mismo que a ella.  
Ni siquiera debería saber que existía.

Aunque quizá estuviera interpretándola mal. Lo más probable era que no tuviera ni la más remota idea de qué le estaba pidiendo.  
Con aquel tranquilizador pensamiento, dejó traslucir la irritación que sentía y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué coño ibas a querer saber algo así?

Rachel no se inmutó ante su lenguaje. Quinn debía reconocerle eso y más…como haber tenido las agallas suficientes para ir allí. Al criarse con el coronel y dos hermanos mayores, era probable que hubiera oído todas las palabras malsonantes del mundo, y algunas más de su propia cosecha. Pero se preguntó de dónde habría sacado el valor para preguntarle si quería… ¿Qué? ¿Ser su tutora sexual? Bufó para sí misma al pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría enseñarle.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de ampliar mis horizontes— Le explicó ella con despreocupación, de una manera que parecía haber sido ensayada —Y a pesar de tu actitud brusca, eres una mujer honrada. Nunca me harías daño…

—¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que seguir oyendo este discursito antes de decirte que no?

—Aún no he terminado.

—Ni siquiera deberías haber empezado.

—Necesito saber. Tengo que saber cómo complacer a una persona con esas inclinaciones.

Esas inclinaciones. Como si fuera algo fácil. Como si pudiera explicárselo con un simple esquema. Contuvo una amarga risa.

—A ver si nos entendemos. ¿Quieres aprender a follar conmigo, pero no tienes ni idea de qué va la cosa?  
Rachel se paralizó.

—Claro que lo sé. A ti te van los_ ménages_, te gusta compartir mujeres.

¿Cómo diablos se había enterado de eso? Era sorprendente. Perturbador. Condenadamente excitante.

—Gatita, estás metiéndote en camisa de once varas.

—Por favor. No me trates como a una cría. Puede que no sea la mujer más experimentada del mundo, pero ¿Qué más da? Todos partimos de cero. Estoy tratando de aprender. No te pido un compromiso ni que me dediques mucho tiempo. Hablo de una tarde o dos, ¿dónde está el problema?

Así que la gatita aún tenía garras. La encontraba salvajemente excitante. Se imaginó tumbándola sobre esa misma mesa, separándole las piernas para observar su sexo abierto para ella mientras Rachel se retorcía y jadeaba en pleno orgasmo.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a centrarse.

—Olvídate por un segundo de que no tienes más que una vaga idea sobre el tema.  
Centrémonos en la pregunta: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres experimentar en tus propias carnes qué se siente al ser compartida?

Rachel cruzó las manos delante de ella y dudó. Estaba intentando decidir qué contarle, pensando qué descartar y qué no. Quinn le dio un minuto para que aclarara sus ideas; podía esperar. No pensaba ir a ningún sitio hasta descubrir de qué iba todo este asunto.

—No sé si te acordarás, pero poco antes de que vinieras a trabajar con mi padre, él había estado protegiendo a Brody Weston.

—Sí —Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Brody y yo…nos hicimos muy amigos en el verano. Compartimos un vínculo especial. Se podría decir que nuestro amor floreció. Hemos salido con otras personas, pero no es lo mismo. Y nuestra relación sólo se ha hecho más fuerte con los años. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto por teléfono y por e-mail. Compartimos nuestras esperanzas, deseos y sueños. Llevo muchos años pensando en él, en nosotros y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Que alguien le diera una bolsa para el mareo. ¿De veras Rachel se tragaba todo eso? ¿Qué mientras Brody se iba tirando a toda cuanta mujer se le ponía por delante, la amistad con Rachel tenía un significado especial para él? Imaginó que sería posible…después de que el infierno se congelara.

—Ya veo — dijo— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Bueno, hace unos seis meses, hablamos largamente de nuestra relación. Le dije que nunca podría sentir por nadie lo que sentía por él — se mordisqueó los labios, titubeando —Brody me dijo que yo le importaba mucho, pero que su estilo de vida me escandalizaría.

No había más que leer la prensa amarilla.

—Sí, lo haría.

—He visto montones de fotos de él con diferentes mujeres. He oído rumores sobre lo mucho que le gusta compartir a las mujeres. Sé lo que tengo que hacer para tener un futuro con él. Pero él dice que no quiere corromperme; piensa que yo no podría soportarlo. Tengo que demostrarle que puedo ser lo que él necesita.

Santo cielo. ¿Acaso había perdido completamente el juicio? Pretendía que le enseñara a dar placer a ese niño bonito que presumía de ser cantante melódico y a algún gilipollas desconocido a la vez. ¿Sería Rachel una mujer inmadura para su edad, de esas que perdían la chaveta por las celebridades y gritaban como locas cada vez que oían su nombre? Se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Así que crees que yo te enseñaré cómo atraparle, y luego viviréis felices y comeréis perdices?

Rachel se tensó.

—Creo que lo más inteligente sería ir a Brody preparada para complacerle y de esa manera probarle que puedo ser alguien especial para él.

—¿Y a qué viene tanta prisa?

—Ha vivido en Europa durante los últimos años. Le he echado mucho de menos. Pero por fin vuelve a Estados Unidos. Vuelve a Texas durante unos meses. Hemos hecho planes para vernos y averiguar si nuestra relación tiene algún futuro. Es mi oportunidad para demostrarle que aún nos une ese vínculo especial.

_¿Vínculo especial?_¿Qué demonios se suponía que quería decir con eso?

—En primer lugar, ese tío es una estrella del pop. Ha tenido tres álbumes en el número uno en los dos últimos años. Las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies, y lo sabes.

—Precisamente por eso, no puedo permitirme el lujo de no estar preparada. Sé que tendré que competir por su tiempo y atención. Soy consciente de que no soy tan mundana como las groupies que lo persiguen. Pero existe una conexión entre nosotros. Quiero ver si nos lleva a algún lado y creo que él también está dispuesto a averiguarlo, aunque tiene miedo de hacerme daño.

—Y supongo que en segundo lugar, tú eres demasiado inocente para eso.

—Por eso te pido tu ayuda. Me niego a ir a verlo y correr el riesgo de que me considere una cría. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso es tan difícil hacerlo?

—Crees que con que te haga un jodido esquema será suficiente para saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre los _ménages_, ¿verdad?

—Estoy dispuesta a que me lo expliques, y quizá también me haga falta una demostración. Depende.

_Jodidamente increíble_

—Una explicación no te serviría de nada, gatita, yo no te prepararía para lo que realmente necesitas. En cuanto a una demostración, lo más probable es que salieras huyendo espantada.

Ella frunció el ceño. La frustración de Rachel aumentaba a la par que su deseo por ella.

—De ser así, tengo que saberlo ahora, antes de comprometerme con Brody. Si lo compruebo por mí misma…

—Saldrías de aquí gritando y corriendo tan rápido que baterías todos los records. No podrías soportarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estamos hablando también sobre el _bondage_ o la dominación?

Quinn agrandó los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía ella de esas cosas?

—No parezcas tan sorprendida. No soy precisamente una niña.

—Puede que no. Pero eres virgen todavía. Apostaría mi vida en ello.

—Sí. ¿Y qué? Me estoy reservando para Brody— Se apartó un brillante mechón castaño de la cara, actuando como si anunciar que una mujer de veintitantos años era virgen fuera la cosa más natural del mundo —Quinn , sé que no me debes nada, pero te estoy pidiendo lo más amablemente posible que me ayudes.

—Pues joder con tu petición... No me importa cómo lo expongas. Es una condenada estupidez.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que mi padre se enfade…

—Demonios, sí, por supuesto que se enfadará. Pero no es por esa razón por la que no estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Rachel, éste no es el tipo de sexo que le vaya a una virgen.

Rachel hizo una pausa, reflexionando sobre ello. Luego se puso de pie.

—Vale, lo entiendo. Al parecer no te atraigo para nada. Genial. Ya encontraré otra manera de aprender.

Quinn debería dejar que creyera eso y dejar que se marchara, pero no podía. Tenía que hacerle saber que sí le atraía…y que por ese mismo motivo estaba jugando con fuego. Se levantó y se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Así que piensas que no me atraes? — bajó la mirada al miembro grueso y duro que tensaba la bragueta de los vaqueros. Al instante, ella siguió la dirección de su mirada. El suave jadeo que emitió sólo la puso más dura— Rachel, no puedes imaginarte lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza desde que me has formulado esa petición con esa boca tan deseable que tienes, Pero dudo que quieras saberlo.

Un ardiente rubor inundó las mejillas de Rachel mientras miraba de nuevo la entrepierna de Quinn. Se mordisqueó los labios. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa o pensativa.

—Sí que quiero. Quiero saberlo todo sobre las relaciones sexuales que te gustan. Las que le gustan a Brody.

Quinn se sintió molesta, y se prometió a sí misma que si alguna vez tocaba a Rachel, ella dejaría de pensar en aquella afeminada estrella del pop. Estaría demasiado ocupada con ella. Sólo el pensar en decirle que no, le hacía sentir como si le pegaran una patada en el estómago. Mierda se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja para que saciara su lujuria por ella. Lujuria que llevaba más de cinco años conteniendo. Lujuria que le ponía el miembro increíblemente duro y que le hacía sentir un deseo que le retorcía las entrañas.

_Es inocente. Virgen. ¡Peligro!_

Había llegado el momento de poner fin a aquello. ¿De verdad creía que Rachel era lo suficientemente madura para ser compartida? Sí, tenía que hacer que saliera huyendo en cuestión de segundos. Sería lo mejor antes de cometer alguna locura como agarrarla, tocarla, excitarla y penetrarla hasta el fondo.

—El sexo que me gusta no es ni dulce ni romántico, gatita. Es crudo, y en ocasiones doloroso para una mujer. Puede requerir una espalda de acero y mucho aguante.

Rachel se puso tensa y tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa…pero intrigada. La curiosidad de arremolinaba en aquellos preciosos ojos color chocolate. Al fin, asintió con la cabeza.

—Continúa.

Quinn se acercó más. No podía contenerse. Ahora también captaba su aroma. Desprendía un olor a vainilla y a deseo femenino. ¿Acaso estarían calentándola sus palabras? ¿O sería saber que la excitaba lo que la hacía humedecer? Dio otro paso, invadiendo el espacio personal de Rachel, y acercó los labios a su oído.

—En mi caso, _ménage_, implica compartir a una mujer, otra persona y yo follándola a la vez, llevándola al orgasmo y volviéndola tan loca de placer que ella olvida su nombre y grita hasta que el techo se le cae encima.

Quinn se apartó para mirar la expresión de Rachel. Tenía la boca entreabierta en un silencioso jadeo, y los ojos agrandados con las pupilas dilatadas. Oh, maldita sea. ¿Sería posible que la idea la atrajera? Su erección estaba preparada para bailar un tango a pesar de que su mente estaba intentando por todos los medios cortar la música de raíz.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo. ¿Por qué te gustan los _ménages _? —logró susurrar Rachel— ¿Por qué no hacer el amor con una sola mujer?

—Dos personas pueden lograr que una mujer alcance un placer tan increíble que ella esté dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por el placer de sus amantes.

A Rachel se le enrojeció aún más la cara. El aroma del deseo flotaba ahora en el aire. Se le irguieron los pezones al tiempo que se humedecía los labios con nerviosismo.

—Entiendo.

Su vientre de se contrajo ante la imagen de aquella lengua rosada.

—¿De veras?

—Estoy al tanto de esas cosas. He leído mucho. Comprendo cómo es posible físicamente, pero…. ¿qué pasa con los lazos afectivos?

¿Qué pasaba con las preguntas que se esperaba? Cosas como ¿Por dónde se meten las pollas? ¿Cómo follan tú y otra persona a una mujer simultáneamente? Esas si eran las que ella podía contestar. Con todo lujo de detalles además. A ella le encantaría verla penetrada por dos miembros batiéndose en duelo, uno por su apretada vagina y el otro por el intocable trasero.

Mierda tenía que dejar de pensar en eso antes de que los vaqueros le constriñeran la erección.

—¿Cómo se manejan esas relaciones para que no interfieran los celos?

—Es que no son relaciones. Es sólo sexo. De cualquier cosa que pudiera ser consumado por tres personas a la vez.

—Ah…— Ella parpadeó y luego apartó la mirada— Debería de haberme dado cuenta, tú no eres de las que mantienen relaciones.

—A mí me basta con la lujuria— Cualquier otra cosa era potencialmente catastrófica. De hecho, ya había pasado por eso una vez…y no quería recordar la pesadilla que había sido después.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que contigo, lo de la lujuria me va bien también. Sólo….solo quiero aprender lo que puedas enseñarme.

_¿__Todavía?_

—¿Estás hablando enserio?

Rachel se aferró a su bolso y cuadró los hombros.

—Hoy he conducido más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros para hablar contigo, una mujer a la que no veo desde hace cinco años. Una a la que nunca le gusté demasiado. Me he tragado mi orgullo para admitir delante de ti por qué quiero esto y por qué todavía sigo siendo virgen. ¿Me habría tomado tantas molestias si no hubiera estado segura de aprender a complacer a Brody y decidir si es esto lo que quiero en mi vida?

_Brody__._

Ahí estaba el nombre de aquel gilipollas otra vez. Maldito imitador de los jodidos Backstreet Boys. Maldito fuera él y su melodiosa vos de falsete que copaba las listas de éxitos. Quinn no podía entender por qué un hombre quería sonar como una mujer delante de todo el mundo.

—No soy la persona adecuada para eso, Rachel. No puedo hacerlo

Ella apretó los labios y tensó los dedos en torno a la correa del bolso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por un millón de razones. Para empezar, no me acuesto con vírgenes.

—No te he pedido que lo hicieras. De hecho, reservo mi virginidad para Brody. No sé por qué no puedes darme al menos algunas explicaciones sobre las partes más complejas.

—Porque las explicaciones no te servirían de nada. No sabrás de qué va todo esto hasta que no te encuentres taladrada por un par de miembros bien duros.

—Explícame eso. ¿Taladrada exactamente dónde? ¿Y de qué manera? ¿De una que implique dolor?

Las palabras de Quinn no la habían conmocionado en lo más mínimo. Sus preguntas la aturdían, la aterraban. ¿Por qué Rachel no tenía miedo? Ella sí que lo tenía.

—No voy a hablar de eso. Si quieres información sobre los _ménages_ , búscala en los libros.

—Como tú muy bien has dicho, las palabras no son un buen sustituto de la experiencia.

—Entonces que sea ese niño bonito de voz afeminada el que te proporcione experiencia. Porque, desde luego, no seré yo.

—Genial— pasó por su lado —Tú no quieres ayudarme. Déjame pensar…. ¿con quién salías cuando trabajabas con mi padre? Ah, sí, con Noah Puckerman. Recuerdo haber oído rumores sobre él. ¿Sabes si vive cerca de aquí? Supongo que puedo pedírselo a él. Y si no tiene interés, creo que Sam Evans también era amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? Puede que esté dispuesto a ayudarme, así que adiós muy buenas— se apresuró hacia la puerta

Quinn se tensó. Oh, sí…, tanto Puck como Sam estarían más que dispuestos a ayudarla….ya fuera con o sin ropa. Pero ninguno de los dos era conocido por ser cuidadoso. La virginidad de Rachel no significaría nada para ellos. Verían carne fresca y jugosa, y se enterrarían en ella, jadeando como perros hambrientos.

Pero Quinn se dijo a sí misma que esa era la elección de Rachel…. su problema.

Sin embargo, si dejaba que ella saliera por esa puerta, acabaría maltratada por aquel par de rottweilers hambrientos. Y eso era algo que la cabreaba. Ella acabaría aplastada en cuestión de minutos, y, por alguna maldita razón, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Quizá fuera debido a su lealtad hacia el coronel o algo por el estilo.

_Maldita sea_ Iba a tener que disuadirla de seguir por ese camino antes de que se fuera. Rechinando los dientes, repasó mentalmente cual sería la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Por desgracia no había muchas opciones.

Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

Quinn la agarró del brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Los pechos de Rachel, dulces y firmes, le quemaron la piel como si ella no llevara camisa. Maldijo para sus adentros ante el contacto. _¡Maldición! _Aquella chica siempre le había hecho sentir algo. Ahora, después de cinco años, el efecto era todavía más pronunciado.

Rachel jadeó cuando sus cuerpos de rozaron. Alzó la mirada lentamente hacia la de Quinn.

La excitación ardía en su cara, resplandecía en aquellos ojos de dilatadas pupilas oscuras. Al ver su expresión, Quinn se preguntó si ésa era la primera vez que Rachel había sentido algo por ella que no fuera irritación.  
La posibilidad no era muy halagüeña.

_Aquel plan no podía durar más de tres minutos..._

—Espera un momento — Tensó los dedos con los que la agarraba del brazo antes de obligarse a sí misma a relajarlos— Supongamos que hablas enserio. Y que yo considero tu petición. Tendría que ser con demostración práctica y todo eso.

Quinn tragó saliva. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Dios, no tenía ni idea de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de acabar tumbada sobre la mesa de la cocina para convertirse en su merienda.

—Vale. ¿Quién sería…? ¿Quién se uniría a nosotras?

Santana resolvió ese dilema al entrar tranquilamente en la cocina con una sonrisa seductora y una mirada que era imposible de malinterpretar. ¿Así que la buena de su prima había estado escuchando? Quinn hizo girar a Rachel hacia ella.

-Hola, cariño –dijo Santana.

Quinn sintió que Rachel temblaba en sus brazos cuando se cruzó con la mirada de su prima. Contuvo el instinto de tranquilizarla. Aquello debería dejarle muy claro a lo que se enfrentaba, debería hacer que Rachel descartara sus planes ipso facto. Tranquilizar a la chica era la última cosa que debería hacer.

—¿Quinn y tú...? — a Rachel le tembló la voz.

—Exacto.

Incluso la respiración de Rachel era temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa _Estupendo._ Por fin, algo había penetrado en aquella dura cabezota. Había llegado el momento de que Rachel soltara un rotundo 'NO'

Quinn dirigió a su prima una mirada de advertencia mientras asentía con la cabeza. Su prima le respondió con un asomo de sonrisa y se acercó a ellas.

* * *

**Primer capítulo de la historia por la que se decantó la mayoría :p**

**Como ya he dicho, algunas capítulos podrán ser fuertes (al menos a mí me lo parecieron hahaha), así que espero que no salgáis corriendo cuando leáis algunas cosas xD**

**Con este fic actualizaré 2/3 veces a la semana, pero sólo un capítulo por día porque suelen ser largos.**

**Y... nada, creo eso es todo por ahora. Espero vuestra opinión sobre el primer capítulo. Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel se estremeció a pesar de las suaves manos de Quinn en sus hombros, tranquilizándola. Quemándola.

La idea de esas dos mujeres salvajes y atrevidas, que parecían salidas de una novela erótica, y ella, estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad. ¿Podría manejarlo? ¿Podría aceptarlo como parte permanente de su vida?  
Santana se acercó lentamente a ella, con una sonrisa de tiburón y una mirada hambrienta. La excitación y el miedo la dejaron sin aliento. Quinn tenía razón: las palabras no podían prepararla para la realidad de esas dos mujeres. Ella apenas la tocaba y Santana estaba a medio metro. En la habitación se palpaba la lujuria que sobrecargo sus sentidos, haciendo que le zumbara la cabeza. Tenía los nervios tan a flor de piel que se estremeció.

Al ser virgen, Rachel se sentía un poco intimidada, pero no asustada. Nerviosa… sí. Pero eso no iba a detenerla. Tenía que saber si podía ser la mujer que Brody necesitaba, si podía aceptar las caricias de dos personas a la vez. La tranquilidad que la envolvió era probablemente el resultado de criarse con tres hombres decididos. Tener miedo no era una opción. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y también sentía curiosidad…, sí. Una curiosidad repentina. ¿Cómo sería poder disfrutar de la alegre delicadeza de Santana y del crudo poder de Quinn al mismo tiempo? Ardía en deseos por conocer la respuesta. El cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago se mezcló con la curiosidad y la fascinación para crear un potente brebaje.

_Alto_ Rachel tragó saliva, recordando por qué estaba allí. La pregunta a su respuesta era irrelevante. No importaba cómo la hicieran sentir Quinn y Santana. Ella estaba allí para aprender, por Brody, para que él la viera como a una mujer. Alguien a quien pudiera considerar su mujer cuando la abrazara o cuando la compartiera… ¿Con quién la compartiría? ¿Con los miembros de su grupo? ¿Con alguna groupie? Brody se había negado a darle detalles sobre su vida sexual, aquella que los periódicos sensacionalistas consideraban depravada y escandalosa.

Entonces Santana la tocó, le deslizo las manos por las caderas. La pregunta se disipó bajo el ardiente contacto de sus dedos cuando la acarició suavemente y le dio la vuelta, dejándola de nuevo de cara a Quinn. Su mirada se encontró con la de Santana por encima del hombro. Sin apartar las manos de ella, Santana la hizo descansar contra su cuerpo, apretándola contra su pecho, acunando su erección contra el trasero.

Apena tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la descarga ardiente y el abrasador deseo que se enroscó en su vientre antes de que los dedos de Quinn se enredaran en sus cabellos y arrastrara su mirada hacia sus ojos color avellana.

—Rachel —gruño Quinn— Estas jugando con fuego, gatita. Prepárate para quemarte.

Cerró los puños y sin más aviso, bajó la cabeza.  
Con un simple roce de su boca, Quinn la abrió e invadió sus labios, encendiendo sus sentidos cuando deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca y arrasó todo lo que tocaba con cada lánguida y excitante caricia.

Había esperado de Quinn un beso rudo, sin concesiones ante su inexperiencia. No fue así. Era hambriento y exigente, sí, pero bueno, muy bueno. Un enredo salvaje de labios, aliento y hambre.  
A Rachel la habían besado antes, pero no de esa manera. Jamás sin vacilación ni una invitación, pero Quinn no era de las que perdían tiempo.  
De repente, ella se retiró, dejándola dolorida y sin fuerzas. Oh, Dios. Era excitante. Adictiva. Rachel deseaba más, mucho más.

Con un solo beso, la había despojado de sus defensas, había puesto su mundo del revés, se había hecho con el control.  
Quinn le rozó los labios con los suyos otra vez, y Rachel abrió la boca un poco más. Esta vez, Quinn se hundió en ella con más profundidad que antes. La saboreó, jugueteó con ella, se retiró. _¡No!_

Rachel necesitaba más, y presionó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de Quinn, allí donde sentía palpitar salvajemente su corazón.

Quinn la recompensó con otra provocativa caricia de sus labios, que derritieron los suyos con aquella firme y salvaje posesión. Aunque la había esperado, la invasión de su lengua la dejó sin defensas una vez más. Deslizó las manos del pecho al pelo de Quinn. Intentó aferrarse a sus cortos y desordenados cabellos para acercarla más a ella. Rachel se moría de deseo. La arañó. Apenas podía respirar, estaba mareada, deleitada en el calor que invadía su vientre. Se le tensaron los pezones. Era salvaje tan buena…

Notó una mano cálida curvándose sobre su brazo ascendiendo en una lenta caricia. Santana. Casi se había olvidado de ella, pero cuando Santana se acercó más a ella, cuando el calor de su pecho contra su espalda y la dureza de su miembro todavía apretada contra su trasero se hicieron más evidentes, fue imposible ignorarla.

Santana levantó la mano y le apartó el pelo del cuello. La suave presión de la ardiente boca de aquella mujer y su cálido aliento sobre el cuello fue como una suave lluvia sobre su sensible piel.  
Rachel se estremeció, pero Santana continuó. La feroz respuesta de ella estimuló sus propios sentidos en sintonía con las demandas suaves y tiernas del beso de Quinn.

Unas manos firmes se deslizaron sobre sus costillas. Santana de nuevo. Aquellos dedos indagadores le rozaron el lateral de los pechos. Inesperadas sensaciones le atravesaron directamente a los pezones, endureciéndolos todavía más. Rachel gimió mientras Quinn seguía besándola, absorbiendo el sonido con su ávida boca. Inclinando la cabeza, amoldó sus labios perfectamente a los de ella, y su beso se hizo más persistente.

Rachel se derritió, gimiendo. Ardía tal y como lo hacía Quinn cuando el deseo la embargó, cuando la sangre hirvió a temperaturas abrasadoras. Y se sintió dolorida. Quería más. ¡Mucho más!

Agarrándola firmemente de las caderas, Quinn se arqueó contra ella, apretando su impresionante erección en un movimiento delicioso y sugestivo contra su sexo. Aquello no la apaciguó, sólo la inflamó aún más y gimió.

Doblando las rodillas, Quinn la agarró por los muslos y la levantó. Rachel apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un grito ahogado antes de que la dejara caer contra Santana, cuyo miembro se apretaba aún más contra ella. Pero no había terminado…  
Quinn le arrancó los pantalones y el tanga, luego le abrió las piernas, manteniéndolas separadas con aquellas suaves manos. Santana la ayudó sosteniéndole las rodillas con los antebrazos, dejándola abierta y expuesta ante su prima. A Rachel le latía tan rápido el corazón que no podía oír nada más que su frenético palpitar mientras observaba cómo Quinn la miraba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Rachel envió una invitación a esos profundos ojos verdes y avellana que brillaban intensamente con un calor abrasador.  
Quinn se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Mirando. Volviéndola loca de anticipación y de deseo.

—Quinn…

—Mantén sus piernas separadas —le dijo ella a Santana.

Luego se introdujo entre los muslos separados y presionó íntimamente la bragueta de los vaqueros contra los pliegues húmedos. Ante el contacto, el clítoris de Rachel respondió con un ávido latido. Quinn la sujetó por las caderas, alejándola del agarre de Santana. Se rodeó las caderas con las piernas de Rachel y embistió contra ella una y otra vez. Rachel gritó. Masturbarse jamás había sido tan intenso y agudo. Tan decadente. Tan abrumador.

Antes de que ella pudiera asimilarlo o pensar en su siguiente caricia, Santana le deslizó las manos desde el tórax al vientre y luego hacia arriba de nuevo. Y más arriba, hasta ahuecarle los pechos con las cálidas palmas de sus manos. Rachel se derritió con un largo gemido. Le pellizcó suavemente con los dedos y el estremecimiento de deseo bajó disparado a su clítoris. Los pezones se erizaron ante la dolorosa tirantez de su tacto, y ella se los frotó con los pulgares.  
A Rachel le llevó un rato darse cuenta de que Quinn observaba las caricias de Santana con una mirada oscura de deseo. Con unos ojos que, cuando la miraron a ella, prometían devorarla. Un agudo deseo se deslizó por el vientre de Rachel, retorciéndole las entrañas con una necesidad apremiante.

—Tenemos que quitarle esto —dijo, dirigiendo los dedos al último botón de la blusa.

—Ahora —se mostró de acuerdo Santana. Y juntas, la dejaron sobre el mostrador.

Un momento después, Santana dirigió los dedos al botón superior de la blusa y lo desabrochó. Las manos delgadas y suaves se ocuparon de los pequeños botones entre maldiciones, exponiéndola a sus devoradoras miradas con una rapidez que Rachel apenas podía asimilar. Aturdida, observó cómo su propia piel tensa y dolorida iba quedando expuesta hasta que todos los botones fueron desabrochados. Santana le quitó la blusa por un hombro, mientras Quinn se la quitaba del otro y levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

Esos ojos eran intensos. Feroces. Decididos. Un remolino de deseo se anudó en el vientre de Rachel, dejándola sin respiración, despojándola de cualquier pensamiento racional…  
Con el cálido aliento de Quinn en el cuello haciéndola pedazos, ésta alargó las manos por detrás y le desabrochó el sujetador con dedos ágiles. _«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, maldita sea!» _Estaba desnuda. Eso se ponía serio. Y resultaba abrumador. Y, sin embargo, era maravilloso. No podía detenerse. Aún no… pronto.

—¡Oh! —gimió cuando la boca de Quinn le cubrió un seno. Mordisqueó suavemente su pezón hasta que varios estremecimientos sacudieron las terminaciones nerviosas entre sus pechos. Hasta que su clítoris se estremeció de deseo. La sensación se multiplicó cuando Santana le pellizcó la sensible cima del otro pecho en el mismo momento que inclinaba la cabeza y le cubría la boca con un beso arrollador.

Más que besarla, la seducía sin palabras. Santana era una artista, una experta. No se apresuró ni exigió. La engatusó, jugueteó con ella, provocándola con el cálido roce de su lengua para luego retroceder, dejándola ardiendo de deseo. Sólo aquel beso habría sido suficiente para hacerla perder la cabeza, para que se derritiera como cera caliente. Con aquella erección apretada contra su muslo, las sensaciones eran absolutamente explosivas.  
Quinn continuaba succionándole el pezón, y cambió al otro con decisión, apartando los dedos de Santana para albergar el sensible brote en su dura boca, mordiéndolo con suavidad, lamiéndolo con la lengua, en el mismo momento que apretaba la dura protuberancia de su erección contra el palpitante clítoris.

Esa vez, la boca de Santana amortiguó sus gritos. El ardiente jugueteo de su beso absorbió el sonido y pidió más. Y ella le ofreció otro jadeo con gusto cuando Quinn embistió en el lugar adecuado mientras le succionaba el pezón con dura ferocidad. Luego Santana terminó el beso con una suave exigencia que la hizo estremecer de placer. Sus labios temblaron cuando ella retrocedió jadeante para tomar aire. Rachel sintió una eléctrica línea de placer entre los pechos y el sexo que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—Sabes tan dulce como el azúcar —la alabó Santana acariciándole con la boca el lateral de su cuello mientras que con el pulgar le rozaba el pezón todavía húmedo por la boca de Quinn— Tan dulce que te deshaces.

Esa hábil boca le recorrió la barbilla, subió por la mejilla haciendo una pausa antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo y hundirse en ellos. Santana se excitó con el beso, haciéndola arder cada vez más, prometiéndole con cada caricia que la satisfaría… a su debido tiempo. A su manera.  
Para aumentar las ya crecientes sensaciones, Quinn continuó restregándose contra su clítoris con envites constantes, friccionando con furia, encendiéndola de cintura para abajo. Le pellizcó los pezones, se los retorció, en uno y otro sentido, estirándolos, estimulando sus sensaciones. Cuando jadeó y se sujetó a los brazos de Quinn jurando que se iba a correr, ella retrocedió y Santana también.  
Rachel gritó de frustración.  
Quinn le dirigió una mirada despiadada y le rozó el sensible pezón.

—¿Quieres más, gatita?

Estaba jugando con ella. Bueno, estaban. Pero en ese momento a Rachel le traía sin cuidado. Jamás había sentido nada parecido al placer que Santana y Quinn le estaban brindando. Sus sensaciones eran como arenas movedizas que la arrastraban, la ahogaban. Cuanto más se retorcía, más se hundía. Y le encantaba.

—Por favor. —La palabra le salió de la boca en un jadeo.

Santana se inclinó para depositar uno de esos devastadores besos en su boca en su siguiente aliento. Quinn continuó con la rítmica fricción de su miembro contra el clítoris de Rachel, al mismo tiempo que le mordisqueaba despiadadamente los pezones con la boca.  
Cada vez que la tocaban, nuevas sensaciones se derramaban sobre ella como miel caliente que rápidamente se convertía en fuego líquido. Estaba flotando, hundiéndose, implorando…

—Más. —La palabra escapó de sus labios con un jadeo urgente.

Quinn la besó por encima de los pechos, resollando sobre su cuello. Ella se estremeció, y Santana la inmovilizó con otro beso devorador. La boca de esa mujer parecía decir con cada envite de la lengua que quería algo que sólo ella podía darle. Lo que era mentira, pero tan, tan efectiva. Rachel apostaría lo que fuera a que cuando Santana posaba su boca sobre una mujer, no había nada que ésta pudiera negarle.  
Cuando más maravilloso era, cuando Quinn le mordisqueó el lóbulo y la rodeó con sus brazos, las sensaciones se volvieron aún más intensas. Rachel se arqueó contra su poderoso pecho, odiando repentinamente la camiseta —cualquier prenda— que se interpusiera entre su piel y la de ella.

Rachel jamás había imaginado que pudiera desear de esa manera a una mujer tan irritante, pero lo hacía. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué más quieres? —el sedoso susurro de Quinn se deslizó por su espalda, luego pareció acariciarla en aquel lugar mojado que suspiraba dolorosamente por ella.  
¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso con un simple susurro? ¿Cómo lograba que el sonido se clavara directamente en su clítoris?  
Santana levantó la cabeza para oír su respuesta.

—Me siento genial —fue todo lo que ella pudo susurrar en respuesta.  
Dudaba que pudiera decirles algo que ellas no supieran ya.

—Puede ser todavía mejor —le murmuró Santana en el otro oído.  
_«¿Mejor? Que dios la ayudara».__  
_  
Por lo general, Rachel estaba hecha de una pasta muy dura. En lo único que no había ganado a sus hermanos había sido en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En todo lo demás: en soportar el dolor, en aguantar la bebida, en velocidad, en resistencia… les había vencido al menos una vez.  
Pero ese placer aplastaba su voluntad.

—Si deseas más, te lo daremos. Quiero ponerte boca abajo sobre la mesa de la cocina y observar cómo Santana te succiona el clítoris mientras tú me succionas a mí.

Con los ojos nublados de deseo, Rachel dirigió la mirada a la susodicha mesa. Podía imaginar la escena. Con mucha facilidad. Jamás le había hecho una mamada a nadie, pero lo intentaría. De hecho, le encantaría conseguir que la señora-tipa-dura se le aflojaran las rodillas. Y si un beso de Santana era el cielo, no podía ni imaginar lo fabulosa que sería con el sexo oral.  
Pero el tono desafiante de las palabras de Quinn le molestó. ¿Acaso pensaba que todavía le tenía miedo?

—Vale —dijo Rachel e inspiró profundamente.

—Será mejor que esperes a oír a qué estás accediendo.

—Quinn —la interrumpió Santana con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn levantó una mano.

—Debe oírlo todo.

Dirigiéndose a ella otra vez, Quinn la tomó por las mejillas y la forzó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Luego quiero llevarte a la cama y observar cómo Santana hunde su miembro profundamente en ti mientras jadeas y gritas y te corres. Mientras Santana está en ello, yo me ocuparé de tu dulce culito, y te follaremos a la vez. Juntas. Con fuerza. Durante toda la noche. Hasta que estés agotada, saciada, exhausta.

El calor y la alarma la atravesaron a un mismo tiempo. La idea le atraía de una manera prohibida. Jamás había imaginado de verdad cómo sería estar con dos personas. Pero ahora lo hacía. No dudaba que estas dos la harían gozar. Pero ella quería conservar su virginidad… no importaba cuánto le costara.  
Y además, había algo en las palabras de Quinn que la irritaba. Sonaba como si sólo quisiera… utilizarla. Como si ella fuera una mujer cualquiera que hubiera conocido en la barra de un bar y la hubiera llevado a casa para un polvo rápido.

—Luego volveremos a poseerte —continuó Quinn con voz ronca— Dormiremos una hora y volveremos a tomarte otra vez, tan dura y profundamente que no podrás andar ni sentarte durante una semana. ¿Qué te parece gatita? ¿Entiendes ahora de qué va todo esto?

La mirada en su cara era la de una auténtica depredadora. La deseaba. Para follar. Nada más. No le importaba si con ello la ayudaba o no.

Rachel tragó saliva, intentando pensar a pesar del deseo, la cólera y la confusión. «_Separa los hechos de las emociones»,_ era lo que su padre le había enseñado. Tal y como ella lo veía en ese momento, Quinn parecía una gilipollas, lo que probaba que quizá las primeras impresiones eran las correctas.

—Acudí a ti para pedirte un favor, y actúas como si estuvieras ante un rollo fácil de usar y tirar.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Un favor… vaya. Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Si puedes seguir el ritmo que Santana y yo te marquemos durante una noche, sin duda estarás preparada para todo lo que quiera ese niño bonito. ¿Te apuntas o no?

—En primer lugar, tengo intención de conservar mi virginidad para Brody. Ya te lo dije.

—Genial. Supongo que tu culo y tu boca acabarán escocidos, pero puedo vivir sin tu coño. ¿Y tú, Santana?

Rachel dirigió la mirada a la morena alta seductora. Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Yo no tomaría nada que Rachel no quisiera dar.

—¿Ves? —Quinn le dirigió una tensa sonrisa— Así que ya está todo resuelto. Súbete a la mesa.

Ella la observó cerrar los dedos sobre el botón superior de los vaqueros y, con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, lo abrió, revelando durante un instante la piel dorada de aquel tenso abdomen.  
Los nervios de Rachel se crisparon. Sandeces. Actuaban como un par de lobas hambrientas. ¿Acaso esperaba Quinn que ella se subiera a la mesa y se convirtiera en la merienda? ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a abrirse de piernas, hacerle una mamada y…? No.

Ella no había ido allí buscando un final feliz. Pero había pensado que al menos le explicaría cómo funcionaba esa clase de sexo. Y si había que hacer una demostración, deberían ir despacio, haciéndola sentir segura.

* * *

**Hola, actualizo desde el más allá. Aún no supero el vídeo de "Just another girl" (¿y quién lo hace después de ver a Charlie en todo su esplendor?) En fin, muchas g****racias por los reviews del primer capítulo, follows y favoritos. Ya sabéis que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos hahaha**

**P.D: Gracias también a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi one shot _"If I ain't got you"_. Me alegro de que os gustara. Bueno, eso es todo, e****spero vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel sabía que si había que hacer una demostración deberían ir despacio y haciéndola sentir segura. Ese placer era algo que ella daría y recibiría. No algo tosco y rudo pensado para ahuyentarla.

Comprendía lo que había querido decir Quinn con que las palabras no eran suficientes. Pero ahora su cuerpo se había enfriado —más con cada palabra que ella decía— y la lógica ocupaba su lugar.

—En segundo lugar —continuó Rachel— no me gusta tu actitud. Actúas como si yo fuera sólo una más. Como si con tal de tener un agujero húmedo en el que meterte, fueras feliz.

Quinn se quedó pensativa, como si estuviera considerando la idea.

—Eso es bastante preciso. Tú aprendes. Nosotras disfrutamos. Todas salimos ganando. Súbete a la mesa.

¿De verdad creía que la iba a mangonear?

Rachel observó cómo Quinn se bajaba la cremallera. Santana se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo, exponiendo un pecho bien formado y una piel morena que quitaba el aliento.

El latir frenético del corazón de Rachel y su salvaje y agitada respiración indicaban algo más profundo. «Miedo». Eso era lo que sentía ahora. Cruel e implacable. No importaba lo que le hubiera enseñado su padre, no podía ignorarlo. No podía continuar adelante para enfrentarse a eso. Si las dejaba, caerían sobre ella y utilizarían cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que quedara exhausta, luego la enviarían a casa sin volver la vista atrás. La arrollarían y esperarían que ella siguiera el ritmo. Serían rápidas y violentas. La atacarían, la golpearían, la follarían. Quizá a Santana le importara su poca experiencia, pero no la conocía tan bien como para asegurarlo. Quinn había dejado bien claro que sólo la veía como sexo fácil, y nada más.

_«¡Imbécil!»_

Recogió su ropa del mostrador, se puso los pantalones se abrochó la blusa sobre los pechos. Se aferró a la ropa interior como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Vine a pedirte un favor.

Maldita sea, odiaba que le temblara la voz.

—Y tenemos dos duras pollas preparadas para concedértelo —le aseguró Quinn— Un favor con favor se paga. Súbete a la mesa.

—No. Acudí a ti porque pensé… —Rachel negó con la cabeza— Siempre te comportaste como una imbécil cuando trabajabas para mi padre, siempre te mostraste distante. Pero jamás me habías parecido una mercenaria despiadada. Ahora veo que estaba equivocada.

Santana dio un paso hacia ella.

—Rachel...

—¡Quieta! —ella retrocedió—Quinn me acaba de tratar como si fuera una fulana sin valor. Y tú lo has permitido.

—Te has ofrecido como si lo fueras —intervino Quinn— ¿Qué esperabas?

—¡Vete a la mierda! —les dio la espalda y se metió el sujetador y el tanga en el bolsillo.

—Ya estoy allí, gatita. Estoy tan excitada que el resto de mi cuerpo se ha quedado sin sangre. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte y echarme una mano?

_«¡Qué caradura!»_

—Ya que hablas de manos, tú tienes un par con cinco dedos en cada una. Puedes arreglártelas muy bien sola.

Rachel enfiló hacia la puerta. El portazo resonó en la tranquila tarde del este de Texas hasta que ella puso el coche en marcha y se alejó a toda velocidad.

* * *

—¿La has encontrado? —preguntó Santana con la voz teñida de preocupación. Maldita fuera la perfecta señal del móvil. En los tiempos de los teléfonos analógicos, Quinn podría haber fingido no haberla oído.

—Sí.

Quinn había encontrado a Rachel, por supuesto. Y al igual que cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, le había puesto un nudo en el estómago que ni el propio Houdini podría deshacer.

—Vas a pedirle perdón por asustarla y a asegurarte de que no se mete en líos —le recordó Santana.

Quinn no quería hacerlo. Pero como Santana había apuntado racionalmente, asustar a Rachel era sólo una solución temporal a un problema que no iba a desaparecer sólo porque ella quisiera. Rachel era demasiado tenaz para darse por vencida. No iba a rendirse en su obcecación por buscar a alguien que la ayudara a conseguir a Brody Weston, alguien que, en el mejor de los casos, podría incomodarla por no saber qué diablos hacer y que en el peor, se aprovecharía de ella y le haría daño.

El coronel mataría a Quinn si le ocurriera algo a su hija sólo porque ella se había hecho un nudo en la polla. El padre de Rachel era de temer. Un auténtico HP. Justo lo que ella iba a ser. No creía que el hombre perdonase a Quinn y a Santana cuando introdujesen a su niñita en los placeres del sexo anal. Pero quería pensar que el coronel preferiría eso a que Rachel eligiera a un desconocido en la barra de un bar para hacer… prefería no pensar en lo que ella podía acabar haciendo con otras dos personas. Se aferró a la endeble mesa de madera que tenía delante y no se soltó hasta que la oyó crujir.

Pero no era su antiguo jefe lo que la motivaba. Era la propia Rachel. Desde siempre, había tenido vividas fantasías con ella, se había masturbado pensando en ella. Pero la realidad era todavía más impactante, había sido como comparar una suave brisa con un huracán de fuerza cinco. Rachel era dulce e inocente. Era como miel en su boca. Absolutamente perfecta. Su piel cálida y suave, tan radiante como un día de verano…  
Dios, sólo había que oírla. Era jodidamente patética. Estaba describiendo a la chica como si fuera una poeta o algo por el estilo. Mierda.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía ignorar. Rachel era una tentación tan fuerte que, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, podía llegar a hacerle perder el autocontrol. Debería alejarse de ella en cuanto pudiera, antes de que Rachel la succionara por completo como una boa constrictora. Antes de que la destruyera. Pero si Rachel iba a entregarse a aquella búsqueda de conocimientos sexuales, ella no iba a permitir que un hombre cualquiera fuera su mentor.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Quinn se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y tragó saliva. Siguió mirando fijamente.  
En ese momento, Rachel estaba en la pista de baile del pub de Adam Catrell, The Hang Out, moviendo sus dulces caderas al ritmo de una canción de Shakira que hacía alusión a esa parte de la anatomía. Sus muslos quedaban al descubierto por una falda tan corta que debería ser considerada indecente, además de enseñar una tira de la pálida piel del estómago. Bailaba entre Puck y su hermano, Jake. El club estaba lleno de humo y de gente, pero aun así, Quinn no podía malinterpretar la lujuria que asomaba en la cara de ambos hermanos.

—¿Me estás oyendo? —gritó Santana.

Quinn agarró el teléfono con fuerza.

—Anoche fastidiaste las cosas a base de bien, Quinn. Te toca hacer de Sir Galahad y salvar la situación. Y también tendrás que pedir disculpas.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Santana suspiró.

—Dile que la ayudaremos. Y díselo con suavidad. Nada de mencionar que usaremos su trasero tan a fondo que no podrá sentarse en una semana.

Quinn hizo una mueca. La había tratado mal, esperando disuadirla de esa idea tan tonta y temeraria. Santana lo sabía, pero admitirlo ante ella en voz alta sólo le daría más munición. Y ya tenía la razón de su parte…

—No me presiones.

—Tú eres la única que presiona. La que ahuyentó a Rachel cuando ella no había hecho más que pedir un favor. Y un favor que ambas nos morimos por satisfacer.

—Mierda, sí, admito que la presioné. Es virgen.

—No es Marley.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Quinn apretó el teléfono y maldijo el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación sin ella proponérselo.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo que pasa es que Rachel no es mi tipo.

Santana se rió de ella.

—¿De veras? ¿Y quién es tu tipo?

Quinn hizo una pausa; apenas podía recordar el nombre de otra mujer desde que había vuelto a ver a Rachel.

—Kitty Wilde

—¿La rubia que posee el club de striptease? ¿La de los pechos grandes?

—No es una fulana —protestó Quinn, sabiendo por anteriores discusiones que era eso lo que estaba pensando Santana

—Quizá, pero lo cierto es que no deseas a Kitty. Y que ella no te desea a ti.

—Porque te desea a ti.

Motivo por el cual Quinn se había enfadado con Kitty la última vez que la había visto hacía unos meses.

—Pues yo no estoy interesada. Además, dices que la deseas sólo porque piensas que ella es segura.

—La deseo porque me pone caliente y he oído que hace unas mamadas de muerte.

Santana bufó.

—¿Y por qué entonces mientras te masturbabas anoche gemías el nombre de Rachel? Te oí a través de la pared.

Quinn sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Pues cómprate unos jodidos tapones para los oídos. Sí, Rachel me puso caliente ¿y qué? Es virgen. Y ya te digo que eso no es precisamente muy alentador.

—Ya estuve con una virgen antes y fue una bonita experiencia aunque opines lo contrario. Marley fue…

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarla.

—¡No! Tú asustaste a Rachel con aquellas palabras desagradables, y fue por Marley. Quinn, no fuiste la responsable de…

—Todos saben que lo fui. Tengo que vivir con ello cada jodido segundo de mi vida. Déjalo estar —gruñó.

—Creo que estás equivocada —suspiró Santana— Pero dejaré el tema si me prometes que hablarás con Rachel, que te disculparás. Dile que la ayudaremos.

Quinn se tomó otro largo sorbo de cerveza y miró fijamente cómo Jake Puckerman agarraba las caderas de Rachel y le apretaba el trasero contra su miembro. Al parecer aquel bastardo buscaba que alguien le rompiera la nariz.  
Quinn estaría encantada de hacerlo si no quitaba sus sucias manos de ella. Sintió que empezaba a hervirle la sangre, y la furia que ya asomaba sus ojos amenazaba con nublarle la mente.

—Rachel parece estar ya muy ocupada —le gruñó Quinn al teléfono.

—Pero acudió antes a ti.

Sí, así había sido. Condenada Santana y su lógica. Y Rachel, suponía, representaba ese espectáculo sólo para ella, dada la manera en que lanzaba miradas de reojo en su dirección.

—Deja a un lado tu mal humor —dijo Santana— y haz lo correcto.

—Sabes que si la llevo a casa voy a terminar por follármela. Las dos lo haremos —suspiró— Lo sabes.

Quinn quería hundirse en el cuerpo de Rachel. No. Ni hablar. No sólo en su culo, aunque eso también le gustaría. No sólo en su boca, aunque estaba segura que una mamada de la provocativa boca de Rachel sería increíble. La deseaba por completo, y no creía que permanecer alejada de su sexo fuera una opción.

—Respetaremos cualquier cosa que desee. Si cambia de idea, genial. Si no, lo superaremos. Ve y discúlpate.

De alguna manera, su prima tenía razón. Eran verdades como puños. Pero correría un riesgo si prometía instruir a Rachel en el sexo. Si volvía a casa con ella, Quinn querría hundirse en su sexo. La reduciría al mismo estado de siempre y le arrebataría el control. Aquello le aterraba. ¿Y si el pasado volvía a repetirse? No era Marley, cierto, pero se le parecía mucho.  
Y a pesar de eso, ella no podía mantenerse alejada.  
Negándose a darle más vueltas al asunto, Quinn se llevó la cerveza a los labios y se la bebió de un trago. Luego depositó la botella sobre la mesa.

—Vale, ya voy.

—Tráela a casa.

A casa. Como si ella fuera suya. Como si fuera una gatita perdida a la que pudieran reclamar.

Santana seguro que la veía de esa manera. Su prima ya estaba oyendo campanadas de boda y bebés llorones, ya se imaginaba una casita con una valla blanca donde ellas dos y la chica de sus sueños vivirían felices por siempre jamás.

Quinn soltó un bufido.

Bueno, había llegado el momento. Corrió la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y miró cómo Rachel se marcaba una rumba pornográfica con los hermanos Puckerman. Con el ceño fruncido y ganas de pelea, atravesó la estancia.

* * *

**Hola, solo paso a decir que POR FIN estoy OFICIALMENTE de vacaciones, así que intentaré actualizar más :D**

**Espero que os siga gustando esta locura de historia. Vienen capítulos "interesantes"... ahí lo dejo hahaha Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**N/A: Me han preguntado mucho sobre esto, así que lo aclaro aquí para todas: Faberry is endgame ;) **

* * *

En la pista de baile, el menor de los Puckerman la agarró de nuevo. Rachel se dio la vuelta, giró, meneando las caderas, mientras se alejaba un poco. Se había olvidado del nombre de ese hermano. Oh, era guapo. Condenadamente guapo de hecho. Ojos color chocolate, pelo oscuro, piel canela, cuerpo arrebatador. Quizá en otra época se hubiera sentido atraída por él, pero ahora su objetivo era aprender a complacer a Brody y vivir feliz con él. Tenía que averiguar si podía soportar ser compartida.  
Pero una mujer, de pelo corto y desaliñado, ojos hambrientos y unas zancadas furiosas, había atraído su atención de una manera oscura y fascinante, igual que lo había hecho cinco años atrás.

_«Oh, oh»._ Quinn definitivamente se dirigía hacia ellos. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora? El día anterior en su casa, se había esforzado mucho en humillarla. ¿Es que acaso quería volver a hacerlo?  
De repente, Noah Puckerman la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. El primer impulso de Rachel fue dejarse llevar por el pánico. ¿Tendría intención de besarla en medio de la pista? No lo conocía. Y como había descubierto en los treinta segundos que llevaban bailando, no quería conocerlo. En especial con todo el mundo —incluida Quinn— mirándolos.

—¿Conoces a Quinn? —le gritó el hombre al oído para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

—N-no.

No podía olvidar la noche anterior en la cocina de Quinn, cuando Santana y ella la habían besado… tenía que olvidarla. O intentarlo. Sólo Dios sabía que había fracasado hasta el momento.

De alguna manera, era culpa suya. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de que la gente del ejército no era conocida por su elocuencia, sino por la fuerza bruta. Quinn había intentado negarse a su petición. Como Rachel había seguido presionándola, ella había dejado a un lado las palabras y había pasado a la acción, ahuyentándola intencionadamente con sus crudas palabras.  
Y vaya si había resultado.  
Luego ella había agravado el error al presentarse allí y suponer que si estar con Quinn y con Santana la había excitado de una manera educativa, entonces estar con Noah y Jake Puckerman sería igual de agradable.  
Pero no había sido así. Casi desde el comienzo del baile había querido marcharse. Pero huir como una cobarde con Quinn observándola no era una opción. Con aquellos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza como una bailarina de salsa, Rachel intentó decidir su siguiente movimiento.

En ese momento, Quinn se había levantado de la silla y se dirigía hacia ellos con la clara intención de tomar la decisión por ella.

Se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección. Dios, estaba todavía más cerca. Lo suficiente para que Rachel pudiera percibir el tic de su mandíbula mientras clavaba la mirada en la mano de Noah, ahora en la parte baja de su espalda, casi sobre las nalgas.

—¿Seguro que no estás liada con Quinn? Parece que ella no lo ve de esa manera. —Noah levantó la cabeza, aunque no movió la mano, y se giró para saludar a su amiga común— Hola, Fabray. ¿Qué te trae por el The Hang Out, vieja amiga?

—Un asunto pendiente con Rachel —Centró en ella esa penetrante mirada color avellana que tanto la desconcertaba— ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

Aunque parecía una petición, su mirada sugería todo lo contrario.  
Rachel tragó saliva. Quinn llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos, unas botas negras, una camiseta beige y una mirada exigente. Parecía una mujer con una misión personal y todo en su actitud lo proclamaba. No saludó a su amigo, ni contestó a su pregunta. Tampoco la había saludado a ella. Nada de buenos modales, iba directa al grano.

¿Le había quedado algo por añadir ayer en la cocina? En pocas palabras, Quinn la había molestado y ella había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, como ella había afirmado que haría. Pero nada en su expresión hablaba de una disculpa, y Rachel no podía imaginar qué otra cosa podía querer como no fuera humillarla más. _«No, gracias»._

—Creo que ayer dejaste las cosas bien claras. No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—Estoy ocupada bailando. —Sin más, se dio la vuelta hacia el hermano de Noah

Le dirigió al moreno propietario del club una sonrisa y meneó las caderas, muy consciente de la mirada penetrante de Quinn clavaba en su espalda.  
En cuanto el hermano menor se volvió hacia ella, la canción finalizó. El disc-jockey anunció que iba hacer un alto para tomarse un respiro.  
Quinn la agarró de la muñeca y la giró hacia ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Ahora ya no estás bailando.

_«¡Maldita sea!»._ Rachel puso los brazos en jarras.

—Entonces di lo que sea que tengas que decir.

—Fuera.

El tono autoritario le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Va a llevarte mucho tiempo?

—No.

—Entonces dilo y vete.

Quinn vaciló.

—No creo que quieras tener público.

O no lo quería tener ella. Por razones que Rachel no podía comprender, Quinn no quería que los hermanos Puckerman, que ahora las miraban fijamente, oyeran lo que estaba a punto de decir. Si iba a salirle con más de lo que le había dicho hacía sólo veinticuatro horas, podía ahorrarse el discurso. Pero quizá no fuera eso. Quinn carecía de maneras sociales. Tener la oportunidad de dejarla actuar y ver cómo se ahorcaba a sí misma la hizo sonreír.

—No me importa. Dispara.

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros— Ayer cuando Santana y yo te desnudamos sobre la encimera de la cocina y comenzamos a pasar la lengua por tu cuerpo, tú…

—¡Para! —Ella soltó un grito ahogado, sintiéndose furiosa cuando el rubor le inundó las mejillas.

El hermano del que no podía recordar el nombre, se rió entre dientes junto a su oído.  
Quinn sonrió con aire satisfecho. _«¡Bastarda!». _Había ido a jugar sucio y se había lanzado directa a la yugular. ¿Cómo no la había visto venir?

—¿Está enrollada con Santana y contigo? —le preguntó Noah a Quinn.

—Sí.

—¡Demonios, no! —exclamó ella a la vez.

Eso provocó que el músculo de la mandíbula de Quinn comenzara a palpitar de nuevo.

—Mejor lo discutimos fuera.

¿Es que esa mujer no sabía cuándo abandonar?

—No estoy enrollada ni contigo, ni con tu prima. No pienso acercarme de nuevo a tu cocina, y, te aseguro, que no voy a salir contigo.

—He venido a decirte algo que creo que te gustará oír.

—No estoy interesada en ser otro rollo más para ti, y estoy tan cabreada que me importa un bledo lo que tengas que decirme.

En un segundo, Quinn estuvo a su lado, sin tocarla. Un segundo más y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, con el otro le agarró el pelo que le caía por la espalda y la puso de puntillas.

—No voy a pedírtelo otra vez. O hablamos fuera o voy a dirigirme a la silla más cercana, a levantarte esa minifalda y a calentarte el trasero mientras toda esta gente nos mira.

Rachel apenas tomó aliento para decir:

—No te atreverás. —Pero sabía que lo haría.

La irritación le envenenó los pensamientos. Quinn era una arrogante hija de perra, pero incluso mientras pensaba eso sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago… No, no podía ser deseo.

—No tienes ningún derecho.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Pero estoy segura de que disfrutaría.

Noah se acercó a ellas.

—Aunque me encantaría ver el espectáculo, no permito peleas ni desnudos en el club. Tendréis que salir fuera.

Rachel se giró hacia ella con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso aquel imbécil estaba dejándola a merced de esa loba hambrienta? ¡Cómo no! Los amigos siempre se apoyaban…

—¿Sabéis qué? Que os den… a todos. Me voy a casa.

Los hermanos Puckerman se rieron. Con la sangre hirviendo de furia, se dirigió a la salida.

_«¡Eran unos completos gilipollas_!_»_ Pero a pesar de eso, no era tan estúpida como para creer que Quinn dejaría estar las cosas. La seguía; la sintió dos pasos por detrás. Condenada mujer.  
Cuando alcanzó la puerta del club, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Rachel se dirigió al gorila más grande de los tres que estaban en la puerta y le brindó una sonrisa.

—¿Podrías acompañarme al coche? Me están siguiendo. —Lanzó una mirada punzante por encima del hombro en dirección a Quinn.

—Venga cariño —le murmuró Quinn suavemente mientras la rodeaba con un brazo— no te enfades.

Antes de que pudiera decirle dónde podía meterse las palabras y decirle al gorila que se librara de aquella acosadora chiflada, Quinn la atrajo hacia sí, bajó la cabeza, y ahogó sus furiosas palabras con un beso arrebatador.  
Ella forcejeó, pero sólo un momento, luego dejó de pensar.

Aquella mujer ardiente, persuasiva y adictiva como el pecado, invadió sus sentidos. La doblegó con la boca. Rachel se resistió. O por lo menos lo intentó. A pesar de la furia que la embargaba, Quinn le provocó la familiar aceleración de su pulso, la oleada de deseo, y ahogó sus protestas. Con un roce de sus labios, una lenta caricia de su lengua mientras le deslizaba la palma de su mano por la espalda, la sumergió en el deseo, y no sólo a ella. El deseo de Quinn era tan tangible que Rachel pudo saborearlo con la lengua.

El beso la derritió por la contenida urgencia de su necesidad, suavizada por un enredo de labios, alientos y lenguas, del que nunca hubiera imaginado capaz a Quinn Fabray. Rachel, ingrávida e irreflexiva, se dejó llevar, con el corazón a mil por hora, perdiéndose en la calidez de aquel beso.  
Hasta que Quinn le mordisqueó el labio inferior y se lo lamió, para luego volver a posar su boca sobre la de ella una vez más. Sin pensar, Rachel se inclinó hacia ella, buscando más besos, más contacto, más de ella.

Quinn la agarró por los hombros.

—Siento lo que pasó ayer. Ven a casa conmigo, gatita.

—Que disfrutéis de la noche —dijo el gorila con una sonrisa picarona.

Mientras ella intentaba buscar una respuesta, Quinn la tomó de la mano y la condujo afuera, a la húmeda noche de verano.  
Un coche entró en el aparcamiento, con los faros iluminando la carretera de tierra, y se dirigió al extremo más alejado. En alguna parte allí cerca, croaba una pareja de ranas. Los grillos cantaban y los mosquitos zumbaban en las farolas que junto con la luna plateada iluminaban la superficie que se extendía ante ellas.

Ahora que la boca persuasiva de Quinn no le nublaba el pensamiento, Rachel cerró los ojos ante su estupidez. Maldita sea, no había tenido intención de responder a Quinn cuando la besó y acarició. Había hecho una buena imitación de una perra en celo.  
Bueno, de todas maneras ella había querido irse. Y ya estaba fuera.  
Buscó en el bolsillo de la falda la llave del coche.

—Vale, no voy a quedarme con los hermanos Puckerman. Ya te has salido con la tuya. ¿Contenta?

Una sonrisa ladina curvó la boca de Quinn. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué estaría tramando, Quinn alargó la mano y le quitó las llaves que desaparecieron en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. La única manera de recuperarlas era deslizando la mano dentro de los pantalones. _«Genial»._ Considerando la erección que le abultaba la bragueta, no creía que ella se opusiera a que le metiera la mano en el bolsillo… o en cualquier otra parte por allí abajo.

—No, todavía no —le dijo, palmeando las llaves a través del vaquero— No irás a ningún lado hasta que terminemos de hablar.

Rachel soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Mira, arrogante hija de…

—Espera. Antes de que inicies una retahíla de insultos, he venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda. Si todavía la quieres.

Rachel se interrumpió. ¿Estaba oyendo lo que ella creía que estaba oyendo?

—¿Has venido a decirme que me enseñarás lo que quiero saber sobre sexo? ¿Santana y tú?

Quinn hizo una pausa, no parecía demasiado contenta.

—Sí.

Alivio e irritación lucharon por dominar su reacción. Al final, ganó el alivio, ya que no iba a conseguir a Brody sin instrucción. Y tras haber visto a los hermanos Puckermand que, a pesar de lo dispuestos que habían parecido, no eran lo que ella buscaba.  
Pero no iba a permitir que Quinn lo supiera.

—Quizá sea demasiado tarde.

—No parecías cómoda con Noah y Jake.

—¿Y a quién le importa? A mí no desde que intentaste ahuyentarme ayer.

Quinn se rió entre dientes.

—¿Y tengo que creérmelo?

—Tendrías que ser imbécil para no hacerlo. Y jamás me lo pareciste cuando trabajabas para mi padre.

—No.

Rachel soltó un bufido.

—Jamás habrías pensado en mí en un contexto sexual si no hubiera llamado a tu puerta.

Ella dejó de reírse.

—Si piensas eso es que eres una ingenua.

¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? Rachel frunció el ceño. La gran agente de las fuerzas especiales no podía haber pensado sexualmente en ella antes de encontrarla con Santana en la cocina.

—Oh, vamos —se mofó Rachel— Hasta ayer ni siquiera habrías imaginado hacer nada conmigo. ¿Cuántos años tenía yo? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve?

—Diecisiete —Quinn torció la boca en una sombría sonrisa— Diecisiete y medio. Y todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era ilegal, Rachel. Mis pensamientos no han cambiado. Pero ahora no iré a la cárcel si los hago realidad.

Quinn parecía hablar en serio mientras la taladraba con esos penetrantes ojos dorados.

—Durante ese tiempo deseabas…

—¿Follarte? Oh sí, eso y cualquier otra cosa que me hubieras dejado hacer. Te deseaba. Punto.

Rachel tomó aliento, estupefacta. _«Oh, Dios mío»…_  
Clavó una larga mirada en la patente erección que parecía a punto de reventar la cremallera.

—¿Y todavía me deseas?

—¿Acaso no te lo acabo de decir?

Ella se humedeció el labio inferior. Cuando la ardiente mirada de Quinn se clavó en ese gesto, a Rachel se le tensó el vientre y se le contrajeron los pezones. En su mente apareció una imagen: Quinn recostada sobre ella, penetrándola con dura insistencia. Rachel se había corrido la noche anterior con sus propios dedos con esa misma imagen mental. Sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas. No tenía sentido, se excitaba con una mujer que no sería más que una mentora para ella. Quizá fuera debido a una locura temporal, al estrés tras un frenético curso escolar o a una persistente curiosidad juvenil. Ya se le pasaría.  
Pero, de repente, algunas cosas tuvieron sentido.

—Entonces era por eso por lo que apenas me hablabas cuando trabajabas con mi padre.

—Sí.

—Y la razón de que hayas cambiado de idea sobre mi… favor.

—En parte. Santana también tuvo algo que ver. Casi me arranca la piel a tiras con su lengua viperina.

—¿No quería que me hablaras de esa manera?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

—Porque te desea tanto como yo.

—Y tú intentaste ahuyentarme porque piensas que no estoy en mis cabales.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

—Aún lo pienso. Pero Santana me recordó que ya eres adulta.

—Llevo algún tiempo pensando en ello. He tomado una decisión. Ya no estoy en el instituto. No soy menor de edad, y no soy idiota.

—No creo que entiendas en realidad en qué te estás metiendo, pero es tu vida.

Rachel se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sospechando que ella tenía razón. Comprendía —de una manera abstracta— qué significaba participar en un _ménage á trois_. Esa misma mañana había leído un libro erótico y se había sentido excitada por la historia de una mujer amada por dos hombres totalmente dedicados a darle placer. ¿Qué mujer con sangre en las venas no se hubiera excitado?  
Pero, a pesar de que Quinn había dicho que no había sentimientos implicados en un ménage, Rachel no la creía. Aunque no tenía sentido, ella ya se sentía atraída por Quinn. Probablemente porque siempre había sentido curiosidad por ella.

Tiempo atrás, Quinn la había repelido tanto como la había atraído. Pero quien de verdad le atraía ahora era Brody. Lo había echado de menos tras una larga ausencia de casi cuatro años. Aunque Quinn y Brody obviamente no se parecían, lo más probable era que estuviera utilizando a Quinn como sustituta de manera inconsciente. Eso, y que Quinn había hecho más por ella sexualmente en quince minutos que Brody en todos esos años. Rachel suspiró.

—No creo que Brody Weston sea el hombre adecuado para ti.

Era normal que Quinn pensara eso. Para Doña Práctica, allí presente, ella era una groupie persiguiendo a una estrella, una quinceañera que fantaseaba tontamente con el «vivieron felices y comieron perdices». A Quinn le resultaba difícil comprender su relación con Brody, que se había desarrollado y evolucionado en los últimos años mediante e-mails y llamadas telefónicas.  
Rachel se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer molesta.

—Tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras. Pero como bien has dicho, es mi vida.

—Así es, y si quieres aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre ser compartida por dos personas, este es el trato —continuó ella— Entiendo que no esperabas encontrar a dos mujeres intersexuales deseosas de follarte cuando llamaste a mi puerta, pero te puedo asegurar que lo haremos mejor que cualquier otro hombre. Por eso, regresarás a casa conmigo. Te quedarás con nosotras dos semanas. Y te enseñaremos todo lo que necesites saber.

Se sintió aliviada. Había ganado. Aunque estaba tentada de decirle que no a Quinn, el orgullo no resolvería su problema con Brody. Éste había insistido en que ella no podía ser lo que él necesitaba, que era demasiado inocente para su estilo de vida. Iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocado aprendiendo todo lo necesario. Era la única manera de tener un futuro con el hombre que adoraba.  
A pesar de la manera abominable en que Quinn había actuado el día anterior, Rachel sabía que era una mujer de palabra. Le enseñaría todo lo necesario.  
Aun así, tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas más.

—¿Viviré con vosotras dos semanas?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

—Una de las cosas más difíciles de llevar a cabo en un ménage es satisfacer a dos hombres excitados. El sexo con dos hombres a la vez no es fácil. Algunos hombres también tienen exigencias individuales que querrán que tú satisfagas. A algunos les va el sexo matutino. Otros preferirán la medianoche o cualquier otra hora del día. Tendrás que aprender a tratar con distintos gustos. Creo que Santana y yo podremos ayudar bastante en ese aspecto.

Su explicación tenía sentido. Dos personas darían, definitivamente, más trabajo que una. La única complicación que veía era mantener relaciones sexuales varias veces al día cuando nunca las había tenido, pero así era como vivía Brody.

—Déjame adivinar, Santana es el "hombre de medianoche". Y tu momento favorito para tener sexo es por la mañana.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—A San le gusta más hacerlo por la mañana. A mí me vale cada vez que Santana esté de humor si tú estás dispuesta. No te tomaré a solas. Nunca.

Igual que antes, Quinn hablaba completamente en serio. No haría el amor con ella si Santana no participaba. ¿Por qué razón?  
Su cara no decía nada; su expresión estaba demasiado vacía, casi dolorosamente en blanco.  
¿Estaba ocultando algo? Tratándose de Quinn, ¿quién podía saberlo?

—Así que si digo que sí, ¿tú querrás…?

La lujuria centelleó en sus ojos color avellana.

—Si Santana está dispuesta y tú también, allí estaré.

La insinuación en sus palabras creó una cálida corriente que se extendió deliciosamente por el cuerpo de Rachel hasta que se asentó dolorosa y peligrosamente entre sus piernas.

—¿Así que no soy sólo otro rollo más?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No.

—Mmm, está bien… Acabo de terminar el curso de enfermería, así que estoy libre. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, pero eso puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte. Tendré que ir a buscar algunas cosas y dejar una nota a mi padre de que voy a visitar a una amiga. De todas maneras, ahora está de viaje. Podría regresar mañana y…

—Un momento. Hay una regla.

¿Una regla? ¿Había reglas en los ménages?

—¿Cuál?

—No lo hago con vírgenes, así que no te follaré de manera convencional.

Rachel se puso tensa. No le gustaba ese lenguaje cortante, pero estaba acostumbrada. Lo que más le molestaba era su tono, como si ser virgen la convirtiera en una forma de vida inferior.

—Creo que eso ya lo hemos aclarado. Te he dicho que quiero reservar mi virginidad para Brody. Así que eso no será un problema.

—Quiero que recuerdes eso cuando las cosas se pongan calientes. —Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la acercó más a su cuerpo. El intenso resplandor de sus ojos le dijo a Rachel lo mucho que deseaba besarla— Y se calentarán, Rachel.

Un escalofrío ardiente la atravesó.

—Ni lo olvidaré, ni cambiaré de opinión.

—No cederé cuando me implores.

Rachel se soltó de su agarre.

—¿Cuando te implore?

_«Oh, Dios, alguien tiene mucha fe en sus proezas»._

La sombría sonrisa de Quinn la puso de los nervios.

—Es uno de los placeres de ser compartida por dos personas. Podemos conseguir que supliques por algo. Pero como ya hemos acordado aquí y ahora que no será sexo convencional, no habrá ningún riesgo.

Entonces, ¿qué tipo de sexo sería? ¿Oral? ¿Anal? Tampoco tenía experiencia en esas facetas. En dos semanas, se habría convertido en toda una experta en ambos casos. Ese pensamiento la hizo tomar aliento al sentir un peligroso arrebato de deseo.

—¿Riesgo de qué? ¿De embarazo?

Quinn apretó los labios.

—De eso y de enrollarnos. Que seas virgen es una responsabilidad. Una persona no debería follar a una virgen a no ser que tenga intención de reclamarla y conservarla para sí. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a reclamar a ninguna mujer… en ese sentido.

Asombrosa. Anticuada y liberal a la vez.

—De alguna manera, no puedo decir que me sorprenda —comentó Rachel, notando el sarcasmo en su voz.

Quinn sólo se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, con una expresión insondable y la mandíbula tensa, un lenguaje corporal inequívoco. Sus labios apretados en una línea sombría y esos ojos verdosos con tonos miel parecían inexpresivos y despreocupados… a primera vista.

Rachel la miró de nuevo.

Desolada. Eso es lo que parecía. Lo que denotaba la rigidez de su postura combinada con algún tipo de anhelo que ella percibía mientras la miraba.  
Quinn parpadeó, cambiando el peso de pierna, y retrocedió un paso. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Rachel había visto en sus ojos, había desaparecido.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

Señor, debía de estar loca. No era posible haber visto eso en su mirada. Quinn era la última persona a quien atribuir una emoción humana. Pero aquella mirada… lo más probable era que hubiera confundido su desolación con la molestia de tener que esperar al día siguiente para aliviar su excitación de cualquier manera que no fuera sexo convencional.

* * *

**_"Mi filosofía es: si no puedes divertirte, no hay sentido en hacerlo" - _****R.I.P Paul Walker**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personales, ni esta historia me pertenece.**

* * *

El tema de que era virgen y de reclamarla realmente no le molestaba a Rachel. De hecho, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. Lo más probable es que Quinn no hubiera pensado apenas en los riesgos del sexo convencional como no fuera para decir que «no vírgenes» se correspondía mejor a «ningún tipo de compromiso».

—¿Debo decirle a Santana que regresarás a tiempo para la cena?

Quinn volvía a mostrar una expresión neutra, y, esta vez, Rachel no buscó bajo la superficie. Dudaba que Quinn fuera lo suficientemente sensible para tener sus propios demonios personales, pero si los tenía, ella no quería conocerlos.

—¿Cocinará ella? Pues allí estaré.

Quinn no sonrió. De hecho, parecía tan alegre como una mujer condenada a muerte.

—Te estaremos esperando.

* * *

Quinn estaba tomando una cerveza en la cocina cuando Santana abrió la puerta principal y apareció Rachel al otro lado. Parecía tan condenadamente inocente con una blusa blanca de encaje y una coqueta falda de flores, que ella rechinó los dientes.

Tenerla allí no auguraba nada bueno_. «Maldición»._

El indicio de picardía en los ojos de Rachel no fue lo que la excitó; estaba así desde hacía veinte minutos, cuando había estado pensando en ella. Pero el deseo que hacía brillar sus mejillas envió una nueva oleada de sangre a su miembro cuando Santana la invitó a entrar. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa y entró en el vestíbulo con sus sandalias de tiras.

Durante toda la tarde, su prima se había comportado como un cachorro jadeante ante la promesa de un nuevo juguete. Había adulado a Wiletta, su vieja asistenta, quien se encargaba de limpiarles la casa. Santana también se había pasado las últimas cuatro horas preparándole a Rachel un delicioso plato de pollo, cuyo nombre Quinn no sabía pronunciar, además del postre, una complicada tarta de chocolate y fresas. Quinn negó con la cabeza. Santana había comprado cuatro cajas de fresas y había escogido las mejores para la confección del pastel.  
Pero Quinn dudaba que lograran llegar al postre.

No tenía que preguntarle a Santana el porqué de todo ese esfuerzo. Su prima quería creer que finalmente habían encontrado a la mujer que podría complementarlas, la mujer que podía querer lo que ninguna otra mujer querría estando en su sano juicio: disfrutar de una relación a tres bandas con una militar retirada y una chef temperamental.

Al parecer, Santana se había olvidado de las miles de veces en que Quinn había insistido en que no quería una relación permanente.  
Aun así, su prima seguía insistiendo en que Rachel sería de ellas, quién sabía por qué. Quinn le había señalado repetidamente que sus miembros no penetrarían el dulce sexo de Rachel. Que si ella iba allí, era sólo para familiarizarse con los ménages y para prepararse para complacer a otro hombre.  
Nada de eso había importado. Santana seguía convencida de que Rachel podría ser «la única». Dulce y curiosa. Suave y con un gran corazón. Según Santana, Rachel era perfecta para vivir con dos mujeres tan complicadas como ellas. Quinn bufó. Sí, seguro que aquello terminaba como el final feliz de los cuentos de hadas.

Pues no sería así, y Santana tendría que descubrirlo por sí sola. Quinn estaba cansada de señalarle lo evidente.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que había algo en Rachel que la ponía a cien.  
Haciendo una mueca ante la erección que tensaba la bragueta de los pantalones ajustados que Santana había insistido que se pusiera, alzó la botella de cerveza y dio un largo trago. Mierda, estaba más dura de lo que nunca recordaba haber estado y lo único que había hecho era ver cómo Rachel atravesaba la puerta con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Hola.

La voz de Rachel fue un suspiro suave y ligeramente tembloroso. Bien. Tenía razones para estar nerviosa. Ella también lo estaba. Tenía las entrañas como un polvorín a punto de estallar.

¿Qué ocurriría con su reserva y autocontrol cuando Santana y ella la llevaran a la cama? Catapún.

Sentía cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas como solía ocurrir después de una misión. Necesitaba follar, y no podría contenerse demasiado tiempo. Y lo que era peor… parecía estar obsesionada con ella.  
Era muy probable que Rachel acabara implorando ser penetrada. Pero cuando suplicara por un duro miembro en su sexo, ¿cumpliría ella la promesa de permitir que siguiera siendo virgen? A pesar de lo que habían acordado, no estaba segura.

Podía follarla, podía reclamarla, pero ¿podría afrontar las consecuencias?  
¡Demonios, no! No quería correr más riesgos con vírgenes. Ni hablar. Nunca más. Rachel aprendería todo lo que pudieran enseñarle en dos semanas y luego se iría. De una manera u otra tendría que resistir la tentación.

—Adelante —decía Santana, cogiéndole la pesada bolsa de viaje y dejándola en el suelo del vestíbulo— Nos alegramos de tenerte aquí. Me encanta que hayas decidido quedarte con nosotras.

Y si Santana se salía con la suya, Rachel no se iría nunca.

—Gracias por cambiar de idea.

Rachel parecía cohibida mientras se colocaba el sedoso pelo castaño detrás de la oreja y sus ojos color chocolate recorrían con rapidez la salita y la cocina.  
Su mirada se encontró con la de Quinn y ninguna de las dos la apartó. Contuvo el aliento ante la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo. Quinn sintió una punzada en el vientre y un fuerte tirón en su miembro duro.  
Maldición. Estaba perdida.

Santana tomó la mano de Rachel y la guió a la cocina.

—Yo no necesitaba cambiar de idea. Por lo que a mí respecta, siempre has sido bienvenida.

_«Gracias por echar una mano, Santana»._

—Quin —Su nombre tembló en los labios de Rachel.

El sonido descendió directamente a su miembro.  
Dado que no confiaba en sí misma para no revelar los sucios pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, guardó silencio y asintió brevemente.

—¿Un vaso de vino? —le preguntó Santana, guiándola al centro de la cocina.

—Claro. Gracias. ¿Tienes vino blanco?

—Tengo un excelente chardonnay.

—Perfecto.

Santana le dirigió una mirada reprobadora al pasar por su lado. ¿Qué demonios quería su prima que hiciera? A Quinn no le gustaba el vino. Santana tenía el don de la palabra, así que ella la dejaba llevar la conversación. Era lo mejor, ya que Quinn sólo hablaba como una cavernícola. Además, no tenía nada que decir. Si tocaba a Rachel ahora mismo, Santana sólo oiría dos sonidos: ella arrancándole la ropa y Rachel gritando como una loca cuando la boca de Quinn le cubriera el clítoris hasta que se corriera.

—Huele genial —murmuró Rachel, dirigiendo una tímida mirada en dirección a Quinn.

Sonriendo de la misma manera encantadora que una maldita presentadora de un programa de entrevistas, Santana le ofreció a Rachel una copa de vino.

—Espero que te guste. Ponte cómoda. O, si lo prefieres, dile a Quinn que te enseñe la casa.

Rachel tomó un sorbo de chardonnay, luego dirigió una mirada ansiosa a Quinn. Se pasó la lengua por el exuberante labio inferior y a Quinn se le aflojaron las rodillas.

—Me encantaría —dijo Rachel.

Lo que a Quinn le encantaría sería ver esa lengua deslizándose por su glande. Tragó saliva ante aquella imagen mental que le arrebató la mayor parte de su autocontrol.

—Claro —dijo ella, intentando no hacer una mueca.

Quinn atravesó la cocina y le posó la palma de la mano sobre la cintura porque no podía estar un minuto más sin tocarla. Curvas cálidas y firmes. Sensible. Quinn recorrió sus formas con la mirada, y no se le pasó por alto que se le habían endurecido los pezones en el mismo instante en que la tocó. Y ese olor... a dulce vainilla. Íntimo, picante y excitante. Inhaló de nuevo. Santo cielo, si seguía poniéndose más dura, la cremallera le iba a dejar marcas permanentes en su miembro.

Con un suave empujón, apartó las manos de ella y la condujo fuera de la cocina, de vuelta a la salita, luego al vestíbulo, donde cogió la brillante bolsa de viaje de color azul.  
Colgándosela al hombro, la miró.

—Hay dos dormitorios y un despacho al final del pasillo. El grande es el de Santana, ya que vive aquí todo el tiempo. Yo sólo estoy entre una y otra misión o, como ahora, cuando me estoy recobrando de una lesión.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

A Quinn no se le escapó el tono de preocupación en su voz, algo que provocó que quisiera inmovilizarla contra una pared para besarla. No sólo quería follarla. Aún quería… _«No, ni hablar»._ Pero su pequeña muestra de preocupación le atraía de una manera desconocida para ella, aunque era igual de efectiva que una sirena enredándola con sus encantos.  
Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría colgada de ella, por citar un cliché.

Ya había pasado antes por eso con Marley, y nada le gustaría más que deshacerse de esos recuerdos imborrables, así que cerró su mente a cal y canto decidida a no fastidiar las cosas de nuevo.

—Una gilipollas con una navaja quiso dibujar la marca del Zorro en mis costillas. Pero ahora, tras doce puntos y una vacuna contra el tétanos, estoy como nueva.

—Tanto mi padre como tú tenéis un trabajo muy peligroso.

—Para mí sería muchísimo peor estar sentada tras un escritorio.

—Depende de cada caso, pero sé que la gente de acción como vosotros siempre necesitan patear algunos traseros.

Quinn no pudo contener la sonrisa que le asomó a los labios.

—Exacto.

Unos metros más adelante, Quinn abrió la puerta que daba paso a una pequeña habitación con paredes blancas. Había una cama de matrimonio, una silla, una lamparita y un escritorio con un portátil. Jamás ganaría un premio de decoración, pero era funcional.

—Ésta es tu habitación. —No era una suposición; Rachel lo sabía.

—Sí.

—Es como tú.

—¿Aburrida? —la provocó Quinn.

—Dura —se rió ella— Podría llamarte un montón de cosas, pero aburrida no es una de ellas.

El tono ligeramente ronco de su voz aún seguía clavándose en su miembro. Nunca le había gustado mucho la vainilla, pero el olor que ella desprendía le aceleraba el pulso. Maldita sea, Santana siempre hacía de las cenas en compañía un evento especial. ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para no tumbar a Rachel sobre la mesa y comérsela a ella en vez de la comida?

—Es funcional, limpia y sencilla. A ti te gustan las cosas así.

Oh, maldición. La había calado demasiado bien sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Volvió a sentir ese peligroso impulso de querer besarla, junto con el deseo de abrazarla sólo por el placer de sentirla contra su cuerpo._ «Ni hablar. Era una estupidez. Un error. No debía suceder»_. Saborearía su dulzura antes de poseer su culo, pero el afecto… quedaba fuera de toda cuestión. Rachel lo tomaría como lo que no era.  
Maldición, incluso podría tomarlo ella.

—Exacto —murmuró Quinn, cerrando la puerta.

Cruzando el pasillo, abrió la puerta del despacho de Santana. Con paredes de un profundo tono borgoña y madera oscura, vitrinas de cristal y pomos de latón. Tras el escritorio de nogal había un sillón de piel y una librería de madera más clara que tenía colgado al lado un premio de cocina que Santana llamaba «el medallón».

—Vaya —suspiró Rachel— Es un despacho precioso. Santana tiene muy buen gusto.

¿Por qué siempre decían eso? Todas alababan el buen gusto de Santana en la decoración de su habitación mientras que de Quinn solo opinaban lo que anteriormente Rachel le había dicho. Por un momento deseo que con Rachel fuera al revés, que solo se fijara en ella. Quinn podría haber encontrado la manera de que sólo fuera suya, de tenerla con las piernas bien abiertas sobre la cama y Quinn solo encima de ella, follándola.  
_«¡No!»._ Sería como volver a pasar por lo mismo. No es que Rachel fuera Marley. Habían pasado doce años desde aquel terrible verano en que comenzó a compartir a las mujeres y a conseguir que alcanzaran el máximo placer.

—A Santana le encanta la decoración y la cocina.

—Es una mujer maravillosa —Los ojos color chocolate de Rachel se iluminaron mientras observaba la estancia.

Quinn contuvo una punzada de irritación. Santana era una buena cocinera y una buena decoradora, y, por supuesto, eso tenía que impresionarla. Pero había ido allí por sexo, y, en lo concerniente a eso, se juró a sí misma que sería ella quien se le quedara grabada en la mente.  
Girándose, Quinn salió del despacho y regresó al pasillo. Abrió la puerta y dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo.

—Ésta es la habitación de Santana.

Era espaciosa y con una ecléctica mezcla de lo antiguo y lo moderno, de tecnología y clasicismo. Colores marrones, aceitunados y dorados, con alguna salpicadura de rojo, junto con una enorme cama que invitaba a cualquier mujer a acomodarse en ella.  
Le molestaba saber que Rachel no sería la excepción.  
Rachel miró su bolsa de viaje en el suelo de la habitación de Santana y luego la cama.

—¿Dormiré aquí?

Quinn tragó aire e intentó no imaginar a Rachel desnuda en la cama de Santana, intentó no pensar en ellas dos durmiendo, tocándose, follando a unas paredes de distancia. Aquel pensamiento le produjo una violenta oleada de furia que le hizo cerrar los puños con fuerza.  
Rachel dormiría con Santana. Era lo mejor. Menos tentación para ella. Santana dormía toda la noche de un tirón, pero no era el caso de Quinn. Y si no tenía a su lado a la mujer que más la había excitado durante la última década, cuando permaneciera insomne la noche siguiente, no podría acariciarle la piel sedosa, ni susurrarle palabras picantes, ni alabar su sexo. Y querría hacerlo. Mierda, quería hacerlo ahora.  
_«Una mala señal, muy mala»._

—Sí. Santana tiene la cama más grande. Y yo no duermo demasiado bien. No me gustaría desvelarte.

Rachel se giró lentamente hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

—Sé que piensas que cometo un error, y que no te emociona demasiado ayudarme…

Ella tenía razón y a la vez no la tenía. Estar allí para ser educada sexualmente por Santana y por ella, era un arma de doble filo.

Quinn pensaba que estaba equivocada. Rachel no parecía el tipo de mujer que podía hacer de los _ménages_ una manera de vivir. Pero para satisfacer la necesidad puramente egoísta de tocarla, la ayudaría. Aun así, odiaba que ella quisiera aprender a ser compartida para luego ponerlo en práctica con un niño bonito como Brody Weston, una estrella del pop que probablemente tenía un harén de admiradoras en cada ciudad del mundo y que acabaría rompiéndole el corazón. En realidad, si era sincera consigo misma, ni siquiera quería compartirla con Santana

_«Guau»._ Santana y ella eran más hermanas que primas, y desde aquel desastroso verano con Marley, Santana y ella habían compartido casi todo, incluidas las mujeres. Y ahí estaba Quinn, admitiendo que quería a Rachel para ella sola.  
Esa confesión no era buena para su alma, decidió Quinn, ya que le hacía sentirse fatal.

Rachel alargó la mano y le tocó el brazo, haciendo que deseara desnudarla y tumbarla en la cama de Santana. Maldita cena. Una parte de su ser, sentía la tentación de dejar a un lado su decisión de no volver a acostarse con una mujer a solas.

—Pero —murmuró Rachel— no voy a complicarte la vida. Te lo prometo. Sé que en el fondo no me quieres aquí.

No. La realidad era que sí que la quería allí, mucho más de lo que debería. Y Rachel era una chica lista; no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta.

—Está bien.

Quinn cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Santana —y a las perturbadoras imágenes de su prima y Rachel enlazadas y solas— y volvieron al pasillo. Después atravesaron la salita y luego fueron por otro pasillo.

—Éste es el cuarto de los juegos. —Le mostró una espaciosa estancia con un minibar y una mesa de billar que, gracias a Santana, tenía la suficiente elegancia para evitar que se pareciera a la sala de recreo de un par de solteras.

—Ésa es nuestra guarida. —Quinn señaló otra habitación que incluía una pantalla de plasma gigante, un par de sofás de cuero, un par de consolas de juegos y unas ventanas.

—Aquí es donde nos relajamos. Hay una estantería con libros y películas en la pared de atrás. Así que si alguna vez te aburres…

—Gracias. Ahora mismo tengo que preparar los exámenes de enfermería así que me dedicaré a estudiar, al menos en los momentos en que no estemos… ocupadas.

El rubor inundó las mejillas de Rachel de nuevo. Ese pensamiento la excitó. La excitó pensar lo roja que se le pondría la piel… Demonios, volvía a ponerse dura otra vez.  
Quinn se colocó detrás de uno de los sofás para ocultar su erección e hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podría contenerse durante las dos horas que a Santana le gustaba que duraran las cenas? En ese momento, daría cualquier cosa por un par de hamburguesas con tal de que todas estuvieran dispuestas a comérselas desnudas.

—La mayoría de los días, esto está bastante tranquilo, así que será un buen lugar para estudiar. Ahora ya conoces la casa. Hay jacuzzi ahí fuera.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, no he traído bañador.

—Incluso aunque lo hubieras traído, no lo llevarías puesto.

—Oh. Ya veo… —captó la insinuación sexual y sus ojos color chocolate se iluminaron.

Tomó un trago de vino y luego se mordió el labio. Quinn estuvo condenadamente cerca de saltar sobre el sofá, empujarla contra la pared y desnudarla.

—Tiene sentido. —Le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa— De cualquier manera, vas a verme desnuda.

Sí. E iba a hacer bastante más que mirarla, aunque ese momento estaba tardando mucho en llegar.

—¡La cena! —gritó Santana desde la cocina.

Agradeciendo que comenzaran de una vez las dos horas de anticipación que conducirían al verdadero festín, Quinn guió a Rachel a la cocina. Santana las esperaba con la mesa preparada. Su prima ayudó a Rachel a sentarse, apartándole la silla de forma gentil. Maldición, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido a ella?

Intentando no parecer contrariada, Quinn se sentó y observó cómo Santana servía la comida, el vino, cómo sonreía, coqueteaba y la acariciaba de manera casual, algo que la enfureció sobremanera. Rachel se sonrojó y sonrió, y absorbió cada una de las palabras de Santana, algo que la enfadó todavía más. Quinn necesitaba tirársela de una vez. Rachel estaba allí por el sexo. Y punto. ¿A quién le importaba que ella no fuera atenta?

Y más tarde, cuando estuvieran desnudas y en la cama, Quinn probaría que aunque aquellas cualidades que Santana mostraba eran buenas, sería ella quien la haría retorcerse de placer. Estaría en sintonía con ella. Podría sentir cómo crecía su deseo, cómo se aferraba a su cuerpo.  
Y usaría esos deseos para hacer que se corriera tantas veces que Rachel perdería la cuenta.

Se juró a sí misma que su nombre sería el único que pronunciarían sus labios.

* * *

**Para la gente que me ha preguntado: el título en castellano de este libro es "Fantasía prohibida" y la autora es Shayla Black.**

**Intentaré actualizar mañana ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La cena fue suculenta y duró demasiado tiempo.  
Santana sabía cocinar, de eso no cabía duda. Dominaba con maestría un arte que Rachel admiraba, ya que ella apenas sabía hervir agua. No era hábil en casi ninguna de las llamadas «artes femeninas». Era el resultado de haber crecido entre hombres que se pasaban la vida en misiones altamente secretas y que se mostraban paranoicos con la seguridad. Con sinceridad, Rachel estaba bastante sorprendida de que la blusa de encaje y la falda que se había puesto no le provocaran urticaria, ya que lo cierto era que sabía más de armas de fuego que de alta costura. Más sobre las artes marciales que sobre el maquillaje. Por ese motivo, intentar mantener un romance en el pasado había sido ridículo. Sólo esperaba que cuando Quinn y Santana la instruyeran —no que salieran con ella— ese tipo de cosas no le importaran igual que no le importaban a Brody.

—¿Te ha gustado la cena? —preguntó Santana.

¿Qué si le había gustado? Se había quedado completamente sorprendida por la maestría culinaria de Santana. Se había ganado con creces el reconocimiento internacional que tenía.  
Pero después de casi dos horas de deliciosa comida, cháchara y de que todas se dedicaran a evitar por tácito acuerdo lo que vendría a continuación y lo que eso acarrearía, Rachel tenía los nervios más afilados que cualquiera de los selectos cuchillos de cocina de Santana.

No podía contener la anticipación ni controlar la lujuria que bullía en la estancia, o el espeso deseo que se deslizaba entre sus piernas.  
Basándose en los monosílabos con los que Quinn había contestado durante la última hora, suponía que ella estaba más que lista para ponerse manos a la obra.  
O era eso, o que seguía sin estar feliz de tenerla allí.  
Rachel apartó a un lado el incómodo pensamiento.

—La cena ha sido maravillosa. Gracias por una comida tan buena, Santana. Todo ha sido espectacular.

—¿Más vino? —Las palabras eran una pregunta educada, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso, como si hubiera hecho la pregunta sólo para jugar con ella.

—No, gracias. Dos copas es mi límite o me quedaré dormida.

—¿Una copita de Jerez?

Un asomo de sonrisa curvó la boca plena, pecaminosa y roja de Santana. Era una mujer atractiva, sensual, juguetona, de trato fácil, cultivada y curiosa. Era sorprendente que aún no la hubiera cazado nadie.  
Pero en ese momento, Rachel quería estrangularla por prolongar su agonía.

—No quiero nada más.

Santana se puso en pie y dejó su plato en el mostrador de donde cogió un postre de chocolate.

—¿Y postre? Puedo hacer café si queréis. Lo tengo con canela, vainilla francesa…

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero lo que me gustaría es que nos fuéramos a la cama de una vez.

Santana se detuvo en medio de la cocina, con los platos en la mano. Quinn contuvo el aliento. Ninguna de las dos se movió.  
_«Oh, no»._ ¿Acaso había malinterpretado las vibraciones? Habían parecido interesadas.

Durante la cena, Quinn sólo había dicho lo justo, y la había mirado con esos ojos ardientes hasta que ella casi se había quedado sin apetito. Santana no había hecho más que coquetear, tocándole las manos, rozándole la rodilla con la suya, alimentándola con su tenedor.  
Rachel la miró a través de la cocina. Santana se había puesto dura, la bragueta de los pantalones parecía a punto de reventar. A su izquierda, una silla arañó el suelo, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral. Quinn se había puesto en pie y Rachel descubrió que estaba en el mismo estado que su prima… lista para la acción.  
Así que no había malinterpretado nada ¿verdad? O quizá no… quizá el deseo de Quinn no tenía nada que ver con sus palabras. Quizá Santana tenía sus dudas.  
Maldición, no lo sabía. La inexperiencia no era de mucha ayuda ahora.

—Lamento haberos incomodado —se disculpó— no estoy acostumbrada a pensar antes de hablar. Mi familia nunca lo hace, así que yo…

—Vamos. —Quinn la agarró de la mano y la tiró del brazo, casi arrastrándola en su prisa por abandonar la cocina.

—¿A la cama?

—¡Pues claro!

Quinn la deseaba. La excitación la atravesó, haciéndole hervir la sangre.  
Por fin. Había llegado el momento. Iba a descubrir de qué iba todo eso del sexo, algo que iba más allá del placer de la masturbación. Y lo iba a hacer de la mano de las dos mujeres más guapas que había conocido nunca. Con el deseo burbujeando en su cuerpo, pensó que en ese momento no le molestaba lo más mínimo la idea de ser compartida. Aprendería todo al respecto para que cuando Brody regresara a Texas, al cabo de unas semanas, supiera todo lo que hacía falta saber y cómo ofrecérselo. A él no le importaría hacer más profundo ese vínculo especial porque ella ya no sería demasiado inocente para adaptarse a su estilo de vida.  
Santana intentó parecer molesta.

—Me he pasado mucho tiempo haciendo este postre.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada provocativa por encima del hombro.

—Será un buen tentempié para medianoche.

—Lo será si me dejas comérmelo de tus pechos —murmuró Santana, acercándose a ella.

Rachel soltó una risita juguetona.

—Sólo si me prometes que lamerás hasta la última miga.

Santana murmuró algo entre dientes y la siguió, pero ella no pudo oírla pues Quinn ya la arrastraba por el pasillo hacia la enorme cama de Santana. En menos de treinta segundos, ella estaba acostada, con el cuerpo de Quinn cubriendo el suyo y con sus rodillas separando sus piernas.

La boca de Quinn cayó sobre la de ella antes de que la cama dejara de moverse. Quinn se apoderó de sus labios y la besó profundamente, azuzándola, inflamándola. Rachel le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se perdió en su sabor picante y en sus caricias. La demanda de Quinn estaba llena de desesperación; Rachel la degustó. La impaciente lujuria de Quinn fluía con cada cálido roce de su lengua contra la de ella, con la tensión de sus hombros bajo sus dedos.

Quinn le separó las piernas un poco más y apretó su miembro directamente contra ella. Oh, era tan buena esa sensación. No, mucho más que buena. Era salvajemente excitante.

Quinn encajaba tan bien, como si hubiera nacido para acunarse entre sus muslos. Y cuando embistió contra ella, rozando su clítoris, ella dejó escapar un gemido dentro de su boca, aturdida de que Quinn pudiera llevarla a tal excitación sexual en tan sólo unos segundos. Quinn se tragó su respuesta y empujó contra ella una vez más.  
A la derecha, la cama se hundió de nuevo. El calor la inundó, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que otro cuerpo se acomodó a su lado. Santana. Sin camiseta ni sujetador, como descubrió cuando extendió la mano para tocarla.  
Los dedos de Rachel encontraron una piel suave. Luego acarició su pelo oscuro como la medianoche, gloriosamente suelto sobre los hombros finos y bronceados.  
Santana le plantó una serie de besos suaves en la mejilla y luego bajó por su cuello mientras metía una mano entre ella y Quinn, hasta que encontró el duro punto de su pezón a través de la blusa y lo acarició. Rachel sintió un dulce hormigueo en ese lugar. Y que se humedecía entre las piernas. _«¡Oh, vaya!»._

Quinn apartó su boca de la de ella y bajó los labios a lo largo del cuello para saborearle la piel y mordisquearle la clavícula.

Un tembloroso suspiro salió de sus labios y abrió los ojos para ver a Santana y su ardiente mirada color azabache observándola, invitándola a pecar. Rachel enterró los dedos en el oscuro pelo suelto. Santana parecía una pirata —apenas domada, sensual, excitante— dispuesta a tomar cualquier cosa que quisiera. Rachel contuvo el aliento cuando ella se acercó un poco más.  
Luego Quinn la distrajo desabrochándole los botones de la blusa de encaje y abriéndole la delicada prenda, luego subió el sujetador y la expuso ante su hambrienta mirada. Le cubrió un pecho con su suave mano. Rachel jadeó ante el electrizante contacto. Quinn no le dio tiempo a que se acostumbrara. Levantó el seno, y lo sopesó, luego le pasó el pulgar por la tensa cima. Rachel se estremeció.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sobreponerse a la caricia de Quinn antes de que la boca de Santana cayera sobre la de ella. Como una maestra, jugó con ella. Lo hizo con suavidad, con un leve roce de labios, un lametazo en el labio inferior, un suspiro erótico cuando apretó su boca contra la de ella, prometiéndole profundizar más el beso, pero sin hacerlo.  
Gimiendo con desasosiego, levantó la boca hacia la de Santana que, simplemente, sonrió, luego le mordisqueó el labio inferior de manera juguetona y tierna mientras la llenaba de anticipación y deseo.

Todavía en sus pechos, Quinn era cualquier cosa menos suave, dejando claro que no tenía intención de ser ignorada. Le succionó el pezón con dureza, llevando el deseo directamente a ese punto dolorido que se puso duro contra su lengua. Luego lo mordisqueó con la suficiente fuerza para que doliera y enviara una bola de fuego desde su pecho a su vientre para estrellarse justo entre sus piernas. Rachel gimió y se arqueó contra ella.

—Es preciosa, Quinn. —Murmuró Santana contra la boca de ella— Mejor que cualquier fantasía.

Rachel se sintió arder ante el halago, pero se descubrió conteniendo el aliento en espera de la respuesta de Quinn. ¿Opinaría ella lo mismo? No es que importara mucho. Su objetivo era aprender a complacer a Brody. Era la única razón por la que estaba allí, aunque fue difícil recordarlo cuando Quinn alzó la boca y la llevó al otro pecho, creando otra bola de fuego y necesidad que la hizo jadear y humedecerse.

—¿Verdad, Quinn? —insistió Santana.

_«¿Lo soy?»_. ¿Por qué la opinión de Quinn tenía tanta importancia, maldita sea? Quizá porque pensar que la mujer que le iba enseñar los misterios del sexo no la encontraba atractiva le resultaba insoportable. Quería que ella la viera hermosa. Tenía que ser eso.

—Sí —dijo ella, gimiendo sobre su pecho, golpeándole el húmedo pezón con el aliento, enfriándolo y endureciéndolo a la vez— Como un sueño húmedo.

Sus palabras vibraron en lo más profundo de Rachel, directamente entre sus pliegues hinchados. Dios, la deseaba. Palpitaba por ella…

Luego sintió las manos de Quinn bajo la falda, levantándosela, subiéndosela, deslizando la suave tela sobre su piel. Las sensaciones no la excitaron tanto como saber que las suaves palmas de Quinn seguirían el mismo camino; por sus pantorrillas, las rodillas, los muslos, por las caderas. El roce de las manos de Quinn sobre su sensible piel la excitó todavía más. La bola de fuego se multiplicó y se centró entre sus piernas, justo bajo su clítoris. Santana abrió el broche delantero del sujetador y le chupó uno de los pezones mientras Quinn se arrancaba la camiseta, lanzaba su sujetador hacia algún lugar de la habitación, se sentaba en cuclillas y la miraba fijamente.

—Esto tiene que desaparecer. —Se refería al tanga de color beige que Rachel se había comprado esa misma mañana para llevar puesto algo erótico.

Antes de que pudiera quitárselo, Quinn agarró uno de los lados. Con una mirada ardiente en una cara cuyos rasgos gritaban que estaba arrebatada por el deseo, enrolló la tela en su puño y tiró. Una boqueada de sorpresa y un rasgón más tarde, Rachel estaba prácticamente desnuda. Santana lo convirtió en un hecho quitándole la blusa y el sujetador y luego deslizándole la falda por las caderas hasta el suelo.

Quinn siseó con fuerza cuando bajó la vista hacia ella, y centró su mirada descarada entre sus piernas, en los cortos mechones morenos. Una mirada a la derecha le indicó que Santana miraba en la misma dirección que su prima, deslizando la mirada por sus curvas y depresiones, desde los pechos, bajando por la cintura y el vientre, hasta más abajo.  
Santana parecía dispuesta a saborear cada instante. Quinn… esos ojos ardientes le dijeron a Rachel que ella estaba preparada para darse un festín. Ahora.

Rachel contuvo el aliento. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, palpitando por todo su cuerpo y haciendo latir su clítoris dolorosamente.

—¿Quinn? —preguntó Santana con suavidad.

Esa pausa en Quinn debía ser inusual. Rachel podía ver la confusión de Santana bajo la lujuria. No tuvo tiempo de pensar ni de fruncir el ceño antes de que la voz ronca de Quinn vibrara dentro de su cuerpo, incrementando el deseo un poco más.

—Maldición, está mojada.

—Bien —murmuró Santana—. ¿Por qué no compruebas lo mojada que está?

_«¡Sí, por favor!»._ Si Rachel no hubiera sabido ya que chorreaba de deseo, Quinn se lo hubiera probado deslizándole los pulgares sobre los hinchados labios y abriéndoselos, introduciendo las puntas de los dedos por la resbaladiza piel. Su toque era eléctrico como si estuviera forzando a que sus pliegues hinchados se abrieran ante sus miradas hambrientas.  
Sabiendo que las dos la observaban y que pretendían que su deseo se incrementara, Rachel casi dejó de respirar.

Uno de los pulgares de Quinn se deslizó más cerca de su húmeda abertura, y Rachel sintió el agudo vacío. Ansió que ella llenara su sexo con la rígida longitud de su miembro_… «No. Aquello era peligroso. Y equivocado»._ Pero con cada roce, el cuerpo de Rachel fue cediendo a las demandas de Quinn hasta que perdió el control y levantó las caderas en una súplica silenciosa.

—No hagas eso —le advirtió ella— No me tientes a penetrarte.

A pesar de su estado febril, los pensamientos le dieron vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Estaba Quinn molesta porque ella quisiera experimentar más de lo que ella podía darle? ¿O porque su mítico autocontrol pendía de un hilo?

Ese último pensamiento era estimulante. Que la inexperta Rachel, una chica cuyos jersey ella solía ridiculizar, pudiera excitarla de esa manera era alentador. Una mirada a Santana probaba que ella tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.  
Con los ojos entrecerrados, Rachel les dirigió a ambas mujeres una mirada somnolienta, luego buscó con la mirada el pene de Quinn que deformaba la tela de los pantalones. Duro, grueso… y cada vez más grande, igual que Rachel la veía a ella.  
Rachel les dirigió una sonrisa provocativa, y, antes de recapacitar, volvió a levantar las caderas hacia Quinn.  
Ella gruñó y buscó su cremallera.

—Estás implorando que te dé lo que no quieres que te dé. Detente ya.

—Haz que se corra de una vez —murmuró Santana, la voz de la cordura—. Está excitada y no sabe lo que pide.

Rachel frunció el ceño. Claro que sabía lo que quería… ¡alivio! Quinn la deseaba, sólo había que mirar la potente erección. Pero ella decía que no, igual que había dicho que no al sexo convencional durante sus conversaciones. ¿Por qué?

_«Brody»._ No podía olvidarse de Brody. Necesitaba experimentar con el sexo, pero debía de seguir siendo virgen para él, como había dicho que sería. Quinn le había jurado que no se acostaría con una virgen, que no quería reclamar a nadie. Ahora lo recordaba, pero de alguna manera, su postura la irritaba.

Quinn cerró los puños. Tragó saliva. El esfuerzo de resistirse a ella le estaba costando todas sus fuerzas.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin con un tono ronco que la hizo licuarse aún más— Voy a hacer que te corras.

—Ya lo hablamos antes —le confesó Santana a ella, acercándose más para darle un beso en la boca y luego en el pecho— Durante esta noche, disfrutarás con nosotras. Te acostumbrarás a las sensaciones de dos personas dándote placer a la vez. Cuando estés preparada te enseñaremos cómo complacernos a nosotras. Sin prisas ni presiones, ¿vale?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, apenas capaz de pensar en algo que no fuera Quinn y su promesa. Iba a hacer que se corriera. Rachel no dudaba de que lo hiciera. En treinta segundos… o menos.  
¿Desaparecería de esa manera el doloroso vacío que sentía en su interior?  
Levantando la cabeza para mirar a Quinn, observó las mejillas ardientes de ella, el rudo subir y bajar de su pecho. Atractiva y poderosa. Una nueva oleada de deseo latió en su vientre, en su sexo.  
_«No. Piensa en Brody»._ Cualquier placer que le diera Quinn debía ser únicamente por motivos educativos. Y tendría que ser suficiente. No podía pensar en su enorme, palpitante y más que preparado pene en su interior.

—Tócame, por favor —las palabras salieron de sus labios, suaves e implorantes.

—Lo haré. Voy a aprender todas las maneras de hacer que te corras y luego conseguiré que me implores que me detenga.

_«Oh, Dios»._ ¿A qué se refería? Rachel esperaba que cumpliera cada una de esas palabras.  
Se tragó un nudo de lujuria.

—Por favor.

Incapaz de detenerse, alzó las caderas una vez más.  
Quinn no rechazó la invitación para tocarla.  
Deslizó un grueso dedo en las húmedas profundidades, mientras le rozaba el clítoris con el pulgar. Chispas eléctricas se convirtieron en magia sobre su piel, haciéndole arder la sangre de pura necesidad. Rachel gimió.

Cuando Quinn repitió el proceso, y Santana se inclinó sobre su boca para besarla con exigencia sensual, sus gemidos se convirtieron en quejidos.  
Santana se tragó los sonidos y le cubrió un pecho con una mano, jugueteando con el pezón, pellizcándolo suavemente, retorciéndoselo. Excitándola. Enviando más oleadas de lujuria hacia su sexo, donde se unieron al placer que su cuerpo obtenía de cada roce del pulgar de Quinn sobre su clítoris.

Con las piernas tensas, arqueó la espalda, sintiendo que el climax se acercaba. Y la había estado tocando ¿cuánto? ¿Menos de dos minutos?

Rachel se ahogaba, volaba, latía de dolor y… no quería que fuera de otra manera.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola, antes de que leáis esta capítulo quiero decir dos cosas (que ya he aclarado antes) pero que la gente sigue preguntándome.**

**La primera es que este fic es una ADAPTACIÓN de un libro, así que yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes. Y la segunda es que aunque durante la mayor parte de la historia habrá tanto Faberry como Pezberry, se irá centrando más en la relación FABERRY.**

**Eso es todo. Disfrutad del capítulo ;)**

* * *

Quinn introdujo un segundo dedo en la vagina, luchando por deslizar ambos dedos en su interior. El placer se convirtió en una dolorosa sensación cuando ella la penetró profundamente con los dedos. Al fin, su carne los absorbió y aceptó. Quinn maldijo entre dientes.

—Está caliente y me está quemando viva

Santana asintió con la cabeza, respirando contra el cuello de Rachel mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Dime cómo la sientes.

La hedonista Santana era quien alentaba a Quinn, quien intentaba llevarla hasta el orgasmo con palabras provocativas, coqueteando peligrosamente con su escaso autocontrol.

—Rachel está condenadamente apretada y caliente. Su sexo me atrapa. Me aferra, palpita. ¡Joder!

—Penétrala con los dedos.

Quinn contuvo el aliento y comenzó a meter y a sacar los dedos del apretado pasaje.

—No puedo parar. Es demasiado bueno para parar.

—Córrete para nosotras —murmuró Santana en el oído de Rachel, rozándole los sensibles pezones con los pulgares.

Rachel se sentía hinchada en todas partes. Ensartada profundamente. Le dolía la carne interior de la vagina. Estaba húmeda de sudor, mojada de deseo. Le palpitaba el corazón y la sangre corría a toda velocidad por sus venas. Toda ella se estremecía. Y Quinn seguía moviendo el pulgar de manera incesante, rozándole despiadadamente el clítoris, deslizando los dedos dentro y fuera, tocando un sensible lugar dentro de su sexo que ella desconocía.

Santana murmuró contra su boca.

—Eres tan hermosa. No puedo esperar a ver cómo gritas de placer.

Luego, con sus insistentes dedos, Santana le pellizcó el dolorido pezón.  
Fue demasiado. Demasiado para resistirse. Contenerse no era una opción.  
El fuego ardió. La sangre rugió. Rachel jadeó, gimió, gritó… antes de que el placer que sentía entre las piernas sufriera un incremento de energía que explotó como una supernova, enviándola a un mundo de éxtasis que ella jamás había imaginado que existiera.

—¡Sí! —Los dedos de Quinn permanecían dentro de ella, y Rachel podía sentir sus propias contracciones en torno a ellos, apretándolos y soltándolos mientras la seguía acariciando— Si...

Otra vez —le exigió ella— Córrete otra vez.

Ella gimió.

—No creo que pueda.

Santana se rió, con un sonido ronco que hablaba de una promesa sensual.

—Nosotras cuidaremos de ti.

—Pero es que después de haberme corrido una vez, no creo que…

Quinn negó con la cabeza con precisión militar o con cólera… o con una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—Con nosotras te correrás repetidamente, hasta que caigas inconsciente.  
_  
__«¿Inconsciente?»._ Rachel abrió la boca para protestar, aunque no tenía energía suficiente. Y, la verdad, tampoco podía centrarse en nada que no fuera el pulgar de Quinn jugando todavía con su clítoris, provocando más latidos y palpitaciones, prolongando su placer hasta que la cabeza le dio vueltas, hasta que muy lentamente volvió a excitarse y se sintió dolorida de nuevo.

—Eso es —murmuró Quinn.

Luego se inclinó sobre ella. Sin preliminares. Sin esperas. Sin advertencias, le rozó el clítoris con la lengua, repitiendo los mismos movimientos que había hecho con el pulgar.  
Las sensaciones eran parecidas a las que había tenido antes, pero más intensas. Rachel se sintió llena de necesidad, como si no se hubiera corrido antes. Sólo que esta vez, el placer era más fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, la boca de Quinn parecía determinada a llevarla al éxtasis. Rachel se correría otra vez. No esperaba otra respuesta.

Ella la observó, la imagen de Quinn dándose un festín con su clítoris era igual de excitante que el toque en sí. Al cabo de unos momentos, la pregunta a si se correría de nuevo se había transformado en cuándo. Rachel sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba, que el placer aumentaba; abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, invitando a Quinn a que profundizara más, quería llegar al orgasmo ya.

—¿Cómo sabe? —le preguntó Santana a su prima mientras le lamía el montículo de un pecho antes de llenarse la boca con un pezón y succionarlo sensualmente.  
Rachel comenzó a jadear.

—Jodidamente dulce —masculló Quinn, lamiéndola una y otra vez, saboreándola— ¡Dios!

El deleite estaba presente en sus palabras. Le gustaba. No, Quinn estaba gozando. Su voz áspera y desinhibidamente ronca se lo decía a Rachel. No iba a detenerse hasta que hubiera exprimido la última gota de placer que ella tenía.

Santana se alzó entonces sobre ella, clavando la mirada en Rachel. El deseo le endurecía los rasgos. Peligrosa. Depredadora. No le gustaba sólo observar. Esperaba su turno.  
El placer de Rachel fue en aumento, subiendo, creciendo con cada lametazo hasta que su cuerpo se tensó de manera apremiante, hasta que ella sintió que el clítoris se hinchaba, latía, y se perdía en un orgasmo increíble.

—Mírame mientras te corres —le exigió Santana.

Rachel lo hizo, alzando la vista impotente hacia la decidida mirada negra.  
Agarrándose a las sábanas, Rachel se arqueó cuando el placer resultó abrumador.

—Santana…

—Pronto, te lameré. Te succionaré. Y te volverás a correr.

—Sí —jadeó ella.

Luego la lengua de Quinn le dio un golpecito en el clítoris, haciéndola perder el control.

—Oh, Dios… ¡Quinn, ohhh!

El éxtasis arrancó un grito de su garganta mientras una explosión de colores, sensaciones y lava hirviente recorrieron cada nervio de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció y convulsionó, con el cuerpo húmedo de sudor, con los músculos ahora tan líquidos como el agua.

Cuando se recostó en la cama, tratando de tomar aliento, luchado por recobrar el control, Quinn levantó la cara de entre sus piernas, con la boca roja y mojada, y los labios apretados.

—Otra vez, gatita.

Y volvió a lamerla de nuevo...

Rachel no quería decir que no, aunque tampoco tenía fuerzas para negarse. Estaba muy cansada tras dos orgasmos devastadores y Santana aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerla volar hasta el éxtasis. Esperaba su turno. Y por la manera en que la estaba mirando, no iba a esperar mucho más.

—Es mi turno —insistió Santana— Antes de que la dulce Rachel se desmaye. Y tienes que prepararla para otras cosas.

_«¿Qué otras cosas?»_ Rachel estaba tan cansada que no podía pensar qué otras cosas podían ser.

Aunque a regañadientes, Quinn se mostró de acuerdo, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al otro extremo de la habitación. Ella levantó la cabeza para seguirla con la mirada, pero Santana reclamó su atención acariciándole con un par de aquellos dedos elegantes la húmeda y ardiente vulva hinchada, para introducirlos lenta y profundamente en su interior.

—Túmbate y disfruta —murmuró Santana.

Los estremecimientos volvieron a aparecer, conmocionándola al resurgir a la vida. Rachel jamás se había considerado una mujer muy sexual. Se masturbaba, sí, pero rara vez se corría más de una vez. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que podría tener dos súper orgasmos seguidos? Y por la manera en que se sentía ahora, no podía descartar un tercero.

Rachel cerró los ojos y soltó un trémulo suspiro de placer. _«Túmbate y disfruta»._ Santana no esperaba una respuesta. Y ella tampoco se la iba a dar.  
Santana excitó ese lugar sensible que ella tenía en su interior y que Quinn había encontrado con tanta rapidez y que había estimulado con suavidad pero sin compasión. El deseo surgió de nuevo, más rápido, más caliente. Las paredes de su sexo se tensaron, palpitaron, le dolieron.

—Tu vulva se hincha y se vuelve rosada cuando te excitas. Es fascinante observarlo —murmuró Santana.

Sus palabras la hicieron someterse al implacable deseo. Luego estimuló su clítoris con un largo y lento lametazo.  
Rachel gritó y se aferró de nuevo a las sábanas.

—Me encanta cómo hueles —inspiró profundamente por la nariz— Es un olor asombroso. Picante, caliente, adictivo, me hace querer seguir saboreándote.

—Santana…

Rachel no supo si le había dicho que sí o que no. Sólo supo que Quinn y ella habían logrado llevarla a un lugar donde los pensamientos racionales no existían y quedaban desterrados por completo de su cabeza.

—Deja que te saboree —dijo Santana— Acepta el placer que te doy.

Rachel se preparó para otro clímax, para algo aún más grande, más poderoso. La oleada de éste podría dejarla inconsciente, pero estaba segura de que valdría la pena.

Luego Quinn masculló algo ininteligible en el oído de Santana. Ella abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver a Santana asentir con la cabeza. En seguida las manos de Quinn desaparecieron entre sus piernas.  
La mirada de Quinn se encontró con la suya. Era abrasadora igual que su expresión. Quería verla correrse de nuevo bajo la lengua de Santana. Era lo que decía su mirada. Y ella iba a colaborar en empujarla hasta el borde.

No era que Santana necesitara ayuda, pensó ella, mientras Santana le chupaba el clítoris hinchado. Rachel apretó los dientes ante las sensaciones que se iban agolpando una tras otra en su interior. El orgasmo que venía era poderoso, le robaba la compostura con dientes afilados y comenzaba a liberarse.

Luego, oh, la lengua de Santana jugueteó con la punta ultrasensible de su clítoris, que ahora sobresalía de sus pliegues protectores. Ella gritó cuando las sensaciones casi se desbordaron fuera de su cuerpo. No llegaron a hacerlo. Como si sospechara que el clímax se cernía sobre ella, Santana le soltó el clítoris y se echó hacia atrás.

—Todavía no, cariño. Pronto. Hay más. Y quiero saborearte.

—No —jadeó Rachel, con la frente y los pechos cubiertos de sudor— No. Ahora.

Santana se rió entre dientes.

—Ten un poco de paciencia.

—No —repitió ella, mirando a ambas mujeres.

—Sí —insistió Quinn.

Rachel centró la atención en ella cuando se acercó más.

—Hazlo —le ordenó Quinn a Santana.

Con un lento asentimiento de cabeza, la hedonista de pelo oscuro le cogió de los muslos y se los subió más y más arriba.

—Será un placer.

_«¿Qué iba a hacer?»._ No iban a hacerla correrse de nuevo. Todavía. No importaba cuánto le doliera y necesitara, cuánto se arqueara, suspirara y suplicara y se quemara en el infierno.

Santana contestó a su pregunta cuando colocó las palmas de las manos bajo sus rodillas y le siguió subiendo las piernas, abriéndoselas a lo alto y a lo ancho hasta que estuvieron dobladas contra su cuerpo, a cada lado de las caderas, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante sus ojos. Para cualquier cosa.  
Ella jadeó ante ese pensamiento.

—Sujétalas —le dijo Santana, colocándole las manos bajo las rodillas.

Las dos mujeres clavaron los ojos en su sexo abierto, unos ojos ardientes y decididos. Sin duda, tramaban algo. Algo nuevo. El mero pensamiento le hizo sentir un nudo de aprensión y deseo en el estómago.

—Santana.

—No supliques piedad. No la tendrás. Ni de ella, ni mucho menos de mí. Querías saber qué se sentía en un _ménage_, gatita, y al mismo tiempo mantener intacta tu virginidad. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a poseer ese culito delicioso que tienes.

_«Penetración anal»._ Ahora. Podía verlo en sus ojos mientras sus miradas se deslizaban por su cuerpo para detenerse en la carne hinchada entre sus piernas abiertas. En secreto, ella se había preguntado cómo sería el sexo anal tras oír sin querer a uno de sus hermanos referirse en términos casi poéticos a esa práctica sexual. Sí, claro que Quinn y Santana iban a penetrarla por allí. ¿De qué otra manera podría tomar a estas dos mujeres a la vez?

—¿Dolerá?

—Hoy será muy poco —la tranquilizó Santana— Sólo lo suficiente como para proporcionarte las sensaciones sin abrirte demasiado.

Quinn fue directa al grano.

—Aún no te follaremos ahí.

Pero pronto lo harían.  
Rachel se sintió mareada ante el pensamiento de ser penetrada de esa manera tan primitiva y de entregarse completamente a ellas, dejando que el placer —y probablemente el dolor— la arrastraran y la ahogaran.  
Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

—No estábamos esperando tu consentimiento. Nos lo diste cuando entraste por la puerta, maleta en mano.

Quinn de nuevo. Y sonaba un poco enfadada. O tal vez estaba muy excitada. La enorme erección que le abultaba los pantalones requería atención… Y ella todavía clavaba los ojos con avidez en su sexo, con los ojos color miel brillantes de necesidad.  
Una parte de Rachel quería protestar ante el arrogante lenguaje. Ante la presunción. Rachel se mordió el labio, diciéndose a sí misma que Quinn tenía razón. Y que era su frustración sexual lo que le hacía hablar de esa manera.

—Lo sé.

Parte de la tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Quinn, luego bajó la mirada hacia Santana.

—Acaba.

—No durará mucho —comentó Santana.

—Rachel puede no responder. —Encogió los delgados hombros como queriendo decir que no le importaba. Pero ella sospechó que le importaba. Y mucho.

No dejaron que se preguntara durante demasiado tiempo a qué podría no responder. Unos momentos después sintió algo frío y resbaladizo en su ano. Se tensó, tenía una duda. No, no sólo una. ¿Con qué la estaban penetrando? ¿Y si no le gustaba?

—No te tenses —le recomendó Santana— Relájate. No es grande…

Mordiéndose los labios, Rachel intentó relajarse y aceptar el objeto invasor, claramente impregnado de lubricante. No estaba muy convencida, pero controlaba sus reacciones.  
El fuego en los ojos de Quinn se incrementó de manera incontrolada. Hasta que se vio forzada a quitarse los pantalones, y ocuparse de su miembro con la mirada fija en la suave penetración anal que estaba efectuando Santana.

Al ver que la excitaba tanto, hasta el punto de obligarla a acariciarse a sí misma, Rachel quiso darle más de esa función. Se había imaginado indecisa y tímida con Quinn y Santana, pero el hecho de saber que podía volverlas locas de deseo había evaporado cualquier timidez. Quería jugar con ellas.

Concentrándose en las instrucciones de Santana, hizo lo que ella sugería y, de repente, algo delgado se deslizó en su recto. Un chasquido, y comenzó a vibrar.

_«¡Oh, Dios mío!»_

El placer descontrolado se incrementó en segundos, atravesándola y empujándola hacia el éxtasis de nuevo. Santana deslizó más profundamente el vibrador y dejó que se acostumbrara a la pequeña vara que la estaba despojando con rapidez de la cordura mientras observaba a Quinn acariciar su miembro con el puño cerrado. Cuando Santana inclinó la cabeza de nuevo para tomar el clítoris en su boca, la llama entre sus muslos se convirtió en un infierno, extendiendo el fuego por su vientre y sus piernas.

Arqueó la espalda al tiempo que jadeaba. Ese clímax iba a ser grande. Poderoso. Cuando cayera sobre ella, Rachel temía perder el conocimiento, como ellas le habían asegurado que sucedería, y quedar noqueada durante horas. Días. Jamás se había imaginado un placer tan cegador, uno que la dejaba sin aliento y le nublaba la visión.

—Sí que responde —dijo Santana con un indicio de diversión mientras deslizaba los dedos en el sexo anhelante— ¿Lista para correrte?

Rachel no podía contestar, no podía hacer nada salvo gemir mientras el clímax comenzaba a abrasarla.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Quinn.

Con los ojos entornados la observó reclinarse sobre ella. Quinn cubrió su boca con la de ella, hundiendo profundamente la lengua dentro, como si intentara fundirse con ella. Unos momentos después, se apartó para recuperar el aliento y continuó bombeando su miembro. La imagen era insoportablemente erótica. Completamente excitante. Luego Quinn se inclinó de nuevo y volvió a besarla como una mujer muerta de hambre, con salvajismo y pasión, lamiéndola profundamente, sin dejar de tocarse a sí misma mientras la saboreaba con una fascinación erótica y una enorme punzada de necesidad.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, Santana la enloquecía con el vibrador en su ano, con los dedos en su vagina y la boca en su clítoris. Todo junto con el beso de Quinn que la poseía, la arrasaba, tragándose silenciosamente sus gritos de pasión mientras seguían conduciéndola hacia un orgasmo abismal.

Y aquello la sobrepasó. Rachel no pudo detenerlo, no pudo contenerse, y tampoco quiso hacerlo.  
Gritó en la boca de Quinn mientras el maldito mundo estallaba en mil pedazos, detonando su cuerpo, arrasando su mente.

Unas fuertes y duras contracciones le tensaron las paredes de la vagina que se aferraron con fuerza a los dedos de Santana, haciéndola gemir en la boca de Quinn una vez más.  
De repente, Quinn interrumpió el beso, jadeante y frenéticamente bombeó su erección, con la mandíbula y el vientre tensos. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió tan fuerte que el sonido rebotó en las paredes. Entonces, cálidos regueros de semen salpicaron el vientre de Rachel y otra oleada de sensaciones la atravesó al pensar que ella podía conseguir que Quinn se corriera de esa manera tan poderosa.

—¡Quinn! —gritó.

El grito de placer de Rachel aún resonaba en los oídos de Santana cuando ella cerró los ojos y se sumió en un sueño exhausto. Haciendo una mueca ante su dolorosa erección, le extrajo con cuidado el vibrador y sacó los dedos de su hinchado y saciado sexo. Rachel era exquisita y sabía todavía mejor. Pero ya había tenido toda la excitación que era capaz de soportar por una noche.

Rachel había gritado el nombre de Quinn cuando estaba perdida en la pasión. No el de Santana, sino el de Quinn.

Tragándose el nudo de envidia, Santana se recordó a sí misma que todo aquello era por una buena causa y levantó la mirada hacia su prima.  
Quinn se había quedado inmóvil sobre el cuerpo laxo de Rachel. Con el miembro aún medio erecto en el puño y la satisfacción relajando sus rasgos. Soltó un silencioso suspiro, y dejó caer los hombros, intentando recuperar la respiración, con los ojos entrecerrados. Aunque era obvio que aún los tenía clavados en ella.

Quinn se había corrido sin contención, lo que era bastante inusual. Pero si Rachel podía conseguir eso sin que Quinn la hubiera penetrado por ningún lado, Santana no podía más que imaginar los fuegos artificiales que estallarían si su prima se permitía hacer el amor con ella. Si admitía que Rachel era algo más que un polvo. Si reconocía que esa mujer era importante para ella, como de hecho lo era. Santana podía verlo en la cara de su prima.

—¿Por qué coño me miras tan fijamente? —refunfuñó Quinn.

—Por nada.

Santana apartó la mirada, devolviendo la atención a la suave figura dormida de Rachel. Una mujer dulce y hermosa.

Así era Rachel. La única. La mujer que Quinn y ella llevaban años buscando. Santana contuvo una sonrisa de pura alegría. Sabía que Rachel era todo lo que necesitaban: suave y entregada en la cama, punzante cuando se enfadaba, ingeniosa y cariñosa. Era más de lo que se había imaginado en sus fantasías más descabelladas. Pero el hecho de que fuera virgen era un tema tabú para Quinn.  
Y respecto al resto de problemas que pudieran surgir en el futuro, Rachel lo acabaría entendiendo todo… al final.

Pero ya lidiaría con eso más tarde. Primero tenía que convencer a su prima de que un final feliz no era una tóxica mezcla de mierda y sandeces. Todo a su tiempo. Santana sabía que si comenzaba su campaña esa noche, Quinn se percataría al instante, no era estúpida. Su prima sabía que Santana quería que compartieran una esposa e hijos algún día. Si la presionaba ahora con el tema de Rachel, Quinn saldría corriendo en dirección contraria. Tenía que actuar con prudencia e ir soltando una cosa aquí y otra allá. Luego dejaría que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

—Me preguntaba si estabas lo suficientemente bien para asearla —mintió Santana— Tengo las piernas acalambradas y esto de aquí abajo no está mucho mejor. —dijo señalando con la mirada a su miembro.

Quinn gruñó, y bajó la mirada a los pantalones abultados de Santana y luego al abdomen manchado de semen de Rachel.

—Si supone un problema, yo misma me encargaré en unos minutos —añadió Santana.  
Con la mandíbula tensa, Quinn maldijo entre dientes.

—Ya me encargo yo.

_«Ya suponía que lo harías»._

—Cuando termines, la metes en la cama. Voy a darme una ducha.

Quinn vaciló y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, y quédate con ella hasta que vuelva. Podría despertarse desorientada y asustarse.

—Es una mujer adulta.

—Que ha tenido una noche muy movidita. Serán sólo quince minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn gruñó.

—Que sean diez. A menos que haya sexo de por medio no quiero estar con ella.

_«Eso no es ninguna sorpresa»._ Santana sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por delante si quería formar una gran familia feliz.

—Vale, diez minutos.

Santana se giró y salió de la habitación. No miró hacia atrás, pero no tenía duda alguna de que Quinn ya alargaba la mano hacia la fruta prohibida que suponía la bronceada piel de Rachel por el sencillo placer de tocarla. Para recordarse que podía tocarla. Para fantasear que la tocaba de nuevo.

Sonriendo, Santana abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, sabiendo instintivamente que Quinn no podría permanecer demasiado tiempo sin tocarla.

* * *

**N/A: PERDÓN por tardar en actualizar, pero he estado fuera unos días y he estado prácticamente incomunicada. Ya sé que a MUCHAS no os gusta que os presionen para que dejéis reviews, pero realmente son de ayuda, porque en estos momentos no tengo ni idea de si os gusta la historia o no. No sé si es demasiado o si está bien como va... En fin, ya sabéis que vuestra opinión siempre es bienvenida. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn estaba cubierta por una película de sudor cuando rodó en la cama. La luz grisácea del amanecer se colaba por debajo de las persianas, burlándose de ella. Esa noche apenas había dormido. La había pasado a solas, sabiendo que al otro lado del pasillo, Santana y Rachel compartían el calor de sus cuerpos —y probablemente mucho más— sin ella.

Algo punzante y ardiente surgió en su interior, retorciéndole las entrañas. Quinn no quería darle nombre. Pero tampoco lo necesitaba.  
Los celos eran condenadamente imposibles de confundir.  
Salió de la cama y recorrió el pasillo hacia la habitación de Santana. Qué estupidez. Qué manera de torturarse. Pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Tenía que saber…

Y lo supo. _«Maldición»._ Hizo una mueca ante la imagen de Rachel acurrucada de lado con la espalda pegada al pecho de Santana, y sus piernas entrelazadas. Las dos estaban enredadas entre las sábanas blancas y la mano laxa por el sueño de Santana se había posado sobre uno de los pechos de Rachel.

Parecían tranquilas. Cómodas. Satisfechas.  
Tres cosas que no iban con ella. Que no se merecía. Ella había destruido a Marley, una chica inocente…  
Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con una maldición, Quinn regresó por el pasillo a su habitación. Tenía que concentrarse en el ejercicio. Ese día era como cualquier otro, a pesar de la presencia de Rachel en la casa y de su sombrío estado de ánimo.

Primero haría flexiones. Se echó en el suelo y comenzó la primera serie de cincuenta. El sudor le cubrió de nuevo mientras las contaba, luego se tumbó de espaldas para hacer cien abdominales, y durante todo ese tiempo pudo escuchar cada crujido de las sábanas al otro lado del pasillo, cada murmullo de buenos días, cada desperezo de Rachel y Santana. Cada prohibida intimidad en la que Quinn no se atrevía a participar.

_«No te quejes. Lo hecho, hecho está»,_ se dijo a sí misma.

Cierto, pero… Santana siempre se despertaba excitada, así que Quinn sabía lo que vendría a continuación. ¿Por qué demonios no se había comprado un iPod o una radio para no tener que oírlas?

Quinn agarró unas pequeñas pesas y se dedicó a hacer trabajar sus brazos, recordándose a sí misma que Santana merecía cualquier felicidad que pudiera encontrar con una mujer. Su prima siempre veía lo bueno en las personas, siempre intentaba ayudar, se reía con facilidad, entregaba su corazón una y otra vez. Y Quinn… bueno, ella sabía mejor que nadie cómo era.  
De repente, oyó la risa de Rachel. El sonido cantarín flotó por el pasillo mientras Quinn se tumbaba en el suelo para otra tanda de abdominales. Hizo rechinar los dientes. Luego sólo pudo oír los suspiros de Rachel. Primero uno, luego otro más largo y profundo… uno que descendió directamente a su miembro y le hizo sentir una puñalada en el vientre.  
La negra oleada de celos la acuchilló de nuevo, algo que no sirvió para mejorar su estado de ánimo y sí para multiplicar su deseo de golpear algo y hacer daño.

_«Céntrate»._

Dobló las rodillas para alternar con los abdominales. Eran los ejercicios de siempre. Pero concentrarse en la rutina era prácticamente imposible cuando se imaginaba las  
manos de Santana acariciando las elegantes líneas del torso de Rachel hasta llegar a aquellos pezones marrones, mientras inspiraba la dulce fragancia a vainilla de su piel y esperaba con su habitual paciencia y susurraba algunas palabras adecuadas que la harían humedecerse.

Luego, lamería los duros brotes de los pechos, donde trazaría un círculo tras otro con la lengua, mientras bajaba las manos al vientre de Rachel, instándola a separar aquellos dulces muslos para ella, y, por fin, deslizaría los dedos en el resbaladizo refugio de su sexo y sentiría cómo las tensas paredes de la vagina de Rachel se cerraban en torno a ellos.  
El vientre de Quinn se contrajo. Hacer abdominales con el miembro duro como una piedra no era nada fácil.

En especial cuando los suspiros de Rachel se convirtieron de repente en gritos.  
_«Maldición»._ Se quitó las ropas empapadas en sudor y fue a darse una ducha fría.

Tras diez minutos bajo el agua helada en la ducha de estilo italiano, frotándose con el jabón perfumado de Santana, estaba todavía más cabreada.  
Gruñendo, salió del cubículo, rezando para que ya se hubiera producido el orgasmo matutino. Aún no se había terminado de secar con la toalla la humedad que le perlaba el pecho, cuando oyó a Rachel lanzar un desgarrador grito sensual y lujurioso. Suplicante_. «Mierda. Adiós a los beneficios de la ducha fría»._

Quinn terminó de secarse por completo, concentrándose en el diseño de la pared de yeso veneciana. Pero no pudo dejar de oír los sonidos sexuales que provocaba el placer que Santana le proporcionaba a Rachel.  
La puerta entre el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio contiguo al de Santana, estaba entreabierta, y los gemidos implorantes de Rachel flotaban en el aire. Primero jadeos, luego grititos. Estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Por favor, Santana…

_«Joder»._

Y eso era exactamente lo que quería hacerle a Rachel, acomodarse entre aquellos dulces muslos y ser la primera en hundirse profundamente en su interior. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Ella no quería y Quinn no podía consentirlo.  
_«Pero tú podrías estar disfrutando con ellas»._

Y maldita fuera si no se sentía muy tentada. Estaba en su derecho. Lo compartían todo por igual; era lo que Santana y ella habían acordado hacía ya unos cuantos años, y jamás se habían arrepentido. ¿Por qué envidiaba tanto el placer que se estaban dando Santana y Rachel? Nunca le había importado antes.

¿Y por qué no participar en lo que se estaba desarrollando esa mañana?

Rachel Berry era demasiado tentadora, demasiado dulce y demasiado receptiva. Demasiado inocente y vulnerable. Y demasiado peligrosa para su tranquilidad de espíritu. Se parecía demasiado a todo lo que ella llevaba años buscando. Si se dirigía a la habitación de Santana, desnuda y excitada, sería absorbida por el atractivo de aquella mujer y se ahogaría por completo.  
La noche anterior, el deseo de abrirle las piernas, acomodarse entre ellas y reclamarla, la había golpeado de manera implacable. Y lo peor de todo era que aquel deseo había crecido como las malas hierbas en un jardín perfectamente cuidado. Tenía que recobrar el control antes de perderlo por completo. Antes de tocarla de nuevo y hacer algo alocado e irrevocable. Con fatales consecuencias.

Gruñendo, cogió unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, luego se embutió los pantalones sobre su implacable erección matutina. Café. Era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.  
Empezó a recorrer el pasillo, vaciló al pasar delante de la habitación de Santana. Al verlas sintió como si le pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago. Santana tenía la cabeza oscura inclinada sobre el cuello de Rachel, el pelo largo caía sobre los pechos y hombros bronceados de esa hermosa mujer. Los elegantes dedos de su prima jugueteaban entre los muslos abiertos de ella. Desde donde ella estaba, el deseo de Rachel era evidente, sus pliegues estaban resbaladizos, rojos e hinchados.

—Me muero por hacerte gritar —murmuró Santana— Porque estés tan excitada que me implores.

—Santana, ahora. Por favor —gimió ella, aferrándose a su pelo— ¡Por favor!

—Pronto, cariño. Deja que el deseo aumente.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No puedo soportarlo más.

La súplica de Rachel se clavó en las entrañas de Quinn.

—Puedes. Sólo un poco más.

Santana sacó los dedos del anegado e hinchado sexo de Rachel para acariciarle los muslos, el abdomen… ignorando sus caderas cuando Rachel las alzó hacia ella. Quinn no podía ignorarlo. Y no iba a hacerlo.  
Entró en la habitación, bajándose los pantalones cortos por las caderas con un ansia salvaje. _«Fóllala»._ Necesitaba… tenía que meterse en ella profundamente. Tenía que ser la primera.  
Ya.

—Santana… tócame.

El grito gutural de Rachel atravesó a Quinn, sacándola del estupor sensual. Le había pedido a su prima que la tocara, no que la follara._ «Santo cielo». _¿En qué estaba pensando?  
En nada que debiera pensar.  
De hecho, no debería estar allí, deseando estar dentro de ella. Reclamándola. Y lo que era peor, pensando en arrebatarle aquello que ella quería reservar para otra persona. Nada bueno podría salir de eso. Quinn ya había tomado a una virgen antes y sabía a ciencia cierta lo que venía a continuación.

Quinn se subió bruscamente los pantalones, se dio la vuelta y regresó al pasillo, conteniendo una imprecación. Rachel iba a estar allí dos semanas... ¿cómo iba a conseguir no tirársela, no sin destruirla?

El suelo de pizarra de la cocina le enfrió los pies desnudos cuando entró en aquella estancia y cogió el café de la despensa. Miró el paquete. Trufa de caramelo con chocolate. Maldito café aromático. ¿Por qué demonios nunca había café normal allí? Cerró la despensa de golpe.  
Lanzando el paquete sobre el mostrador al lado de la cafetera, Quinn se quedó paralizada.

—¡Santana!

Otra súplica de Rachel. _«Maldición»._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un fuerte suspiro.  
Un momento después, abrió de golpe la tapa de la cafetera que crujió con un sonido que no auguraba nada bueno. Luego aquella maldita cosa cayó al suelo. Maldiciendo otra vez, Quinn se agarró al borde de la encimera. Tenía tensos todos los músculos del cuerpo, desde el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados hasta los dedos de los pies, encogidos sobre el suelo de pizarra italiano.

_«Esto es lo que te mereces»,_ se castigó a sí misma mientras recogía la tapa del suelo y la ponía en su sitio. Llenó la cafetera de agua, echó el café molido en el filtro y apretó el interruptor con decisión.  
Al parecer, Santana también apretó el interruptor de Rachel en ese mismo momento.

—¡Oh, Santana! —gritó Rachel antes de lanzar un gemido largo y torturado.

Así que Rachel se había corrido por fin… bajo las manos de Santana, bajo las caricias de Santana. ¿Por qué demonios hacía eso que Quinn quisiera golpear algo? ¿O a alguien? Mejor no averiguar la respuesta.

En su lugar se dedicó a observar cómo goteaba el café, esforzándose por mantener la mente en blanco, concentrándose sólo en la tarea que tenía entre manos; un truco que había aprendido en las fuerzas especiales, por lo que ya podía estar agradecida al ejército.  
Unos minutos después, Santana salió de su habitación en vaqueros y sujetador y con la camiseta en la mano. Su pose era relajada cuando se acercó a la cocina y no había señal de que estuviera empalmada.

—Buenos días.

—¿Hizo que te corrieras con las manos o con la boca?

La pregunta surgió de la boca de Quinn antes de que pudiera detenerla. Eso no era asunto suyo. Saberlo no borraría los gemidos de placer de Rachel que todavía le resonaban en los oídos o la visible satisfacción que suavizaba el rostro de su prima.  
Santana apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador de la cocina, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y arqueó una de sus cejas oscuras.

Antes de que Santana pudiera responderle, Quinn dijo:

—Olvídalo, no es asunto mío.

Se giró para coger las tazas de la alacena superior, luego buscó el azúcar y la leche para Santana. Mientras tanto, sintió la mirada de su prima clavada en su espalda, sopesando la situación, decidiendo cómo contestar. Astuta bastarda.

—Con ninguna de las dos.

Seguía sin ser una respuesta. Y maldita sea, la cara de Santana no revelaba nada. Rachel había estado implorando, pero Santana no había estado satisfaciendo su placer cuando ella había pasado por la habitación, aunque tampoco se había quedado para ver mucho más. ¿Y si al final lo había hecho?

—No te la follaste —Quinn hizo la pregunta como una afirmación, como si esperara que la respuesta fuera un no.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —preguntó Santana— Si la deseas esta mañana, está suave, despeinada y mojada. Y todavía sigue en la cama. Ve. Me ocuparé del café.

Quinn vaciló. ¿Quería demostrar a su prima y a sí misma que podía resistirse o salir al pasillo e ir en busca de lo que tanto Rachel como Santana habían compartido? Si pudiera, tomaría aún más.  
Lo tomaría todo.  
Sonó el pitido de la cafetera y Santana la extrajo del quemador para servirse una taza, sonriendo débilmente, como si conociera el debate interno de Quinn.  
Ese juego era una tontería, y Quinn no quería jugarlo.

—¡Joder! Esto no va a funcionar. Rachel tiene que marcharse.

—Cállate o te oirá —murmuró Santana.

Eso sería lo mejor. No quería herir sus sentimientos, sólo quería que se marchara.

—¿Por qué piensas que debería irse? —Preguntó Santana en voz baja— ¿Crees que será incapaz de aprender lo que nosotras tenemos que enseñarle?

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

—No juegues a hacerte la estúpida. Claro que puede aprender. Es obvio. Sé que no está asustada. Debería estarlo pero por alguna alocada razón no lo está. Sin embargo, ése no es el problema.

—Mmm… Creo que sé a qué problema te refieres, pero ¿por qué no me lo explicas con tus propias palabras?

—Es virgen, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero ella no es Marley.

—Rachel no tiene nada que ver con ella. No quiero discutir ese tema de nuevo.

Santana ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió una larga mirada pensativa.

—En realidad fue algo que nunca llegamos a discutir, lo que en sí mismo es parte del problema. Pero si no quieres hablar de Marley, por mí estupendo. Ahora bien, dime qué otras razones tienes para evitar a Rachel.

Quinn vaciló, luego se dio cuenta de que no diría nada que su prima no supiera.

—Nada que no te haya dicho antes. Me hace perder el control. Si se queda, acabaré por no respetar sus deseos. Tarde o temprano, implorará y no tendré voluntad para decirle que no. La poseeré.

—Si se da el caso, evaluaremos de nuevo la situación. Quizá fuera lo mejor para todas que le diéramos exactamente lo que quiere.

La idea de Santana arrebatándole la virginidad a Rachel la hizo sentir como si le hubieran metido las entrañas en una licuadora. Pero tampoco ella podría arrebatársela, en especial a solas. Nunca.

—Tú crees que es nuestra.

Santana respondió lentamente:

—Cualquier cosa es posible. Pero sí, me niego a creer que una mujer que responde con tal perfección a nuestras primeras demandas, pertenezca a otra persona.

— ¿Acaso te has olvidado de la promesa que le hicimos de enseñarle a aceptar el contacto de dos personas a la vez, y de que cree estar enamorada de otro?

—No. Sólo creo que ella está intentando buscar su lugar y que espera que Brody Weston esté en él. Pero también creo que no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no es así.

—Escúchate San, crees que Rachel no tardará en correspondemos y olvidarse de todo lo demás —sacudió la cabeza, incrédula— Pero te equivocas. En el mejor de los casos, Rachel se esforzará en aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre los _ménages_ para poder ponerlos en práctica con otra persona. En el peor, sólo es una salida. Pero tú sigues pensando que la mujer perfecta está ahí fuera para jugar con nosotras a las casitas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Es que está ahí fuera —dijo Santana, confiada— Pero si está en algún lugar muy lejos o al final del pasillo, está por verse.

Quinn meneó la cabeza, se sirvió una taza de café, y contó hasta diez, pero fue inútil. La frustración todavía hervía en su interior, arrebatándole el sentido común y el autocontrol.

—Yo no quiero una esposa. Lo único que quiero es poder follar cuando quiera, y ella no vale para eso.

Santana no dijo nada durante diez segundos.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada, salvo de cumplir tu palabra. Rachel ya ha superado la ansiedad por estar aquí y te ha perdonado por la terrible manera en que la trataste cuando llegó.

_«Maldita sea»._ Santana no decía que no pudieran echarse atrás en su promesa de enseñarle todo sobre los ménages, pero lo sugería con cada palabra.

—Además —añadió Santana— No somos sus únicas opciones. ¿Has olvidado a los hermanos Puckerman?

No. La imagen de Noah y Jake con las manos sobre Rachel había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente.

—No creo que ella los aceptara.

—Pero podría estar lo suficientemente decidida a aprender con ellos si no le quedara otra opción.

Cierto. Quinn suspiró. Rachel la tenía acorralada…

—Piensa que ésta es la única manera de mantenerla ocupada para protegerla de los hermanos Puckerman, a quienes conocemos demasiado bien para permitirles estar con Rachel —dijo Santana.

Sí. Trataban con dureza a sus mujeres. Los dos hermanos nunca tenían suficiente. La utilizarían, la destrozarían, y la dejarían a un lado cuando ella no pudiera seguir el ritmo.  
Así que, mirara como lo mirase, estaba básicamente jodida, tanto si la dejaba quedarse como si la dejaba marchar.

—Genial. Se quedará con nosotras trece días. Ni más ni menos.

Santana sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, tomaba un sorbo de café y se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera.

—Tengo que acudir a una entrevista en una emisora local de radio. Seguiremos con esta conversación dentro de trece días. Mientras tanto, Rachel es un plato muy dulce por las mañanas —se relamió los labios.

Mientras Quinn observaba cómo su prima agarraba las llaves del coche y salía por la puerta, contuvo el deseo de golpear las paredes, los muebles de la cocina, la cabeza de Santana, y maldijo entre dientes.  
¿Dejarse tentar? A Quinn le encantaría, pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Allí había mucho más en juego que la virginidad de Rachel y su enamoramiento por el inmaduro de Brody Weston. Mucho más que celos mezquinos. Y maldita sea si Santana no lo sabía y estaba intentando provocarla.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano los días que pasarían antes de que terminara atravesando las barreras mentales y físicas de Rachel. Era inevitable.  
Y cuando eso ocurriera, todas sufrirían. Sobre todo Rachel.

Rachel se despertó por segunda vez esa mañana y se encontró sola en la blanda y acogedora cama de Santana. Se puso la camiseta de alguien — ¿Santana?— y salió al pasillo, dejándose guiar por el olor a café recién hecho. Sentía los miembros pesados y aunque trataba de fingir lo contrario, también se sentía un poco inquieta.

Al llegar a la cocina, la imagen de Quinn inclinada sobre una taza de café, perdida en sus pensamientos, la dejó clavada en el sitio. No parecía que esos pensamientos la hicieran feliz.  
Por supuesto que no lo hacían. Ella estaba allí, y Quinn no quería que estuviera. No había oído las palabras de la discusión con Santana, pero habían quedado grabadas, altas y claras, en aquella estancia.

Y eso explicaba por qué la noche anterior se había quedado dormida con Quinn a su lado, para despertarse veinte minutos más tarde y descubrir que se había ido. Y por qué cada vez que se había despertado inquieta durante la noche, se había encontrado sólo con Santana a su lado. No era simplemente que Quinn hubiera elegido dormir en otro lugar, sino que se había negado a estar con ellas aquella mañana cuando Santana la había devorado con la boca. Lo que la había sumido en una profunda tristeza y el peso que sentía en el pecho amenazaba con aplastarla.

A pesar de que Quinn parecía haber estado muy excitada la noche anterior, una vez que llegó al orgasmo le dio la impresión de perder el interés en ella. ¿Podía ser porque aún siguiera viéndola como una adolescente? ¿O era porque respetaba a su padre más de lo que ella creía? Tal vez. Pero esos problemas tenían fácil solución. Tomaría cartas en el asunto y Quinn dejaría de mirar de manera tan malhumorada su café. El verdadero problema sería mucho más difícil de solventar, sobre todo si era el mismo que había tenido durante toda la vida.

—Hola —musitó Rachel.

Quinn levantó la cabeza de golpe y clavó la mirada en ella con una expresión entre acusadora y ardiente. Inspiró profundamente. ¿Se estaría preparando mentalmente?

—¿Café? —preguntó al fin.

—Claro. Ya me sirvo yo.

—Las tazas están en la alacena que hay sobre la cafetera.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y cogió una taza. Se preguntó qué podía decir. ¿De qué podía hablar? ¿Debería disculparse porque sus modales bruscos hubieran acabado con su deseo? En cuanto la habían despojado de la falda y la blusa de encaje y la había visto como realmente era, se había dado cuenta de lo poco femenina que era. No sería la primera persona que lo pensara… sólo había que preguntarle a su pareja en el baile de graduación.

Maldecir la realidad no servía de nada. No podía librarse del hecho de que tras criarse sin madre y entre militares, el coronel y sus dos hermanos de los cuerpos de élite SEALS habían sido los modelos a seguir. Le gustaban los uniformes militares, y correr diez kilómetros todos los días. Por el contrario, odiaba los pantys, el encaje y el maquillaje. La mayor parte de los hombres juraban que ella tenía testosterona en las venas. Pero la diversión de lanzar a los tíos al suelo por encima del hombro o darles cien vueltas a todos bebiendo, había perdido la gracia hacía mucho tiempo. Quería que los hombres la vieran como a una verdadera mujer.

Con Quinn y Santana había sido tan sensual como había podido. Pero al parecer no había sido suficiente. Todo ese deseo que Quinn decía haber sentido por ella durante años… lo más probable es que la hubiera curado de eso la noche anterior.

Pero cambiar no era una opción. A ella le gustaba ser como era y a quien no le gustara que se jodiera, Quinn incluida.

Sí, ella la ponía caliente. Mucho. Muchísimo. Había sido así desde que tenía diecisiete años y Quinn había protagonizado sus más oscuras fantasías. Pero en dos semanas se iría con Brody. Él aceptaba sus modales poco femeninos, e incluso decía que los encontraba adorables. Ese miedo paralizante que la embargaba ahora no tendría importancia luego.  
¿Por qué no podía deshacerse ahora de ese temor?

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó Rachel para romper el silencio.

—No.

Notó que Quinn no le preguntaba lo mismo. Lo más seguro era que ni siquiera le importara.

—Yo tampoco.

Quinn gruñó y tomó un sorbo de café. Evitaba mirarla.  
Maldición, Rachel tenía que desahogarse. Dejar que la duda la corroyera no era su estilo.  
Tomando un largo sorbo de café, Rachel se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

—No dormiste anoche con nosotras.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Por qué?

—Ayer te expliqué por qué —A Quinn comenzó a palpitarle un músculo en la mandíbula.

— ¿Y el insomnio es la única razón?

Quinn clavó la mirada en ella, y aquellos ojos avellana brillaron con algo — ¿cólera?— pero bajó la vista a su taza de café medio llena antes de que Rachel pudiera estar segura.

—Gatita, no hurgues en mi mente. No te gustará la respuesta.

De eso estaba segura. Si lo hacía, probablemente descubriría que ella la había deseado antaño, pero que la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que Rachel no respondía a aquella fantasía que ella había creado en su cabeza. Y ahora, de no ser por Santana y su propio honor, habría deseado que se marchara para no tener que repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_«Genial. Así era la vida»._ Podía vivir con ello. De hecho podía celebrarlo. Todo lo que a ella le importaba era lo que su prima y ella podían enseñarle. Quinn no tenía que desearla de verdad. Incluso puede que fuera mejor así, ya que Rachel respondía a ella a un nivel más afectivo.  
Pero, sencillamente, no podía dejar estar las cosas. No era su estilo.

—Puede que no me guste la respuesta, pero si eso va a afectar a tu promesa de enseñarme…

—Cumpliré mi palabra. Aprenderás todo lo que necesitas y, probablemente, más de lo que quieres.

—Bien.

Pero el alivio de Rachel fue efímero.

—Yo no estaría tan contenta —Quinn cogió la taza de café y clavó los ojos en ella por encima del borde— Santana tiene la condenada idea de que te enamorarás de nosotras y te desharás de tu famoso novio para casarte con nosotras y tener bebés.

_«¿Matrimonio? ¿Bebés?»_

Rachel contuvo el aliento. Quería esas cosas en su vida algún día, pero con Brody. Él era quien realmente la conocía y la había aceptado tal y como era. Algo que no ocurría con Quinn y Santana.

—¿En serio?

Quinn asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Y como no quiero que siga con esa idea, y tú tampoco, a menos que haya sexo de por medio, te mantendrás alejada de mí.

Nadie diría nunca de Quinn que se andaba por las ramas. Rachel había sabido desde el principio que no le iban las relaciones. No es que quisiera mantener una con ella, pero si le iba a permitir aquellas increíbles intimidades con su cuerpo, si iban a estar piel contra piel y vivir bajo el mismo techo, ¿no debería al menos poder hablar con ella?

—¿Está Santana en casa ahora?

—No.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—No puede hacerse una idea equivocada si hablamos mientras no está.

—No quiero hablar. Has venido aquí para aprender todo lo necesario sobre los ménages. Vamos a enseñártelo. Pero no somos amigas, me importa un bledo lo que pienses y no tengo nada más que decirte.

_«A la defensiva y cerrada en banda»._ Ésas eran las mejores palabras para describir a Quinn. Bueno, ofensiva también serviría, pero eso entraba en la categoría de ataque. No era que estuviera de mal humor por las mañanas; la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no era así. Y tampoco estaba malhumorada por lo de la noche anterior. No, no había tenido ningún problema hasta que había conocido de primera mano lo poco femenina que ella era.

El primer impulso de Quinn había sido rechazar su petición. Ahora probablemente estaría pateándose mentalmente por haber permitido que Santana y ella la hubieran convencido de ese acuerdo.  
Seguro que estaba pensando que iban a ser las dos semanas más largas de su vida.  
Sus hermanos la felicitaban a menudo por ser una de las pocas mujeres que sabía contener sus emociones, pero aquellos horribles sentimientos la carcomían por dentro. Se sentía mal. Herida. Y odiaba esa sensación.

—Genial. No tengo nada más que añadir. Compórtate como una auténtica gilipollas. Me es indiferente siempre que seas una buena maestra.

Rachel se puso en pie y pasó junto a Quinn hacia la puerta.  
Quinn la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, acercándola a su regazo.

—Gatita, seré la mejor maestra que puedas imaginar. Que no te quepa la menor duda.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Se soltó bruscamente— Respetaré el hecho de que no quieras que te hable cuando no estemos en la cama, siempre que tú no me toques a menos que sea para enseñarme. Así que hasta esta noche, puedes dejarme en paz.

Quinn vaciló; una sonrisa amarga le curvó las comisuras de la boca.

—Gatita, ésa es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que entraste por esa puerta.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Alguien sigue vivo después de escuchar Cannonball y ver el último photo shoot de Dianna? ¡Estas chicas me van a matar de un infarto un día de estos! xD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar review en el anterior capítulo, y por supuesto a todos los que siempre están desde que empecé el fic. De verdad me habéis ayudado mucho, al menos ahora sé que la historia os está gustando :) **

**_Cynthia.338 _estoy de acuerdo contigo hahaha **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La cena transcurrió en silencio a pesar de que Santana había asado a la parrilla unas malditas chuletas de cerdo y las había aderezado con un delicioso jarabe de arándanos. A Santana no pareció importarle el desalentador silencio. Las Fuerzas Especiales habían enseñado a Quinn a comer cualquier cosa —desde los grasientos platos del comedor hasta una cabra cruda— para mantenerse con vida.

Las chuletas de Santana sabían bastante mejor. Y Rachel… por la manera en que fulminaba a Quinn con la mirada, dedujo que las dos habían discutido mientras ella no estaba.  
Y por la manera en que Quinn la miraba a ella, sabía que el hambre de su prima no iba a ser saciada ni por la carne de cerdo ni por la crujiente tarta de melocotones que había horneado un poco antes.

Santana sonrió detrás de la servilleta. Lo cierto es que todo iba sobre ruedas. Había llegado el momento de echar un poco más de leña al fuego.

Estiró el brazo hacia Rachel y le acarició el suyo, que estaba desnudo por el bustier que llevaba. Luego le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos. Mmm… suave. Dulce. Y Quinn estaba cada vez más enfadada, observó al lanzar una mirada de reojo a su prima.

— ¿Más ensalada, cariño? —preguntó Santana.

—No —Ella se relajó lo suficiente para sonreír— Estoy llena. Cocinas de maravilla, pronto no podré ponerme los pantalones.

Santana se inclinó hacia delante para depositar un beso tierno y sensual en sus labios, que aún tenían el débil sabor de los arándanos con que había condimentado la comida. Al otro lado de la mesa, Quinn se puso tensa. Su tenedor repiqueteó en el plato. Santana la ignoró.

—Con nosotras dos cerca, no necesitas pantalones, ¿verdad que no, Quinn?

Santana cerró la mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Rachel y se lo acarició suavemente, sin dejar de observar los duros pezones que se erguían contra la tela blanca del bustier y el calor peligroso que emitían los ojos de su prima.

— ¿Habéis terminado de comer? —soltó Quinn bruscamente, poniéndose en pie y cerniéndose sobre la mesa.

Rachel se apartó y dirigió a Santana una mirada de incertidumbre. Estaba realmente preocupada. Oh, oh, ¿qué diablos había pasado entre Quinn y ella para ponerla tan nerviosa?

—Eso depende de Rachel. Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más si lo prefieres, cariño.

Quinn soltó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Si quieres que te enseñemos algo esta noche, gatita, es ahora o nunca. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme aquí sentada charlando.

Santana notó que Rachel se tensaba bajo sus dedos. Oh, los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar.

—Has sido muy clara y, como no quiero molestarte, será mejor que vaya sólo con Santana a su habitación, tú puedes marcharte si quieres.

Alzando la barbilla, Rachel se puso en pie y, a pesar de vestir una minifalda estampada y un bustier sin sujetador, pasó al lado de ellas con la altivez de una reina.  
La mirada aturdida en la cara de Quinn no tenía precio.  
Su prima se dio la vuelta y siguió a Rachel por el pasillo. Santana se puso en pie y se apresuró a ir tras ellas. Quería que estuvieran irritadas, pero no tan furiosas que se pusieran a discutir en vez de a follar.

Rachel casi logró llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Santana antes de que Quinn la agarrase, la empujara contra la pared y cubriera su cuerpo con el de ella.

—Me comprometí a enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre los ménages, gatita. Y para eso son necesarias tres personas. No voy a irme a ninguna otra parte que no sea a compartir la cama contigo.

Rachel abrió la boca para protestar —o para soltar una réplica mordaz— pero Quinn se le adelantó con un beso abrasador, cubriéndole la boca con la de ella, invadiéndola y devorándola. Maldición, sólo con verlas Santana ya se excitaba. Observó cómo el tenso rechazo de Rachel desaparecía bajo el empuje de la lengua de Quinn contra la de ella. Gimió cuando una de las manos de su prima se deslizó por la espalda de Rachel y se cerró sobre su trasero, levantándole las caderas hacia las de ella.

No cabía duda, Quinn quería penetrarla_. «Perfecto»._  
Quinn apartó la boca, pero siguió cubriéndola con su cuerpo, apretándola contra la pared. Y se quedó mirándola fijamente, jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo diez kilómetros. No apartó la mirada.  
Santana se acercó a ellas y rodeó a cada una con un brazo, empujándolas hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

— ¿Por qué no entramos, nos desnudamos y nos ponemos cómodas para pasar un buen rato?

Por encima de ella, Quinn le dirigió a Rachel una tensa mirada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Santana.

Rachel la miró de soslayo antes de volver a mirar a su prima. En ese momento, tenía la piel ruborizada y los pezones como duras bayas tentadoras. Santana decidió centrarse en un objetivo a largo plazo en vez de desnudar a Rachel en ese momento.  
Rachel clavaba la mirada en Quinn con una voracidad renuente.  
Quinn se ponía más tensa a cada segundo que pasaba. _«Muy interesante»._

—Estoy bien —susurró Rachel finalmente.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que Quinn necesitaba para pasar a la acción.

Alargó la mano por delante de Santana hacia Rachel. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Con la mano libre le bajó las tiras del bustier por los hombros y le deslizó la prenda bruscamente por el torso, dejando los pechos y los oscuros pezones hinchados expuestos a sus miradas hambrientas

Santana ya estaba dura antes, demasiado dura para su comodidad, pero aquella visión la llevó a unos límites insoportables.

Quinn le dirigió una mirada tan llena de frustración y necesidad sexual, que sus ojos resplandecían con la llama del deseo.

—Ahora.

Su prima no parecía dispuesta a esperar para tocarla y no iba a perder el tiempo indicando lo obvio. Y por mucho que a Santana le gustara recrearse en una mujer, Rachel tenía algo que hacía que Quinn y ella respondieran de manera inmediata, sin que ambas pudieran mantener la distancia necesaria para conducirse con paciencia.  
Así que Santana le dirigió a su prima un escueto asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando se acercó a ellas, Rachel estaba sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. La incertidumbre asomaba a su rostro, pero también una aguda necesidad, como si supiera que era demasiado tarde para detener la hambrienta seducción que su cuerpo estaba a punto de sufrir. Esa noche la llevarían un poco más lejos, la someterían a pruebas más duras.  
El deseo le recorrió las venas como un buen vino.

Quinn se colocó en el lado derecho de Rachel, mientras ella ocupaba el izquierdo.

—¿San? —susurró Rachel, buscando que la tranquilizara.

¿Sentiría ella la violencia apenas contenida que crepitaba en el aire? Apostaría lo que fuera a que sí. Y eso la asustaba y excitaba a la vez. Tenía buenas razones para tener miedo. En los diez años que Quinn y ella llevaban compartiendo mujeres, Santana jamás había visto a su prima más ansiosa y descontrolada. Tomaría todo lo que Rachel estuviera dispuesta a ofrecer. En ese mismo momento. Y la presionaría buscando más.

El deseo de Quinn alimentaba el suyo, y Santana se sintió salvaje y deliciosamente excitada.

—Abróchate el cinturón, cariño —murmuró Santana— va a ser un viaje muy movidito.

Apenas había terminado la frase antes de que Quinn se inclinara, ahuecando uno de los pechos de Rachel con una mano mientras lo cubría con su boca. Santana siguió su ejemplo, lamiéndole con la lengua el otro pezón. Deslizó los dedos suavemente por la curva de las caderas para contrarrestar los duros y afilados tirones que ambas estaban dándole a los turgentes pezones con los dientes.

Rachel se arqueó hacia atrás jadeando. Se había puesto de puntillas como si estuviera tratando de absorber las sensaciones o de acercarse a sus bocas. Cerró la mano sobre el cabello de Santana para atraerla contra su pecho. Santana recibió con agrado el tirón en su cuero cabelludo, y Rachel se aferró a ella, indefensa ante la oleada de placer.

Las succiones y los voraces lametazos, junto con los fuertes jadeos de Rachel, llenaban el aire. Ella era perfecta. Con cada lametazo, sus pezones se endurecían cada vez más contra sus lenguas…  
De repente, Quinn gruñó a su lado:

—Sigamos con el plan.

Ah, el plan, el que habían estado ideando mientras Rachel había permanecido recluida en la guarida preparando los exámenes. Todo ese tiempo Quinn se había estado paseando por la cocina de un lado a otro, como si se la comiera la impaciencia, mientras Santana cocinaba.

A regañadientes, Santana abandonó la almibarada perfección del pezón de Rachel. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde —toda una vida, si las cosas salían como ella quería— tan pronto como aplacara a la hambrienta bestia que tenía a su lado. La verdad fuera dicha, pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche, despertaba también a su propia bestia interior. Sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para eso, reprimió esos pensamientos.

Ante la pérdida de sus caricias, Rachel gimió implorante. Santana se arriesgó a mirarle los pechos. Tuvo que tragar aire. Sus pezones ya estaban un color más oscuro, visiblemente hinchados y duros. La imagen casi hizo que se olvidara de los planes y quisiera pasarse la noche prodigando atenciones constantes a aquellos hermosos pechos.

—Ahora. —La impaciencia resonó en la orden de Quinn.

_«Tranquila, chica, tranquila»._ Santana le dirigió a su prima una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse hacia Rachel. Con cuidado la ayudó a quitarse la minifalda y el tanga. Dios, era preciosa. Con curvas. Atlética, pero sin resultar masculina. Lo suficientemente alta para ser grácil, pero no tanto como para parecer torpe. Era, simplemente, perfecta.  
Santana sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos y la tomó por los hombros.

—Cariño, la noche anterior queríamos que te acostumbraras a aceptar las caricias de dos personas a la vez.

A pesar de los ojos aturdidos y las pupilas dilatadas, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. Muy bien. Esta noche aprenderás cuánto placer puedes darnos tú. Y será todo un desafío puesto que quieres seguir siendo virgen y aún no estás preparada para aceptarnos en ese dulce trasero.

Rachel se quedó meditando, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

—No sé nada de sexo oral.

Ella le acarició los hombros, tranquilizándola.

—De eso nos ocuparemos todas juntas

Mordisqueándose los labios, Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Luego se pasó la lengua por el labio y la imagen golpeó a Santana con otra oleada de pura lujuria.  
A su lado, Quinn parecía a punto de perder la paciencia… y el control. Santana apoyó las manos en los hombros de Rachel y la instó a ponerse de rodillas ante ella. Rachel se arrodilló lentamente, algo indecisa pero sin apartar la mirada de Quinn. Santana siguió la mirada de Rachel y la imagen le provocó otra oleada de lujuria.

Suspiró. Suponía que eso zanjaba la cuestión de quién disfrutaría primero de la sedosa boca de Rachel.

Arrodillándose detrás de ella, Santana se quitó bruscamente la camiseta y el sujetador, observando cómo Quinn hacía lo mismo y arrojaba las prendas al otro lado de la habitación, luego comenzó a desabrocharse uno a uno los botones de los vaqueros. Santana se situó tras Rachel, posó las manos en sus hombros y observó cómo ella clavaba la mirada en el abdomen y poco, pero rubio vello púbico que Quinn iba dejando a la vista, luego su prima se bajó los vaqueros y su miembro saltó libre en toda su longitud.

Quinn se pasó la mano por la erección, como si no pudiera estar ni un minuto más sin recibir estimulación. Detrás de Rachel, Santana se encontraba en un estado parecido e hizo una mueca mientras acomodaba su propio miembro. Luego apoyó las manos en las caderas desnudas de Rachel y le acarició la suave piel.

—Tócala —murmuró Santana.

— ¿Cómo?

Santana no podía detener sus manos errantes, de las caderas las deslizó al vientre y a los pechos. Con los pulgares le acarició los pezones duros como guijarros. Se los apretó. Quería comprobar lo mojada que estaba.  
Pronto… _«Maldita sea, ten paciencia»._ En ese momento, no podía distraerla.

—Toma el miembro de Quinn en la mano y acaríciala, justo como está haciendo ella.

Tan lentamente que Santana empezó a sudar, Rachel estiró el brazo y tomo la dura carne de Quinn en su mano. La deslizó hasta la punta, y le pasó el pulgar por el glande. Quinn gimió con tanta fuerza que el sonido retumbó en su pecho.

—Muy bien —la elogió Santana— Ahora sube la mano y vuelve a bajarla.

Rachel repitió el proceso un par de veces, cada vez más rápido, coordinando cada vez más los movimientos.

—Apenas puedo cerrar la mano en torno a ella.

Rachel frunció el ceño con concentración y llevó la otra mano al miembro de Quinn, uniéndola a la primera, cerrando los elegantes dedos alrededor de la erección. Ahora la abarcaba por completo, la acariciaba con más vigor, observando la cara de Quinn y cómo aquellos ojos dorados, por los que seguro muchas mujeres babeaban, se cerraban al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, invadida por un inconmensurable placer.

—Muy bien —masculló Santana— Ahora humedécete los labios. Sí, así —Santana no pudo resistirse a besarle el cuello, a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja— Inclínate, abre bien la boca y captúrala con los labios.

La mirada ardiente que Rachel le lanzó por encima del hombro estaba tan llena de curiosidad y de pícara anticipación, que Santana se sorprendió. Maldición, bajo aquella sencilla superficie se escondía una chica juguetona. Una arpía. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que si le daban un poco de rienda suelta en el dormitorio, las haría bailar al son de su música.

—¡Ahora! —exigió Quinn.

—Pídelo por favor —ordenó ella.

Santana no pudo contener la risa. Al parecer, Rachel ya sabía cuándo tenía a alguien en la palma de su mano, y que con la promesa de su boca madura en la febril mente de Quinn, la tenía bajo su poder.

—¡Joder!

—Palabra incorrecta —Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

Quinn tragó y cerró los puños mientras tomaba aliento.

—Por favor.

La palabra sonó brusca y ronca, pero a Rachel le valió.  
Lanzándole a Quinn una última mirada desafiante, se puso manos a la obra, inclinándose hacia delante.  
Inclinándose hacia un lado, Santana observó con rugiente necesidad y envidia cómo el miembro de Quinn entraba en la boca de Rachel, acunada por su lengua resbaladiza. Quinn la fue penetrando cada vez más hasta que casi toda la longitud de su miembro desapareció en las profundidades de esa boca virgen.

Dios, la sola imagen la mataba. El largo gemido de Quinn resonó en el vientre de Santana, multiplicando su deseo. Sólo podía imaginar lo fabuloso que sería sentir a Rachel de esa manera.  
Cuando había tomado todo lo que podía del miembro de Quinn, se retiró y repitió el proceso, albergando un par de centímetros más. Quinn soltó otro gemido, aferrando las manos con las que Rachel la sujetaba.

—Sí —jadeó Santana— Succiónala. Con fuerza. Le gusta así.

Las mejillas de Rachel se ahuecaron cuando la introdujo de nuevo en su boca. Un instante después, Quinn apretó los dientes.

—¿Estás a punto de explotar? —le preguntó Santana.

—Sí, maldita sea.

Quinn apenas logró articular las palabras. Rachel la estaba llevando al orgasmo con mucha rapidez. Santana jamás había visto nada igual. Por lo general, su prima podía hundirse en la boca de una mujer durante más de veinte minutos y seguir impertérrita. Siempre había sido así, salvo cuando Rachel la tocaba. Cuando Quinn se tensó y el rubor le cubrió las mejillas, Santana supo lo cerca que estaba su prima de perder el control.  
_  
__«Ha llegado el momento de rematarla»._

—Muy bien —murmuró Santana en el oído de Rachel. Observó la cadencia de su cabeza y le ordenó— Ahora un poco más lento. Hazla sufrir. Bien. Ahuécale los testículos con una mano.

Rachel hizo exactamente lo que le decía, acariciando la masa testicular de Quinn, que se alzaba hacia su propio cuerpo con cada dulce succión de su boca. Incluso observarla agitaba la respiración de Santana, por no mencionar lo que le provocaba en su miembro. Estirando el puño a ciegas, Quinn agarró a Rachel por el pelo. Santana casi detuvo a su prima para romper el contacto, pero ella gimió… y no de dolor.

Ah, así que a Rachel le gustaba un poco de dolor. Santana sonrió. Definitivamente podría proporcionarle un poco, pero era Quinn la que estaba especialmente dotada para dárselo. En cuanto Rachel lograra que Quinn se corriese.

—Sigue así, cariño. Succiónala. Con lentitud y dureza. Harás que se corra —susurró Santana— No podrá contenerse ante la dulce tentación de tu boca. Lámele el glande con la lengua. Perfecto. Sí.

Quinn gimió, como si quisiera corroborar las afirmaciones de Santana. Tensó los muslos y apretó el puño con el que tiraba del pelo de Rachel.

—Oh joder… no puedo contenerme.

Santana sonrió.

—Buena chica. Ahora, pásale la punta de los dientes por el glande.

—No —protestó Quinn.

—Hazlo —ordenó Santana— Luego succiónala de nuevo. Se correrá.

Sujetando el grueso tallo de Quinn con una mano, Rachel aflojó el agarre y pasó los dientes por el glande. La imagen hizo gemir a las dos mujeres.

—Maldita sea… ¡Rachel!

—Ahora succiónala profundamente, y se correrá —murmuró Santana.

Ella lo hizo, y Quinn rugió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando su éxtasis que resonó en la habitación.  
Rachel se quedó paralizada, agrandando los ojos con incertidumbre y pánico.

—Trágalo, cariño. Está bien.

Rachel lo hizo, y Santana observó cómo su garganta y su boca se movían mientras lo hacía. El deseo y la envidia la atravesaron como un relámpago. Dios, era asombrosa. Y, gracias a Dios, ahora sería ella quien sentiría su boca.  
Quinn se apartó lentamente. Rachel gimió mientras continuaba lamiéndola, como si no estuviera dispuesta a dejarla marchar.

Llegados a ese punto, Quinn solía volverse a excitar con el puño y se dirigía al trasero de la mujer, dejando que Santana bebiera de la boca o el sexo. Por lo general, Quinn solía dejarle a ella la tarea de satisfacer a la mujer, ya que para ella las mujeres eran dulces y tiernas criaturas a las que había que explorar de pies a cabeza, trazando un mapa con dedos y lengua, recorriendo cada hendidura secreta y cada lugar sensible con la vista y los sentidos.

Pero para asombro de Santana, Quinn se arrodilló ante Rachel clavando los ojos en ella, como si fuera algo tan precioso como esperanzador, como si fuera un antiguo acertijo. Inclinándose hacia ella, Quinn agarró las caderas de Rachel y las alzó hacia su cara bajo la mirada estupefacta de Santana.

—Tengo que saborearte —masculló— Tengo que saber lo mojada que estás.

En el momento en que Rachel abrió los muslos sobre la cabeza de Quinn, ella levantó la boca hacia los húmedos pliegues y los asaltó con los labios abiertos. Se aferró a las caderas y atrajo aún más su cuerpo para profundizar el íntimo beso. Un largo gemido de alarma escapó del pecho de Rachel, tratando de aferrarse a algo o alguien para mantener el equilibrio.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Santana se levantó y se acercó a la cama para observarlas. Se uniría pronto a la función, pero observar cómo Rachel se corría bajo los latigazos de la lengua de su prima y, como también veía ahora, sus indagadores y exigentes dedos penetrándola, excitaba más a Santana.  
Quinn giró la cabeza para mordisquear el muslo de Rachel.

—El vibrador.

Santana tardó un momento en descifrar las amortiguadas palabras de su prima. Sí. Tenían que enseñarle eso. Les iba a gustar ver cómo Rachel se retorcía, se sonrojaba y se corría mientras lo usaban, sobre todo sabiendo que servía para un gran propósito que todas disfrutarían.

Tras acercarse con rapidez a la mesita de noche, Santana cogió todo lo que necesitaban y lo preparó, luego se giró hacia ellas. Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía la piel sonrojada y cubierta por una brillante película de sudor. Con los pezones erizados, parecía una diosa mientras gemía, aceptando cada roce de la lengua de Quinn.

A Santana le hirvió la sangre. Tenía que aliviarse pronto en Rachel. Muy pronto. Masturbarse en la ducha no le serviría de nada esa noche.  
Colocándose de nuevo detrás de ella, le puso la palma de la mano en la espalda, entre los omóplatos. Maldición, era suave por todos lados.

—Cariño, inclínate hacia delante. Ponte a gatas.

Rachel así lo hizo, sin que Quinn perdiera el ritmo. Santana imaginó, de hecho, que aquella nueva posición le estaba proporcionando nuevas sensaciones, ya que Rachel gimió.  
Santana le acarició la cadera, depositando tiernos besos desde la base de su espalda hasta el lóbulo del oído, donde le murmuró:

—Relájate. Intentaré que te resulte fácil. Dime si te duele.

Ella sólo se agarró al edredón de la cama y jadeó como si no pudiera aspirar aire suficiente. Santana estaba a punto de llevarla todavía más cerca del límite.

Abriéndole las nalgas, comenzó a insertarle lentamente, muy lentamente, un nuevo vibrador en el ano. Uno más grande que el anterior. Ese medía dieciocho centímetros de largo por tres de diámetro. Un tamaño más aproximado a un miembro de verdad. Santana esperaba con ansia y un nudo de lujuria que a ella le gustara. Se moría por poder penetrarla pronto.

El vibrador estaba medio insertado cuando Santana comenzó a sudar. Sólo ver cómo aquel juguete desaparecía en el interior de su cuerpo la hacía arder. Siguió introduciéndolo poco a poco, observando cómo se deslizaba en sus profundidades casi por completo.  
De repente, ella se arqueó, se puso tensa y gimió.

— ¿Te hace daño? —preguntó.

—Un poco —Rachel apenas podía articular las palabras.

—Acéptalo en tu interior por nosotras. ¿Puedes?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza con los hombros rígidos. Santana deslizó suavemente el resto del vibrador. Cuando ella gritó, lo puso en funcionamiento. Casi al instante, Rachel jadeó. Unos momentos después, comenzó a moverse agitadamente, y volvió a aferrarse al edredón de nuevo.

—¡Sí! —gritó Rachel— Necesito… oh, Dios…

—Lo sabemos. —Santana la besó en el hombro, luego se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, delante de ella, y le apartó los mechones castaños de la cara ruborizada. Sus ojos color chocolate se agrandaron al verle el miembro.

Ahuecándole la nuca con la mano, la atrajo hacia sí.

—Succióname.

Por suerte, no tuvo que repetirlo. Rachel se abalanzó sobre su pene y casi se lo tragó entero. Santana contuvo el aliento. Una salvaje sensación le subió por la erección, le recorrió las piernas, y atravesó su cuerpo con una descarga de deseo. La cabeza de Rachel subió y bajó mientras la tomaba casi hasta el fondo de su garganta, deslizando la lengua con ansia por cada uno de los lugares sensibles de su miembro y por algunos que no sabía que tenía.

No utilizó los dientes, como si de alguna manera supiera que eso era algo que le gustaba a Quinn y no a ella. Se limitó a agarrarla por los muslos y a chupársela a un ritmo que aseguraba que ella no iba a aguantar mucho más. Pero por la manera en que gemía en torno a su miembro y los sonidos que Quinn hacía en su carne sensible, Rachel tampoco tardaría mucho en correrse.

Ella siguió chupándole el miembro, la adoró; su boca era como el cielo, y las constantes caricias de su lengua elevaban a Santana cada vez más alto. El deseo se incrementaba en su interior con tal rapidez que —Oh a duras penas podía asimilarlo. Santana comenzó a jadear. La agarró por el pelo, intentando que fuera más despacio. Quería saborear cada resbaladiza sensación, cada abrasador estremecimiento. Observarla con Quinn, y luego sentir ella misma la sedosa succión de su boca, sabiendo que era la primera vez que se correría con la mujer que podía completarlas a Quinn y a ella…

El éxtasis comenzó en su vientre y luego ascendió por su miembro, abrumador e imparable. Santana intentó contenerlo —recitando recetas de cocina, pensando en cada uno de los chefs que había odiado en la escuela de cocina— pero el trémulo calor aumentaba incontrolablemente ante la necesidad que sentía. La música de fondo de Rachel gimiendo su placer le decía que ella estaba a punto de sentir un orgasmo gigantesco.

Santana no pudo contener el placer por más tiempo. Sintió varios estremecimientos en la base de su espalda. Se le tensó la zona baja de su vientre. Oh, Dios. El calor era intenso, y ascendía poco a poco por su pene quemándola como si fuera fuego líquido. Luego Santana dejó escapar un ronco y agonizante grito. Mientras tanto, la boca de Rachel seguía succionándola, chupándola con frenesí, extrayendo cada onza de placer.

Respirando entrecortadamente, abandonó su boca y se encontró con su mirada; la necesidad no satisfecha se reflejaba en su cara. Tenía el cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Podía observar cómo el pulso de Rachel latía salvajemente en la base del cuello. Inclinándose sobre ella le sacó y le metió el vibrador en el culo un par de veces.

—Córrete, cariño. Por nosotras.

Rachel no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Aferrándose a sus muslos se dejó llevar por el placer, moviendo su cuerpo con agitación, convulsionándose con cada oleada de placer que la dominaba. Su grito retumbó en la habitación. Bajo ella, Santana podía oír los murmullos ahogados de Quinn, alabando su reacción, su sabor.

Cuando Rachel se derrumbó, Santana extrajo el vibrador lentamente. Ella gimió y se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de Quinn. La miró a los ojos, con una mirada profunda. Santana no pudo evitarlo, el impacto que le produjo su expresión le golpeó en el pecho. Luego ella miró a Rachel con la misma expresión, pero amplificada, hasta que fue como un sonido, una llamada, una súplica.

Luego Rachel comenzó a llorar.  
Quinn se puso tensa

—Oh. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué…? No puedo… —Rachel aspiró con fuerza y soltó un sollozo.  
Santana se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

— ¿Cariño?

Ella le puso la mano en el brazo, tranquilizándola, pero abrió aquellos ojos color chocolate empapados en lágrimas, llenos de sabiduría femenina. Su mirada se clavó en Quinn cuando desplazó la vista hacia ella.

—Me haces sentir... Esto es… Jamás había sentido nada tan poderoso, ni me había sentido más viva que cuando estoy con vosotras.

Santana se regocijó. Rachel también sabía que eso era lo correcto. En su fuero interno ella también lo sentía. Sonrió y la abrazó.  
Pero una mirada a Quinn bastó para que a Santana se le cayera el alma a los pies. Su prima parecía a la vez excitada y enferma. Intentaba controlar algún tipo de emoción, que aunque no era ira se acercaba condenadamente a ella.

—No es nada especial —le dijo Quinn a Rachel con un gruñido mientras se ponía en pie y recogía su ropa— Es sólo sexo. Única y exclusivamente sexo, maldita sea.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró de golpe. El sonido resonó en la estancia durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Happy Faberry Week! **

**Va a ser una semana interesante en twitter y tumblr :p**

**Gracias por todo. Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Quiero hablar contigo —le dijo Rachel a Quinn a la mañana siguiente mientras se sentaba ante la mesa de la cocina donde ella estaba tomando un café.

Le sentaban bien aquellos pantalones cortos de algodón y el top. Su mirada furiosa, sin embargo, era otra historia.

—Santana está dormida —continuó Rachel— Así que no puede hacerse una «idea equivocada». Y no puedo esperar a decirte esto.

Quinn se puso tensa. Estaba buscando pelea, pura y dura.

—No tengo ganas de hablar.

—Vale, entonces escucha.

El que Rachel hablara con tanta dureza no presagiaba nada bueno. Pero esa mañana, había en su tono de voz un ligero temblor. No era de sorprender, ya que el día anterior se había comportado con ella como una auténtica idiota.  
Pero o guardaba las distancias o se la tiraba. Sabía que ella quería mantenerla a distancia, no entre sus muslos. Chica lista. Quinn se podría pasar toda la vida follándola.

—Tienes tres minutos.

—No me hace falta tanto —Ahora sonaba cabreada, lo que era todavía mejor. Así podría controlarse. Además, si estaba enfadada, es que estaba bien. Era la vulnerabilidad de Rachel lo que no podía soportar.

Aquellas lágrimas la noche anterior… Dios, escucharla llorar en los brazos de Santana casi había acabado con ella. Santana la había tranquilizado, susurrándole al oído. Pero esos suaves sollozos y jadeos temblorosos casi habían minado la determinación de Quinn. Quería ser ella quien la consolara. Si la hubiera abrazado, si la hubiera acariciado la noche anterior, hubiera acabado haciendole el amor. No la hubiera follado, no. Habría sido un suave y dulce acto de amor para tranquilizarla. Lo que hubiera creado un lazo afectivo entre ellas.  
Había resistido por el bien de Rachel y su propia cordura.

Primero celos y ahora eso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?  
Rachel inspiró con fuerza.

—Después de lo que ocurrió ayer por la mañana y luego por la noche, no puedo quedarme. Tú no me quieres aquí, y no hace falta que me expliques por qué. Gracias por la ayuda. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré a las diez.

_«¿Qué demon…? ¿Se iba a marchar?»._ Sus palabras deberían haber sido un alivio, pero Rachel era una luchadora. ¿Por qué cedía de repente y se retiraba? ¿Y por qué el mero pensamiento de dejarla marchar era como una cuchillada en su corazón?  
Rachel le dio la espalda. Incluso así, no pudo evitar ver la expresión vulnerable de su rostro cuando se levantó y cruzó la cocina para regresar a la habitación. Podía dejar que se marchara, debería de dejar que se fuera… _«¿Podía? ¿Debería?»__  
_  
Quinn se puso en pie y se apresuró a cortarle el paso.

—Así que sabes por qué no quiero que estés aquí. ¿Y qué es lo que crees saber?

Rachel frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

—Sé lo que la gente ha dicho de mí desde que pasé por la pubertad. Es raro que no me maquille y nunca me pongo vestidos. Odio el encaje y nunca creeré que los pantys sean un gran invento digan lo que digan. Jamás dominaré el arte de reír tontamente o pestañear. Me gusta pescar, odio cocinar y puedo beberme un pack de seis cervezas en menos de cuatro minutos si alguien me desafía a hacerlo. —Alzó la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas y Quinn vio en su expresión cuánto le molestaba eso— Soy muy poco femenina. Y sé que mucha gente, entre las que te incluyo, piensan que soy un fenómeno de feria.

Estaba tan completamente equivocada que Quinn apenas podía asimilar lo que decía.

—¿De verdad tú me estás hablando de ser un fenómeno? ¿Rachel, me has mirado? Soy yo, la chica con pene ¡por el amor de dios! Pero bueno, eso es otro asunto… ¿De verdad piensas que no me siento atraída por ti?

La expresión de Rachel le hubiera hecho reír si el tema no hubiera sido tan serio.

—Cuando aparecí por aquí con tacones y encajes, tú me deseabas. Pero luego me viste sin ropa, y, como en el instituto, pensaste lo mismo que los demás. Se te quitaron las ganas, así que me dijiste que te dejara en paz a menos que estuviéramos en la cama. Que allí sí tenías intención de cumplir tu palabra. ¿Hacen falta más pruebas?

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Eso son gilipolleces, gatita.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Ya he oído antes esta historia. Y más de una vez. No tienes que ocultarme la verdad. Puedo aceptarla.

De repente, Quinn quiso golpear a cada uno de los gilipollas del instituto que la habían hecho sentir tan poco femenina. Aunque también era cierto que podía aprovecharlo en su favor. Sería fácil. Sólo tenía que dejar que esa mentira la sacara del aprieto. Pero sería una auténtica putada. Y ella no podía hacerle daño a propósito.

Suspiró, derrotada.

—¿Me has visto alguna vez hacer algo por obligación sólo para no herir tus sentimientos?

Rachel vaciló.

—No.

—Exacto. No fingiría que me excitas si no lo hicieras. Y en cuanto a lo de que no eres lo suficientemente femenina, vaya memez. No es el maquillaje o reírse tontamente lo que te hace mujer. Son tus impulsos, tus deseos y los fluidos sexuales que emanan de ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Estirando el brazo, le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—Que eres una mujer de bandera, gatita. Me gusta que seas franca. Que no te desquicie mi profesión. Tienes un extraordinario sentido del humor cuando no estás tensa. Si me comporto así es porque te deseo demasiado.

— ¿Demasiado? —Una mirada de escepticismo asomó a los ojos color chocolate— ¿Me deseas demasiado?

Tirando con fuerza de la mano de Rachel, la apoyó contra su bragueta, cubriendo la implacable erección que tenía cada vez que ella estaba a menos de dos metros.

— ¿Te parece que estoy mintiendo?

Rachel se sintió fascinada y le acarició el miembro a través de los pantalones, deslizando los ágiles dedos arriba y abajo por la rígida longitud.

—No.

Quinn le agarró la muñeca para detenerla. Entre sus alocados deseos de abrazarla y la lujuria que ella incitaba con cada toque, estaban metiéndose en aguas peligrosas.

—No comiences algo que no puedas terminar.

Con la mano libre, Rachel agarró los pantalones cortos de Quinn y comenzó a bajárselos.

—Puedo terminarlo. ¿Acaso no lo hice anoche?

Su boca. _«Oh, mierda»._ Sí, por supuesto que lo había terminado. La húmeda boca de Rachel había sido como un sedoso paraíso. Santana le había estado diciendo con exactitud cómo conducirla al éxtasis, y ella lo había hecho. Despacio, duro, con pequeños mordiscos… y Quinn había perdido el control. Pensar en que ella podría hacerlo de nuevo ahora, provocó que su miembro latiera bajo su mano. En respuesta, Rachel lo apretó con más fuerza.

Con la mano libre y una última brizna de control, Quinn le agarró los dedos que le bajaban los pantalones.

—No lo hagas.

Rachel no se detuvo. Le apartó las manos.

— ¿Me deseas pero no quieres que te toque? ¿Desde cuándo alguien desea a una mujer pero no quiere que se la chupe?

—Si sigues con esto voy a querer mucho más de ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —espetó ella.

—Tu virginidad me está vetada. No me excites, o te encontrarás desnuda y conmigo en tu interior. Sólo puedo pensar en follarte. Y si te penetro, me quedaré dentro de ti… todo el maldito día, si me dejas. Y querré más por la noche. Y Santana también querrá.

Rachel respiró hondo. Un rubor repentino le cubrió las mejillas, lo que se contradecía con su postura combativa.

—Oh.

—Apenas puedo contenerme, así que si yo fuera tú saldría de aquí pitando.

Pero Rachel no se movió. Durante un largo momento, se quedó con la mirada clavada en ella. Quinn resistió el impulso de retorcerse con inquietud. Algo rondaba por aquella hermosa cabecita. Que Dios las ayudara si Rachel mostraba alguna indicación de que quería hacer el amor con ella. Acabaría con lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol. La arrastraría de vuelta a la cama de Santana, despertaría a su prima, y haría algo que terminaría lamentando.

Un buen rato después, Rachel se acercó más a ella, le colocó las manos en los hombros y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios. Fue un beso suave, casi casto.

—No querías admitir nada de eso, pero lo has hecho para no herir mis sentimientos.

Era una mujer muy perspicaz. Tenía que reconocerlo.

—Ha sido muy decente por tu parte. Podías haberme dejado creer que no era lo suficientemente femenina para ti, pero no has tomado el camino más fácil. —Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en la cara de Rachel— Gracias. Ha sido muy considerado de tu parte.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Se sentía estúpidamente a gusto por haberle arrancado esa sonrisa.

—Sólo he sido justa.

—Entonces yo también debería ser justa y admitir que te deseo. Santana y tú sois dos personas impactantes. Las dos me excitáis, pero —soltó un tembloroso suspiro— respondo a ti más de lo que debería. Cuando tú me tocas, me derrito de deseo. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera.

¿La deseaba más a ella que a Santana? ¿Más que a Brody? La euforia y la lujuria le recorrieron las venas como la droga más potente. Rachel sólo tenía que llamarla con un dedo para que ella estuviera perdida.

_«Maldición»._ No debería hacerlo. Sabía que no podía…

_«Demasiado tarde»._

Quinn ya la estaba agarrando, enterrando los dedos en su pelo, ahuecándole la cara, y bajando la cabeza para devorar su boca. Con un pequeño jadeo, Rachel abrió los labios para ella, buscando su beso posesivo.

Enredando la lengua con la de ella, Quinn aspiró su calidez y se tragó su gemido. La estrechó con fuerza, y casi perdió el sentido.

_«Ahora, tenía que ser ahora»._ Tenía que saborearla, que estrecharla lo más cerca posible. Hundirse profundamente en su boca. Su sabor, su maravilloso sabor, la embargó.  
Luego Rachel amoldó su cuerpo al de Quinn, se arqueó y apretó esos dulces pechos contra los suyos. _«Tócalos»._ Tenía que hacerlo_. «Libéralos»._

Con una mano, le bajó una tira del top por el hombro, luego la otra. Se lo bajó lo suficiente para poder verle los pechos y recorrer con las palmas de las manos aquellos firmes montículos. No eran demasiado grandes, ni tampoco pequeños. Eran perfectos. Y esos pezones duros… siempre preparados para su boca. «Para ella».

_«Pronto…»._

Centrando la atención en deshacerse de las demás barreras, Quinn tiró bruscamente del top y se lo bajó hasta la cintura, luego agarró la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos y las bragas, y se las bajó de un tirón por las caderas y las piernas.  
Estaba desnuda. «Perfecto». Ya la tenía como quería.

Pasándole un par de dedos por los pliegues de su sexo, Quinn confirmó sus sospechas. Rachel estaba mojada. Muy mojada. Jadeando, con las pupilas dilatadas e implorantes, Rachel se aferró a su camiseta cerrando los puños con desesperación. Gracias a Dios, también estaba excitada.

Igual que ella.

Quinn la levantó por la cintura, ignorando su grito ahogado, y la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. La había imaginado miles de veces echada sobre esa mesa, dispuesta para ella como el manjar más exquisito, listo para su degustación. La realidad superaba con creces la ficción. El corazón se le aceleró. Su miembro palpitó.

Sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza, y desabrochando rápidamente su sujetador, los dejó caer a un lado. Luego, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, se bajó los pantalones cortos por las piernas hasta que Rachel sólo pudo ver piel y deseo desnudos.

Con los ojos fijos en ella, la aceptó sin parpadear, inquebrantable. _«Increíble»._  
Agarrándola de los muslos, Quinn le arrastró las caderas hasta el borde de la mesa y se recostó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Caliente. El olor aterciopelado y almibarado de Rachel la conducía a la locura. Buscó la mirada de ella con la suya. La encontró dilatada, excitada, confiada.  
El deseo de Rachel le hacía hervir la sangre. La quemaba.

_«Tócala»._ Tenía que tocarla. Le besó el vientre plano, hundió la lengua en su ombligo. Rachel contuvo el aliento. Quinn se acercó más a su calidez. Rachel abrió las piernas aún más, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ofreciéndose silenciosamente a su deseos.

Rachel tenía los pezones duros. Erguidos, erizados e hinchados. Irresistibles. Quinn se inclinó con rapidez y atrapó con su boca uno de ellos. Lo devoró. Era como caramelo. Pero mucho mejor. Pasó la lengua por encima, mordiendo la sensible carne cuando se endureció todavía más. _«Mmm… perfecto»._

Rachel comenzó a jadear, pequeños sonidos implorantes inundaron el aire cuando ella le ahuecó la cabeza con las manos, intentando introducir los dedos entre los cabellos rebeldes de Quinn para acercarla más a ella.

—Quinn.

Aquel tono implorante la obligó a levantar la cabeza de nuevo. La mirada de Rachel la hizo arder.  
_«Reclama su boca»._ Fue un beso dulce, lleno de aceptación y pasión. Otra nueva oleada de lujuria la atravesó.

_«Fóllala. Ya»._

Le envolvió las caderas con las manos, encantada por cómo sus palmas le abarcaban la cintura, por la manera en que Rachel se abría para ella, por poder ver la resbaladiza humedad acogedora de su sexo y sus pliegues hinchados.

Cogiendo su erección, la situó contra la vagina de Rachel.  
Húmeda y caliente. Rachel le mojó el glande con sus ardientes fluidos y ella saboreó el momento previo a embestirla y hacerla suya.  
Dios, estaba temblando. El deseo la inundaba de una desesperada necesidad, atrapándola en las rudas demandas de su cuerpo y algo más…

_«Tómala. Reclámala»._

—Quinn —imploró Rachel, para que la penetrara… o para que se detuviese.

_«¿Detenerse? No, ¡ni hablar! ¿Por qué debería detenerse?»__  
_Porque no debería hacer eso. Por ella. Por sí misma. Las razones se le escapaban. Rachel estaba dispuesta, húmeda, tendida sobre la mesa como si fuera un festín para sus sentidos, con la mirada brillante.

Con lágrimas en los ojos. _«¿Lágrimas?»._ La visión, la mera pregunta, la hizo salir de la neblina en la que la había envuelto la lujuria.

Miró a su alrededor. A las ropas tiradas en el suelo. A los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ventanas abiertas y caían oblicuamente sobre sus pechos. Estaba tumbada en la misma maldita mesa en la que habían cenado.

Era virgen.

Tragó aire, sabiendo que debería desistir, que debería dejarla sola. En ese momento, estaba a un envite de cambiar sus vidas para siempre.  
Tal vez… tal vez sería diferente esa vez. Rachel no era una adolescente. No tenía una familia problemática. No era Marley.

Si la penetraba, sería suya. _«Suya»._ Por completo. Tanto en los días buenos como en los malos, para compartir sonrisas y lágrimas, para compartir juegos y bromas, días y noches de sexo.  
Pero también sería suya la responsabilidad si algo salía terriblemente mal.  
Aquel pensamiento fue como una jarra de agua fría y la lujuria comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo. Dio un paso atrás.

—¿Es que no pensabas detenerme? —siseó. Por el amor de Dios, sonaba como si tuviese cien años.

Rachel vaciló.

—Sí.

Pero ella no quedó convencida.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno, yo… quiero decir que intenté detenerte.

Quinn se subió los pantalones, acomodando su erección con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿De verdad estás enamorada de esa estrella del pop?

Rachel parpadeó y apartó la mirada. Un enorme nudo de ansiedad contrajo el estómago de Quinn. ¿Estaba nerviosa porque no amaba a Weston o porque no quería sacar a relucir sus sentimientos por la estrella del pop delante de ella?  
Rachel se incorporó, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, acercando las piernas al pecho.

— ¿Estaría aquí tratando de aprender todo esto si no lo estuviera?

—Sólo tú sabes por qué estás realmente aquí. Pero gatita, estás jugando con fuego y lo sabes. La próxima vez, di simplemente no. Si Santana hubiera estado aquí, puede que no me hubiera detenido. La próxima vez, te follaré y… a la mierda con las consecuencias.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Rachel dormitaba sobre el hombro de Santana acurrucadas en el sofá viendo un clásico en blanco y negro. El calor del cuerpo de Santana la envolvía. La hacía sentir cómoda y segura.

Por acuerdo tácito, no habían hablado de Quinn, pero sus pensamientos regresaban a ella una y otra vez. ¿Dónde se había metido?  
En algún lugar de la casa, una puerta se cerró de golpe. El sonido la espabiló por completo.  
Incorporándose, bostezó y se desperezó, mirando a su alrededor con aire confundido. Sólo vio a Santana mirando aquella vieja película.

—¡Rachel! —bramó una voz. Luego se oyeron unas fuertes pisadas en el otro extremo de la casa.

Se sintió invadida por una oleada de regocijo y alivio.

— ¿Quinn?

Sólo le dio tiempo a decir su nombre una vez antes de que ella apareciera en el vano de la puerta, llenando el umbral con su enorme presencia. Quinn jadeaba e intentaba controlarse. Se tambaleó. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes y miel se clavaron en ella envuelta entre los brazos de Santana. La desnudó con la mirada. De inmediato, a Rachel se le erizaron los pezones y tragó saliva.

—Estás borracha—escupió Santana con desaprobación desde su lugar al lado de Rachel.

—Ojalá. Y no es por no intentarlo. Si lo estuviese, podría haber ignorado este alocado deseo de tocarla. —Quinn inmovilizó a Rachel en el sofá con una mirada ardiente— Estaría sumida en una bendita inconsciencia y no sentiría esta necesidad de sentirla en torno a mi polla.

Rachel sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante aquellas palabras. Y otro en su sexo.  
¿Por qué esa mujer la excitaba de esa manera a pesar de ser tan peligrosa y difícil? ¿A pesar de estar tan enfadada? Santana era comprensiva, encantadora, seductora y talentosa. El deseo que ella despertaba en Rachel era tierno y hermoso.  
Nada que ver con la ardiente explosión de deseo que la invadía cada vez que Quinn la acariciaba.

—Olvídate de hacer nada mientras estés de ese humor. —Santana se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos, colocándose en actitud protectora delante de Rachel— Sabes demasiado bien lo que habíamos planeado a continuación, y tú no estás en condiciones de llevarlo a cabo. Le harás daño.

—No se lo haré. —Quinn se la quedó mirando, luego esbozó una sonrisa tan brillante como peligrosa— Mírala. Ya tiene duros los pezones. Y me está devorando con esos ojos color chocolate. Y su sexo…

Quinn empujó a Santana a un lado y se dejó caer de rodillas. Antes de que Rachel pudiera pensar qué había planeado, Quinn le había levantado la minifalda y le había arrancado las bragas.

—Maldita ropa —masculló ella— Desnuda. Deberías estar siempre desnuda.

—Pero…

Quinn le abrió las piernas, metiendo dos dedos de golpe en la húmeda vagina, inclinando a la vez la cabeza hacia su clítoris, consumiéndola con un lametazo devorador.

—¡Quinn! —clamó ella entre gemidos.

De inmediato, el fuego abrasador crepitó entre las piernas de Rachel, provocando un infierno en su vientre. Apremiantes y dolorosas, cálidas e incontroladas, las sensaciones se estrellaron contra ella. Rachel no podía respirar. Y, definitivamente, no podía detenerla.  
No quería detenerla.

Rachel curvó los dedos ahuecándole la cabeza mientras contenía el aliento. Los ávidos lametazos de Quinn la dejaban conmocionada. Se la estaba comiendo viva… su pasión y aspiraciones, todas sus dudas, sus esperanzas. Sus indecisiones.

¿Por qué Quinn la afectaba de esa manera tan profunda? ¿Porque sospechaba que estaba herida y, como enfermera que era, quería sanarla? ¿Porque excitaba su cuerpo más que cualquier otra persona? ¿Porque siempre había formado parte de sus fantasías sexuales?

Las preguntas se diluyeron en su mente como el azúcar en el vino cuando Quinn acarició con la yema de los dedos el nudo de nervios que Rachel tenía en el interior. Santana se hundió en el sofá a su lado y las observó con un deseo feroz plasmado en la cara.

—No dejaré que te haga daño.

—No lo hará —dijo ella entre jadeos.

— ¿Te excita?

—Sí. —Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos— Sí.

Santana le pasó el pulgar por el pezón tras bajarle el top y dejárselo debajo de los pechos.

—Yo también voy a excitarte, cariño.

Santana deslizó la lengua sobre los tensos y duros pezones y acto seguido se los pellizcó con los dientes. Quinn realizó la misma acción, cogiéndole el clítoris entre los dientes para luego excitarlo con la punta de la lengua.

Un lametazo implacable tras otro la hicieron estallar en llamas. El fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo, desde los pezones doloridos a las piernas, haciéndole arder la piel. Creciendo, aumentando… El corazón de Rachel se desbocó, el sonido de los latidos le atronó en los oídos, dejándola sorda a todo lo que no fueran los sonidos voraces de la boca de Santana y los gemidos de Quinn.

En unos segundos, el deseo aumentó y la sobrepasó hasta que ella revoloteó en el mismo borde de un placer salvaje, hasta que su cuerpo se retorció sin control bajo cada toque de la lengua de Quinn.

El fuego que la devoraba siguió aumentando hasta alcanzar el máximo. Luego explosionó, quemándole los ojos hasta que lo vio todo negro. Arqueando la espalda, Rachel gritó mientras se agarraba a la cabeza de Quinn, a sus hombros.

Enorme. Gigantesco. ¿Alguna vez había tenido un orgasmo más intenso?  
Rachel intentó recuperar la respiración, detener el movimiento de aquel alocado mundo que no dejaba de girar.  
Quinn sólo le separó más los muslos y le clavó la lengua a fondo mientras le exigía más.

—Otra vez.

Las sensaciones volvieron a invadirla con tal rapidez que su cuerpo no fue capaz de asimilar que la lengua de Quinn estuviera acariciándole el clítoris de nuevo. Aquello era demasiado. Demasiado intenso para soportarlo.

—Oh… Espera. Ve más despacio.

—No —escupió Quinn, levantando la cabeza de entre sus muslos con los labios mojados por sus fluidos— Estás aquí para aprender a estar con dos personas a la vez. Te advertí de que las cosas se pondrían muy calientes. Algunas veces serán rápidas y furiosas. Adáptate a ellas.

Sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos, Santana le dirigió una severa mirada a su prima.

—Tiene poca práctica. Podemos ir más despacio.

—¿Por qué? Ya es mayorcita. No hace más que decir que es una adulta. Dentro de cinco minutos podrá albergar tu polla en su culo. Y no mientas… sé lo mucho que deseas eso.

—Estoy segura de que será muy satisfactorio, si es eso lo que Rachel quiere.

Quinn le dirigió una mirada torva.

—Eres una presuntuosa bastarda que se oculta siempre tras esa imagen de niña buena, la perfecta dama frente a mis modales de cavernícola. Pero no olvides que yo estaba allí cuando te acostaste con aquella auxiliar de vuelo en Memphis el año pasado. Te la tiraste durante más de tres horas. ¿Acaso piensas que Rachel podría mantener el ritmo en una de tus maratonianas sesiones?

Rachel clavó los ojos en Santana mirándola bajo una nueva luz. ¿La Santana tierna y amable? Ella se sonrojó con aire de culpabilidad, confirmando de esa manera las afirmaciones de Quinn.

—En ningún momento oí que ella se quejara. Además, tú también participaste.

—Una vez. El resto del tiempo fue toda tuya. Y no es la primera vez que ella recibe ese tratamiento. Ni se te ocurra negar que tienes un lado oscuro. ¿Quieres conquistar a Rachel? Pues será mejor que le enseñes tu verdadero yo.

Santana tragó saliva.

—Rachel ya conoce mi verdadero yo. Siempre seré lo más tierna que pueda con ella.

Quinn soltó un bufido.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que mostrarle esos arrebatos mortales o no harás otra cosa que engañarla.

—Cállate.

Rachel observó el intercambio de palabras con asombro. Con cólera. Ambas le estaban ocultando cosas. ¿Existían también secretos entre ellas? Decir que estaba pasmada era quedarse corta.

Aclarándose la garganta, Rachel intervino...

—San, en serio, a mí…

—Éste es el trato —le dijo Quinn a Rachel como si Santana no hubiera gruñido y ella no hubiera hablado— Las mujeres disfrutan mucho con nosotras porque Santana tiene paciencia para hacerlas arder. Yo voy más rápida, pero me aseguro de que se corran varias veces. Y en algún momento entre medias, Santana pierde la cabeza. —Quinn le dirigió a Santana otra mirada aviesa.

—Cállate, Quinn.

—Cuando ese lado oscuro sale a luz, se dedica a follarlas durante más de tres horas seguidas. Más tiempo si pierde realmente el control. _«No darse por vencida jamás»._ ¿No es ése tu lema? —Las amargas palabras resonaron en el aire.

Con la boca abierta, Rachel observó cómo Santana cogía a Quinn por la camiseta y la ponía en pie.

—La estás asustando.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. Y debería estar asustada. Es virgen y está jugando con dos personas experimentadas. Casi me follo ese dulce sexo esta mañana sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras tú dormías.

Fue el turno de Santana de dirigirle una mirada aviesa.

—¿Estás bien, Rachel?

¿Qué podía decir ella? Rachel asintió con la cabeza. La vergüenza no hacía daño. Había sido una estupidez perder la cabeza en un momento de debilidad. No ocurriría de nuevo. O eso esperaba.  
Quinn se mofó.

— ¿Acaso piensas que estuve a punto de forzarla? ¿De violarla?

—En condiciones normales, no pensaría eso, pero hoy estás de un humor imposible —gruñó Santana.

—De haberla follado, habría sido porque ella me excitó y luego no tuvo el control suficiente para decir que no. Fui yo quien se detuvo.

Santana no pareció impresionada.

—Tú no quieres la responsabilidad de poseer a una virgen.

—No quiero lastimar a Rachel y tengo muy poco control cuando estoy con ella. Todas lo sabemos —Hizo una pausa— ¿Está desatándose tu lado oscuro esta noche, prima?

Rachel observó cómo Santana soltaba la camiseta de Quinn y cerraba los ojos, negándose a mirar a nadie. Rachel tuvo la sensación de que Santana se avergonzaba de aquel comportamiento extremo que tenía en ocasiones. Por extraño que pareciera, a ella no le asustaba la respuesta de Santana; sólo se preguntaba por qué razón necesitaba desahogarse así, tan a fondo, con las mujeres.

—No —murmuró ella al fin.

—Bien. Ya que tú posees la paciencia y no has bebido… —Quinn metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un condón y un tubo de lubricante. Los lanzó sobre la mesita, justo delante de ella— Ya sabes lo que teníamos previsto esta noche. Te toca. Sé suave y cortés, y todo eso. O lo haré yo. Y entonces, que el cielo nos ayude.

Santana soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

¿La señora Calmada? ¿La señora Jamás-pierdo-el-control? Wow… Allí había mucho más de lo que ella hubiera sospechado nunca. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? No quería respuestas a esas preguntas, no cuando sabía bien lo que significaban el condón y el lubricante.

—Chicas, si ninguna está segura…

—Sí que estoy segura —la interrumpió Santana en voz baja— Como Quinn ha dicho con tan poca delicadeza, pero sin faltar a la verdad, esto forma parte de tu entrenamiento. Y una de las dos tiene que hacerlo. Quinn no está en condiciones. Sabes que ya hemos hablado del tema, ¿verdad?

Otra mirada a los artículos que había sobre la mesita no daba lugar a dudas. Pensar en lo que le iba a ocurrir —justo ahora— la alarmó y excitó a la vez. ¿Dolería? ¿Lograría aceptarlo?  
No tenía importancia. Ése era el mundo de Brody, parte de lo que Brody querría. Estaba allí para aprender si podía aceptarlo, si podía lograrlo; eso era todo.

—Sexo anal —contestó ella al fin.

—Sí. —La voz de Santana, por lo general refinada como el brandy, tenía un leve tono ronco— ¿Te parece bien?

—Es necesario para tomar a dos personas a la vez. Es parte de lo que quiero conocer.

—¿Pero te parece bien probar esta noche? Es tarde y hemos…

—Ya habéis hablado sobre ello. Y estoy dispuesta. ¿Lo estás tú? —bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de los pantalones de Santana.

En el mismo momento que ella hablaba, la erección creció.

—Siempre estoy dispuesta cuando se trata de ti.

—Decidido entonces —dijo Quinn, dejándose caer en el sofá situado perpendicularmente al de ella.

Rachel frunció el ceño cuando ella se apoyó en el respaldo y le dirigió una sonrisa. Si Quinn la deseaba tanto, ¿por qué no quería ser la primera en hacerlo? Le había dicho que tenía muy poco control sobre sí misma cuando estaba con ella. ¿Pensaría acaso que se volvería una salvaje y la lastimaría? ¿O que la penetraría equivocadamente?

—Eso parece. —Santana le dirigió a su prima una mirada desconcertada— ¿Qué harás tú?

La mirada que Quinn le dirigió a Rachel casi la hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos.

—Mirar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Creo que a partir de aquí el fic empieza a ser más interesante... **

**Solo quería decir que he recibido varios reviews y PMs pidiendo una prolongación de mi one shot "If I ain't got you" y como soy muy buena persona y tengo bastante tiempo libre me pondré a pensar en algo para no dejarlo así hahaha ****Probablemente será otro one shot basado en un flashback o algo así... aún no sé... pero bueno, solo quería informaros por si a alguien le interesa :p**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta loca historia ;)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una palabra que provocó una oleada de ardiente anhelo en Rachel. Quinn quería observar cómo Santana la tomaba analmente, pensaba disfrutar de cada momento mientras ella se contorsionaba de placer. Una rápida mirada hacia abajo le demostró que con sólo pensarlo, ella ya estaba dura.

Pensar en el deseo de Quinn era dolorosamente excitante. Su sexo se tensó y una nueva humedad anegó sus pliegues ya mojados.

—Al final, tendrás que participar —le señaló Santana a su prima.

—Al final. —Quinn se recostó en el respaldo, cruzó los tobillos y colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Había que estar ciega para no ver la enorme erección que presionaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros.

—Estoy preparada, así que ya puedes empezar.

Arrogante bastarda. Aunque fuera muy atractiva. Rachel pensó en alguna réplica mordaz, pero entonces Santana le tocó el brazo.

—¿Cariño?

Santana le estaba preguntando si estaba preparada para eso, para ella. No. Sí. Tal vez. Suspiró. Tenía curiosidad, pero estaba asustada. Necesitaba poder aceptar a una persona analmente, pero le preocupaba que le doliera. Y si Quinn no iba a tocarla, quería volverla loca, quería que se volviera tan loca por ella que no pudiera mantenerse alejada ni un segundo más.

Rachel sabía que aquella era una actitud estúpida e imprudente. Pero después de esa mañana en la mesa de la cocina, cuando Quinn la había rechazado porque ella no había tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para decir que no, Quinn había echado mano de su autocontrol para detener aquel desastre. Estaba claro que Quinn no la había deseado tanto como Rachel la había deseado a ella. Sabía que Quinn había hecho lo correcto, y en parte se lo agradecía. Pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse dolida.  
¿Por qué la opinión de Quinn tenía tanta importancia? Rachel estaba allí por Brody. Por Brody, maldición. No por Quinn.

Pero ella le había dicho que no esa mañana, y ahora había rechazado la oportunidad de ser la primera en tomarla analmente. Incluso la había entregado a Santana. Aquella duda no dejaba de atormentarla, pero estaba determinada a conseguir que ella lamentara haber rechazado aquella oportunidad. Quinn debía prepararse para un espectáculo infernal.

—Estoy preparada —le murmuró a Santana al oído, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que no sólo era descarada sino que decía «fóllame».

Por un momento, Santana sólo se la quedó mirando, como si no estuviera segura de qué significaba su sonrisa o de qué hacer primero. Rachel tomó la decisión por ella.  
Una extraña valentía, una femenina resolución —la pura necesidad de tentar a Quinn— fluyó por ella cuando se agarró el dobladillo del top y se lo quitó por la cabeza, quedándose completamente desnuda ante Santana. Quinn obtuvo una vista de perfil. Entonces, ella se pellizcó los pezones, asegurándose de que estuvieran duros.

—Estoy más que preparada. —Esperaba que esas palabras roncas se clavaran directamente en la polla de Quinn.

De lo que no cabía duda es de que si se clavaron en la de Santana. Pasmada, se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Siéntate en el sofá.

Dirigiéndole a Quinn una mirada desafiante, Rachel se giró, hizo ondular las caderas y se acomodó en el sofá. Luego cruzó las piernas casi remilgadamente, imitando lo mejor que sabía una postura femenina, y ¿acaso no era una suerte que de esa manera sus pezones quedaran a la altura de la cara de Santana?  
Tirando con brusquedad de la goma elástica que le sujetaba el pelo negro como la medianoche, Santana la lanzó sobre la mesita. Mechones de pelo oscuro cayeron en torno a sus rasgos fuertes. Se quitó la camisa que cayó al suelo, exponiendo las líneas de los finos hombros, y los tonificados brazos y abdomen que se ondulaban con cada respiración. Santana estaba preparada sin lugar a dudas. Y era condenadamente atractiva. Rachel se estremeció.

—¿Qué más puedes quitarte? —Se burló ella, bajando la mirada a los pantalones cortos de Santana— Tengo algo que podrías tocar si te desnudas del todo.

Rachel abrió las piernas para Santana —y sólo para Santana— para que viera lo mojada e hinchada que estaba. Santana gimió, mirando fijamente los húmedos rizos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Rachel vio cómo Quinn se abría la cremallera de los pantalones y cogía su miembro hinchado en la mano. Comenzó a deslizar lentamente los dedos por cada largo centímetro, apretando la anchura en el duro puño sin apartar los ojos de ella. A Rachel le encantaba poder llevar a la taciturna Quinn al límite del deseo. Pero aun así no era suficiente.  
De dónde había sacado a aquella pequeña arpía de su interior, no lo sabía, pero no iba a detenerla en ese momento.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —le preguntó a Santana, jugando con su clítoris y jadeando en respuesta.

—Sí —gimió ella— Haz eso otra vez.

—Desnúdate y lo haré.

Santana se quitó los pantalones cortos en menos de dos segundos para dejar a la vista un largo miembro con gruesas venas y un enorme glande purpúreo; Rachel intentó no echarse a reír. El poder que tenía sobre ellas era algo embriagador. Excitante. Al final, Quinn o Santana —o ambas— la controlarían a ella. Pero en ese momento, ella las poseía a las dos.

—Muy bonito —murmuró ella.

La arpía que habitaba en su interior la indujo a deslizarse un dedo en la boca y mojarse la yema. Con una sonrisa felina, llevó el dedo húmedo al miembro de Santana y frotó la saliva en el glande junto con el fluido que se filtraba por la punta. Ella siseó, tensando los tendones del cuello mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

—Eres una niña muy traviesa —la reprendió Santana.

— ¿Yo? —respondió Rachel con inocencia.

—Y muy desobediente. Súbete más la minifalda y tócate de nuevo. Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

Una sorprendente petición viniendo de Santana, normalmente tan gentil. Pero tras esa noche, Rachel sabía que había pasiones ocultas en aquella mujer. Definitivamente, pedirle que se masturbara para ella —para ellas— la escandalizaba. Y también la excitaba.

Dejando la timidez a un lado, se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y se levantó la falda lentamente, muy lentamente, sosteniéndola por encima de los muslos; Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de la derecha, pero podía ver lo suficiente de ella. Por las maldiciones entrecortadas que soltaba era evidente que estaba bastante frustrada.  
Echando más leña al fuego, Rachel se contoneó sobre el trasero y gimió, cerrando los ojos y relamiéndose los labios.

—Ahora, Rachel.

Rachel abrió los ojos. Parpadeó. ¿Ese tono dominante venía de Santana? La expresión de ternura que siempre había en su cara había sido sustituida por un atisbo de severidad e impaciencia.  
Santana la cogió por los muslos y no precisamente con delicadeza.

—¡Ahora!

¿Cuándo había conseguido Santana que se mojara por completo, y que una punzada de temor la llenara de una emoción que no lograba comprender? Arqueando las caderas hacia delante, bajó la mano a su sexo y se frotó el clítoris.  
Por lo general, cuando estaba a solas, comenzaba trazando lentos círculos mientras tejía alguna fantasía en su mente. Esa noche no tenía necesidad de imaginar ninguna trama sexual. La estaba viviendo.

Y en cuanto a los círculos lentos, ni hablar. Con dos miradas ardientes recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acariciándole los pezones duros y deslizándose por el abdomen hasta su sexo húmedo, era imposible ir despacio.  
Las sensaciones crecieron con rapidez cuando Rachel comenzó a acariciarse el clítoris. La ardiente presión se convirtió en una punzada dolorosa al observar cómo el miembro de Santana oscilaba arriba y abajo con cada ruda inspiración. Quinn se inclinó hacia delante, buscando un mejor ángulo de visión, luego ensanchó las fosas nasales.

—Es increíble. Puedo oler desde aquí lo cerca que está de correrse.

Santana asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

—Detente.

El placer burbujeaba en el interior de Rachel, denso y agitado. Oyó hablar a Santana, diciéndole algo que ella no quería oír, así que la ignoró.

—He dicho que te detengas. —Santana la agarró por la muñeca.

Ella gimió ante la pérdida de la estimulación de la que Santana la había privado. Parpadeó un par de veces. Santana tenía la cara ruborizada. Sus dedos, largos y elegantes, le agarraban la muñeca con una fuerza sorprendente.

—No me presiones —le advirtió, pareciendo a punto de estallar— estoy cerca de perder el control.

En otras palabras, si no quería que saciara su deseo en su culo durante las próximas tres horas, sería mejor que desistiera.

—Está bien —murmuró ella.

Santana la soltó y asintió con la cabeza con una expresión agradecida.

—Levántate del sofá y arrodíllate en el suelo de espaldas a mí.

Rachel ni siquiera pensó en provocarla. Simplemente lo hizo.

—Bien —la alabó mientras la agarraba por las caderas y se situaba detrás de ella.  
Luego Rachel sintió la palma de su mano en su espalda —entre los omóplatos— empujándola suavemente.

—Inclínate hacia delante y apoya los codos en el sofá.

_«Oh, Dios. Está sucediendo. Estaba ocurriendo realmente»_

Rachel podía negarse. Sabía que podía. Pero entonces no lograría su propósito. Y en ese momento deseaba con desesperación lo que Santana iba a ofrecerle, deseaba que Quinn lo viera y que se excitara con ello. No podía dar marcha atrás.

Tragando saliva, hizo lo que Santana le ordenaba. El olor a cuero y a su propia esencia flotaban en el ambiente. Santana la tranquilizó, acariciándole las caderas, levantándole la minifalda, manoseándole el trasero.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo mientras le acariciaba una de las nalgas con la palma de la mano— Redonda y firme… con esta piel bronceada. Y, en este momento, toda mía.

Ella gimió. Aquellas palabras y las caricias de Santana la excitaban todavía más.

—Esto será igual que con los vibradores, sólo que yo soy de carne y hueso. Y más grande que el último vibrador que albergaste.

Sí, era más grande, y no sólo un poco.

—¿Me va a doler?

—Iré con lentitud, intentaré que te duela lo menos posible.

—Es mejor de esta manera. Santana tiene más paciencia que yo, gatita. Me va a encantar oír tus gemidos.

Eso lo había dicho Quinn.

Rachel la miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquellos ojos dorados ardían de pasión, sí, pero ahora también había en ellos una pizca de ternura. Le estaba diciendo que temía lastimarla si intentaba ser la primera en tomarla analmente, pero que estaría allí con ella, que no la había abandonado. Y Rachel leyó el deseo en sus rasgos. Quería ocupar el lugar de Santana.  
Pensó de prisa mientras oía cómo Santana rasgaba el envoltorio metálico a sus espaldas. ¿Quinn había renunciado a ser la primera porque quería que ella lo disfrutara? ¿Habría provocado a Santana con ese propósito?

—Notarás que esto está un poco frío y resbaladizo —le advirtió.

Un segundo después, Rachel sintió un dedo explorador en su ano, extendiendo el frío lubricante en su interior y en el fruncido agujero. Se estremeció.  
Se sintió invadida por una duda repentina. A pesar de que Santana siempre era tierna con ella, no era pequeña. Quizá no podría albergarla. Quizá le haría demasiado daño. Quizá…  
Santana le acarició las nalgas suavemente y luego se las separó.

—Relájate. Acuérdate de presionar cuando comience a penetrarte. No te dolerá. Iré muy despacio.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cintura, y Rachel supo que ella haría todo lo posible para hacerla gozar, para minimizar el dolor. Suspiró.  
Luego la sintió empujar con fuerza. La penetró un poco, y el glande entró en ella. Podía sentir la presión, pero no le dolía. _«Bien»._  
Agarrándola por las caderas, Santana susurró.

—Ahora, empuja con fuerza.

Rachel lo hizo, apretando los dientes. Santana presionó un par de veces, forzando el anillo de músculos que allí había.  
Santana maldijo entre dientes y le clavó los dedos en las caderas. Rachel gimió ante la aguda sensación de dolor.  
Al instante, Quinn se colocó delante de ella en el sofá.

—Shhh, te va a gustar, gatita.

—Maldición. Necesito empujar con más fuerza —dijo Santana.

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Quinn le agarró las manos.  
Rachel sintió que Santana se retiraba un poco, que la agarraba con más fuerza de las caderas y que volvía a penetrarla; su glande consiguió traspasar el resistente anillo de músculos. Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando el dolor estalló en su interior, y luego, lentamente se disipó, siendo sustituido por una sensación de plenitud. Las terminaciones nerviosas se excitaron ante las nuevas posibilidades.

—¿Ya estás dentro? —murmuró ella.

—Sólo la mitad —graznó Santana— Pero ya ha pasado lo más difícil. ¿Te gusta?

¿Le gustaba? Era una experiencia nueva, pero no estaba segura de si lo que sentía era dolor o placer, o un poco de ambos. Jamás había pensado en sentir placer en aquella abertura, pero, ¿le gustaba?  
La mirada que dirigió a la cara de Quinn acabó con sus dudas. Ella estaba tensa de deseo y expectación. Parecía estar encantada de… ¿observarla? ¿O acaso estaba pensando que cuando le tocara el turno sería más fácil? De una u otra manera, el que ella se estuviera sometiendo a Santana, las complacía a las dos y excitaba a Quinn. Ciertamente, aquello le gustaba y mucho.

—Me gusta. —Asintió con la cabeza— Continúa.

—Maldición, eres muy estrecha, cariño —masculló Santana— No voy a poder contenerme mucho más.

Rachel no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar, supuso que Santana tampoco lo necesitaba, no cuando volvió a empujar hacia delante de nuevo, introduciendo unos centímetros más de su miembro en su cuerpo. La presión se incrementó, y ella gimió, arqueando la espalda. Santana se deslizó un poco más. Rachel jadeó.

—Casi está.

Con un último envite, mientras se aferraba frenéticamente a sus caderas y soltaba un gruñido, Santana se introdujo por completo en su ano.  
Rachel soltó un gemido ante las repentinas y agudas sensaciones. No sentía ni placer, ni dolor, sino una mezcla de ambos. Una sensación extraña que le aflojaba las rodillas y la hacía sentirse completamente dominada.  
Quinn le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Dios, ¡qué sexy eres! —Luego alzó la vista hacia Santana, y ella sintió que las miradas de ambas se encontraban a sus espaldas— Fóllala.

Santana no contestó. Se retiró hasta el anillo de músculos, y luego volvió a introducirse por completo. La fricción hizo que Rachel jadeara. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación entre dolor y placer, plena y opresiva, que la hizo contorsionarse, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aceptarla por completo en su interior. Y sabía que volvería a hacerlo con gusto. Aquella plenitud la hacía sentir viva.

—Tócate el clítoris —dijo Santana con voz tensa— quiero sentir cómo te corres.

Y se correría pronto. La novedad de aquello, y el éxtasis en la cara de Quinn mientras observaba sus reacciones, la colmaban de placer, mientras que el miembro de Santana, con fuerza y suavidad, fue adquiriendo ritmo, conduciéndola lentamente al éxtasis.

Obedeciendo al instante, Rachel se tocó el clítoris con un dedo. No estaba sólo húmedo, sino que casi le goteaban los fluidos por los muslos. ¿Se había sentido alguna vez tan excitada? Quinn y Santana le ofrecían poderosas razones para que Rachel perdiera el control._ «Es asombroso», _pensó ella sintiendo como la sexy chef empujaba de nuevo en su interior.

El clítoris le latió bajo los dedos, y se siguió frotando. Oleadas de placer la envolvieron como una telaraña, delicadas y absorbentes. Increíble. Rachel oyó un gemido, y se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de ella.  
El dulce dolor que provocaba la invasión de Santana y los placenteros toques que se daba a sí misma estaban a punto de enviarla a la estratosfera.

—Está comenzando a palpitar en torno a mi.

—¿Te vas a correr, gatita? —le murmuró Quinn al oído.

Rachel sólo pudo gemir y arquear un poco más la espalda mientras Santana la embestía profundamente y siseaba, clavándole los dedos en las caderas. La folló con fuerza. Las terminaciones nerviosas de Rachel estaban a punto de explotar. Dios, jamás había imaginado un placer que pudiera consumirla de esa manera.

—Chúpasela —le pidió Santana.

Quinn levantó la vista y miró a Santana. Fuera lo que fuera lo que allí vio, la tranquilizó. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia Rachel, en sus ojos oscuros asomaba una súplica. Tomó su erección en la mano y la acercó a su boca.  
¡Sí! Poseída por delante y por detrás. Era… perfecto.

El ritmo de Santana era ahora profundo, lento y duro. Rachel aplicó el mismo ritmo. Sabía que a Quinn le gustaría.

—¡Oh, sí! —gritó ella con aprobación.

Los dedos de Rachel se paralizaron sobre su clítoris, y Santana acudió al rescate, apartando su mano y asumiendo el control.  
_«Oh, mucho mejor»._ Era condenadamente efectiva. La rampa hacia el éxtasis era cada vez más inclinada. La hacía girar, temblar, volar. Casi…

—Córrete, cariño.

Ella gimió en torno al miembro de Quinn, y una explosión atravesó su cuerpo, desgarrándole el alma, sacudiéndola, deshaciéndola y volviéndola a rehacer. Atontada y asombrada, Rachel se dejó llevar por las convulsiones, por los ríos de candente placer que fluían por todo su cuerpo.

A sus espaldas, Santana se tensó, aferrándole las caderas de nuevo, y soltó un grito gutural.  
Rachel se sintió jovial y triunfante. ¡Lo había conseguido! Y lo repetiría con gusto.  
Pero aún no había terminado, le recordó Quinn empujando en su boca.

Decidida a compartir su dicha, la tomó profunda y lentamente con la lengua, chupándola, lamiéndola, friccionándola con los dientes. Quinn le ahuecó la cara con las manos.

—Genial, gatita. Chúpamela… oh sí… Es tan jodidamente bueno.

Saber que podía provocarle esas sensaciones a Quinn era embriagador. Quería que ella se corriera, necesitaba saber que ella también llegaba al éxtasis.  
Santana se retiró de su trasero lentamente, con cuidado. Rachel gimió ante la extraña sensación de su retirada, ante el dolor que provocaba el repentino vacío.  
Luego Santana se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le depositó un beso en el hombro.

—No dejas de asombrarme. Ha sido increíble.

Sintió que Santana se ponía de pie a sus espaldas. Vagamente, la oyó quitarse el condón y luego el ruido apagado de sus pasos cuando dejó la habitación.  
Rachel se centró en Quinn, en los definidos muslos que tenía bajo los dedos y en el grueso tallo que acunaba con la lengua.

Al instante, Quinn se puso tensa.

—¡Vuelve aquí de una puta vez!

Rachel levantó la cabeza, perpleja.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—Se lo decía a Santana —gruñó ella.

Quinn necesitaba a Santana… ¿para qué? No tenía duda de que Quinn podría correrse sin ella.

—Ahora voy —gritó Santana desde el otro extremo de la casa.

—Quiero que muevas el culo hasta aquí ahora mismo.

Santana no contestó. Quinn cerró los puños y se puso en pie con rapidez y maldijo entre dientes. Rachel tuvo la horrible certeza de que allí pasaba algo raro.  
_«La curiosidad mató al gato»._

—No la necesitamos —murmuró Rachel— estoy más que dispuesta a rematar la faena sin ella.

Los ojos de Quinn abandonaron el umbral de la puerta para deslizarse ardientes por el cuerpo de Rachel. Ante la imagen de ella con sólo una minifalda, su miembro palpitó y se hinchó todavía más. Lanzó otra mirada frenética alrededor de la estancia.

—Maldita sea, ¡no! No hay más condones.

Intentando disimular la perplejidad de su cara, Rachel la cogió de la mano.

—Está bien. Siéntate. No necesitamos un condón. Yo terminaré…

—No. No sin Santana aquí. No quiero seguir si Santana no está en la habitación.

—¿Qué? —La sorpresa reverberó por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué quería decir Quinn en realidad? ¿Se estaba negando el placer a pesar de tener tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo sólo porque quería gritarle obscenidades a Santana?—Estoy segura de que puedes correrte aunque Santana no esté en la habitación. No la necesitamos.

—No, pero se supone que ella te protegerá, te ayudará. Y si no vuelve aquí de una maldita vez, juro por Dios que voy a tumbarte en el suelo y a follarte.

_«Tentador»_. Fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente. Rachel jamás había considerado el sexo como nada del otro mundo, pero tras unos días con Quinn y Santana, no podía pensar en otra cosa. En especial cuando Quinn estaba ante ella con los pantalones bajados hasta los muslos y su grueso y dispuesto miembro delante de las narices.

_«Qué estupidez»._ Fue la segunda palabra que irrumpió en su cabeza. No había ido allí para estar con Quinn, sino para aprender cómo estar con Brody. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que se detuviera. Por alguna razón, Quinn no quería sexo sin Santana en la habitación. Y a juzgar por la falta de sorpresa de Santana, no parecía que ésa fuera la primera vez que eso sucedía. Con lo cual, concluyó, Quinn no tenía problemas con las vírgenes, si no con el sexo en general.

Rachel oyó el ruido del agua en las tuberías que indicaba que Santana se estaba duchando en el cuarto de baño, y supo que no regresaría, no con la suficiente rapidez para intervenir. Se encontraba a solas con Quinn para resolver lo que parecía una situación muy espinosa. E iba a tener que improvisar.

—Inspira profundamente —le sugirió ella— Podemos esperar a que regrese o continuar. Tú eliges.

—No me toques ahora. Lo lamentarás si lo haces.

Escupió las palabras rechinando los dientes y Rachel la creyó. Su control pendía de un hilo. Un movimiento equivocado y lo perdería.  
¿Cómo era posible que esa misma mañana ella hubiera creído que era demasiado poco femenina para excitar a Quinn? Ella se había apresurado a sacarla de su error, haciéndola sentir viva y femenina durante el proceso. Era asombroso cómo el paso de las horas y un poco de conversación podían cambiar la perspectiva de una persona.  
Por desgracia, eso no le iba a servir de ayuda ahora.

—Tengo más autocontrol que esta mañana. Podremos resolver esto. Te diré que no si las cosas se ponen calientes.

Quinn le enterró los dedos en el pelo. La indecisión y el deseo se reflejaban en su rostro tenso. Rachel sintió su áspero aliento en la mejilla.

—Gatita, ésa es una idea muy mala.

—Pues dime por qué. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Quinn cerró los puños sobre el pelo de Rachel. Frunció las cejas sobre aquellos ojos tan dorados que en ese momento eran tan oscuros. Parecía torturada física y mentalmente.

—A pesar de lo cabrona que he sido contigo, aún quieres ayudarme. Sí fuera una mujer mejor… —se detuvo, al parecer no quería terminar ese pensamiento— No puedes ayudarme, gatita. Cavé mi propia tumba hace unos años.

Y se había enterrado emocionalmente desde entonces. Quinn no lo dijo, pero tampoco hacía falta. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que no quería correrse sin Santana en la habitación por la misma razón que compartía a las mujeres. Algo le había ocurrido cuando era adolescente, algo que lo había cambiado todo.

—Dime qué ocurrió.

Ella se rió y la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Hablar del pasado no va a cambiar las cosas.

—¿Por qué no? He pasado algún tiempo a solas con Santana, y también me gustaría pasarlo contigo, sólo contigo. Pero eso, lo que sea, se interpone entre nosotras.

—Y siempre será así. Si un pequeño ejército de terapeutas no pudo solucionar el problema, que te sientes en mi regazo y me escuches hablar de mi pasado no va a arreglar las cosas. Lo único que conseguirás con eso es que me siente tentada a hundirme en tu dulce sexo, pero no resucitará a los muertos.

Ella no comprendió la última frase del todo, pero sabía que de alguna manera, sexo y muerte estaban relacionados para ella, y Quinn se sentía responsable de algo parecido a alguna tragedia griega. Santana era su apoyo y su perro guardián desde entonces.  
Con una maldición, Quinn se metió el pene en los vaqueros y se subió bruscamente la cremallera. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Alto! —gritó Rachel, sin saber aún qué diría, qué podía decir.

Por un momento, habría pensado que ella no se detendría. Pero Quinn se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —Apenas fue un susurro, como si los gritos de los últimos minutos no hubieran existido.

Rachel sostuvo su mirada atormentada. La pena y la culpa asomaban en el rostro de Quinn, en una imagen de total sufrimiento. Parecía necesitar alguien a quien cuidar, a quien abrazar.  
Alguien que le diera una segunda oportunidad.  
Rachel tragó saliva, pero no apartó los ojos de ella mientras la inmovilizaba con una mirada solemne y se tumbaba de espaldas en el suelo. Se levantó la falda y abrió ligeramente las piernas, luego subió la mano por el abdomen hasta uno de los senos.  
Aquellos ojos verde y avellana volvieron a la vida, y Rachel sonrió.

—Haz el amor conmigo.

«Cuatro palabras». Eso era todo lo que hacía falta para que Rachel envolviera su miembro y apretara. Había hecho lo mismo con los lóbregos sentimientos contra los que había estado luchado toda la tarde.

—En realidad, no quieres eso. —No se le ocurría un mejor argumento para no tomar lo que le ofrecía. Se había arrojado a sus pies, desnuda, exuberante, preciosa. Sólo Dios sabía lo dispuesta que estaba ella a darle hasta el último aliento con tal de poseerla.

—Sí, lo quiero —murmuró ella.

—No seré tierna.

La sonrisa de Rachel decía que lo entendía.

—No estoy hecha de cristal.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Querías reservarte para Brody.

—Quería ofrecerle mi virginidad a alguien a quien le importara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí sí me importa? —dijo Quinn intentando sonar sarcástica y despectiva.

—Cosas que me has dicho. —Le cogió de la mano y comenzó a tirar de Quinn hacia ella— O, ahora mismo, tu mirada.

Cerrando los ojos, Quinn intentó dejar la expresión neutra, dejando fuera de su vista cada centímetro desnudo de la piel de Rachel. Pero ella tiró con fuerza de Quinn, y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo regresó a su mente, una y otra vez, grabándosele a fuego en el cerebro. Maldita sea, no sólo era su cuerpo lo que la ponía dura. Si era sincera consigo misma tenía que reconocer que aquella naturalidad con que ella excitaba su sexo y conmovía su corazón, la volvía salvaje.

—Estás alucinando.

—Y tú mintiendo —susurró ella.

Quinn le dirigió una mirada airada.

—¿Por qué demonios te ofreces a mí?

—Quiero ayudarte.

—No quiero tu compasión —gruñó ella.

La mirada de Rachel le hizo arder cuando se deslizó por su cuerpo antes de acabar clavada en sus ojos.

—No te compadezco. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien, pero reconozco que no estoy siendo totalmente altruista. Tú me haces sentir femenina, una mujer de verdad. Cuando estoy contigo, no me siento poco femenina, ni torpe ni inexperta. Me siento… deseada. Querida. Y deseo más. Creo que siempre he querido más de ti.

_«Oh, mierda»._ Quinn habría podido rechazarla cuando había creído que le ofrecía su virginidad como una especie de curalotodo para sus carencias emocionales. Pero rechazándola ahora, le haría daño. Se aprovecharía de las inseguridades de Rachel para ocultar las suyas.  
¿Pero acaso no era mejor herir sus sentimientos, a infringirle un daño físico permanente o… algo peor?  
¿O, por el contrario, debería correr el riesgo? Rachel era mucho, más fuerte que Marley.

—Quinn, cariño, no intentes protegerme. Soy una adulta, y sé lo que quiero. A ti. —Le apretó la mano— Simplemente, déjame disfrutar.

Puede que ella pensara así, pero estaba equivocada. Maldita sea, no debería ceder.  
Al final, Quinn se dejó caer de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Rachel. Rebuscó frenéticamente en los bolsillos, en la cartera, rogando… ¡sí! Un condón. Uno lubricado. Con un suspiro entrecortado, lo tiró sobre la mesita.

—Prepárate.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias a Dios.

Quinn asintió débilmente con la cabeza y luego se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador.  
Rachel deslizó los dedos con ansia por el abdomen de Quinn. Una serie de estremecimientos le recorrieron el vientre, la espalda, el pene. Gimió. Su erección, tan condenadamente dura en ese momento, podría taladrar el metal. ¿Le quedaría realmente algo de sangre en el cerebro? Estaba convencida de que toda se le había concentrado en el pene.  
Se bajó la cremallera de un tirón y liberó la erección de su confinamiento. Se sumergió en el paraíso que eran las manos de Rachel.

Ella la acarició suavemente, provocándola. Quinn no necesitaba más persuasión… ni deseo. Tenía que detener eso de alguna manera. Pero con la sangre hirviendo y el sentido común cegado por el deseo que dominaba sus sentidos, Quinn no tenía ni idea de cómo impedir algo que anhelaba tanto.  
Le tembló la mano cuando se bajó los pantalones hasta las caderas.  
Cubrió a Rachel con su cuerpo y capturó su boca con un beso devorador, entre jadeos entrecortados y gemidos. Rachel le dio la bienvenida, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acarició la espalda y los hombros, arqueando las caderas hacia ella.  
El condón estaba a sólo medio metro. Podía abrirlo, ponérselo, penetrarla… y verse envuelto por su dulce calidez; poseería una parte de ella que ninguna otra persona tendría jamás.  
Sólo de pensarlo, se le contrajo el vientre de pura ansia voraz.  
_  
«Detente. ¡Detente ya!»._

Quinn interrumpió el beso y gimió al sentir la ansiosa boca de Rachel abriéndose paso hasta el hueco del cuello.  
De alguna manera, consiguió bajar las manos y apretar su pene contra los húmedos y cálidos pliegues prohibidos de su sexo. Maldición, estaba mojada. Y muy caliente. Tan caliente que estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar en llamas. Y cuando Rachel se contoneó contra ella… ¡Dios!

—Detenme —la voz de Quinn sonó ronca y grave.

Todo lo que ella hizo fue sonreír y alzó las piernas, ciñéndolas en torno a sus caderas.  
Quinn comenzó a sudar por todo el cuerpo; la frente, la espalda, los pechos se le humedecieron. Rachel la estaba matando lentamente, tentándola con todo lo que ella quería y no debería tomar.

Incapaz de detenerse, se frotó contra ella, rozándole el clítoris con su longitud. El jadeo de Rachel fue directo a su miembro. No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para imaginar a Rachel rodeándola con las piernas, arañándole la espalda, mientras la penetraba profundamente, sumergiéndose en su calor.

Quinn tragó aire, luchando contra la visión. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? En ocho años, jamás se había sentido seriamente tentada de follar a una mujer ella sola, ni en su sexo. Jamás había mantenido relaciones sexuales sin protección. Bueno, tenía el condón a medio metro, pero en ese momento, le suponía un esfuerzo hercúleo cogerlo y ponérselo.  
Por no decir que necesitaría mucho más que ese esfuerzo y el doble de la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, levantarse y marcharse de allí.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Santana? Apoyándose en los brazos, bajó la mirada a una Rachel ruborizada que le daba la bienvenida. Estaba en graves problemas. Y sospechaba que si Santana estuviera allí, ella sólo la animaría a cometer una estupidez. _«Algo inconcebible»._  
Apretando los dientes, retrocedió y cogió el condón. Ya estaba en el infierno. No merecía ni a Rachel ni a su inocencia. Pero allí estaba Rachel, yaciendo delante de ella, y tenía que penetrarla —en algún lugar, como fuera— ya.

Pero si le arrebataba la virginidad, por mucho que ella lo deseara en ese momento, ¿no le arruinaría la vida?

Comenzó a ponerse el condón y volvió a mirar su dulce cara. Rachel no tenía miedo, pero debería tenerlo. El control de Quinn dependía de un hilo mientras le sujetaba las corvas y le echaba las piernas hacia atrás, levantándole las caderas.  
La ardiente mirada vagó por los pechos y los pezones hinchados de Rachel, por la suave piel de su vientre, por la carne roja y excitada de su sexo, por la fruncida piel recubierta de lubricante que protegía su ano, tanto más visible cuanto más le echaba las piernas hacia atrás.

—¿Quinn? —dijo Santana desde la puerta.

Su prima le estaba preguntando qué pensaba hacer. Quinn giró apenas la cabeza para buscar y sostener la negra mirada de Santana. ¿Qué coño podía decirle? ¿Que estaba muy tentada de romper todas las reglas? Rachel no era una mujer más. Si la poseía en ese momento, no pertenecería a ninguna otra persona, no habría nadie más que se responsabilizara si algo salía mal.  
Al menos en ese momento, Rachel le pertenecía. Sólo a ella.

—Yo me he ofrecido —aclaró Rachel suavemente— Le he pedido que haga el amor conmigo. Quiero que sea la primera.

La sonrisa de Santana era condenadoramente cegadora cuando entró en la estancia, se sentó en el sofá y agarró la mano de Rachel.

—Un precioso regalo. No sé si Quinn te lo habrá dicho, pero se siente honrada y excitada.

Quinn le dirigió a su prima una mirada aviesa.

—No he aceptado.

Arqueando la ceja, Santana miró la postura en que se encontraban, la manera en que Rachel se abría, dándole la bienvenida a la erección de Quinn que se erguía preparada hacia su sexo.  
Quinn soltó un suspiro tembloroso. De hecho, tampoco había rechazado la oferta de Rachel.  
Tenía que hacer algo. «Ya». La necesidad que burbujeaba en su vientre estaba a punto de estallar. Un fiero deseo le recorrió el cuerpo que parecía haber descargado un torrente de adrenalina directamente a su pene. Tenía tal opresión en el pecho que le costaba trabajo respirar.

Intentando desterrar todas las voces, dudas y miedos que tenía en la cabeza, Quinn cogió su miembro con la mano y se acercó más, cerrando los ojos.  
_«Suya»._ Rachel podía ser suya. En diez segundos.  
Quinn vaciló. Tragó saliva mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.  
¿Y luego qué? ¿Una vez que la hubiera reclamado y tomado, qué ocurriría? Y si… No, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó.

Volvió a colocarla en la posición anterior, subiéndole las piernas de tal manera que ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros, se ubicó y comenzó a empujar…  
En su trasero.

Rachel soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa y agrandó los ojos color chocolate.

—¿Quinn?

—¿Qué diablos haces? —gritó Santana.

Cada vez más tensa con cada centímetro que empujaba dentro del pasaje apretado de Rachel, con los tendones del cuello sobresaliendo, los músculos de los brazos temblando, asaltada por las asombrosas sensaciones de ser envuelta lentamente por la carne lubricada y apretada de Rachel, Quinn apenas podía pronunciar una palabra.

—Estoy follándola por el culo. Estoy salvándole la vida.

Santana la miró como si quisiera golpearla aunque no lo hizo. _«Aquello también era jodidamente bueno»_. Cuanto más penetraba en el cuerpo de Rachel, más se le obnubilaba la mente. ¿Era un gong lo que sonaba a la par que su corazón? Rachel era como un puño caliente en torno a su miembro, un puño cada vez más cerrado alrededor de su miembro.

—¡Quinn! —gritó Rachel.

—Casi estoy dentro.

El sudor cubría ahora el cuerpo de Quinn. El deseo de bombearla con un ritmo infernal durante mucho tiempo avasalló a Quinn. Se contuvo, decidida a proceder con lentitud y disfrutar del paraíso que era estar dentro de Rachel.  
Ella respiraba de manera entrecortada.

—Detente. No puedo tomar más.

—Por favor. Por favor, gatita. ¡Oh, Dios! —Se moriría si no podía hundirse por completo en ella.

Pero al ver que Rachel cerraba los ojos y hacia una mueca, se retiró un poco. Antes de que pudiera retirarse del todo, ella estiró las manos y la agarró por los hombros. Bajando las piernas, Rachel se arqueó y se contorsionó. Incapaz de resistirse a cualquier cálida promesa de Rachel, Quinn empujó con fuerza.  
Se deslizó por completo en ella con un gemido largo y ronco.

—Gatita, sí. Ya está. Tómame. Toma todo lo que tengo para ti.

La cabeza de Rachel cayó hacia atrás con un quejido, su pelo castaño se extendió a su alrededor. Maldición, parecía una diosa tentadora y ardiente, una sirena atrayéndola hacia el desastre, pero a Quinn, realmente, le daba igual. Al menos moriría feliz, porque tras bombear en ella un par de veces, Quinn se dio cuenta de que poseerla era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.  
Entonces Rachel comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones y murmuró:

—Te siento en mi interior, tan dura. Sí. Oh… es como si fueras a romperme en dos. Pero ese dolor es…_ guau_... —Rachel jadeó cuando ella volvió a penetrarla violentamente— Me haces sentir viva.

Fue decir eso y que ella perdiera el control. Quinn comenzó a bombear en ella como si fuera una salvaje, deleitándose con la dureza de su propio cuerpo, con la flexibilidad del de ella, con esos gemidos que Rachel emitía cada vez que ella se hundía en su interior más y más profundamente. El deseo de correrse comenzó a vibrar en sus testículos. Santo Dios… Quinn jamás había llegado al clímax con tal rapidez. Estaba orgullosa de aguantar veinte minutos o más, con Rachel no podía eludir el inevitable final tras sólo tres minutos.  
La sangre siguió bajando rauda, inundándole la polla y aumentando su sensibilidad.

—Quinn —imploró ella— ponte de rodillas. Necesito sentir tus caricias…  
_  
__«¿Qué?»._

Quinn no podía procesar las palabras de Rachel por los estremecimientos de placer que le bajaban por la espalda y el rugido ensordecedor que sentía en los oídos. La inminente pérdida de control era dulce y tan intensa que le estallaría la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola, hoy os dejo un capítulo algo intenso y más largo que los anteriores. **

**En el capítulo anterior me preguntaron y se me olvidó contestar: Brittany aparecerá solo en un par de capítulos, no es un personaje importante en la historia. **

**Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta pronto ;)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Por favor —imploró de nuevo Rachel.

—Retírate y ponte de rodillas —ordenó Santana— Arrodíllate y levanta sus caderas hacia ti.

Las palabras por fin llegaron a su mente. Se cambió de posición, negándose a perder el contacto.

—Santana —Rachel la miró, cogiéndose los pezones entre los dedos para tirar de ellos.

_«Oh, maldición»._ Verla acariciarse los pezones la llevó más cerca del clímax, a un lugar donde era la necesidad quien decretaba cada envite.

Su prima se deslizó de rodillas en el suelo, al lado de ellas y ahuecó los pechos de Rachel con la palma de la mano, pellizcándole los pezones duros, rojos y apetecibles. Quinn deseó inclinarse y succionarlos, pero no podía, no si quería seguir poseyéndola. Y tenía que seguir. Rachel era adictiva. Conociendo de primera mano lo celestial que era estar dentro de su culo, si volvía a ofrecerle su vagina, la poseería. Sin mediar palabra. Sin vacilaciones. Penetraría esos dulces y apretados pliegues y la reclamaría para ella.

Santana se inclinó y succionó un pezón, y luego se dedicó al otro. Al mismo tiempo bajó la mano y mientras masajeaba la dura protuberancia de su clítoris le hundió un par de dedos en la vagina.

—¡Sí! —gritó Rachel.

Al instante, Quinn sintió cómo se apretaba en torno a ella, como comenzaba a latir. Oh, mierda, no iba a poder contenerse mucho más, ni siquiera por dos segundos.

—Ahora, Quinn. ¡Ahora! ¡Fóllame!

La mujer salvaje que habitaba en su interior se liberó y acabó con la última brizna de control. Clavándole los dedos en las caderas arremetió contra ella con un envite tras otro. Su polla se estremeció. Rachel gimió. Ella intentó contenerse ante los ondeantes pulsos del cuerpo de Rachel, ante la palpitante estrechez de su pasaje.

Rachel gritó, y su cuerpo se convulsionó. Luego, con un rugido, Quinn se sumergió en ella una última vez y alcanzó el orgasmo, estallando en un millón de pedazos mientras comenzaba a volar. Vio todo blanco… y la cara ruborizada de Rachel que gritaba extasiada.  
A Quinn le pareció que la eyaculación duraba eternamente, que el placer se multiplicaba hasta el infinito. Nunca había sido así. Se sentía como si flotara, como si aquellos eternos momentos de éxtasis fueran a durar para siempre con solo quedarse dentro de ella. Sin soltarla jamás.  
Pero la realidad se entrometió con rapidez.

Quinn se retiró lentamente, y en el momento que lo hizo, sintió un vacío en su interior, instándola a penetrarla de nuevo, a hundirse en aquel cuerpo y a no salir jamás. Rachel era todo lo que necesitaba.

_«Tómala. Reclámala. Quédatela».  
_  
¿Y luego qué? Ya había visto las consecuencias de un acto así. Lo había vivido. Y todavía tenía pesadillas por ello.

Con un estremecimiento, Quinn retrocedió y se quitó el condón.  
Cometió el error de mirar el rostro de Rachel. Ella le brindó una sonrisa vacilante que le encogió el corazón. Sandeces. Rachel sólo quería saber si Quinn estaba bien, si había estremecido su mundo.  
No a lo primero y, absolutamente, sí a lo segundo.  
Y si se quedaba con ella una hora más, Rachel ya no sonreiría. Estaría jodida… literalmente.  
Ahora que había estado dentro de ella, mantenerse apartada de su sexo no iba a ser una opción. Si Rachel permanecía allí una hora más, acabaría tumbada sobre sus espaldas, con el miembro de Quinn profundamente enterrado en su interior. Y eso sería un gran error.

Tener sexo con una virgen, incluso una con tanta práctica como Rachel, conducía por lo general a una imagen de encaje blanco y toallas a juego con monograma. Conllevaba pena, dolor y sufrimiento. Pero ella no tenía manera de saberlo. Se había ofrecido a Quinn de manera espontánea, y, de repente, tuvo un horrible presentimiento: Rachel sentía algo por ella, quizá incluso creía que la amaba. Probablemente pensaba que podía «curarla». Imposible. Ella no estaba preparada para proporcionarle el final feliz que Rachel merecía.

Quinn suspiró. Dios, se sintió como si tuviera mil años cuando se puso en pie y se subió los pantalones de golpe. Aquello era la única arma que tenía para asegurarse de que no le arruinaría la vida.  
Miró a su prima.

—Rachel es una auténtica tigresa, capaz de satisfacer a dos personas sin apenas despeinarse. ¿Quién podía imaginar que bajo esa virginal fachada acechaba una mujer tan apasionada?

Rachel se puso rígida y se le quedó mirando como si Quinn se hubiera transformado en una alienígena con tres cabezas.  
Santana frunció el ceño.

—Vigila tus palabras.

Oh, por supuesto que lo haría. Utilizaría las más crueles de su repertorio. Rachel no podía quedarse allí de ningún modo. No si quería seguir siendo virgen.

—Oh, no es mi intención ofenderte, gatita. Te agradezco que me ofrecieras tu virginidad, pero deberías reservarla para alguien a quien de veras le importes. Como sabes, no eres exactamente mi tipo.

Rachel parpadeó, intentando comprenderla.

—Dijiste que me deseabas. Que me deseabas mucho.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero ya he saciado mi deseo. He estado en tu boca, en tu culo. Te he comido el coño, te lo he penetrado con los dedos. Puedo vivir sin follarlo.

Dios, ¿había dicho alguna vez una mentira más grande?  
El dolor asomó a los ojos de Rachel cuando recogió las ropas y se cubrió de las miradas de Quinn y Santana. Esa expresión tormentosa provocó un enorme agujero en el pecho de Quinn. ¡Maldición! Pero Rachel aún tenía que hacer las maletas, y ella necesitaba que las hiciera ya.

—Sé que te dijimos que te quedarías con nosotras durante dos semanas, pero creo que ya estás preparada para cualquier cosa que Brody quiera hacer contigo. Quiero decir que si lo que quieres es perfeccionar tus mamadas puedes quedarte para que nos corramos en tu boca más veces. O si lo que quieres es tener el culo más dilatado para aceptar una polla con más facilidad, podemos ayudarte. Pero si no…, no entiendo por qué deberías quedarte.

—¿Porque es hermosa y especial, y no otro simple cuerpo caliente? —gruñó Santana.

Quinn les dirigió una mirada frívola.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Sólo pensé que ya habíamos conseguido nuestro propósito, al menos por mi parte. Creí que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿Mutuo? —Rachel se quedó boquiabierta— ¡Si acabo de ofrecerte mi virginidad! Y dijiste que penetrar en mí sería como estar en el cielo.

—Algo que sólo demuestra tu inocencia. Cualquier otra persona con una erección como la que yo tenía hubiera dicho eso —Quinn se encogió de hombros— Supongo que consideras que esa virginidad tuya es una especie de premio gordo, y estoy segura de que así será para Brody. A mí no me gusta desvirgar a nadie. Es sucio, y siempre hay dolor, pero no la clase de dolor placentero. Las vírgenes no hacen más que quejarse y luego no suelen querer repetir, así que tienes que conformarte con su boca o su culo, hasta que también se quejan de eso…

—¡Cierra esa jodida boca! —Santana le agarró el brazo y se lo apretó. Parecía a punto de pegarle un puñetazo, y Quinn acogió de buena gana la idea.

Se liberó con facilidad del agarre de su prima y observó cómo Rachel se ponía la ropa con la rapidez de alguien que trataba de escapar de un incendio.

—¿Es eso todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Cuándo me miras, sólo ves a una virgen?

—¿Ahora mismo? Sí. Ya he poseído las demás partes de ti. ¿Qué más me queda?

Rachel cerró los puños a los costados y se sonrojó llena de incredulidad.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con aquello de que lo importante de una mujer son sus impulsos, sus deseos y los fluidos sexuales que emanan de ella?

Quinn extendió la mano para acariciarla, para tocarla, y no se sorprendió cuando ella se echó hacia atrás de un salto.

—No eres tonta. Sabes que me excitas. Pero en lo más profundo de tu ser eres demasiado inocente.

—Dices eso como si fuera algo malo.

—Me gustan las mujeres más provocativas —dijo en tono de disculpa— Llevo un tiempo tras una chica. Pregúntale a Santana, la conoce. Tiene unas tetas preciosas. Ah… y usa ligueros. Es una mujer muy sexy…

—Y tú no estás interesada en enseñarme más.

—¿Qué crees que te falta por saber? ¿Qué más quieres que te enseñemos?

Quinn la observó mientras su rostro reflejaba los pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente, como si estuviera buscando algo que decir, algo con que hacerle tragar sus palabras.  
Al final, Rachel soltó un suspiro.

—Estás intentando ahuyentarme porque te da miedo mi virginidad.

—¿Por qué? No va a perseguirme para morderme.

—Me estaba refiriendo a las emociones que te provoca —escupió ella— ¿He dado en el clavo?

Santana se acercó a ella en silencio y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Es una imbécil y sería mucho mejor para todas que se callara de una vez.

—Escudad las dos. Estoy siendo sincera —Se volvió hacia Santana— ¿Acaso no andaba detrás de Brittany antes de que viniera Rachel?

—Aquí entre nosotras, a Brittany no le gustas. Y a mí no me gusta ella.

—Contigo fuera de juego, Brittany se fijará en mí. —Intentó brindarles una sonrisa radiante, lo que le resultó muy difícil cuando vio la expresión desolada de Rachel —. He oído que tiene el sexo rasurado. ¿Te imaginas?

Rachel se estremeció, las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos, amenazando con derramarse. Aunque Quinn era la causante, no podía soportar verlas.  
Se dio la vuelta para ahuecar los cojines del sofá, y se quedó sorprendida cuando Rachel la golpeó en el hombro. La miró y ella le dio un bofetón. Muy fuerte.

—Si todo eso que has dicho es cierto, eres una gilipollas de primera y yo desearía no haber venido nunca aquí. Si lo dices porque no eres capaz de permitir que se derrita ese sufrido corazón de hielo que tienes, no sólo eres una gilipollas, además eres una cobarde. A menos que logres superar el pasado, estarás sola el resto de tu vida, porque, algún día, Santana conocerá a una buena mujer, se casará con ella, y te abandonará para que te pudras sola en el infierno. Disfruta de tu sufrimiento, te lo tienes bien merecido.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Victoria. Quinn jamás se había sentido más miserable.

—Rachel —la llamó Santana corriendo tras la melena de cabello castaño que caía sobre su espalda— ¡Cariño!

Pero Rachel no dudó; ni siquiera se detuvo. Salió de la guarida, cruzó la casa hasta la habitación de Santana y luego cerró la puerta de un portazo.  
Quinn se sobresaltó ante el sonido retumbante de la puerta, que rompió la tensa quietud.

—Estúpida hija de perra —gruñó Santana— Espero que estés satisfecha.

—No —dijo Quinn duramente— Pero es lo mejor.

—¿Para quién? ¡No para mí, desde luego! —Dijo señalándose el pecho— Rachel es lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido, y tú lo has jodido todo. ¿Y por qué? Porque la quieres y no quieres arriesgarte a descubrir a otra Marley. Rachel tiene razón, eres una cobarde.

Santana salió enfurecida de la estancia dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación que compartía con Rachel.

Quinn agachó la cabeza. Era una cobarde. Y odiaba serlo. Había llevado a cabo misiones por todo el planeta, asesinando generales hambrientos de poder en agujeros de mierda del tercer mundo, rescatando rehenes de terroristas fanáticos, desactivando bombas en el último segundo.  
Y Rachel la asustaba mucho más que todo eso.

—No, cariño. Por favor. No te vayas. —Oyó las palabras de súplica de Santana— Quinn es sólo una idiota. Quédate conmigo. Te quiero. Yo…

—Santana, no funcionaría. Tengo que irme…

Las lágrimas presentes en su voz retorcieron las entrañas de Quinn cuando oyó que Rachel recogía las llaves del coche del platito del vestíbulo y se dirigía a la puerta principal. Se dirigió a la esquina del vestíbulo y miró a escondidas.

—No te vayas —intentaba convencerla suavemente Santana.

—Explícame por qué está haciendo esto —Se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas—. ¿Por qué siempre me presiona tanto? ¿Qué le pasa?

Quinn se puso tensa. Maldición, esperaba que Santana no se pusiera a contar todos sus secretos para tranquilizar a Rachel y conseguir que se quedara. Entonces ella la vería como el monstruo que era…

—Es un secreto de Quinn, y sólo a ella le corresponde contarlo —dijo Santana a regañadientes.

—Entonces no puedo quedarme —dijo Rachel cruzando la puerta.

Santana la agarró del brazo.

—No te vayas. Por favor. Ignórala. Quédate conmigo.

—Quinn no me quiere aquí. Ha sido evidente desde el principio, y no debería haberle impuesto mi presencia. He aprendido la lección. —Rachel le acarició el brazo, se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Creo que sé lo suficiente para complacer a Brody, y ése era el objetivo.

—Es una estrella del pop con una vida nómada y una reputación escandalosa. Tú eres la clase de chica que se merece tener una casa y amor. Estoy preocupada por ti y quiero…

Rachel interrumpió las palabras con un suave beso. Quinn casi pudo saborear su pena y su dolor mientras las observaba. Luego Rachel contuvo un suspiro tembloroso.

—San, tengo que irme. A mí también me importas, pero no puedo quedarme. Me hace demasiado daño.

_«Oh, maldición»._

Rachel abrió la puerta y se volvió antes de salir. Su mirada se clavó en la de Santana y Quinn se sintió como si un ariete le aplastara el pecho. Le ardía la mejilla donde Rachel la había abofeteado, el último lugar donde la había tocado. Ya no volvería a tocarla más. Maldición, aquello no podía doler más.  
Rachel no dijo una sola palabra. Sólo negó con la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

A Quinn le fallaron las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, cerrando los ojos ante el infierno que se cernía sobre ella.  
Santana maldijo suavemente, una palabrota que Quinn dudaba que su prima hubiera pronunciado en su vida.  
No cabía duda de que se encontraba en graves problemas. Santana tenía derecho a estar enfadada y Rachel tenía derecho a odiarla.

Pero no podría odiarla más de lo que se odiaba a sí misma.

* * *

**Capítulo extra, este es mi regalo para vosotras :p **

**¡Feliz Navidad! :)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel se alisó una arruga de los vaqueros, se apartó el pelo por encima del hombro y luego llamó a la puerta.

Casi cinco años. Esos eran los años que habían pasado desde que había visto en persona a Brody Weston. Lo había visto en docenas de fotos. Habían hablado por teléfono, se habían escrito cientos de correos electrónicos. Habían compartido intimidades durante años, como lo que había supuesto para Rachel crecer sin la influencia femenina tras la muerte de su madre, o lo duro que había sido para él haber alcanzado de repente el estrellato. Los difíciles estudios de Rachel. La agenda apretada de Brody. Los deseos de ella. Los sueños de él.

Rachel había planeado durante meses irse a vivir con él y de esa manera averiguar si podrían pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas.  
Ahora, se encontraba ante su puerta llena de sentimientos encontrados, sin tener muy claro lo que le reservaba el futuro. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo estar con él.  
Pero Quinn, sus angustias y necesidades, su ansia y su rechazo, la habían cautivado.

Rachel sintió un nudo en el estómago. Intentó contenerlo, esperando volver al estado de entumecimiento en que había estado envuelta durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

_«Deja la mente en blanco. Respira hondo. Tranquilízate. Pero, ¿sería eso suficiente alguna vez?»._

Rachel había esperado, días después de que abandonase el Este de Texas, que Quinn la llamaría para disculparse, que le rogaría que regresase, que le dijera lo mucho que lamentaba haberla humillado. Dios, se había pasado las horas llorando… Brody había sido lo último en lo que había pensado.

Pero Quinn no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Sólo había habido un silencio infernal y absoluto. Santana sí había llamado para interesarse por ella, y había tratado de convencerla de que regresara. Incluso había llegado a implorar. Pero Quinn no iba a rogarle que volviera. Según Quinn, lo único que sentía por ella era algo a nivel químico. Rachel no se lo creía.  
Se habían acercado demasiado a nivel afectivo. Quinn se comportaba de esa manera para intentar protegerla de algo que Rachel no comprendía al tiempo que se protegía a sí misma. Después de que Quinn le hubiera arrojado a la cara el ofrecimiento de su virginidad, anunciando que bebía los vientos por una bailarina de un local de mala muerte, había sido un verdadero infierno descubrir que, en realidad, Rachel la amaba.

Apartó a un lado esos pensamientos y el dolor que le oprimía el pecho al oír pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Volvió a inspirar profundamente. El bendito entumecimiento comenzó a invadirla de nuevo.  
Quinn esperaba que ella siguiera adelante. Y allí estaba Rachel, ante la puerta de Brody, decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. Aún adoraba a Santana, pero tenía que superar lo de Quinn y labrarse un porvenir. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se abrió la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel. Un desconocido con una sonrisa juvenil apareció ante ella. Pelo ondulado. Ojos azules. Habría sido un auténtico niño de papá si no fuera por el enorme tatuaje de calavera que cubría su bíceps, del lápiz de ojos negro y del aro que colgaba de su nariz.

—Hola, vengo a ver a Brody.

El joven extendió la mano, pálida y elegante.

—Debes de ser Rachel. Yo soy Bryan. Soy el vocalista de apoyo y autor de algunas canciones.

Ella le estrechó la mano.

—Oh, sí. Brody te ha mencionado en muchas ocasiones. Es un placer conocerte.

La mirada de Bryan vagó sobre ella con una sutil apreciación.

—A ti también te ha mencionado. Decía que eras una chica muy guapa, pero veo que se equivocaba. Te has convertido en una mujer preciosa, se va a quedar sorprendido.

Brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa, Rachel observó la estancia. Era una suite. Estaba decorada en tonos pastel con muy buen gusto, con una vista estupenda de Houston.

—Gracias, ¿está Brody aquí?

—Está a punto de salir de la ducha. Me pidió que te recibiera ya que salió un poco tarde de los ensayos y tuvo que acudir a una entrevista inesperada en la radio. —Bryan se encogió de hombros— Gajes del oficio.

—Por supuesto.

Rachel intentó no sentirse decepcionada ni moverse con nerviosismo. Seguramente Brody la habría recibido personalmente si hubiera podido. Aun así, también era cierto que ella había estado esperando durante cinco años y que necesitaba con urgencia un amigo. ¿Acaso no podía esperar toda esa gente diez minutos?

—Pasa y siéntate —la invitó Bryan — ¿te gustaría beber algo?

Señaló el mini bar medio vacío. Habían desaparecido la mayor parte de los botellines de bebidas alcohólicas. El estante de refrescos estaba lleno.

Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá color chocolate. Por un momento se había sentido tentada a buscar consuelo en una copa de whisky, pero ya había seguido ese camino la semana pasada y lo único que había conseguido había sido una buena resaca.

—Nada, muchas gracias.

Bryan se sentó a su lado.

—Brody ha hablado tanto de ti que es casi como si te conociera. Siempre presume de lo amable y dulce que eres.

Rachel frunció el ceño. No era una santa. Solo había que ver las cosas que había hecho con Quinn y Santana.

Mirándolo retrospectivamente, no sólo había estado con ellas para aprender para Brody. Ni para saber si le gustaba ser compartida. Al percatarse de que su falta de experiencia era un problema y que la solución la encontraría con Quinn, ella había saltado —literalmente— para ir a verla. Para satisfacer una oscura fascinación que sentía por aquella dura chica desde que era lo suficientemente mayor para comprenderla y demasiado joven para satisfacerla.

—Puede que Brody haya exagerado un poco.

—¿Quién? ¿Brody? No, cuenta las cosas tal y como son. Créeme, nunca prodiga alabanzas a alguien que no se lo merezca.

—Ya veo — Pero lo cierto es que no veía nada.

El Brody que ella había conocido aquel verano especial había sido un joven optimista que miraba al futuro con esperanza. Pero también era cierto que en los últimos años había parecido un poco más escéptico con las personas. Menos confiado. Pueda que fuera una consecuencia de la fama o de tener que proteger su identidad y privacidad. Rachel pensó que todas esas cosas acabarían por afectar a cualquiera.

—Me alegra conocer a uno de los amigos de Brody. Sé que sois íntimos amigos — Le dijo, esperando descubrir exactamente qué papel jugaba Bryan en la vida de Brody.

—Es probable que te contara que he formado parte de la banda lo últimos tres años— Se inclinó hacia ella y clavó la mirada en sus ojos —Lo compartimos todo.

_«Incluyendo a las mujeres»_ Así que era con él con quien Brody hacía los _ménages_. Los ojos azul claro de Bryan indicaron la importancia de información sin decir palabra.

En lo que a Brody y a él respectaba, Rachel no tenía ni idea de su acuerdo pero ella entendió el mensaje implícito del joven. Y por su mirada sabía que él esperaba con ansia entrar en acción.

Era una idea inquietante. ¿Quería Brody que ella hiciera el amor con una persona que apenas conocía y que ni siquiera estaba segura de si le gustaba? Hizo una mueca ¿A caso ella no era diferente de las demás mujeres para Brody? ¿Más especial? Al menos eso era lo que siempre le había dicho.

Pero ese no era el problema. En cambio Quinn y Santana… eran otra historia.

La habían cautivado. Sí, pasar aquel tiempo con ellas le había mostrado lo excitante que era ser compartida. Rachel estaba segura de que a Brody le gustaba la excitación y las emociones prohibidas. Y Dios sabía que, tras aquel tiempo con las primas, ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Pero ahora, la idea de que otra persona la tocara le resultaba nauseabunda. Cuando Bryan la examinó con aquel aire especulador Rachel se apartó instintivamente y casi vomitó la comida.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que huyera. La parte más práctica, sin embargo, le recordaba que no tenía ningún futuro con Quinn y Santana. Tenía que seguir a delante. Durante años había planeado estar con Brody. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar si aquella relación tenía futuro. Tal vez su primer amor pudiera ayudarla a recobrarse de ese último error.

—Sé a qué te refieres —murmuró ella.

La sonrisa de Bryan desapareció, llevándose consigo la apariencia juvenil. Arqueo una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Puede que la última imagen que Brody tenga de mi sea la de una chica inocente de diecisiete años, pero ya no soy tan inocente, te aseguro que he crecido.

—Y yo diría que estás más hermosa si cabe —Resonó una voz detrás de ella.

Rachel se volvió _«¿__Brody?__ »_

Desde donde ella estaba, podía ver que no había cambiado mucho. Alto, con el pelo castaño claro, de piel morena, ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto tal como evidenciaban la camiseta negra y los vaqueros. Ése era Brody.  
Ella saltó del sofá al mismo tiempo que él se movía hacia ella.

Cuando la envolvió en aquel enorme abrazo, con sus firmes y delgados brazos, ella se hundió contra él… igual que había hecho aquel verano que habían pasado juntos. La cabeza de Rachel ya no quedaba justo bajo su barbilla, pero la besó en los labios con la misma ternura de siempre. Ella esperó, pero… ¿a dónde había ido aquel temblor que siempre habían provocado sus besos? La sonrisa que él le brindó no parecía sincera.

Quizá sólo estaba cansado. Y distraído. Dios sabía lo preocupada que había estado ella desde que había abandonado a Quinn y a Santana. Y habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que había visto a Brody. Las cosas habían cambiado. La gente cambiaba. Volverían a empezar de nuevo. Brody y ella conectarían.  
Albergar esperanzas de que Quinn la llamara, se disculpara y que le pidiera que regresara con ellas era una estupidez.

—¡Dios! —Brody dio un paso atrás, sosteniéndola a una distancia prudencial y la miró fijamente— Estás guapísima.

—Tú también.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para descartar el cumplido.

—Es fácil cuando tienes un estilista, un entrenador personal, un chef bla, bla, bla. Pero siéntate. Es un placer volver a verte. —La empujó hacia el sofá y ella se sentó a su lado— Hace un par de semanas que no sé nada de ti, ¿qué tal tu padre?

—Ya conoces al coronel. Siempre está ocupado. Siempre corriendo de un lado para otro. Anda recorriendo el mundo. Volverá a casa la semana que viene para unas mini vacaciones. Hace más de un año que no se toma unas.

Brody asintió con la cabeza.

—Ese hombre nunca para. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella semana que pasamos en el lago cuando tuvo que protegerme durante todo el verano?

«¿Te acuerdas de…?». Era eso lo que había hecho que Brody y Rachel se enamoraran y hubieran comenzado a hablar sobre la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

Nada había cambiado desde entonces. Y a la vez todo era distinto. Brody había acabado adoptando un estilo de vida salvaje según los periódicos sensacionalistas. Y ahora, era Quinn quien ocupaba los pensamientos de Rachel. Era por ella por lo que sentía un constante nudo de dolor en el estómago. Allí sentada al lado de Brody, con Bryan mirándolos, una pregunta irrumpió en su mente: ¿incluso si lograra expulsar de su corazón a Quinn, y a Santana, podría encajar en la vida de Brody?

Detalles tales como saber que Brody había acabado atraído por los ménages —y con qué mujeres andaba— deberían de molestarla. Y así había sido unas semanas antes. Pero tras haber estado con Quinn y con Santana, no había pensado mucho en el asunto. Ciertamente, no podía esperar que Brody fuera célibe después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Y ella tenía sus propios problemas.

Además, la última vez que Brody y ella habían hablado, él le había dicho que estaba preparado para renunciar a sus días de fiestas. Más que preparado. Rachel no estaba exactamente segura de qué había querido decir con eso. ¿Se refería a los ménages? Fuera como fuese, Rachel tenía que olvidarse de Quinn si quería estar con Brody y averiguar si podían tener un futuro juntos.

—Claro que me acuerdo —murmuró ella— tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa semana.

—Sabes que mi intención era obligar a tu padre a tomarse unas vacaciones. —Brody tuvo la cortesía de parecer avergonzado.

¿En serio? Ella había pensado —había esperado— que hubiera sido una táctica para pasar más tiempo con ella.  
Rachel le recordó con acritud:

—Lo único que hizo fue quejarse durante toda la semana de que la cabaña era un blanco seguro y que cualquier fanático psicópata podía dispararte con un rifle de gran potencia desde una barquita en el lago y liquidarte en el acto.

Brody puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, jamás dominó con maestría el difícil arte de relajarse.

—Pues no ha cambiado.

—¿Aún sigues preparando los exámenes de enfermería?

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Ayer acabé el último. Una vez que obtenga los resultados, tendré que decidir dónde iré a trabajar. Tengo que considerar un par de ofertas, pero depende de si apruebo los exámenes o no.

—Seguro que lo harás —Brody frunció el ceño— ¿Cuándo sabrás si has aprobado? ¿Pronto?

—En seis semanas. —Rachel se encogió de hombros— hasta entonces no tendré los resultados.

Por un momento, atisbo en el rostro de Brody una expresión pensativa.

—Eso nos da algo de tiempo…

Un duro y repentino golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Rachel. Brody y ella se volvieron hacia el sonido mientras Bryan abría la puerta de la suite. Un hombre mayor vestido con un abrigo informal de color camel y una almidonada camisa blanca entró en la estancia. Cuando se acercó a la luz, Rachel pudo observar que tenía el pelo entrecano. La papada desfiguraba un poco lo que otrora fuera el rostro de un hombre delgado.  
Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Brody, la prensa estará aquí en una hora. No lo olvides. —Dirigió una mirada afilada al mini bar medio vacío. —Y, maldita sea, ni se te ocurra aparecer borracho. Huelen esa mierda a un kilómetro de distancia y tu reputación no es precisamente buena.

—Carl —dijo Brody—Mi agente. El alma de las fiestas.

Ni siquiera un sordo podría ignorar el tono sarcástico de Brody.  
Carl le respondió con un tono brusco y gruñón:

—Mi deber es mantenerte apartado de la autodestrucción. Sin mí, serías una vieja gloria del pasado.

—Gracias por los ánimos, papi.

Su agente dirigió aquella penetrante mirada azul hacia ella.

—No hemos sido presentados.

No fue un saludo cálido, pero tampoco despectivo. Rachel no sabía qué pensar de él, ya que ella también era de la opinión de que Brody tenía que controlar más la bebida. Aunque si hubiera sido ella la que lo hubiera amonestado, lo habría hecho con más delicadeza.  
Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

—No, no hemos sido presentados. Soy Rachel Berry.

El inexpresivo rostro de Carl mientras le estrechaba la mano le dijo a Rachel que él jamás había oído hablar de ella. Algo extraño. Por otra parte, Brody había contratado al veterano profesional hacía unos dieciocho meses y sabía que Brody y Carl no eran amigos; su relación era estrictamente profesional.

—Hace años que conozco a Brody. Somos viejos amigos.

—Y como tenemos unos días libres, Rachel y yo vamos a ponernos al día —intervino Brody, colocándose al lado de ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Pues recuerda cuáles son tus prioridades, Romeo. Ya tenemos de sobra con el nuevo álbum y la próxima gira —dijo Carl frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya lo sé. —Brody empujó a Cal hacia la puerta— Estaré abajo dentro de una hora. Gracias por recordármelo. Ha sido un placer verte, pero adiós.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a hacer una gira?

—Primero tenemos que terminar el trabajo en los estudios. Haremos una pequeña gira por Estados Unidos; sólo visitaremos diez ciudades —la tranquilizó, mientras seguía empujando a Carl— Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad? Dijiste que pasarías, al menos, unas semanas conmigo, ¿qué importancia tiene dónde estemos?

—Esta joven es una distracción innecesaria —dijo Carl, deteniéndose en la puerta— No encaja con la imagen que hemos vendido a la prensa. Un niño malo con la voz de un ángel. Cosas como ésa es lo que hacen vender discos. Si sale a la luz que llevas a tu novia contigo en la gira, el álbum no se venderá.

—Como no te esfumes en los próximos diez segundos, no daré ni una sola rueda de prensa en las primeras tres ciudades.

Con el ceño fruncido, Carl salió como un ciclón, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.  
Brody se apoyó contra la puerta con un gemido.

—Tiene buenas ideas, pero es tan cuadriculado que me vuelve loco. Así que… vendrás conmigo a la gira, ¿no?

* * *

**Hola, paso a dejaros otro capítulo. **

**Bueno, POR FIN, aparece Brody... Veo que en el capítulo anterior TODAS odiasteis a Quinn, así que aquí está la otra alternativa. ¿Pasará algo entre ellos? *música de suspense* hahaha**

**Por cierto, este fic tiene 37 capítulos, más el epílogo que lo he escrito yo porque el último capítulo del libro me pareció un poco flojo, así que para quién preguntó, tranquila/o porque aún quedan muchos capítulos :)**

**Espero vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo. ****¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel había ajustado su agenda para poder estar con Brody. Pero ¿una gira? La situación entre ellos era ahora un poco embarazosa. Y tener a Carl y a Bryan pululando a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho precisamente. O… ¿quizá pensaba así porque era incapaz de apartar a Quinn de sus pensamientos?

¿Lamentaría Quinn haberla rechazado e insultado? ¿La estaría echando de menos? Incluso en ese momento, Rachel ardía en deseos de coger el móvil y llamar a Santana para preguntarle por aquella ex militar testaruda. Pero, ¿para qué? Aunque Quinn la quisiera, jamás lo reconocería. Por alguna razón, ella la hacía sentir vulnerable y Quinn no podía tolerarlo.  
Y maldición, eso dolía.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba ordenar las ideas.

—Antes tendré que asegurarme de que no tengo ningún otro compromiso pendiente, pero creo que podré ir.

—Genial. —Brody se encogió de hombros y la condujo de vuelta al sofá, dejándose caer en él y colocándola a ella en su regazo.

—La verdad es que no quiero que te vayas. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo estar contigo. Eres justo lo que necesito, nena. Sin ti a mi lado, puedo llegar a ser un chico muy malo —dijo brindándole una sonrisa capaz de iluminar un estadio.

Eso era justo lo que la prensa decía de él. Con esa atractiva apariencia acompañada de dinero y fama, Brody había caído de lleno en el sexo, las drogas y el rock'n'roll, en ese orden. Era extraño estar sentada en su regazo, sólo podía preguntarse cuántas mujeres más habían estado sobre sus muslos y qué había pasado después. De cualquier manera, estaba claro que no la excitaba como Quinn, ni la hacía sentirse cómoda como Santana.

—¿Acaso pretendes que cambie tus malas costumbres?

Él le cogió la mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar.

—Eres una influencia positiva. Mi talismán. Mi conciencia.

_«¿Qué?»._ La última vez que habían hablado ella no era lo suficientemente salvaje para vivir con él ¿y ahora era su conciencia?

—No frunzas el ceño —dijo él— Es algo bueno

Bryan miró el reloj.

—Ha llegado el momento de ir a ver a Jimmy para que dé su jodida opinión sobre las canciones del nuevo álbum.

—Jimmy es mi productor —le aclaró Brody a Rachel— Entretén al toro por mí, ¿vale? Quiero estar a solas con Rachel.

La mirada de Bryan se deslizó sobre ella hasta detenerse en sus pechos. De alguna manera, se sintió tocada sin permiso. Casi violada. Sintió un escalofrío. Si era él el tercer miembro de los ménages de Brody, y si ella iba a mantener ese tipo de relación con él, tendría que decirle que se buscara a alguien cuya mirada no le hiciera sentir la necesidad de vomitar.

—Claro —dijo Bryan— necesito tomar un reconstituyente antes de irme. —Examinó el mini bar y sacó un par de botellines de licor. Abrió uno y se lo bebió a morro en unos segundos— ¿Quieres?

Brody miró los botellines que Bryan tenía en las manos y luego a Rachel. Ella echó una ojeada discreta al reloj. Eran sólo las dos de la tarde y ¿ya andaban bebiendo alcohol? ¿Y a morro?  
Rachel sintió la mirada de Brody sobre ella, y cuando levantó la vista, él le dirigió a Bryan una mirada de advertencia.

—No, aún es pronto.

—Tío, siempre dices que en algún lugar del mundo ya han dado las cinco.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Brody frunció los labios y apartó la mirada. Luego le dirigió a una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Ves?, es Rachel. Ella tiene una influencia positiva en mi vida. ¿Te das cuenta de lo buena que eres para mí, nena?

Brody le apretó la mano. Rachel le devolvió el apretón casi en un acto reflejo, pero las palabras de él resonaron en su mente. _«¿Por qué soy buena para él?»_ ¿Cuándo se había convertido ella en algo bueno y ventajoso?

—No puedo esperar a conocerla mejor —Bryan le lanzó a Rachel una sonrisa ardiente y se despidió de Brody con una palmada en el hombro, añadiendo—: reserva el trasero para mí.

A pesar del tono bajo de Bryan, Rachel no pudo evitar oírlo. Y se enfadó. Aquel imbécil estaba dando por sentado algo para lo que ella aún no había dado su consentimiento. Quinn había sido su amante en compañía de Santana, cierto, pero había sido imposible no adorar a Santana. Era todo encanto y sofisticación. Una seductora innata, dulce y excitante. Y Quinn… Rachel había confiado en ella desde el primer momento a pesar de que podía comportarse como una auténtica bastarda y decir las cosas más horribles y maliciosas con el único fin de apartar de su lado a las personas que la amaban.

—Piérdete —Brody le señaló a Bryan la puerta con el dedo.

El músico, con cuatro botellines en la mano y su tatuaje de calavera, abandonó la habitación unos momentos después. Rachel soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No le hagas caso. A veces es un estúpido.

Rachel no se lo discutió.

—Me ha dicho que lo compartís todo. Es el otro hombre de tus ménages, ¿no?

Brody se removió con inquietud bajo la escrutadora mirada de Rachel.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Cuando me dijiste que vivías de una manera poco ortodoxa que no podría soportar, leí la prensa sensacionalista, hice algunas preguntas y encontré la respuesta.

—Ah, nena. —La rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un beso amistoso en sus labios— No haría eso contigo. Esas chicas no son importantes. Bryan y Carl pueden asegurarte que todas esas cosas que ocurren en las giras son insignificantes. Y que alguien como yo puede encontrar… aburrido. Algo tan común como cepillarse los dientes un par de veces al día.

_«¿Dos veces al día?»._ ¿Con una desconocida? ¿Y le resultaba aburrido?

—No me mires así. No lo digo por herirte. Sólo soy honesto. Pero tú… eres importante para mí. Contigo nunca me aburriré. He pensado mucho sobre ello, y jamás te compartiré. Eres demasiado dulce. Demasiado buena. Y quiero que sigas siendo así.

Eran unos pensamientos preciosos. Pero ella no era una santa ni nada parecido. ¿Y qué pasaría si él se aburría?

Frunciendo el ceño, Rachel se deslizó en el sofá al lado de él.

—No soy tan dulce. Y no soy totalmente inocente. Después de saber de tu inclinación por compartir mujeres, fui a ver a alguien que también lo hace. Esa mujer y su prima son intersexuales y me han… estado enseñando…

—¿Intersexuales? ¿Te han estado enseñando? ¿Has permitido que te follaran…?

—No —lo interrumpió — Ya te dije que vendría a ti siendo virgen y lo sigo siendo.

Solo porque Quinn no la había aceptado. Maldición, volvía a sentir aquel dolor en el estómago otra vez, y cada vez era peor. Se recostó en el respaldo, respiró hondo, pero seguía doliendo. Se suponía que el tiempo lo curaba todo, pero aquel dolor no se aliviaba ni desaparecía.

Rachel no se había ofrecido a Quinn porque hubiera sentido lástima por ella. Como si su virginidad fuera un premio de consuelo. La única cosa que Rachel había deseado aquella noche había sido sanarle, conectar con ella. Amarla. De alguna manera, a pesar de las horribles palabras que luego le había dicho ella, una parte de Rachel —una gran parte— había esperado que Quinn aceptara su oferta y que se hubiera acostado con ella. Sospechaba que si Quinn hubiera tomado su virginidad, habría podido ayudarla a nivel emocional.  
Pero ahora jamás lo sabría.

Brody soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Así que sólo hablaron contigo?

—Me tocaron. Y aprendí a tocarlas. —No pensaba mentir.

Lo que sí que no le diría era que estaba enamorada de otro persona.  
Una expresión feroz atravesó el rostro moreno de Brody.

—¿Cómo te tocaron exactamente?

—De la manera necesaria para que yo comprendiera el placer que se obtiene al ser compartida y poder ofrecértelo a ti. Jamás he esperado que cambies tu sexualidad por mí. Así que intenté adaptarme.

_«Y todo gracias a una fascinante y terca mujer con la que al final he acabado quemándome»._  
La respuesta pareció aplacarlo.

—Eso es… genial. Eres una mujer asombrosa. Pero tú no eres como una de esas putas, una de esas chicas tontas que tengo a mi alrededor todo el tiempo. Jamás he tenido intención de compartirte. Ni con Bryan ni con nadie. Si te convierto en una chica mala, ¿cómo podrías ser mi tabla de salvación?

Aunque parecía hablar medio en broma, Rachel no le veía la gracia. Tenía que conseguir que él se deshiciera de esa imagen que tenía de ella.

—Gracias por no querer compartirme con Bryan.

Brody se incorporó y la atrajo hacia él.

—Eres mía, nena. Hemos pasado demasiados años manteniendo una relación a medias. Eres la única que realmente me conoce. Eres la única que me importa lo suficiente para intentar cambiar.

—No te he pedido que cambies por mí.

—Pero yo sí quiero hacerlo por ti. Por ti, quiero ser un hombre mejor. Y lo soy cuando estoy contigo.

Sus palabras eran conmovedoras, pero estaba confundido. ¿Por qué pensaba Brody que tenía que cambiar? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? ¿Y por qué la veía a ella como una meta a alcanzar?

—Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Tú intentas ser un poco mejor, y yo intento ser un poco menos inocente. Quizá resulte.

Él dudó.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de ser un poco menos inocente?

—No tengo pensado seguir siendo virgen toda mi vida.

¿Por qué no ofrecerle su inocencia a Brody? Llevaba años reservándose para él. Y Quinn ya la había rechazado a pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba.  
Brody no respondió de inmediato.

—Y me parece lógico, pero tengo un plan. Sólo necesito que me des un poco de tiempo. Todo irá bien, nena. Ya verás —dijo con aquella sonrisa que con tanta frecuencia brindaba a las cámaras.

No era su verdadera sonrisa. Su auténtica sonrisa, que ella recordaba de aquel verano juntos, era picara y asimétrica. Era picara y torcida. Aquélla, sin embargo, era simétrica y falsa. Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Corta el rollo, Brody, y dime exactamente qué plan es ése.

—No. No te lo voy a decir. Tengo que pensarlo bien. Ven a la gira y ya lo descubrirás.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Tras cinco años de espera y un corazón roto, ¿por qué seguir dejando su relación en suspenso? Rachel quería seguir con su vida, hallar la manera de ser feliz de una vez.

Y olvidar a Quinn. Ella era parte del pasado. La había ahuyentado, así que Rachel seguiría adelante, esperando que pronto Brody y ella encontraran el camino adecuado.

—Dentro de una semana. —Le sostuvo las manos— Estaré encantado de tenerte conmigo y que me ayudes a mantener el control. Todo será diferente. Te sorprenderás, ya verás. Haré que la espera merezca la pena.

* * *

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó su padre por teléfono esa misma noche.

Acurrucada en el sofá de la suite de Brody mientras la banda ensayaba, Rachel sujetaba con fuerza el móvil.

—Estoy en Houston, papá. Con Brody. Estará en Estados Unidos durante unos meses y vamos a pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Su padre guardó silencio un rato.

—¿Sabes lo que dice la prensa de él? ¿De su vida sexual?

El coronel seguía siendo su padre a pesar de que hacía ya tiempo que ella había dejado de ser una niña.

—Sí, papá. Ya hemos hablado de ello. —Era el momento de cambiar de tema antes de que él preguntara qué había querido decir con eso, antes de que le preguntara dónde (y con quién) había estado antes de ir a Houston— ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Espero que tengas cuidado —le dijo él, ignorando la pregunta.

Eso por intentar cambiar de tema.

—Eso haré. Ahora ya soy toda una mujer.

—Sí. —El escupió las palabras, como si odiase admitirlo— Al volver la vista atrás, me pregunto si tus hermanos y yo no te habremos sobreprotegido después de que tu madre muriera. ¿Conoces la clase de vida que lleva alguien como Brody?

Oh, por supuesto. Había aprendido lo suficiente de Quinn y Santana, incluyendo el dolor.

—Por favor, no te preocupes. Hiciste un gran trabajo ejerciendo de padre y de madre a la vez. Logan y Hunter fueron los típicos hermanos sobreprotectores que me espantaron todas mis citas y se burlaron de mí cada vez que me maquillaba, pero, créeme, no estoy tan traumatizada. Me las arreglaré.

La risa ronca de su padre le enterneció el corazón.

—Conozco a Brody desde hace mucho tiempo —continuó ella— Llevamos años esperando una oportunidad. Sólo tenemos que aprovecharla.

—No te veo como seguidora de una superestrella. —El tono desaprobador de su padre no podía ser más evidente.

Rachel tampoco se veía de esa guisa, la verdad. ¿Podría vivir la vida nómada de Brody? ¿Podría permitir las largas ausencias de él con su banda para vivir como siempre lo había hecho? Incluso aunque él quisiera cambiar, llevaría su tiempo. ¿Y si, algún día, tras llevar años casados se daban cuenta de que aquello no funcionaba?  
¿Podría ella dejar de amar a Quinn? ¿De quererla? ¿De desearla? ¿Podría aceptar a otra persona? ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer destrozara todos sus planes en tan sólo unos días?

—No soy una groupie. Y ésta es nuestra oportunidad de conocernos bien. Deja que lo intente.

—No me gusta. Brody solía ser un buen chico, pero por lo que he oído de él… creo que será un error.

Rachel sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su padre estaba convencido de lo que decía. Aunque el coronel llevaba años sin ver a Brody, sólo había oído cosas de él. No era lo mismo.

—Pues será mi error.

Su padre suspiró.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero ten cuidado, y en más de un sentido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ahora mismo voy a tomar el avión a casa desde Tailandia. Cuando llegue a Estados Unidos quiero comprobar que tus hermanos y tú estáis bien.

—¿Todavía te están amenazando?

—Sí. Me siguen enviando unos e-mails espeluznantes y me dejan mensajes amenazadores en todos lados. No sé quién es, pero va en serio. Ya sabes cómo son estos chiflados, y jamás amenazan en vano. Y éste te ha mencionado a ti, y me ha dicho que te hará daño para hacérmelo a mí.

—Eso no es nada nuevo y jamás me ha ocurrido nada.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. Este psicópata parece muy tenaz, así que me sentiré mucho mejor si no vas sola a ningún lado. Recuerda tus clases de autodefensa. ¿Podría convencerte para que lleves un arma?

Un escalofrío de inquietud la atravesó, afilado como una cuchilla de afeitar e imposible de ignorar. Algunos pirados dedicaban sus vidas a esperar que sus presas se relajaran y bajaran la guardia. ¿Quién sabía cómo sería ese tío?

—No tengo permiso de armas. Pero estaré bien. Siempre estoy rodeada de gente.

Su padre gruñó al teléfono, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero supiera que sería perder el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás a visitar a tu anciano padre cuando esté en casa?

—La gira de Brody se detendrá en Dallas la segunda noche. Me pasaré por casa cuando estemos allí. Estoy deseando verte.

—Yo también. Cuídate, cariño. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Llevaba años sin llamarla así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dirigía a ella con ningún término cariñoso.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Él dudó.

—No, sólo quiero que tengas cuidado.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¿Qué tal los ensayos? —le preguntó Rachel a Brody cuando éste entró en la suite del hotel a media tarde casi una semana más tarde.

Iba sin camisa y con el pelo mojado por la ducha reciente. Con una toalla en la mano y una botella de agua en la otra, recorrió la estancia con gracia perezosa. Los músculos de sus hombros se movían sinuosamente cada vez que se frotaba el pelo con la toalla, y la nuez le oscilaba arriba y abajo al beber el agua. Sus rasgos perfectamente simétricos esbozaron una sonrisa igual de simétrica.

En los últimos cinco años, Brody había madurado definitivamente. No era sólo un niño bonito, sino que se había convertido en un hombre realmente guapo. No era de extrañar que su rostro apareciera en posters, vallas publicitarias y portadas del mundo entero. Tras largos años de comunicarse con él sin verlo, Rachel estaba aturdida de nuevo por su belleza.  
Le gustaba mirarle. Sólo mirarle. No sentía ningún impulso de tocarle. Por el contrario, se moría por ver unos ojos verdes y miel, un pelo corto y desaliñado y una dura cara llena de lujuria por ella.

Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de pensar en Quinn. Eso no la ayudaba en absoluto. _«¡Céntrate, Rachel!»._ Lo que sí que la ayudaría sería sentir el ardiente deseo de estar desnuda con Brody, el mismo deseo que sentía cuando Quinn la miraba o Santana la besaba tan tiernamente. Pero ese deseo de revolcarse y acostarse con Brody seguía sin aparecer. En los últimos días incluso había sentido alguna chispa por él, brillantes y fugaces como el flash de una cámara, que luego desaparecían.

Pero nada más.

Y parecía que tampoco Brody se hubiera sentido lleno de deseo por ella. La había besado dulcemente todas las mañanas y tiernamente cada noche, y luego se había ido a la cama, dejándola a ella sola en la suya. Gracias a Dios.  
Pero Rachel no podía evitar preguntarse si había algo malo en ella para que nadie quisiera tomar su virginidad.  
Confundida por todo ello, Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

Pero ahí no acababa todo. En tan sólo unos días, Quinn, una mujer de la que se había jurado a sí misma no enamorarse, había irrumpido en su corazón y se había instalado en lo más profundo de ella.

Se sentía como una tonta. Amar y echar de menos a una mujer que jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos era una insensatez. Brody había estado en sus sueños, en sus planes, durante mucho tiempo. Se suponía que iban a compartir la vida. Cierto que él ya no era el mismo adolescente despreocupado y alegre que ella recordaba. Pero ella tampoco era la misma mujer. Ya no lo veía todo de color de rosa. Y mucho se temía que Brody no tenía lo que ella necesitaba.

—El ensayo ha sido la misma jodienda de siempre. —Hizo una mueca como si recordara que ella estaba allí— Tampoco es que me sorprendiera. No todo el mundo puso el máximo empeño en hacer su trabajo. Los gilipollas tenían resaca —Puso los ojos en blanco— Para colmo tenía a la prensa encima todo el rato. Parece que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que sacarme en las noticias cada vez que toso. Ojalá no me siguieran a todas partes, pero Carl no hace más que animarlos. Todo por mi imagen.

—Seguro que sus intenciones son buenas. El concierto de esta noche será genial, ya lo verás. —Rachel se esforzó en parecer comprensiva, como una amiga debería serlo. Pero no estaba familiarizada con el lado gruñón de Brody.

—Carl sólo busca llenarse los bolsillos. Es un avaro hijo de perra. Si no fuera uno de los mejores en su trabajo, le habría dado una patada en el culo hace tiempo. Actúa como si yo necesitara un jodido padre que me mantuviera a raya.

Rachel no había visto demasiado a Carl, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que aquel hombre consideraba su deber evitar que Brody se autodestruyera.

—Está tratando de ayudarte.

—Lo único que hace es fastidiarme.

—Pues sólo tienes tres alternativas. O lo despides. O te aguantas. O le pides que sea más amable contigo.

Aquello interrumpió la acalorada perorata de Brody.

—Maldición, tú sí que eres lista. Te pareces a tu padre, no tienes pelos en la lengua. Sabía que había una razón para que te invitara a la gira conmigo.

Brody esbozó una sonrisa, y parte de la tensión desapareció de su cara, luego la abrazó y la besó en la frente. Rachel se esforzó por disfrutar de su calidez, pero las palabras de Brody aún le rondaban en la cabeza, distrayéndola. Y aunque él era muy atractivo, ella sentía que no se encontraba en el lugar adecuado.  
Y sabía por qué. _«Condenada Quinn y su terquedad»._  
Rachel se apartó del abrazo.

—Entonces, ¿está todo listo para el concierto?

—Bueno, al final sí. El local es estupendo. Lo cierto es que estoy esperándolo con ansia.

La mirada que Brody le dirigió la desconcertaba. Era reservada, nerviosa, ansiosa, tierna. _«Interesante…»__  
_  
—¿Porque da inicio a la gira?

—No. Es este concierto en concreto. Estoy algo nervioso.

Rachel sonrió y le cogió de la mano, recordándose a sí misma que Brody necesitaba un amigo. En realidad, eso es lo que ella era para él. Por lo que había visto, ni Bryan ni Carl ejercían esa función. No era de extrañar que estuviera enfadado. Ni que se sintiera inquieto por ese concierto. Como amiga suya, Rachel podría ayudarle a tener confianza.

—Estoy segura de que el primer concierto de una gira es excitante. Todas las entradas están vendidas. Los fans llenarán el foro. Te adoran. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Oh, no me preocupo por eso. A veces, pienso que podría cantar "Mary tiene un corderito", y todos me animarían de la misma manera. —Se rió con sarcasmo— Es una locura.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

—Ya lo verás.

El sonsonete iba acompañado de una extraña mirada. Definitivamente, Brody tenía un secreto. Se traía algo entre manos.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Tendrás que esperar a esta noche para descubrirlo.

—Lo estoy deseando. —Pero en realidad no era así. Un temor que no comprendía le revolvió el estómago. Las sorpresas no siempre eran buenas.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mmm, te aseguro que te gustará. —¿Estaba él enfadado porque ella no estaba saltando como una loca tratando de averiguar el secreto?

—Espero que así sea.

Él la miró fijamente, aquellos ojos claros y penetrantes parecían ansiosos y confusos.  
Ella suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

Una negativa directa. ¡Qué hombre tan caprichoso! Pasaba del júbilo a la tristeza, de la travesura al mutismo, en un santiamén. Y por lo que Rachel había podido ver, todos tenían que adaptarse a su estado de ánimo. Brody estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de él. Se parecía muy poco a su padre y a sus hermanos que sólo tenían tres modalidades: trabajo, risa y cólera… en ese orden. Brody, sin embargo, era todo un mapa emocional.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con el Brody que conocía? —La pregunta se le escapó antes de poder detenerla.

Brody clavó la mirada en ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Rachel contuvo el deseo de removerse inquieta y apartó la mirada. Pero no habían mantenido una conversación sincera en la última semana. Vana y superficial, sí. Brody le había preguntado por su familia, por sus estudios, y se había interesado ligeramente por sus planes de futuro.

Por otra parte, ella tampoco se había mostrado muy comunicativa. No podía soltarle de buenas a primeras que no podía pensar en el futuro cuando ni su corazón sabía lo que quería. Además, él parecía absorto en esa gira y no había abierto su corazón a Rachel. Algunos días, apenas le hablaba.  
A diferencia de Quinn, que siempre se comunicaba con ella incluso con una simple mirada. Le decía las cosas a la cara, quisiera ella o no escucharla.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero decir —murmuró ella, esforzándose por apartar de sus pensamiento— Has… cambiado.

—Tú también. Eres más confiada, madura y endiabladamente sexy —Se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso tierno en sus labios— Cuando estoy contigo, me siento más yo mismo, más centrado. Supongo que lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse a no andar de fiesta todo el rato.

Quizá fuera cierto. ¿Quién sabía? De alguna manera, Rachel tenía la sensación de estar hablando con un desconocido.

—No estoy aquí para cambiar tu vida.

—Necesito cambiarla y sé que tú eres la clave. Recuerdo ese verano que pasé contigo y con tu padre, y recuerdo las cosas que hablamos, que hicimos. Encontramos maneras sencillas y buenas de divertirnos. —Hizo una pausa, y un destello hizo brillar sus ojos— Oye, ¿sabes qué tengo en DVD?

Aquella sonrisa de Brody destilaba travesura. Y un atisbo de felicidad. Una sonrisa de verdad. La primera que le había visto en una semana. Rachel se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿American Pie?

—Sí. Y aún tengo unas cuantas horas libres antes de tener que pisar el escenario, ¿quieres…?

¿Ver juntos la película que les había hecho llorar de risa aquel verano?

—Claro.

—Espera un momento.

Se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá y agarró el teléfono. En unos segundos había pedido palomitas al servicio de habitaciones. Para cuando encontró el DVD, supo conectarlo a la televisión de plasma de la suite y dio con el menú en la pantalla, llegaron las palomitas.  
Durante más de una hora, se rieron de las travesuras de aquellos cuatro adolescentes del instituto que lo único que querían era perder su virginidad la noche del baile de graduación.

—Mira esto. —Brody cogió un puñado de palomitas y las lanzó al aire tratando de cogerlas con la boca abierta.

No lo consiguió y le golpearon la mejilla, provocando la risa de Rachel.

—Asombroso.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no practico. Y me sale mejor con los M&M's.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Excusas, excusas.

—Veamos si tú lo haces mejor.

Arqueando una ceja, Rachel cogió un puñado de palomitas y lo lanzó al aire. La mayoría aterrizó en su lengua. Le dirigió a Brody una sonrisa engreída.

—Fanfarrona —murmuró él, pero le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras se acomodaban para ver el resto de la película.

Y realmente estuvieron cómodos, pero en plan amistoso.  
Cuando la película finalizó, Brody apagó la televisión y el reproductor de DVD con una enorme sonrisa.

—Esa película siempre me recuerda el verano que pasamos juntos. No creo haber pasado otro mejor. Sin presiones. Sin admiradores. Sin fiestas. Sólo me divertía.

—Yo también me divertí mucho ese verano.

En el aire se respiraba la esperanza del primer amor. En aquel tiempo, habían sido inocentes —nunca habían ido más allá de los besos— pero cada uno de ellos había parecido ardiente y prohibido. Y dulce. Y Brody había comprado ese DVD porque le recordaba a ella, y lo había llevado siempre consigo. Verlo juntos de nuevo había sido como una explosión.

Pero, ¿había servido para que Brody recuperara el lazo afectivo que habían compartido una vez o sólo le había hecho recordar un pasado más feliz? ¿Estaba interesado en ella de verdad, o al igual que el DVD era sólo un recuerdo de un tiempo mejor?

¿Y por qué seguía ella allí, dándole falsas esperanzas a Brody, cuando estaba claro que era Quinn la dueña de su corazón? ¿Cuando añoraba los momentos de tranquilidad que pasaba con Santana?

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la suite. Sin esperar una respuesta, el visitante metió la llave en la cerradura y entró en la habitación_. «Bryan»._  
El músico les dirigió a ambos una mueca sufrida.

—Vaya, los he vuelto a pillar vestidos. Menudo par de tórtolos.

Oh, ese hombre era insufrible, pensó Rachel. Siempre decía lo que le pasaba por la mente sin importarle si sus palabras ofendían a alguien o no.

—Estábamos viendo una película —Rachel se esforzó por sonar cortés.

—Yo preferiría que empezarais a menearos para hacer una película digna de verse —dijo, dirigiéndole a Rachel una mirada lasciva.

De acuerdo, aquel tío se había ganado el puesto más alto en la lista negra de Rachel.  
La irritación de la joven debió de ser evidente, pues Brody le dirigió a Bryan una mirada de advertencia.

—A pesar de lo mucho que te gustan las películas caseras, olvídate de hacer una. ¿Qué quieres?

—Falta una hora para el concierto, tíos. Sólo vengo a recordároslo.

—De vuelta a la realidad. —Dirigió una mirada de anhelo al mini-bar— ¿Debería beber algo antes del concierto?  
_  
__«¿Beber algo antes del concierto?»._

—Creo que no deberías, pero es sólo mi opinión personal.

—Es para soltarme un poco —dijo en tono defensivo.

—Tú decides, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo necesitas.

Bryan se acercó al mini-bar y sacó un montón de botellines.

—Pareces una vieja carroza. Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo. Y no me importará ayudarte.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera despellejarlo vivo con su lengua viperina o que Brody pudiera ponerlo en su sitio, Bryan salió de la habitación_. «Bastardo»._

—Lo siento —masculló Brody.

—Echas de menos tu antigua vida —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

—Necesito dejar de vivir de esta manera. No puedo seguir despertándome cada dos por tres al lado de Bryan y de una mujer cuyo nombre no conozco. Necesito que me ayudes.

Sus ojos claros estaban llenos de esperanza, vergüenza y cólera.  
Campanas de alarma resonaron en la cabeza de Rachel. Incluso aunque ella lograra sentir algo más que pena por él, Brody sólo la quería para que lo ayudara a salvarse. No la quería de verdad. Y ella no podía rescatar a alguien que no estaba dispuesto a rescatarse a sí mismo.

Dios, ¡qué confundida estaba!

Brody lo había sido todo para ella —o al menos, eso creía— hasta que conoció a Quinn y a Santana. Hasta que perdió su corazón. Había volcado sus sueños y esperanzas en Brody. Pero en ese momento, estaba claro que ella no encajaba allí.

—Por favor, ayúdame. —Le agarró las manos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Rachel olía a champú de frutas y piel limpia, y ese aroma inundó las fosas nasales de Brody cuando cubrió la boca de Rachel con la suya. Con suavidad. Como una pincelada o el aleteo de una mariposa. Dulcemente, como si estuviera espolvoreándole la boca con azúcar. Pero cuando él la urgió a separar los labios y deslizó la lengua dentro, Rachel saboreó el sabor acre de la desesperación e intentó apartarse.

En vez de soltarla, Brody la apretó contra su cuerpo. Enterró los dedos en sus cabellos y se aferró a las largas hebras mientras profundizaba el beso. Rachel lo empujó con discreción. Él se resistió, ahondando el beso todavía más. Parecía querer tomar algo de ella, y lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero él no daba nada a cambio. Pensaba que ella tenía algo que él necesitaba.  
Rachel no lo tenía. No deseaba a Brody. Su beso no la hacía derretirse ni arder de deseo. No podía poner el corazón en ello. Brody era un amigo, pero nada más. Y se lo diría tras el concierto.  
Con rapidez, ella interrumpió el beso. Brody se apartó con un suspiro de pesar.

—Será mejor que me vista —dijo con voz quebrada— Y tú también. Ponte algo especial.

Con otra sonrisa fugaz, a medias entre la excitación y la ansiedad, Brody pasó por su lado, se metió en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer ese hombre?

* * *

El rugido del estadio y los decibelios de la música habían dado a Rachel dolor de cabeza. Llevaba más de dos horas sentada entre bastidores, observando el concierto inaugural e intentando ignorar a las groupies que perseguían servilmente a Brody.

En ese momento, estaba mirando cómo Brody y su grupo ponían fin al concierto, tocando aquella mezcla ecléctica llena de cólera y emoción, con una pizca de clasicismo. Brody era el cantante perfecto de mirada expresiva que no sólo se creía cada palabra que cantaba, sino que las sentía, tanto si la canción trataba de arrastrarse sobre cloacas inmundas o de vivir un amor eterno.

No dejaba de ser gracioso que se sintiera más excitada oyendo a Brody cantar que besándole. Odiaba admitir por qué, no quería considerar las razones por las que su cuerpo había comenzado a latir desesperadamente. O por qué tenía sueños —unos asombrosos sueños eróticos— que giraban en torno a Quinn y Santana.

Rachel las echaba de menos a las dos, pero lo que realmente deseaba era poder rodear a Quinn con sus brazos y curarla. Si era sincera consigo misma, también quería que ella la viera como algo más que una virgen, como una mujer con la que podía reírse, sonreír, vivir… Anhelaba poder decirle que la amaba. Y con el mismo anhelo deseaba oírla decir que ella también la amaba.

_«Eso no va a ocurrir».__  
_  
Rachel aceptó los hechos con un suspiro. Su futuro, el mismo que ella había trazado, había desaparecido.  
Suspirando de nuevo, observó distraídamente cómo Brody tiraba la toalla con la que se había secado el sudor hacia el gentío, compuesto en su mayor parte por jovencitas. Algunas estaban con los pechos al aire, que oscilaban de arriba abajo mientras bañaban bajo los focos. Él sonrió y las saludó.

Dios, ella no encajaba allí. Iba a tener que decírselo. Y marcharse.

—Rachel.

Su nombre. Alguien acaba de decir su nombre. De gritarlo. Parpadeó. Brody la miraba y le indicaba que se acercara a él.  
¿Acaso quería que subiera al escenario? ¿Delante de todo el mundo?  
Brody volvió a hacerle señas con un gesto más categórico.

_«¿Qué diablos…?»._

Con un encogimiento de hombros, se levantó de la silla y subió al escenario. Se apagaron los focos. La multitud guardó silencio.

Con el micrófono en la mano, Brody sonrió y dijo:

—Es genial haber regresado a Houston, mi ciudad natal. —La multitud hizo una ovación cuando él pasó el brazo por los hombros de Rachel y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, besándola en la sien.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Rachel miró al gentío y casi perdió el equilibrio. Si bien los brillantes focos del escenario le impedían ver al público, había visto el tamaño del recinto poco antes del comienzo del concierto y sabía que allí había miles de personas. ¿Por qué la había abrazado delante de toda esa gente? Ella no iba a cantar.

—Es el lugar perfecto —murmuró Brody dirigiéndose a la multitud con el tono de alguien que va a contarle un secreto a un amigo— para presentaros a mi novia de siempre, Rachel, la chica con la que voy a casarme.

* * *

_**"The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie (...) What seemed like a good idea's turned into a battlefield"**_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn extendió el periódico de la mañana sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

—¿Alguna noticia interesante? —preguntó Santana en tono tenso.

Ésas eran las primeras palabras cortes que su prima le dirigía en una semana.

Sin sentarse en la silla, separó las páginas del periódico, dejando a un lado las secciones que menos le gustaban. De esa manera centraría la atención en algo que no fuera la ausencia de Rachel y en cómo eso le carcomía la cordura. No iba a tener suerte, en especial cuando el titular de la página de sociedad era: «¡Brody Weston comprometido!».

Debajo había una foto en blanco y negro de Rachel con Weston, rodeándola con un brazo, junto a un encabezamiento que decía que Brody había informado a los fans que habían acudido al concierto de la noche anterior que se iba a casar con su novia de siempre, Rachel Berry.  
_  
__«¡Jodido hijo de perra!»._

La taza de café se deslizó entre los dedos entumecidos de Quinn y cayó al suelo.  
Santana se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Limpia ese maldito café…

—¿Y qué coño importa ese jodido café?

Le mostró a Santana los titulares del periódico.  
Tras una rápida ojeada, Santana se hundió en una silla a su lado y maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Mierda! Tú la has empujado a ello. Tú la echaste de aquí.

Santana arrojó el periódico encima de la mesa al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada airada. Quinn clavó la suya en la foto de Weston y Rachel. Las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente la estaban matando. ¿Se habría acostado ella con aquel niño bonito? Era más que probable. Y era igual de probable que Weston la hubiera compartido con alguien, que hubiera observado cómo algún desconocido se la beneficiaba hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Pero lo que más daño le hacía era preguntarse si ella amaba realmente a Brody. Y Quinn conocía a Rachel. Tenía que creerse enamorada de aquel bastardo para estar dispuesta a casarse con él.

Ante ese pensamiento, se le aflojaron las rodillas y se encontró sentada en la silla. Rachel se iba a casar con otra persona. Estaba enamorada de otra persona.

_«¡Joder, no!»_

Pero ésa era la realidad, y le desgarraba las entrañas como si le estuvieran clavando mil cuchillas de afeitar. Weston se había declarado y ella le había dicho que sí. Brody era feliz. Sólo había que ver la sonrisa que lucía en la foto. Rachel estaba de perfil y no podía verle la cara, pero tenía que ser feliz también. Ésa era la materialización de su sueño más anhelado.  
Y ella… Joder, ella había estado hecha polvo desde que Rachel se había ido arrancándole el corazón con sus lágrimas.

—Jamás fue nuestra —logró graznar— Y esto lo prueba.

—Rachel se hubiera quedado si te hubieras comportado decentemente con ella. Incluso te ofreció…

—No podía arrebatarle la virginidad. No me pertenecía a mí, ni tampoco ella.

El que la chica y su virginidad pertenecieran a aquel cantante que sonreía desde el periódico no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Más bien le hacía desear hacer pedazos a Weston con sus propias manos, e infringirle el máximo dolor posible.

Santana la señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Le hiciste creer que no nos pertenecía. Si hubieras admitido tus sentimientos y hubieras hecho el amor con ella…

—Vale, ¿entonces qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado antes de que hiciera una barbaridad como con Marley?

—Rachel no es Marley —insistió Santana— Rachel es más fuerte y hubiera sobrevivido. Creo que te amaba.

_«Vaya ironía»._ Esa posibilidad hizo que la alegría estallara en su pecho, mientras que el temor la retorcía y le arrancaba las entrañas. Maldición, era una auténtica imbécil. La quería, pero no podía tenerla. Si Rachel se hubiera quedado, hubiera sido sólo cuestión de tiempo que hubiera tomado su virginidad. Demasiados riesgos. Demasiadas cosas en juego. Había tomado la decisión correcta.  
Pero era una agonía.

—¿Y entonces qué? —Contraatacó Quinn— ¿Se habría casado con una de nosotras? ¿Por qué coño continúas aferrada a esa estúpida fantasía? —Fulminó a su prima con la mirada— ¿Qué crees que pasaría… después? Sé que quieres que tenga un montón de bebés nuestros y que vivamos felices por siempre jamás. Y ya sabes lo que siento al respecto. Además, ninguna mujer querría acostarse con nosotras dos cada noche, preguntándose cuál de las dos es la madre de sus hijos. ¿Crees que jamás aparecerían los celos en esa relación? Santana, es sólo una fantasía.

—No es más fantasía que el hecho de creer que puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida tirándote a un montón de putas anónimas. Yo quiero algo más —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro— Y sé que tú también lo quieres; lo querías con Rachel.

Mierda, Santana la conocía demasiado bien.

—Rachel se ha ido. Y no hay más que discutir.

—¿Y no crees que deberíamos luchar por ella? —Santana parecía incrédula.

—¿Cómo? Rachel va a casarse con una superestrella por la que lleva colgada cinco años. No creo que vaya a dejarlo ahora sólo porque nosotras llamemos a su puerta. Tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestra vida.

Las palabras parecieron noquear a Santana.

— ¿Es así como quieres que sean las cosas? —Le espetó— ¿Quieres fingir que ella nunca estuvo aquí y que no nos importa?

—Sólo fuimos sus tutoras. Punto.

—Yo la adoro. Y tú también. De hecho, creo que tú la amas.

Quinn dudó.

—No es verdad.

—Mentirosa. Por eso te portaste tan mal con ella. Sabías que podía hacerte vulnerable y obligarte a enfrentarte a ese pasado que te está destruyendo.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿vale?

—Así es como solucionas las cosas, ¿verdad? Cuando todo lo demás falla, le gritas a Santana. ¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón. Sigamos adelante con nuestra vida. —Santana atravesó la cocina. Enfurecida, cogió el inalámbrico y salió de la estancia.

¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer su prima? A Quinn casi no le importaba dada la furia que le burbujeaba en el vientre. Y ese dolor… era como fuego ácido sobre su piel, ante el pensamiento de Rachel en la cama de Weston, en su vida. Pero lo superaría.  
Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Cinco minutos más tarde, Santana regresó a la cocina y le brindó una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Espero que no hayas hecho planes para hoy.

—No, es domingo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—He llamado a Brittany Pearce y me la he camelado. La he convencido para que se acueste con nosotras. Hemos quedado a las tres. Vístete.

Con un giro brusco, Santana salió de la cocina y enfiló por el pasillo. Un momento después, el ruido del agua corriendo le dijo a Quinn que su querida prima estaba en la ducha.  
Y mientras ella se había quedado muda, sin saber qué decir.

_«Maldita sea»_. Brittany S. Pearce. El bomboncito rubio que poseía aquel club de striptease, la de las medias con ligueros sexys y picardías que hacía babear a todo el mundo, iba a acostarse con ellas. Tras ser el blanco de su lengua afilada y su más que evidente desdén, había aceptado hacerlo con ellas. Por Santana, por supuesto. Siempre había deseado a su prima. Pero como gratificación, ella también conseguiría sumergirse en aquel dorado y apetecible cuerpo. Penetrar con su pene ese ardiente sexo, repentinamente dispuesto.

Quinn bajó la mirada hacia su pene, pero para su sorpresa seguía sin dar muestras de excitación bajo el pantalón del pijama.  
Por la sorpresa. Tenía que ser por la sorpresa. Brittany era un auténtico sueño húmedo. En cuanto la tuviera cerca, enterraría la cara en esas deliciosas tetas y se sentiría más que excitada. Más que preparada. _«¿Verdad?»._

* * *

Cuatro horas después, Santana aparcaba en una zona residencial de Lafayette, Louisiana, delante de una pequeña casa blanca, llena de encanto sureño, con rosales en el jardín.

Quinn miró a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No has quedado con ella en las Sirenas Sexys?

—Me dijo que viniéramos aquí —Santana salió del coche, sin añadir nada más.

Quinn la siguió con las palmas de las manos húmedas de sudor.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que tenía fantasías sobre poseer a Brittany? Por lo menos un par de años, desde que su socia y amiga, Paige McCullers, se la había presentado. Hasta entonces, había intentado seducirla repetidas veces. Intentar dominarla no le había llevado a ninguna parte. El inexistente encanto de Quinn hacía que la rechazara aun antes de abrir la boca. Discutir la había despojado de cualquier oportunidad con ella. Por lo general, sólo el sonido de su nombre la ponía dura.

Pero hoy… bueno, su cuerpo aún no daba señales de vida. Su falta de excitación tenía que deberse sin duda a las importantes preguntas sin respuesta que le rondaban la mente. ¿Qué demonios le habría dicho Santana a Brittany para convencerla de eso? ¿Y qué había ocurrido para que Santana que había sostenido que no le interesaba Brittany, estuviera tan deseosa de estar con ella?

_«¿Por qué?»._

Quinn no tenía respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas mientras recorría el camino de adoquines bordeado por macizos de flores de vistosos colores.

—Preciosas azaleas —murmuró Santana mientras tocaba el timbre.

¿Por qué le sudaban las manos?

Brittany abrió la puerta vestida con una falda negra con una abertura hasta el muslo y un top de encaje sin hombros que mostraba el nacimiento de sus pechos.

—Hola, chicas. Entrad.

Quinn dudó, pero entró detrás de Santana y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. La casa estaba decorada en tonos verdes salpicados de amarillo con matices de color tierra por todos lados. Parecía una de esas casas que se veían en los libros de filosofía zen. Como una foto en blanco y negro de la naturaleza. Toda ella rezumaba paz.

—Gracias por invitarnos —dijo Santana— Un lugar precioso.

Brittany sonrió.  
Quinn tragó saliva.

—Gracias. Compré la casa hace unos meses. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero la he estado arreglando.

—Pues te ha quedado genial —le dijo Santana con aprobación.

¿Dónde estaba su voz? Quinn no conseguía encontrarla.  
¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se sentarían a tomar un té helado educadamente o simplemente se dedicarían a follar?

—¿Queréis beber algo? ¿Té, refrescos, café? —Brittany le brindó a Santana una mirada ardiente mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y jugueteaba con la suave piel de su escote.

—No, gracias. —Nadie pudo ignorar la repentina tensión en la voz de Santana, ni cómo sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de la mano de Brittany sobre los pechos.

Santana estaba tensa y dura, y parecía más que dispuesta a pasar a la acción. Quinn observó fijamente a Brittany buscando alguna reacción, algún interés por muy remoto que fuera. Cualquier cosa.  
La cara de Rachel irrumpió en su mente, sonrojada de placer, cubierta de lágrimas, mirándola dulcemente cuando le ofreció su inocencia.  
Y ella la había rechazado. Como una tonta, una estúpida, había dejado que se fuera. No, la había empujado a irse. La había arrojado a los brazos de Weston con el que pronto se casaría. ¿Y qué le había quedado a ella? Su jodida soledad. Pero Rachel estaría mejor así. Tenía que centrarse en eso.

—¿Quinn? —Brittany le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

Era la mirada más agradable que le había dirigido nunca. Por lo general, lo único que le ofrecía era un absoluto desdén.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —lo apremió.

Quinn tenía que escoger. ¿Bebida o sexo?

—¿No me vas a llamar imbécil, ni hija de perra?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—Hoy no

_«Interesante»._

—Mmm, me encantará tomar algo. Lo que tengas por ahí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Mejor dicho, sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo nerviosamente, luego respiró hondo y pareció obligarse a entrar en la cocina meneando las caderas de una manera que en sí misma era una invitación. Le sirvió un vaso de té helado y se lo ofreció.  
A Brittany le temblaron las manos cuando les hizo señas para que se sentaran en el sofá de la salita.  
Quinn tomó asiento. Brittany se sentó a medio metro de ella y dejó entrever por la abertura de la falda unos atrevidos ligueros de seda negros y unas medias transparentes. Santana se sentó al lado de ella y dejó caer la mano sobre el muslo expuesto. A la mujer se le disparó el pulso del cuello.  
_«¿Qué coño pasaba allí?»._

—Llevas mandándome a la mierda tres años. ¿Por qué de repente accedes a esto?

Brittany parpadeó, aquellos hermosos ojos azules adquirieron un tono gris humo, su dorado cutis se ruborizó. Para ser una stripper que había visto el lado malo de la vida, parecía una joven pura y dulce.

—¿Has cambiado de idea?

La ronca voz de Brittany la sacudió. Era increíblemente sexy. Apabullante. De ojos suaves, labios plenos que formaban tentadores pucheros, pechos que, según sospechaba, eran más de origen artificial que divino, pero sin duda seductores. Bajando la mirada al trozo de muslo que quedaba al descubierto comenzó a sentir una leve reacción más abajo del cinturón.

—No he cambiado de idea.

Brittany se giró hacia Santana, esperando su respuesta.

—Yo tampoco voy a cambiar de idea.

Cerró la mano sobre su muslo, subiéndola por debajo de la falda, hasta que la posó sobre las húmedas bragas negras.

—Bien. —Brittany exhaló la palabra.

—Quinn —la llamó Santana— Bésala, quítale el top.

La bailarina la detuvo, alarmada.

—Yo… ¿no prefieres ir antes al dormitorio?

Santana se puso de pie y se quitó los zapatos, y luego, bruscamente, la camiseta y el sujetador.

—Eso para el final.

—Oh —Ella parecía aturdida y ni siquiera la habían tocado.

Luego Santana le dirigió a su prima una mirada expectante. _«Cierto. Bésala, quítale el top»._

Suspirando profundamente, Quinn extendió la mano y desabrochó los botones del top de Brittany. Maldición, le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la prenda, revelando unos pechos bonitos, apenas cubiertos por un sujetador sin tirantes. Unos hermosos pechos dorados. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que ella hacía topless.  
Le quitó el top y lo dejó en el sofá, a su lado. No quería arrugárselo. Parecía delicado.

—Quinn —le espetó Santana— Bésala.

Brittany la miró, con los ojos azules llenos de incertidumbre, pero aun así enfebrecidos. Santana la giró hacia su prima, y luego la besó en el lateral del cuello, colocándole una mano en la parte inferior de un pecho. Sus pezones se pusieron duros como guijarros en el mismo momento en que la tocó.  
Bajo sus labios, la postura de Brittany perdió rigidez. Cerró los ojos y gimió.

—Hueles bien —murmuró Santana mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca— A sol y pecado.

Los senos de la bailarina eran preciosos. Firmes, maduros, apetitosos. Si eran falsos, eran una buena imitación.  
Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Santana, jadeando cuando ésta le pasó el pulgar por los duros y sonrojados pezones.  
En realidad, era excitante observarlas. Santana con el pelo oscuro, la piel bronceada, acariciando la piel pálida de Brittany, apartándole el pelo rubio platino de la tersa nuca para poder aspirar su olor. Ver cómo la joven se estremecía entre los brazos de su prima la endureció. Por fin.  
Santana deslizó una mano bajo la abertura de la falda, subiéndosela más arriba, y rozó la seda negra que cubría el monte de Venus. Brittany jadeó, tembló y gimió.

—Bésala.

Que Santana repitiera su orden fue como un jarro de agua fría para Quinn. Aquello no tenía sentido. Brittany era la personificación del sexo. Llevaba años queriendo tirársela. Y la tenía allí mismo, con los pechos desnudos, entregada y muy excitada.

_«No es Rachel»._

Ignorando la insidiosa vocecita que protestaba en su mente, Quinn se inclinó hacia delante y cubrió la boca de la bailarina con la suya, instándola desesperadamente a que la abriera para ella. La lengua de Brittany bailó con la suya, lenta y perezosa, sin duda sabría cómo hacer una buena mamada. La mujer sabía a picante sexualidad.

Pero ella quería saborear la dulce inocencia de Rachel. Dudó. Quería saborear su deseo. Brittany era toda una tentación. Hermosa. Experimentada y capaz de hacer pecar al ser más puritano. Pero por alguna condenada razón, ella no quería seguir ese camino. Tocarla era… extraño. Equivocado. Como si estuviera traicionando algo.

_«A alguien»._

* * *

**¡Feliz año nuevo! ****Espero que empecéis el año con buen pie y que 2014 venga cargado de salud, trabajo y amor para todas. (LW no me humilles por esto último xD)**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta extraña historia :)**

***FabPezBerry78: Je vous ai envoyé un PM ;)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Los ojos color chocolate de Rachel, llenos de lágrimas, aparecieron en la mente de Quinn.  
Una ardiente frustración, la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto cayó como una losa sobre ella_. «¡Maldita sea!»._ Se apartó bruscamente de Brittany.

Santana apenas se dio cuenta. Su prima sentó a la bailarina sobre su regazo. Le metió los dedos entre los cabellos y dirigió la boca de Brittany hacia la suya para hundirse profundamente en ella. Como si no le importara volver a respirar en su vida.  
_«¿Qué demonios… ?»._

Brittany rodeó el cuello de Santana con los brazos y se removió en su regazo. Era evidente que ella le había hecho sentir algo porque Santana gruñó, la levantó en volandas y la montó a horcajadas sobre ella; luego la frotó contra su miembro. Cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, una cascada de pelo rubio platino cayó sobre el regazo de Quinn. Santana bajó la boca y cerró los labios sobre uno de los pezones. No estaba jugueteando. No había juegos en esa caricia. Sólo fiero deseo.

—¡Santana! ¡Sí!

¿Cuál fue la respuesta de su prima? Simplemente dedicó sus atenciones al otro pecho y, cerrando los dedos con fuerza en los cabellos, tiró de ellos como si pensara imponer su voluntad sobre ella.

—¿Tus pezones están duros para mí? —exigió saber Santana, clavando los ojos en ella como si fueran las únicas personas de la estancia. Como si ella fuera la única persona del planeta.

—Sí, están duros para ti —murmuró ella, frotándolos contra su torso, rotando las caderas y frotándose de nuevo contra su pene— Y también estoy mojada por ti. Siéntelo…

Brittany se mostró encantada de desatar los lazos que aseguraban el tanga a sus caderas. Se contoneó y a continuación, la diminuta prenda negra cayó al suelo.  
El pálido y fino vello estaba pulcramente recortado sobre el monte de Venus. Por lo que pudo observar Quinn, el resto de su sexo estaba desprovisto de vello.  
La lujuria ardió en los ojos de Santana, que no se apartaban de su sexo mientras la tendía sobre su regazo, de manera que su cabeza descansara sobre el regazo de Quinn.  
La mirada de Brittany, desconcertada y nublada, buscó la de ella.

Estaba excitada. Muy excitada. Y Santana era la artífice. Las dos se habían olvidado de que ella estaba allí, y ahora Brittany le preguntaba con la mirada si se pensaba unir a la fiesta.  
Ella era muy sexy y le estaba ofreciendo su sexo_. «¡Demonios, sí!»._  
Pero cuando extendió la mano, no pudo obligarse a tocarla y la dejó caer a un lado.  
¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Había deseado a Brittany durante años. Una mirada a aquel cuerpo le dijo que ella era más hermosa que cualquier modelo. Como la protagonista de cualquier página central, felina como una gata en celo.  
Y ella no sentía nada.

La mirada de Quinn se encontró con la de la bailarina y negó con la cabeza_. «No»._  
Por muy deseable que fuera, Quinn ya no sentía interés por ella. Estaba excitada físicamente, por supuesto. Observar cómo Santana la devoraba y cómo ella disfrutaba de cada minuto era algo excitante.  
Pero ella quería aferrarse a unos cabellos castaños. Era una piel bronceada e inocente la que sus manos querían tocar. Deseaba ahogarse en unos ojos color chocolate mientras reclamaba y se hundía en el cuerpo.

Quinn cerró los ojos, deseando poder apartar de su mente la imagen de Rachel y el hecho de que iba a casarse con Weston. _«Imposible»._  
Un profundo jadeo captó la atención de Quinn. Las manos de Santana habían abierto los pliegues del sexo de Brittany y le estaba frotando el clítoris con el pulgar siguiendo un ritmo ligero e irregular.

—Estás mojada —murmuró Santana con aprobación— Pero no lo suficiente para lo que voy a hacerte.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Brittany jadeó la pregunta, provocando a Santana— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Quizá no esté dispuesta.

Una ráfaga de oscura determinación atravesó el rostro moreno de Santana.

—Estarás dispuesta para eso, y para mucho más. Voy a estar dura para ti durante toda la tarde. Durante toda la noche. No me apartaré de ti. No voy a dejar ningún centímetro de tu cuerpo sin tocar.

—Y yo me aseguraré de ello —murmuró ella, abriendo más las piernas y arqueando las caderas hacia su prima.

Santana siguió pasándole el pulgar por el clítoris lenta y repetidamente. Brittany tenía los pezones erguidos, rojos e implorantes mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡Santana! —gritó ella. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un largo gemido cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Ante la imagen que ella ofrecía, su prima perdió cualquier rastro de normalidad, de amabilidad, de contención.

Quinn sabía con exactitud dónde acabaría todo aquello. Brittany estaba a punto de liberar el lado oscuro de Santana, de disfrutar de una de las maratonianas sesiones sexuales de su prima. Y parecía más que dispuesta.

—Soy toda tuya —se ofreció la bailarina con una ardiente mirada— Permaneceré mojada, te mantendré excitada, te daré más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Con un gruñido, Santana arrancó la falda de Brittany, dejándola completamente desnuda salvo por aquellas medias tan sexys y los ligueros de encaje. Santana inspiró profundamente cuando bajó la mirada. Su miembro presionaba contra los vaqueros. Se bajó la cremallera bruscamente, deseando deshacerse de los pantalones que la constreñían. Se los bajó por los muslos junto con la ropa interior. Cuando su pene saltó libre, la agarró por las caderas y se dispuso a penetrarla.  
Quinn metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un condón.

—Santana.

Su prima alzó la cabeza de repente. Tenía una mirada oscura y salvaje. Fiera. Incontrolada. Indomable.

Con rapidez, Quinn le pasó el pequeño envase plateado a su prima y dejó un puñado en la mesita de café.  
Santana asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre Brittany, ansiosa por sumergirse en su cuerpo. Ella ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió a Quinn una mirada ardiente. Quizá fuera una invitación. Quizá no. A Quinn no le importaba.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo y las observó el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo Santana se ubicaba entre las piernas de ella, para apreciar los músculos de sus brazos cuando la inmovilizó sobre el sofá y ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas dándole la bienvenida, sonriente.

Quinn cerró la puerta, dispuesta a buscar el bar más cercano mientras los gemidos surcaban el aire.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres beber? —preguntó a Quinn una camarera con una sonrisa descarada y un par de pantalones cortos bastante ceñidos.

—Dos whiskis dobles. Sin hielo.

Lo brusco de su orden debió de ser evidente. La joven se giró y se alejó con rapidez. Quinn rezó para que no tardara en regresar y poder emborracharse mientras analizaba su condenada vida.  
La menuda camarera no tardó mucho en regresar con su pedido y un platito lleno de galletitas saladas. Quinn apartó el aperitivo y fue directa a por el primer trago. El alcohol hizo que le ardiera la garganta en su camino al estómago. Un fuego explosivo, un pesado calor se filtró por sus venas, y le dio la bienvenida. ¿Cómo podía aceptar el hecho de que acababa de rechazar echarle un polvo a Brittany S. Pearce porque sólo deseaba a una mujer que no iba a regresar nunca?

Sacó del bolsillo de los vaqueros el recorte del periódico. La sonrisa engreída de Weston se burlaba de ella desde la imagen en blanco y negro. Rachel estaba junto al cantante, con su brazo sobre los hombros, mirándole. ¿Qué decía su expresión? ¿Era de adoración? ¿De excitación? ¿Acaso importaba?  
_«No»._ Pero Quinn se preguntaba cómo era posible que Rachel la hubiera mirado con tanta ternura, cómo podía haberse ofrecido tan dulcemente a ella, para luego, tres semanas después, aceptar casarse con otra persona.

La única respuesta posible se le clavó como un puñal en el corazón. Rachel no la había amado. Sólo se había ofrecido a ella movida por la compasión.  
Por desgracia, por más que se lo negara a Santana, Quinn sabía que se había colgado por Rachel. Siempre la había deseado, incluso cuando ella tenía diecisiete años y ella había hecho lo correcto. Incluso tres semanas antes, ella había hecho lo mejor para Rachel, aunque le había costado un mundo hacerlo.  
Pero se había dejado guiar por sus miedos, y había tomado la decisión más prudente. La correcta.

Y ella se había ido.

En aquel momento, Quinn deseaba haber sido una imprudente y haber cedido a la ardiente necesidad que había ardido como lava líquida por sus venas, aquella que la había instado a tomarla y hacerla suya. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora Rachel estaría en la cama con Santana y con ella, rodeándola con sus piernas, tensándose en torno a su miembro mientras gritaba de placer. Y ella no estaría en un bar de Lafayette, dura y dolorida, preguntándose cómo Rachel podía casarse con un gilipollas como Weston. Preguntándose qué iba a hacer sin ella.

¿Y si Rachel se hubiera quedado con ellas? ¿Y si se hubieran cumplido sus peores temores? Si ella se hubiera quedado, eso habría ocurrido sin duda. Santana hubiera insistido en que se lo contara todo. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Rachel?

Quinn se tomó el segundo whisky y se reclinó en la silla. Sólo cuando tenía la cabeza ligeramente confusa se permitía pensar en Marley.

Era una chica complicada. Apenas tenía diecisiete años. Era pura alegría cuando la vida le sonreía, y muy desdichada cuando la pateaba. A menudo, Marley había mostrado ambas facetas el mismo día. Quinn había intentado resistirse, pero no había podido evitar sentirse atraída por ella, por alguien cuya vida era una enorme bola de sentimientos, alguien que pensaba que había que experimentarlo todo sin restricciones. Al final esa volatilidad suya había sido su ruina.

Soltó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa y con un gesto pidió la cuenta. La joven de la sonrisa descarada se apresuró a traerla, tomó el dinero y se largó.

Sintiéndose vieja a pesar de tener solo veintisiete años, Quinn se levantó y salió al húmedo aire del atardecer. Soplaba una ligera brisa. El verano la envolvía con su empalagosa fragancia. El dolor le retorcía las entrañas.

Rachel no era Marley. Ella controlaba mejor sus emociones, cierto, y era mucho más madura. Estaba herida. Quinn lo había notado la noche que la había alejado de ella con aquellas viles palabras. Rachel había estado protegida, no como Marley. No había sufrido lo peor de la vida gracias al coronel y a sus hermanos. Pero, ¿qué haría Rachel si se encontrara de repente en la misma situación que Marley? Quinn no lo sabía. E incluso aunque sintiera esa opresión en el pecho durante toda su vida, debería estar agradecida de no haber corrido riesgo de averiguar la respuesta de la manera más dura.

Eran casi las nueve cuando Quinn se sentó tras el volante del jeep de Santana. Su prima ya estaba dentro, sombría y agotada.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte toda la noche? —Preguntó Quinn

Santana se giró mirando a través de la oscuridad la casa silenciosa.

—No

—¿Estás bien?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Santana posó sus manos sobre sus muslos.

Santana parecía exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente. Quinn conocía el placer de acostarse con una mujer hermosa. Sin embargo, podía comprender a Santana, como si sus largos maratones sexuales fueran a intentos de desterrar algunos demonios interiores y no sólo la búsqueda extrema del placer físico.

—Bueno —Santana vaciló — ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Un rato —dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros —Pero no importa

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé —Quinn se centró en la carretera para evadir la pregunta. Su respuesta sólo haría que Santana cayera en una espiral de culpabilidad innecesaria.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —La desolada exigencia en su voz resonó en el jeep, suspirando, Quinn contestó. De cualquier manera Santana lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

—Unas dos horas

—Lo que hacen un total de ¿cuánto? ¿Tres o cuatro horas? Maldita sea…

Incluso bajo la luz de las farolas, Quinn podía ver la vergüenza en los elegantes rasgos de su prima.

—Deja de torturarte, San. Parecía una mujer satisfecha

Santana la había hecho enloquecer, había llevado a esa mujer al mismísimo cielo, hasta que sus gritos casi echaron las paredes abajo.

Santana le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Brittany?

—No. Se quedó dormida después de que la bañases. Pero por lo poco que pude oír antes deduje que se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—Lo sabes perfectamente bien. Ya ha ocurrido antes —Santana se pasó la mano por el despeinado cabello negro —Perdí la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué sigues torturándote? Eso no ocurre cada vez que mantienes relaciones sexuales. Ni tan a menudo como crees. Además, parecía como si Brittany hubiera disfrutado mucho.

Santana asintió a regañadientes.

—Porque esta vez sentí una necesidad más fuerte. Brittany es asombrosa. Me sentí… no sé. Conectada… o algo así. No puedo explicarlo —Suspiró e hizo una mueca— En realidad me hubiera gustado tener más control. A Britt la noté un poco estrecha. Me comentó que llevaba casi dos años sin mantener relaciones sexuales.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y para qué nos ha invitado a su casa para que mantengamos relaciones con ella?

Tras dudar, Santana sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa. Mañana le enviaré flores y eso será todo.

— ¿No piensas volver a verla? —No era algo que sorprendiera a Quinn. A Santana no le gustaba que le recordaran que había perdido el control de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Aún estás caliente por ella? — Santana ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió a Quinn una mirada ladina— ¿A caso piensas echarle un polvo si regresamos por aquí?

—No —Quinn frunció el ceño como si una luz se le hubiera encendido de repente en su cabeza — Por eso me has traído aquí ¿verdad? Sabías que no me acostaría con ella.

—Lo sospechaba, quería comprobarlo. Si hubieras tocado a Brittany hubiera sabido que no estás enamorada de Rachel.

Maldita sea, ahora sí que había cavado su propia tumba.

Santana había conseguido la prueba que necesitaba. La había presionado para que recapacitara e intentara recuperar a Rachel. Y lo había hecho de manera implacable.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Tras el concierto, la suite estaba abarrotada. Los miembros del grupo, la prensa, los músicos, las groupies… había toda clase de gente en aquella habitación que unas horas antes le había parecido enorme. El alcohol corría a raudales. Rayas de polvo blanco cubrían una mesita de café de cristal. Una joven, probablemente menor, estaba arrodillada ante ella, esnifando por la nariz. A su alrededor, un puñado de invitados esperaban su turno. En la esquina, Bryan sostenía a una rubia ebria en el regazo. Los pezones de la joven presionaron contra una ceñida blusa turquesa cuando Bryan se los acarició con la mano. La otra mano la había deslizado bajo la minifalda para apartar el tanga a un lado y juguetear con su sexo a la vista de todo el mundo.

_«¿Así era como vivía Brody? »_

A Rachel le palpitaba la cabeza. Gente que no conocía la paraba para felicitarla por su compromiso. Compromiso que la había cogido de improviso hacía solo unas horas y con el que no estaba de acuerdo.

No quería herir los sentimientos de Brody, pero era incapaz de vivir de esa manera.

Se abrió la puerta de la suite y Brody entró sin prisa alguna y con una sonrisa radiante y perfectamente simétrica en su cara. La pequeña multitud vitoreo. Bryan hizo una pausa en el vaivén que mantenía con la rubia para saludarle con la mano. A espaldas de Brody, Carl frunció el ceño al percatarse de la escena y susurró algo en el oído de Brody, provocando que la sonrisa de éste se tornara feroz, y que se girara hacia él con los puños cerrados. _«Mmmm… fuera lo que fuese lo que Carl le había dicho, a Brody no le había gustado»_

Ambos intercambiaron unas palabras, palabras mal sonantes, supuso Rachel por el lenguaje corporal. Luego Brody se apartó y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Hola nena —forzó una nueva sonrisa y le agarró del brazo, levantándola del sofá y cogiéndola entre sus brazos —Vayamos fuera y apartémonos de todo esto.

Como había estado esperando la oportunidad para hablar con Brody, ella no se resistió cuando él la tomó de la mano y la condujo al otro lado de la habitación. Se encaminaron hacia la puerta corredera para salir al balcón, pasando prácticamente por encima del último tío que se estaba metiendo una raya y tropezándose con un Bryan en pleno movimiento.

— ¿A dónde vas, hombre? — Preguntó Bryan, luego volvió a penetrar a la rubia para que lo cabalgara de nuevo —No te vayas muy lejos, esta chica está que arde.

La mirada de Brody se deslizó sobre ellos. Bryan le había quitado la blusa a la chica y sus pechos rebotaban con cada envite que él prodigaba a aquel cuerpo flexible. La joven estaba ruborizada, tenía los ojos turbios y medio cerrados. Y parecía muy colocada.

— ¿Sí….? ¿Por qué no te buscas un dormitorio? Carl me echará una buena bronca si sigues tirándotela delante de todo el mundo.

—No te preocupes y únete a nosotros, hombre. Su coño está bien apretado, y quiere otra polla en su culo virgen, lo está reservando para ti.

Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Estaba segura de que la rubia no estaba en su sano juicio en ese momento y lo más seguro era que ni siquiera supiera lo que quería.

Tras mirar furtivamente a Rachel, Brody negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a salir con Rachel al balcón. Búscate un dormitorio.

Bryan puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó, pero se puso de pié y levantó a la rubia, manteniéndola empalada a su miembro y obligándola a rodearle con las piernas.

Dios, no podía quedarse allí de ninguna manera. Rachel negó con la cabeza. Cuando la puerta de la suite se cerró a sus espaldas, los envolvió el aire húmedo de verano, cálido y agitado. Brody le pasó el brazo por los hombros y suspiró.

— Me alegra que estés aquí

—Tenemos que hablar —Rachel se giró hacia él con una mirada muy seria — El anuncio de compromiso me ha cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Yo… pensaba que me preguntarías primero.

Brody se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Ya habíamos hablado de ello. Di por hecho que te gustaría. — Algo en la cara de Rachel debió de haber mostrado su sorpresa y su rechazo, porque Brody la cogió de las manos y la atrajo hacia él —Haremos que funcione. Te necesito, nena. Sabes que es cierto. No quiero volver a eso… —Hizo un gesto amplio con la mano a la fiesta que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

Rachel siguió el movimiento con la mirada. Alguien abrió otra botella de champán. Las rayas de cocaína habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había tres montadores de equipo que rodeaban a una chica a penas mayor de edad, que estaba a gatas sobre la mesa, con un pene en la boca, un hombre debajo devorándole los pezones, y otro por detrás, penetrándole el sexo con duros envites castigadores. Rachel se quedó paralizada, preguntándose cuánto de eso recordaría la chica por la mañana.

—Ya ves, sería uno de esos tíos si no fuera por ti.

Rachel palideció.

— ¿Por qué? Olvídate de eso. Di que no. No necesitas mi ayuda para eso.

— ¡Claro que sí! Sin ti soy débil. Pero quiero ser mejor para ti. No quiero decepcionarte. No quiero corromperte.

_«¿Corromperla?»._ Antes de que Rachel pudiera responder, Brody la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la silenció con un beso desesperado y hambriento. Su lengua azotó la suya, enredándose con ella, dominándola. Casi forzándola.

Rachel no se excitó ni lo más mínimo. Se apartó bruscamente de él.

— ¡Para!

Brody se aferró a sus brazos con fuerza. Su ceño dio paso a algo muy parecido al llanto.

—No te alejes de mí. Por favor. Desde que estás aquí hay algo que te preocupa. Algo que te detiene, que se interpone como una pared entre nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? He intentado darte tiempo… ser paciente, pero…

_«Quinn. Maldita sea». _Incluso Brody, tan apático y egocéntrico como era, se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba su corazón. Y su cuerpo.

—Brody, no es tan sencillo. Ocurrieron algunas cosas antes de que viniera aquí. Esas mujeres que me enseñaron lo que eran los ménages, me calaron hondo. Una de ellas… — hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño— no he podido dejar de pensar en ella.

—Entonces este matrimonio nos vendrá bien a los dos. Pero tienes que darme una oportunidad. Puedo ayudarte, igual que tú puedes ayudarme a mí.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Si de algo me he dado cuenta en los últimos días, es de que no te quiero de esa manera. Eres un amigo…

— ¡Jodida amistad! ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres matarían por ser mi esposa? Las tengo haciendo cola después de los conciertos sólo para que me las tire. O para que mire como se las tira otra persona. O las dos cosas a la vez. Te estoy diciendo que voy a renunciar a todo eso por ti, ¿y tú me dices que sólo me quieres como amigo?

Al parecer había herido sus sentimientos, quizá debería habérselo dicho de otra manera.

—No era mi intención contrariarte. Significas mucho para mí. Soy yo. No creo que esté hecha para esta vida ¿A caso no quieres una esposa a al que amar y vivir a solas?

Él soltó un suspiro.

—Puede que algún día. Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad. Realmente puedo ayudarte a que te olvides de tu… tutora. Puede que creas que ella es buena, pero yo puedo ser mejor. Nena, sé mucho sobre cómo complacer a una mujer. Puedo convertirte en mantequilla, hacer que te derritas a mis pies, y luego lamentarte hasta que grites de placer. Déjame intentarlo. Por favor.

Él dirigió una mirada furtiva a la función que se desarrollaba dentro. La jovencita todavía era penetrada por un hombre, pero ahora el que le devoraba los pechos se había deslizado debajo de ella y había desplazado su boca a su clítoris, que succionaba como si fuera un exquisito manjar.

Rachel bajó la mirada y observó que cuanto más desenfrenada era la escena que se desarrollaba dentro, más duro se ponía Brody. Puede que su cabeza quisiera apartarse de esa vida, pero su pene opinaba lo contrario.

De repente, un ceñudo Carl se detenía delante del cristal, bloqueándoles la vista. Brody maldijo entre dientes y dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que su agente abriera la puerta y saliera fuera.

—El periodista de la revista _People_ está esperando en la suite. Deshazte de él antes de que haga una foto de la orgía que hay ahí detrás. Se está congregando una multitud entorno a ellos. ¿Estás sobrio?

—No he bebido ni una gota —Brody sonaba amargado.

— ¿No has fumado, esnifado…?

—No

—Entonces sal, busca al periodista, y aprovecha la oportunidad. La fama es inconstante y fugaz.

—Se me ocurre una palabra mucho más gráfica para eso

—Me has contratado para hacer de ti una megaestrella. Yo cumplo con mi trabajo, ve a cumplir con el tuyo.

Brody apretó los dientes.

—Vamos Rachel —la instó, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Carl lo detuvo, con la boca tensa por la cólera apenas reprimida.

—Ve solo. Haz que los periodistas se centre en tu carrera, no en tu romance. No es esa la imagen que hemos estado vendiendo. Procura evitar mencionar tu compromiso todo lo que puedas.

Brody le dirigió a Rachel una mirada de pesar.

—Eres un auténtico bastardo Carl.

El hombre le mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados, artificiales y blancos. Lo único que le faltaba era el tema principal de Tiburón.

—Para eso me pagas.

Mascullando, Brody agarró la puerta y la abrió bruscamente, luego desapareció en el interior.

Un embarazoso silencio cayó sobre el balcón. Carl la miraba fijamente, y Rachel le sostuvo la mirada, preguntándose por qué demonios parecía estar acusándola de algo sin ni siquiera abrir la boca.

—Gracias por intentar ayudar a Brody —dijo finalmente —Sé que él no lo aprecia como a ti te gustaría, pero… Eres una chica agradable, no deberías estar aquí. Él va a echar a perder tu vida y tú definitivamente vas a arruinar su imagen. Dime cuánto quieres y a dónde quieres ir, yo me encargaré de todo

— ¿¡Qué!? — ¿Estaba intentando sobornarla?

—No seas estúpida —La voz del agente sonaba agresiva — No tienes sitio aquí. Tu lugar no está con Brody ¿Cuánto quieres por poner fin al compromiso y largarte?

Rachel ya tenía planeado marcharse, pero no de esa manera. Le dirigió a Carl una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¿Estás intentando comprarme?

Carl la miró con sus fríos ojos azules.

—Te ofrezco dinero para que regreses a tu hogar, para ahorrarte una gran cantidad de sufrimiento y humillación pública.

— No quiero dinero —insistió ella. Aunque no tenía intención de casarse con Brody, no estaba a darle a Carl la satisfacción de saberlo— Como Brody ha dicho, eres un auténtico bastardo. Esto es algo entre él y yo, lo que decidimos hacer con nuestras vidas es asunto nuestro.

—Este compromiso va a arruinar su carrera. Está a punto de salir su nuevo álbum. Queremos que la gente se centre en la música y en el misterio que hay tras un hombre que vive la vida a tope. No queremos que la gente se pregunte si te vas a casar vestida de Vera Wang o lo hábil que eres en la cama para haberlo cazado y llevado al altar. No arruines su carrera.

—No decidas por él. Es un adulto…

—Que piensa con la polla. Si no quieres dinero, por tu bien, sé lista y desaparece antes de que lo lamentes —gruñó Carl antes de volver al interior.

Temblando de cólera, Rachel espero hasta que desapareció de su vista antes de volver a abrir la pesada puerta de cristal y acceder al caos ahora enfriado por el aire acondicionado.

Una mirada a su alrededor le bastó para ver que la fiesta seguía en auge aunque el cuarteto del suelo había acabado por fin su función y yacían en un montón jadeante en el suelo. De hecho, parecía como si la chica se hubiera desmayado. Una hermosa _groupie _de sedosos rizos oscuros se mojó la camisa con champán como si fuera la participante de un concurso de camisetas mojadas. El empalagoso olor a marihuana que flotaba en el ambiente la hizo toser. Un segundo después, un objeto surcó volando la habitación y cayó a quince centímetros de sus pies. Un bongo. _«Genial»._

Suspirando, buscó a Brody con la mirada. Esperaba que hubiera acabado con el periodista, tenía que hablar con él. Sobre el futuro, sobre ese matrimonio que no iba a llevarse a cabo. Además tenía que advertirle sobre Carl, aunque probablemente ya sabría que su agente era un manipulador hijo de perra, pero por si acaso…

Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios se había metido Brody?

Tal vez fuera mejor que no lo encontrara de inmediato. Así tendría tiempo de hacer el equipaje. Luego podría hablar con él, le dejaría muy claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos y se iría. Lo único que esperaba era que Brody no viera su marcha como una posible deserción sobre todo cuando parecía necesitarla con tanta desesperación. Si era posible, quería seguir siendo su amiga. Pero no podía mentirle y decirle que quería ser su esposa. Aquello ya no era posible. De alguna manera, Quinn había atrapado su corazón y se negaba a soltarlo.

Entró a su dormitorio. Para su sorpresa lo encontró vacío. Había esperado ver a algunos desconocidos haciendo algo desagradable en su cama. Pero encontrase sola fue una bendición.

Lanzando la ropa y los artículos personales en la maleta, Rachel preparó mentalmente un discurso. Le diría a Brody que estaba preocupada por él, le recomendaría que buscara un buen psicólogo. Le sugeriría que se deshiciera de Bryan y Carl, que sólo sacaban lo peor de él. Y se ofrecería a ser el hombro en que apoyarse mientras intentaba limpiar su vida.

Con una última mirada a su alrededor, Rachel se percató de que lo había guardado todo. Solo faltaba recoger el cepillo de dientes del cuarto de baño y encarar su última tarea. Cuando volviera a abrir la maleta estaría en casa de su padre. Pasaría un par de semanas con el coronel antes de que él se marchara a su próxima misión, y luego regresaría a su departamento y resolvería qué hacer con el resto de su vida.

Suspirando, negó con la cabeza. Nada había resultado como esperaba. Las rápidas enseñanzas de Quinn y su prima sólo habían dejado en evidencia una profunda fascinación por la rubia y que abriera su corazón a aquella mujer de la misma manera que ella había cerrado el suyo a Rachel. Y respecto a Brody, sí, finalmente había llegado la tan ansiada propuesta de matrimonio pero ella ya no lo deseaba.

Haciendo rodar su maleta detrás de ella, Rachel escudriñó la sala principal de la suite. Mucha gente, pero seguía sin ver a Brody. Volviendo al pasillo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal… Y se detuvo en seco, con la mandíbula desencajada.

Bryan estaba penetrando la boca de la chica rubia con movimientos lentos y perezosos. Ella retorcía las caderas de un lado a otro, luego sostuvo el miembro de Bryan con la mano para poder girar la cabeza y lanzar una mirada salvaje por encima del hombro en dirección a… Brody, que estaba arrodillado detrás de ella, bebiendo a morro de una botella de Jack Daniel's, mientras enterraba su miembro profundamente dentro de aquel ano, virgen hasta ese momento, con una ferocidad apabullante.

_«Oh Dios… ». _Se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Helada. Mareada. Tenía que salir de allí. YA.

Antes de que pudiera desaparecer y dejar atrás aquel infierno, Brody la vio y abandonó el culo de la rubia, lanzando la botella al aire mientras soltaba una sarta de maldiciones.

Rachel no esperó a ver si se ponía algo encima o si la perseguía con el miembro cubierto solo por un condón. Logró llegar al vestíbulo de la suite antes de que él la alcanzase, con una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura, y la empujara hacia la habitación vacía que había sido su dormitorio.

—Maldición, nena. Yo… eehh…

—No digas nada —Rachel cerró los ojos pero todavía seguía viendo la escena en su mente.

—Lo siento. Esto no significa nada. ¡Ella no significa nada!

Rachel pudo vislumbrar cómo sería su futuro. Si acababa casándose con Brody, tenía el presentimiento de que oiría esa palabra muchas veces. Y que él realmente se las creería. Pero ella no podía cambiar a un hombre que, en el fondo, no quería abandonar su manera salvaje de vivir. Ya lo haría cuando estuviera preparado, y Rachel sólo esperaba que no la odiara mientras llegaba ese momento.

—Eso significa algo —Rachel atravesó la puerta del dormitorio con la maleta— Quiere decir que lo nuestro no puede ser y que me marcho.

—No. No la amo. ¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre! Estaba excitado y ella estaba disponible. No quería traicionar tu confianza. Porque te… te necesito.

—No, eso no es cierto —lo contradijo— Lo que tú necesitas es mirarte al espejo y decidir cómo quieres vivir la vida. Y es mejor que lo hagas sólo. Llámame si realmente quieres cambiar y te ayudaré como amiga. Pero no seré tu muleta, y tampoco seré tu esposa —Se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla —No estoy enfadada contigo, pero tengo que irme. Adiós


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Tres días más tarde, sonaba su móvil. Otra vez. Rachel levantó la cabeza del sofá en la salita en la casa de su padre donde estaba echando una pequeña siesta. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Genial, habían pasado cuatro minutos desde la última vez que sonó el teléfono. Una rápida ojeada al identificador de llamadas le reveló la identidad de alguien que no conocía.

_«Maldita sea»_

Negando con la cabeza, apretó el botón y dijo:

—Sin comentarios

— ¿Periodistas? —Preguntó su padre cuando ella volvió a colgar de golpe el teléfono.

—Supongo. No les dejo hablar lo suficiente para averiguarlo.

—No habrás recibido ninguna amenaza por teléfono ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú?

Su padre se frotó la nuca, rígida por la tensión

—En los últimos tres días recibí un mensaje de voz y un fax. Es un gilipollas pirado. Pero no sé qué nivel de chaladura tiene.

—¿Estás preocupado?

El coronel dudó, hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. Al final declaró:

—Sí. Tengo la sensación de que este hombre va en serio. Así que quiero que tengas mucho cuidado cuando salgas de casa.

Rachel se enderezó. Su padre casi nunca se preocupaba. Tenía cuidado, eso sí. Pero que estuviera preocupado… era una mala señal. Muy mala.

—¿Qué te dice en los mensajes?

—Oh, lo típico. Que le he destrozado la vida y que ya ha llegado el momento de pagar. Que se perdió la infancia de su hija… bla, bla, bla.

—¿Y no tienes idea de quién puede ser?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Podrían ser una docena de pirados. Recuerda que llevo en este negocio casi quince años. Así que si recibes alguna llamada amenazadora, dímelo. Aunque creo que lo mejor sería que desconectaras el teléfono.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, el móvil volvió a sonar. Otro número desconocido.

—Sin comentarios. —Rachel suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo habían conseguido los reporteros su número de teléfono?

—Lo dicho, es mejor que apagues el móvil. Esa gente va a seguir llamándote todos los días mientras sepan que contestas —Su padre sonaba tan irritado como ella.

—Lo sé

—Entonces apágalo. ¿O acaso estás esperando que Brody te llame?

Rachel hizo una mueca. Lo cierto es que no quería hablar de ese tema con su padre.

—Papá…

—Sé que volvió a llamarte ayer por la noche. Y por lo poco que pude oír, te suplicaba que volvieras.

Habían pasado tres días desde el anuncio de su compromiso y de la marcha de Rachel. Desde entonces, él la había llamado día y noche, casi tan a menudo como los periodistas que pretendían conseguir información sobre su relación con el cantante y la razón de que ya no hiciera la gira con él. La noche anterior, la había llamado borracho como una cuba, admitiendo que estaba durmiendo con otra joven cuyo nombre desconocía y que se sentía fatal.

—Dejará de llamar.

—Rachel, cariño, bajo esa fachada dura que Logan y Hunter intentaron doblegar cuando eras niña, tienes un corazón de oro —le dijo con afecto. Allí estaba esa parte de su padre que sólo le mostraba a ella y que siempre había conseguido que se sintiera amada —Tienes que decirle a ese joven que tiene que seguir con su vida. Y mostrarte firme.

—Lo hago. Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. Necesita una amiga. Y eso es lo que soy en este momento.

—No puedes salvarlo de sí mismo.

—Eso ya se lo he dicho.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no apagas el teléfono?

No, no lo apagaba porque había tomado una decisión.

Estar con Brody le había mostrado la diferencia entre un simple enamoramiento y el amor verdadero, entre los sueños de una chica y las necesidades de una mujer. Rachel ya no era una chica, y quería a Quinn. Santana era también parte de su vida, y estaba a gusto con ambas. Era allí donde estaba su sitio. Todas lo sabían, excepto Quinn que la había apartado de su lado. El tiempo y la perspectiva la habían ayudado a comprender que Quinn no había querido decir realmente las palabras que le había escupido aquella noche. Pero Rachel sólo se había dejado llevar por el dolor y había salido disparada.

_«Estúpida reacción emocional»_

Pero a pesar de todos sus razonamientos, Rachel no se decidía a llamarlas. Si era Quinn quien contestaba y la rechazaba… no, no podría soportar el dolor que eso le provocaría. Ya la había hecho sufrir bastante. Pero Santana llamaría, pronto. Y por eso Rachel había dejado encendido el móvil. Querría saber lo que pasa entre Brody y ella. Y cuando Rachel le dijera que todo se había acabado, quizá ella se lo contara a Quinn. Quizá eso cambiaría las cosas…

Hizo una mueca. Dios, eso sí que sonaba retorcido. Si Rachel quería que sucediera algo, iba a tener que dar el primer paso. Lo sabía. Y por eso había ido a un médico para que le recetara la píldora que había empezado a tomar dos días antes. Por eso había dejado un mensaje en el móvil de Santana, diciendo que quería hablar con ella.

—A propósito ¿quién demonios es Santana? —le preguntó su padre.

Rachel alzó la cabeza de inmediato.

— ¿Quién te ha hablado de ella?

—Cuando por fin apagaste el teléfono ayer por la noche, llamó al fijo para preguntar si estabas bien. ¿Qué diablos le importa a ella y de qué la conoces?

—Es Santana López, la chef.

— ¿La que escribe esos libros de cocina? ¿Cómo la has conocido?

—Es prima de Quinn Fabray —No dijo más. No se atrevía. Aunque su padre acabaría sabiéndolo de todos modos.

El coronel entrecerró los ojos.

—No me has dicho aún cómo la conociste.

—Papá, no tiene importancia.

—Chorradas. Es la razón por la que no apagas el móvil a pesar del acoso al que te someten los periodistas ¿no? ¿Por qué? No has podido conocer a Santana mientras estabas en la facultad.

Rache fingió un inusitado interés por lo que estaban poniendo en la televisión, deseando con desesperación que algo fascinante apareciera en pantalla y distrajera a su padre. Pero un anuncio de cerveza, a pesar de la rubia de grandes pechos, no iba a conseguirlo.

—Sólo has podido conocerla mediante Quinn. ¿Por qué demonios has visto a Quinn? Siempre ha estado colgada por ti y por eso se comportaba con tanta dureza contigo. Hace años le dije que si se le ocurría ponerte la mano encima su amiguito secreto sufriría las consecuencias.

¿Por qué eso no la sorprendía? Ojalá hubiera sido esa la razón de que Quinn no quisiera hacer el amor con ella, pero sabía que no podía engañarse.

—Conoces las inclinaciones sexuales de Quinn… ¿verdad?

Rachel hizo una mueca. _«Allá vamos… »_

—Por supuesto que lo sabes. Antes de irte con Brody, decidiste hablar del tema con Quinn, ¿no? ¿O hiciste algo más que hablar?

—Papá, ya no tengo diecisiete años…

—¡Maldición! —El coronel suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo canoso. Incluso a los cuarenta y ocho años parecía un guerrero. Se paseó por la salita como un animal enjaulado. Su padre era un hombre de acción y toda esa cháchara debía de superarle. Rachel trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

—No le veo la gracia —gruñó.

Estaba claro que no le divertía saber que se había visto con Quinn y que, posiblemente, había participado en un _ménage._

—No he dicho que la tenga.

La cara de Brody apareció en la televisión como parte de un reportaje en un popular programa de cotilleos. Después apareció la de ella.

—Oh, Dios mío —Rachel clavó la mirada en la imagen de ellos dos tras el concierto, poco después del anuncio del compromiso con Brody. Cogió el mando y subió el volumen. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora?

Nada bueno, eso estaba claro. En la pantalla apareció la cara de otra mujer. Una cría. Con el pelo rubio teñido y lágrimas de cocodrilo. Algo de ese rostro le resultaba familiar… La joven aseguraba ser la amante de Brody desde hacía algún tiempo y estar embarazada de él.

De repente, Rachel la recordó.

—Está mintiendo —murmuró Rachel— Brody la conoció la noche que me fui. Los encontré a él y a uno de los miembros de su banda manteniendo relaciones sexuales con ella. Brody ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—¿Se acostó con ella después de anunciar a todo el mundo que iba a casarse contigo? —refunfuñó su padre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pendiente de las siguientes palabras del locutor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Para qué? —Respondió ella— No puedes resolver mis problemas. Es cosa mía.

Su padre suspiró.

El periodista hizo un comentario sobre una serie de fotos de Brody, luego salió otra vez la rubia teñida.

—Brody Weston es el padre de mi hijo— lloriqueó— El anuncio de su compromiso con Rachel Berry fue toda una sorpresa para mí.

Más lágrimas fingidas. A Rachel se le revolvió el estómago.

Luego emitieron un vídeo casero y subido de tono en el que salían Brody y la chica. A pesar de que sus cuerpos eran poco más que un borrón, estaba claro que estaban desnudos. Rachel sabía que era Brody porque el dormitorio de la imagen era el que él había utilizado en la suite del hotel de Houston, y además se veía la marca de nacimiento que tenía en el hombro. Al parecer Bryan, al que le gustaban las películas porno caseras, había grabado aquella. En el vídeo, la joven estaba tendida en la cama, sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas. Brody, de espalda a la cámara, se ubicaba entre ellas.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que eso debió suceder justo después de que ella los hubiera pillado en plena faena. Sacudió la cabeza.

La cámara volvió a enfocar a la rubia teñida.

—Su repentino interés por estar con otra mujer ha sido totalmente inesperado y demoledor. Mi hijo necesita un padre…

¿Podía ponerse todavía peor?

El programa emitió entonces un fragmento de Brody en el sofá de un programa de entrevistas nocturno. El presentador le dirigía una sonrisa sardónica.

—Háblanos de tu compromiso ¿Sabe ella que tu amante está embarazada de ti?

—La chica del vídeo no es mi amante. Cuando eres una celebridad, la gente intenta aprovecharse de ti. —Brody hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto— En este momento sólo quiero centrarme en mi prometida.

Rachel se estremeció. Maldición, le había dicho que no iba a casarse con él ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba?

Brody siguió hablando.

—Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando uno conoce a la mujer de su vida, colega. Y Rachel definitivamente lo es.

El periodista, que llevaba varios años felizmente casado, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué puedes decirnos sobre los rumores que apuntan que tu prometida abandonó la gira la misma noche que te declaraste?

—Quería pasar un tiempo con su familia antes de la boda. La prensa no ha hecho más que exagerar las cosas. El resto es, simplemente, un malentendido. —La boca de Brody tembló ligeramente. Era probable que nadie más, a parte de ella, lo hubiera notado.

—Yo no llamo acostarme con otra mujer un malentendido —gruñó su padre, que estaba a punto de cargarse la televisión.

Pasándose la mano por el pelo, Brody esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Rachel volverá. ¿Verdad cariño? Te echo de menos.

Luego interpretó algunos versos de una canción, una que ella imaginó que él había compuesto ex profeso, con una melodía pegadiza y una letra que hablaba de lo mucho que la necesitaba. Terminaba con una súplica para que regresara. Rachel se estremeció de nuevo.  
El programa volvió a emitir una imagen de la «amante embarazada», hablando en una rueda de prensa. Sorprendentemente, la chica ya no lloraba.

—Brody Weston no es el padre de mi hijo. Soy una gran admiradora suya, pero no lo conozco. Lamento mucho que mi deseo de atraer su atención le haya podido causar problemas.

_ «¿Qué?»._

—Está mintiendo de nuevo. Sí que conoce a Brody. Son ellos dos los que salen en el vídeo.

Carl, el agente de Brody, fue el siguiente en aparecer.

Decir que su expresión era sombría cuando le pidieron que comentara la aparición de Brody en el programa de entrevistas era ser demasiado generoso. Rachel cayó en la cuenta entonces de que si Carl había intentado sobornarla a ella para que se fuera, habría hecho lo mismo con aquella chica que, al parecer, había intentado chantajearle con aquel vídeo casero de Bryan.

En la televisión, Carl se aclaró la garganta.

—La vida privada de Brody Weston es eso, privada. Ahora mismo, estamos centrados en el próximo álbum y en la gira que…

—¿Sigue la señorita Berry con Brody? ¿O ha roto el compromiso?

—Sin comentarios. Ofreceremos un segundo concierto en Atlanta. Las entradas se pondrán a la venta el sábado. Eso es lo que debería de interesar a sus seguidores.

—Brody dijo que se iba a casar. ¿Sigue la boda en pie?

—Lo único que sé es que el nuevo álbum estará próximamente a la venta y que Brody está centrado en él —espetó Carl.

Oh, estaba enfadado. Cualquier cosa que apartara la atención de la prensa de la música de Brody y la centrara en su vida personal no complacía a Carl. Luego volvió a salir el presentador, diciendo con una voz lo más morbosa posible que la verdad aún estaba por verse y pidiéndole a los espectadores que permanecieran en sintonía hasta el final del programa. Rachel se recostó en el sofá.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera enterado antes de todo ese desastre? Lo cierto es que había estado demasiado ocupada tomando decisiones y trazando planes durante los dos últimos días para perder el tiempo viendo la televisión.  
Negó con la cabeza_. «¡Menudo lío!»_. Dios, necesitaba tomar el aire. Todo aquello debía terminar de una vez.

Apagando el televisor con el mando, Rachel se levantó del sofá, agarró el móvil y se dirigió al estudio de su padre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a poner fin a esta locura de Brody.

Entró en el despacho y se dejó caer en el sillón tras el escritorio, encendió el ordenador y esperó. Tras meter la contraseña, abrió el navegador de Internet y entró en su cuenta de correo electrónico.  
Luego comenzó a escribir. Unos minutos y unas cuantas miradas inquisitivas de su padre más tarde, le preguntó al coronel:

—¿Qué te parece esto?

_El señor Weston y yo hemos decidido terminar nuestro compromiso debido a que ambos estamos centrados en nuestras respectivas carreras. Todavía soy una gran admiradora y amiga de Brody y le deseo lo mejor del mundo. Ahora, sólo pido un poco de privacidad para seguir adelante con mi vida._

—Suena bien —aprobó su padre— ¿A quién se lo vas a enviar?

Rachel dudó. Buena pregunta. ¿Cuál sería la forma más rápida de que esa noticia llegara a Quinn y a Santana, y a los reporteros para que dejaran de molestarla?  
Repentinamente, Rachel sonrió.

—A todo el mundo.

Le llevó casi una hora, pero envió el comunicado a todos los periódicos cuyo correo electrónico pudo encontrar.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Rachel estaba sentada en el patio trasero, disfrutando de la puesta de sol a pesar del calor del verano, cuando su móvil sonó por enésima vez, mostrando finalmente el nombre y el número que había esperado ver.

—¿Santana?

—Hola, cariño. ¿Es realmente tuyo el comunicado que ha salido en las noticias sobre la ruptura de tu compromiso?

Así que lo había visto. Y su voz sonaba esperanzada. Rachel sonrió.

—Sí.

La pregunta era si Quinn también lo había visto.

— ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—La misma noche que anunció a todo el mundo que nos íbamos a casar sin declararse primero.

—¿No se declaró?

—Habíamos hablado de eso en el pasado, así que supuso que el asunto seguía en pie… Te llamé ayer para contarte mis planes.

—Odio haberme perdido tu llamada. Tuve que hacer un viaje rápido.

Ante la mención del viaje, Santana había sonado… distraída. No, trastornada. _«Mmm, ahí pasaba algo»._

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí —dijo Santana finalmente, tras dudar un momento— Ocurrió algo en Lousiana… No es importante. Lo único importante es que tú hayas roto el compromiso. Dime, ¿me llamaste porque quieres volver con nosotras?

Rachel se mordió el labio y se preparó para oír lo peor. Santana le daría la bienvenida, pero Quinn…

—Sí. Esperaba poder decírtelo a ti primero… —Se le puso un nudo en el estómago, un montón de ellos. Quedarse allí sentada y preocupada no iba a solucionar nada— Y que luego tú se lo dijeras a Quinn y vieras su reacción.

—Quinn vio la noticia sobre tu compromiso. —Santana dudó de nuevo, pero esta vez más tiempo— Estaba furiosa. Creyó que tú le habías dicho que sí a Brody, que te habías acostado con él. Que estabas enamorada de él.

Si Quinn se había puesto furiosa, quería decir que ella le importaba, ¿no?

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando descubra que nada de eso es cierto?

—¿Nada de eso? ¿No estabas enamorada de Brody?

—Pensé que lo estaba, antes de estar con vosotras dos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo era un enamoramiento de colegiala como Quinn me aseguró.

—¿No te has acostado con Brody?

—No. En realidad, para ser sincera, no sentí ningún deseo de hacerlo. Brody quería que yo fuera la «chica buena» que lo salvara de una vida depravada, pero no era el hombre que yo imaginaba. No le quiero de esa manera.

—Oh, cariño —La felicidad de Santana vibró a través de la línea telefónica— No sabes lo aliviada que me siento. Lo aliviada que se sentirá Quinn.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, aunque ella, por supuesto, no lo admitirá —Rachel pudo notar la ironía en la voz de Santana.

—¿Crees que me dará la bienvenida si regreso? —Rachel se puso de pie y se acercó al porche. No podía permanecer sentada, esperando la respuesta. Se estaba jugando su futuro.

—No será capaz de decirte que no. Creo que ha lamentado más de mil veces haberte apartado de su lado —Santana hizo una pausa— pero tiene miedo.

—¿Se siente emocionalmente vulnerable ante mí? —Rachel contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta. No quería que Quinn se sintiera amenazada. Pero hasta que Rachel supiera exactamente qué era lo que le impedía avanzar en su relación con ella, iba a tener que pasar al ataque.

—En parte sí —suspiró Santana— Mira, Quinn acaba de cerrar el grifo de la ducha, así que no puedo seguir hablando durante mucho más tiempo. Pero ella tiene claro que si regresas, va a querer hacer el amor contigo… en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

—Eso espero.

—Sí, pero es complicado. Quinn no estará bien hasta que te cuente su historia. Pero eso tiene que salir de ella.

—Lo entiendo —Rachel lo odiaba, pero lo respetaba.

—¿Volverás mañana con nosotras? —La voz de Santana decía que la quería allí ya.

Allí sentada bajo el sol poniente de Texas, resultaba increíble pensar que cuando ese mismo sol volviera a salir por la mañana, ella estaría de vuelta con Quinn y Santana, en sus brazos y en sus vidas. Si Quinn lo permitía.

—Me encantaría. Pero espero que…

Rachel jamás terminó la frase. Sintió una enorme explosión a sus espaldas. La fuerza de la estampida la arrojó sobre las tablas del suelo del viejo porche de su padre, raspándole las manos y las rodillas. El teléfono salió disparado de su mano. Un calor tan fuerte como mil soles le abrasó la espalda. La tierra tembló bajo su cuerpo.

Se giró sobre sí misma a tiempo de ver cómo la casa se convertía en una enorme bola de fuego.

—¡Papá!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Dos horas después, Rachel se paseaba de un lado para otro en la fría sala de espera de un hospital, mordiéndose las uñas. Dios, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Dirigió otra mirada de preocupación hacia el quirófano donde habían metido a su padre.  
Aún no había salido nadie para decirle si su padre iba a vivir o… No, mejor no pensar en eso. _«Respira profundamente. Tranquilízate. Reza»._Ése era un buen consejo, pero no podía dejar de revivir aquel terrible momento.

Había pasado de estar sentada en el porche hablando con Santana, a ver cómo la casa de su padre estallaba con él dentro. El fuego se había propagado por todo el lugar, pero no pensó en ello hasta más tarde. En aquel momento, nada la habría impedido entrar en la casa, donde encontró a su padre inconsciente y a punto de ser devorado por las llamas. Al ver que el picaporte de la puerta estaba demasiado caliente para tocarlo, había arrojado una silla por la puerta de cristal de la parte trasera de la casa y luego había arrastrado a su padre al patio.

Los bomberos que habían respondido a la emergencia le habían dicho que su padre no habría sobrevivido si ella no hubiera actuado con rapidez, salvándolo de aquel infierno creciente. Pero aun así estaba herido de gravedad. ¿Y si después de todo había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarlo?  
Rachel paseó la mirada por la larga hilera de sillas vacías de la sala de espera, por la alfombra de color parduzco y por las polvorientas plantas artificiales de seda. No, no podía sentarse, no podía dejar de moverse.  
No podía dejar de preocuparse.

_«Maldición, ¿qué había provocado esa explosión?»._

A sus espaldas, oyó el siseo de las puertas automáticas al abrirse. Distraída, se giró.  
Santana entró corriendo. Parecía apurada y preocupada, recorrió la estancia con la mirada y suspiró aliviada cuando su frenética mirada cayó sobre ella. Feliz de verla, sintió el escozor de las lágrimas cuando Santana se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella, y la envolvió entre sus brazos firmes y cálidos.  
Apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, inspiró profundamente, respirando por fin, sintiéndose benditamente dichosa por un momento. Luego Rachel abrió los ojos.  
_  
__«¡Quinn!»._

Estaba de pie, detrás de Santana, con aquellos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación, y una expresión cercana al pánico. La recorrió con la mirada. Quería asegurarse de que estaba viva, a la vez que le ofrecía su apoyo.  
Sus miradas se encontraron, y Rachel sintió el impacto de sus ojos con tal fuerza, que se le fue formando un nudo en el estómago hasta que apenas pudo respirar.  
Quinn había venido. Había dejado sus diferencias a un lado, y había ido con ella.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas, negras por el maquillaje, de Rachel. Al verlas, Quinn hizo una mueca, como si verla tan afectada fuera casi físicamente doloroso para ella.

Rachel le tendió una mano. Ella se la agarró y luego tiró de Rachel para arrancarla de los brazos de Santana y meterla entre los suyos. Ella se apretó contra su pecho y Quinn le rodeó la cintura con un brazo firme. Permanecieron allí de pie, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Los rítmicos latidos del corazón de Quinn la conmovieron, y la rodeó con sus brazos hasta que ni una brizna de aire se interpuso entre ellas. La fuerza de Quinn la envolvió. Quinn se sintió más relajada al respirar ese olor a vainilla que no había podido olvidar.

—Gatita —masculló ella contra su pelo. La voz ronca por la preocupación atravesó los sentidos de Rachel.

Levantó la barbilla, y la mirada de Santana atrajo la suya, desviando la atención de Rachel de su prima.

—¿Estás bien?

Quinn dio un paso atrás y la observó con renovada atención. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, pero mi padre…

Rachel no pudo acabar la frase sin desmoronarse. Un nuevo aluvión de lágrimas resbaló por sus mejillas, escaldadas y tiznadas, y no pudo reprimir el sollozo que le salió del alma.  
Intentó ser fuerte, pero fracasó. La realidad de la situación la hizo deshacerse en lágrimas. Quinn la estrechó tiernamente contra su pecho otra vez. Santana le acarició el pelo y le murmuró palabras de consuelo.

—Shhh… —Ambas intentaron tranquilizarla, y Rachel no pudo determinar quién decía qué. Pero no importaba. Con ellas allí, finalmente comenzaba a creer que las cosas saldrían bien.

—Me alegro de que estéis aquí. Gracias.

—No podríamos estar en otro lugar —murmuró Santana, luego le besó la coronilla.

Quinn la llevó hasta una silla y se sentó con ella en su regazo. Santana se sentó a su lado. Ambas mujeres la miraron con ternura. La alegría que sintió aligeró su carga momentáneamente, y su corazón se llenó de una sensación agridulce. Más lágrimas resbalaron por su cara, y Santana se las enjuago con el pulgar. Los brazos de Quinn se tensaron alrededor de ella.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —la apremió.

Preguntas. Rachel sabía que era así como actuaban la gente de las Fuerzas Especiales. Querían respuestas. Tenían que valorar la situación para luego actuar en consecuencia. No obtendría nada más de ella hasta que Quinn supiera a qué se enfrentaba y que todo el mundo estaba a salvo. Rachel tuvo que levantar la cabeza y responderle.  
Inspiró temblorosamente.

—No lo sé. Hubo una ex-explosión de algún tipo…

Rachel quería contestarle, pero no sabía las respuestas, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Y dónde diablos se habían metido los médicos? ¿Por qué nadie la informaba sobre el estado su padre?  
Pasándole suavemente la mano de arriba abajo por la espalda, Quinn la tranquilizó.

—Después de que Santana oyera la explosión por el teléfono, y que tú no contestaras, salimos pitando a casa de tu padre. Uno de los bomberos es un viejo amigo mío. Nos dijo que entraste en la casa y sacaste a tu padre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios mío —masculló Santana— Ese lugar debía de estar envuelto en llamas.

—Tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo sé —La voz de Quinn fue suave, como una caricia— Es una suerte que salieras de una pieza. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Está en el quirófano. Sigo sin saber nada de él. No sé…

—¿Cuándo comiste por última vez? —preguntó Santana.

¿Quién podía recordarlo? Dios, sólo de pensar en la comida se le revolvía el estómago.

—No tengo hambre.

Santana frunció el ceño.

—¿Un refresco? ¿Café?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía nada ahora. No podría digerir nada con el estómago revuelto.  
Quinn le sujetó la cara entre las manos, atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

Rachel frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Le dolía la garganta. Respirar humo le había dejado las entrañas en carne viva, como si hubiera bebido trementina. Le dolían los pulmones, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que sufría su padre. Ya había sido examinada por los médicos y la habían dejado marchar.

—No lo sé. Creo que Hunter está fuera del país en una misión. Logan… me llamó hace unos días para preguntarme sobre el compromiso, pero no me dijo dónde estaba.

Los brazos de Quinn se cerraron a su alrededor con fiereza.

—¿Has llamado a Logan desde la explosión?

_«No»._ Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Pero la vida de su padre pendía de un hilo en aquel momento. En cuanto había puesto al coronel a salvo, habían llegado los bomberos. Luego había acudido la policía. Le habían hecho preguntas —montones de ellas— mientras estabilizaban a su padre para meterlo en la ambulancia.

Ella había ido con él, sujetándole la mano, esperando que de alguna manera supiera que, aunque no vivían cerca, él todavía era su padre, su único padre, y ella le quería. Luego en el hospital había tenido que rellenar los formularios y responder a más preguntas. Entonces comenzó la espera, los tensos momentos de temor que casi acabaron con su compostura.

—¿Gatita? —la apremió Quinn.

—No sé dónde está mi móvil. Supongo que se habrá roto. No sé…

—Está bien. Yo llamaré a Logan. Ahora relájate. —La besó en la frente, luego se puso en pie y la depositó en el regazo de Santana como si ella fuera más valiosa que una pieza centenaria de porcelana china.

Rachel observó cómo Quinn sacaba el móvil y se apartaba de ellas.  
Durante un largo rato, Santana no hizo más que abrazarla, y ella agradeció su calidez y ternura, mientras la ansiedad seguía royéndole las entrañas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarían los médicos en decir algo? Necesitaba saber cómo estaba su padre. Tenía que saberlo ya o se volvería loca. _«Dios, y sí… ¡No!»._ No pensaría en eso. Se negaba a hacerlo.

—Nos sentimos muy aliviadas de que estés bien —murmuró Santana contra su mejilla, interrumpiendo su debacle interior— Se me detuvo el corazón cuando oí la explosión. No sabía si habías resultado herida.

—No lo entiendo… No sé qué sucedió.

Quinn regresó entonces y se sentó en la silla junto a ellas.

—Logan estará aquí en quince minutos. Él se encargará de avisar a Hunter.

Rachel soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, bien. Gracias a Dios. Logan y papá se llevan muy bien.

Con ternura, Santana le enjugó las nuevas lágrimas que ella no era consciente de haber derramado.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Rachel —Unas suaves manos, cálidas pero firmes, tomaron las suyas. Quinn.  
Ella parpadeó, se le quedó mirando fijamente, absorbiendo la imagen de ella, la seguridad que transmitía.

—Necesito que te concentres —le exigió Quinn— Los bomberos nos han dicho que la explosión no fue un accidente. No fue una fuga de gas ni nada por el estilo. Ha sido provocado.

_«¿Provocado?»._

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Fue deliberado?

—Muy deliberado. Lo que estalló fue una bomba.

A Rachel se le desencajó la mandíbula. Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, pero no podía retener ninguno el tiempo suficiente para expresarlo en palabras. _«¿Una bomba?»._ No tenía sentido. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién había sido el gilipollas que la había puesto?  
_«Y que además quería veros muertos»,_ susurró una vocecilla mordaz en su cabeza.

—Cuando viniste a vernos la primera vez, mencionaste que alguien había estado amenazando a tu padre —dijo Quinn.

Muda y aturdida, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Rachel frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

—No con exactitud. Sólo sé que hay un psicópata que mi padre capturó y puso a buen recaudo, que estaba amargado porque no había visto crecer a su hija.

—¿Te amenazó a ti?

Rachel dudo, hizo una pausa para pensar.

—Papá me dijo que ese hombre me había mencionado. Mi padre pensaba que ese tío quería hacerme daño.

Quinn y Santana intercambiaron una mirada grave y al instante asintieron con la cabeza.

—En cuanto llegue Logan —dijo Quinn— te vienes con nosotras.

—¿Con vosotras?

—Nos iremos lejos de aquí. A alguna parte donde ese retorcido hijo de perra, que probablemente haya volado la casa de tu padre, no te encuentre. A algún lugar remoto y seguro.

Rachel entendía su lógica, pero…

—Mi padre me necesita aquí. No puedo marcharme.

—Logan se quedará aquí, nos mantendrá al tanto de todo, pero hasta que sepamos a quién y a qué nos enfrentamos…

—Es mi padre. Tengo que saber si va a recuperarse. Tengo que hablar con los médicos. No puedo largarme así porque sí. Logan tiene la sensibilidad de una apisonadora y papá me echará en falta.

Quinn hizo una mueca sombría.

—Puede que te quiera aquí, pero también querrá que estés segura y a salvo. Estás alterada y no piensas con claridad. Y eso te convierte en una presa fácil de ese bastardo enfermizo que quiere matarte. No dejaré que eso suceda.

Rachel se apoyó aturdida contra Santana. ¿Sería posible que ella fuera un objetivo en el complot de ese psicópata contra su padre? No tenía demasiado sentido. En todos los años que su padre llevaba en ese negocio, jamás había tenido un roce serio con un criminal vengativo. Muchas amenazas sí, y algunos incidentes menores, pero nada como eso.

Pero, como su padre decía con frecuencia, siempre había una primera vez. Si el coronel, que sabía cómo protegerse y trabajaba, precisamente, protegiendo a los demás, estaba en un quirófano luchando por su vida, ¿tenía Rachel alguna posibilidad contra ese hombre si iba tras ella? Ninguna. Pero ¿cómo podía abandonar a su padre en los que podían ser los últimos momentos de su vida?

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan. —Parecía como si a Quinn se le hubiera acabado la paciencia. Le metió los dedos en el pelo y le alzó la cabeza, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos— Te voy a sacar de aquí. Y punto. No es negociable. No vas a discutir, ni a intentar convencerme, ni a escaparte.

Su espíritu rebelde se alzó en su interior ansioso por tomar la palabra. La lógica la aplastó. La explosión había sido causada por una bomba. Alguien había amenazado a su padre. Si ese psicópata había puesto una bomba, quería decir que era sofisticado y que lo había hecho cuando la casa estaba llena de gente. Quería decir que probablemente vigilaba la casa. Y que él sabía que ella estaba allí.

Probablemente había considerado que cargársela era un extra. O quizá fuera su objetivo. Su padre jamás querría que ella se pusiera a sí misma en peligro.  
Rachel suspiró largamente cuando dijo:

—Está bien.

Santana la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la mejilla contra su espalda. Quinn se puso tensa, tiró del pelo de Rachel, maldijo entre dientes y le dio un beso rudo y posesivo en la boca.  
En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del hospital. Rachel vio que Logan irrumpía en el interior y escudriñaba la sala de espera. Cuando las vio, se detuvo.  
Rachel se libró del abrazo de Quinn y saltó del regazo de Santana. Pero Logan había visto suficiente. Decir que estaba furioso no alcanzaba a describir la expresión que llameaba en sus ojos.  
Tragando saliva, se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, apartándola de Quinn y Santana.

—¿Se sabe algo de papá? —dijo con voz tensa y entrecortada.

_«Maldita sea»._ Parecía estar conteniendo su temperamento salvaje. Y lo haría, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
Rachel se negó a avergonzarse. No era una niña, y no iba a tratarla como si lo fuera.

—Nada, aún estamos esperando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el quirófano?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. El tiempo carecía de sentido desde la explosión.

—Calculo que alrededor de una hora.

—Quinn me dijo que estalló una bomba en casa.

—Eso han dicho los bomberos.

—¿Fuiste tú la que sacó a papá de allí?

¿Estaba complacido o enfadado? Podía ser cualquiera de las dos cosas, ya que Logan era la persona más imprevisible que conocía.

—Sí —dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Maldita estupidez —escupió su hermano mientras la envolvía en un abrazo fraternal— maldita valentía. Bien hecho, hermanita.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Logan sabía que no podría discutirle eso, así que ni lo intentó.

—¿Te ha examinado un médico?

—Estoy bien. Tengo dos puntos en el brazo y tres en la pierna. Son simples arañazos…

—Me alegro de que no estés herida.

Su hermano levantó la mirada hacia Quinn y Santana y las saludó con la cabeza. Controlado. Contenido. Engañoso. Logan podía ser un auténtico hijo de perra cuando quería.

—Bueno —continuó— Cambiando de tema… ¿qué coño haces con esas dos?

Como el tono de Logan estaba teñido de ira, Quinn se levantó y se colocó detrás de Rachel. Ella sintió su cuerpo y su calor en la espalda. Mirándola por encima del hombro, observó cómo sostenía la mirada enfurecida de su hermano. En una respuesta silenciosa, Quinn le rodeó la cintura con un brazo marcándola como suya y los ojos de Logan ardieron de nuevo.  
Pasó un par de enfermeras por el pasillo cercano, era obvio que estaban en medio de un cambio de turno, y se detuvieron para observar la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala.

_«Genial. Ahora tenían público»._ Antes de que las cosas explotaran, Rachel levantó las manos para detener a su hermano.

—Éste no es el lugar ni el momento adecuados para montar una escena.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti, hermanita. —Levantó la mirada hacia Quinn— ¿No quieres contarle de qué manera te tiras a las mujeres? ¿O tendré que hacerlo yo?

Si las enfermeras no les hubieran dedicado su atención antes, ahora lo harían.  
Quinn se tensó a sus espaldas, y Rachel supo que necesitaba aclarar la situación en ese momento.

—Logan, baja la voz. Ya sé todo eso —Su hermano la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios las dejas tocarte?

—¡Joder! —gruñó Quinn a sus espaldas— No tienes que…

—Deja que me ocupe yo de esto. Por favor.

Quinn dudó, luego se rindió… a regañadientes. Rachel suspiró. No quería tener que lidiar con eso ahora. No estaba segura de que su padre fuera a sobrevivir, y estaba demasiado cansada. Pero ella conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie y sabía cómo conseguir que se mantuviera al margen.

—Sé por experiencia, cómo se tira a las mujeres —le espetó en voz baja— Y no creo que sea asunto tuyo. Soy una mujer adulta, y tomo mis propias decisiones. Puedes aceptarlo o no. Pero no quiero volver a oír ni una sola palabra más del asunto.

Logan se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Te acuestas con… las dos?

Su actitud puritana fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—No me vengas ahora con que te has comportado como un santo toda tu vida. He oído muchas cosas de ti durante los últimos años, así que vamos a dejarlo estar.

Durante largo rato él no habló. ¿Qué iba a decir de todas maneras? Rachel había oído rumores durante años de que él era un amo dominante, con un talento especial para utilizar el látigo y conseguir que una mujer pidiera más. Sería mejor para él que no dijera ni una maldita palabra.  
Logan tensó la mandíbula.

—Hace tan sólo tres días estabas comprometida con otra persona.

—Pero ahora no lo estoy.

La respuesta le inquietó, pero dejó de discutir. En su lugar dirigió a Santana, y luego a Quinn, una mirada cargada de veneno.

—Si le hacéis daño a mi hermana, juro que me dará igual que seáis mujeres, os despellejaré vivas y luego os dejaré morir desangradas.

—No es nuestra intención hacer daño a tu hermana —dijo Santana, levantándose y, apartando a Rachel de Logan y Quinn, la envolvió en un abrazo protector— Nunca.

—Y cada minuto que estamos aquí discutiendo, es un minuto más que ella sigue corriendo peligro —gruñó Quinn.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? —exigió Logan.

—Hay muchas probabilidades de que el gilipollas que hizo volar la casa del coronel esté tratando de hacerle daño a tu hermana. Nos la vamos a llevar lejos para mantenerla a salvo.

Logan pareció a punto de protestar, pero Quinn no se lo permitió.

—Sabes que puedo protegerla. Es mi trabajo.

Su hermano respiró hondo, luego le dirigió una expresión lacónica.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¿Puedes ocuparte de papá, y mantenerme al tanto hasta que esto se solucione?

La miró como si quisiera decir que no. Pero no pudo faltar a la verdad.

—Sí.

—Entonces sí. Debería irme con ellas. Ese psicópata hizo explotar la casa de papá. Creo que sabía que yo estaba allí. Por la manera en que ha estado amenazando a papá, no va a abandonar, no hasta que lo atrapen.

Después de un momento, Logan asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, luego se giró hacia Quinn.

—¿Me tendrás al tanto?

—Sí.

—¿Señorita Berry?

Rachel se sobresaltó al oír su nombre desde el otro extremo de la sala. Se giró con rapidez. Un médico bastante joven se aproximó a ellos con los hombros encorvados. Parecía exhausto. Rachel sintió que se le encogía estómago. _«Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios»._ Cruzó la sala a toda velocidad. Los demás la siguieron la siguieron.

—Mi padre… ¿Está…?

El doctor miró a Santana, a Quinn y a Logan, y luego a ella, preguntando en silencio si podía hablar con libertad delante de los demás.

—Sí —dijo ella con impaciencia— Son mi hermano y mis… novias —Explicó con franqueza, a ella no le importaba lo que el médico pensara— Díganos.

Durante un momento, el médico pareció sorprendido, luego su expresión se suavizó.

—Ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral. Hemos conseguido detener las hemorragias internas. Esperamos que no se hayan producido más daños. Es un hombre fuerte, y ése es el motivo de que haya sobrevivido a la operación. No ha entrado en shock, ni ha caído en coma, y eso es una buena señal. Estamos tratando de mantenerle estable, pero las próximas veinticuatro horas serán cruciales. Hasta entonces no sabremos nada más.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¡Quinn!

Aquella voz gritando su nombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento al atardecer del día siguiente. Quinn salió de la barca, subió al embarcadero, débilmente iluminado y se giró para encontrarse con Emily Fields, con su pelo castaño y una enorme sonrisa.  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Quinn se acercaba y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

—Hola, guapa.

—Me alegro de verte. Paige me ha dicho que tienes que proteger a alguien. ¿Un amigo, tal vez?

Rachel era mucho más que eso. Lo había comprendido mientras se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de Texas, preguntándose si ella estaría viva o muerta, y la verdad la había golpeado como un puño.  
Pero ante Emily, se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así. ¿Está Paige por aquí?

—Está dentro encendiendo los generadores y la alarma. —Le puso la mano en el brazo intentando reconfortarla— Sabes que la cabaña de Paige es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, ¿verdad?

Quinn asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Sí. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a meterse en los pantanos a menos que conozca bien el lugar.

—No, si no quiere convertirse en la cena de los caimanes —convino Emily, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y dándole un abrazo— Estaréis a salvo.

Maldita sea, eso esperaba. Quinn no quería pensar en las alternativas, no quería volver a sentir el sudor frío del terror mientras se preguntaba si algún chiflado bastardo había matado a Rachel. Ni sentir aquel doloroso vacío en el pecho al pensar que ella podría haberse ido para siempre.  
Sólo pensar en poner nombre a las emociones que esos síntomas indicaban la hacía sudar.

—Hola, pervertida —gritó Paige, saliendo de la cabaña— Aparta las manos de mi esposa. No volverás a tener la oportunidad de tirártela de nuevo.

A sus espaldas, Quinn escucho cómo Santana ayudaba a Rachel a subir al embarcadero. Se percató de que ella había contenido el aliento, sorprendida.

_«¡Maldición!»._ Quinn cerró los ojos, mientras un sentimiento de vergüenza la inundaba. Era la primera vez que lo sentía en años. En aquel momento saber que Rachel descubriría de primera mano en qué se había convertido su vida… De repente, odió alguna de las decisiones que había tomado.

—¡Paige! —Emily reprendió con dureza a su mujer y por su rostro cruzaron distintos tonos de rubor, desde la vergüenza a la ira.

—Oh, lo siento. —Paige le palmeó el hombro con una expresión contrita— He metido la pata.

—Pues sí —gruñó Quinn.

¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Después de todo, Paige no sabía que la persona que tenía que proteger era una mujer. Y aún no había visto a Rachel cuando había abierto la boca. A fin de cuentas, nada de aquello era culpa de Paige, y Quinn lo sabía. Era culpa suya.  
Paige extendió la mano hacia Rachel, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio cuando ella puso los pies en el pequeño embarcadero de madera.

—Bienvenida, señorita. Sé que está usted pasando por un mal momento, pero Quinn es una de las mejores personas de seguridad que conozco. O sea, que no hay lugar más seguro que éste, en medio de la nada, con ella.

Asintiendo con renuencia y con los ojos muy abiertos, Rachel estrechó la mano de Paige. Luego ella la sujetó por el codo para guiarla al porche de la casa, iluminado, en la húmeda tarde de verano, por una sola bombilla de sesenta vatios.

—Gracias —dijo ella finalmente.

Paige saludó a Santana brevemente, luego acompañó a Rachel al interior. Quinn observó cómo entraban en la cabaña y se preguntó qué ocurriría a partir de ese momento.

Ahora que había conseguido que Rachel estuviera fuera de las garras del psicópata que había puesto la bomba, tendría que enfrentarse a varios hechos. Que ella le importaba mucho más de lo que debería. Que parecía haber roto su compromiso, con lo cual su hambriento miembro no había tardado en comunicarle a su bien dispuesta mente que ella era un blanco legítimo. Que Santana y ella iban a estar recluidas en esa cabaña con Rachel durante días, tal vez semanas. Que deseaba a Rachel más de lo que había deseado a nada o a nadie en su vida.

_«Estoy abocada al desastre»._

Pasándose la mano sobre el rostro cansado, Quinn se movió a regañadientes hacia la puerta de la cabaña. La retuvo una suave mano en el antebrazo. Emily.  
Había habido un tiempo en el que Quinn se había preguntado si no estaría medio enamorada de aquella vivaz morena, si bien ella era de Paige, con la que llevaba casada tres meses. En el pasado, cuando entraba en alguna estancia donde estaba Emily y ella la provocaba, Quinn sentía inmediatamente el mordisco del deseo.

Hacía unos minutos, mientras observaba la sorpresa y la cautela de Rachel, se había olvidado de que Emily estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.  
Y eso lo decía todo, aunque Quinn no quisiera saberlo.

—Dios, lamento que Paige haya abierto la bocaza. Esa chica es mucho más que una amiga para ti, ¿no?

Ella apartó los ojos de la inquisitiva mirada de Emily.

—No importa.

—Claro que importa. ¿Estás enamorada de esa chica?

—No puedo.

—No quieres, que es distinto, pero ¿estás enamorada de ella?

Quinn maldijo entre dientes, negándose incluso a pensar en la respuesta.  
Maldición, ¿por qué insistía Emily en sacar eso a colación? Quinn prefería que le ataran un alambre de púas en su miembro que ponerse a pensar en ello.

—Pareces a punto de vomitar, así que lo tomaré como un sí —dijo ella secamente— ¿Sabe que Santana y tú…?

—Claro que lo sabe. —Quinn tragó saliva— Y tengo que dejar de pensar en Rachel. No está bien lo que deseo.

—Si lo recuerdas, yo pensaba lo mismo de Paige no hace mucho, pero luego ella resultó ser exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Cierto, pero ella no iba a tener un final feliz. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber que los cuentos de hadas podían acabar convirtiéndose en auténticas pesadillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No soy lo que ella necesita. —Ni por asomo. Suspiró— Puede que consiga resistir unas horas, con un poco de voluntad, unos días. Pero ese bastardo que la ha amenazado ha conseguido arrinconarnos aquí, por lo que probablemente no seguirá siendo virgen mucho más tiempo. Y una vez que eso ocurra, la destruiré.

La sorpresa atravesó la dulce cara de Emily.

—O podría suceder todo lo contrario. Si tu corazón te ha guiado hasta ella, es por una razón. Quizá sólo deberías ver a dónde te lleva.

* * *

Rachel se despertó tras dormir unas horas en la única cama de la cabaña, acurrucada contra el cálido cuerpo de Santana. Quinn no estaba a la vista. La noche anterior, como todas las que había pasado con ellas en Texas, Quinn había dormido en otra parte.

No es que se hubiera distanciado. Simplemente estaba asustada. Algo, tal vez su instinto femenino, se lo decía. No la evitaría de esa manera si no estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarla. Deseó saber por qué lo hacía y qué podía hacer al respecto. Pero ahora que la habían llevado a mitad de ninguna parte, supuso que tendría tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo.

En cuanto pudiera tranquilizarse. En cuanto tuviera noticias sobre su padre.  
Paige McCullers, la dueña de la cabaña, les había explicado la noche anterior que allí en el pantano no había cobertura para los móviles, pero que podían usar el teléfono de la cabaña.

Apartándose de Santana, que protestó con un gruñido entre sueños, Rachel se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. La luz grisácea del amanecer se filtraba por las enormes ventanas panorámicas de la cabaña. Quinn no estaba en el sofá en que había insistido en dormir la noche anterior. Pero la vio en el porche, mirando al pantano, con un café en la mano. Un ceño fruncido dominaba los ángulos afilados de su cara.

Rachel suspiró. _«Más tarde»._ Tendría que hablar con ella entonces, su corazón no iba a permitir que se olvidara del problema, pero lo primero era lo primero.  
Descolgando el teléfono, marcó el número del móvil de Logan. Su hermano contestó al primer timbrazo.

—¿Rachel?

—Hola, Logan.

—¿Estás bien?

—Genial. ¿Cómo está papá?

—Por ahora sigue estable, gracias a Dios. Las heridas que tiene habrían matado a un hombre más débil, pero ha superado las primeras horas críticas. Los médicos se muestran moderadamente optimistas.

Rachel soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, ésas son muy buenas noticias. Geniales. He pasado toda la noche preocupada.

—No era necesario. Quinn me llamó hace unas horas para comprobar el estado de papá. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

—Estaba… —no iba a admitir delante de su hermano que Quinn hacía todo lo posible para evitarla— dormida.

—¿Dónde estás exactamente? No aparece tu número en el identificador de llamadas.

—En alguna parte de Lousiana. En medio de los pantanos. Es todo lo que sé.

—Quinn dijo algo parecido cuando hablé con ella. Rach, sé que no es asunto mío, sé que no debo tratarte como si fueras una adolescente, pero tengo que saberlo. ¿Estarás bien con esas dos?

¿Y quién lo sabía? Todo dependía de si Quinn decidía romperle el corazón de una vez por todas. Las lágrimas hicieron que le escocieran los ojos, y los cerró con fuerza. Se sentía dolida y crispada, y estaba cansada de que aquella mujer se negara a quererla y no le dijera por qué.

—Genial. Si hay algún cambio en el estado de papá, llámame aquí.

—Mensaje recibido. Y llámame si necesitas algo. Lo que sea.

Estaba claro que le estaba ofreciendo consejo, pero era imposible para ella aceptarlo. Tras darle las gracias, colgó el teléfono. Observó que incluso sus suspiros eran temblorosos. Esa semana había sido muy intensa. Y aún no había acabado.

—¿Va todo bien?

Santana. Rachel se giró para mirarla. Despeinada por el sueño, parecía tan sexy que el corazón de Rachel se derritió como el chocolate bajo el sol. De nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sí —consiguió decir sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Vuelve a la cama, cariño. Necesitas dormir.

Quizá. Pero no creía que ésa fuera la cura para sus preocupaciones.

—¿Podrías abrazarme?

La expresión de Santana se suavizó.

—Siempre.

Cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio en penumbra, la tumbó encima de las sábanas blancas y la atrajo contra su cuerpo para abrazarla. En esa posición, pecho contra pecho, con las piernas enredadas, Rachel no podía ignorar su erección.  
Se puso tensa.

—No voy a tocarte —le prometió— A no ser que quieras que lo haga.

Relajándose de nuevo contra ella, Rachel no pudo ocultar su alivio. No era por Santana. Ella era sexy y dulce. En la cama era fascinante. Había una intensidad en ella que muy rara vez dejaba salir a la superficie. No tenía doblez. Por supuesto que ocultaba cosas, pero resultaban demasiado obvias. Dios sabía que podía conseguir que ella se derritiera, que ardiera, que se retorciera de placer.  
Pero en aquel momento, Rachel tenía a otra persona en mente.

—Estás pensando en vez de dormir —dijo Santana besándola en la sien— ¿Qué te preocupa?

Rachel dudó. ¿Hablar sobre Quinn y sus sentimientos hacia ella heriría los sentimientos de Santana?

—Vale, rellenaré los espacios en blanco —dijo ella ante su silencio— Por tu conversación telefónica, deduzco que tu padre se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí. Es un gran alivio.

—Bien. La siguiente cosa en tu lista de preocupaciones es ese lío con Brody. Pero le has dejado tú, no fue él quien te dejó. Si pusiste fin al compromiso, ha sido porque no le amas. Y no parece que te haya afectado la ruptura.

—Para nada. Vive de una manera… simplemente, yo no podría vivir así. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que él no me ama. Ama la idea que tiene de mí. Piensa que mi pureza e inocencia podrían salvarlo de su descontrolada existencia como estrella del pop.

—Y tú te diste cuenta a tiempo. Chica lista. —La besó con ternura en la boca, casi como si la elogiara por ello— Así que en cuanto los reporteros tengan a la vista otra noticia, dejarán de acosarte.

—Probablemente.

—Tampoco te preocupa la reacción de Logan cuando nos vio a Quinn y a mí contigo en el hospital. Le dijiste que tu vida personal no era asunto suyo. Eres demasiado inteligente para dejar que te haga sentir culpable.

—Él parece haberlo asumido. Más o menos se ha disculpado esta mañana.

Santana asintió con la cabeza, rozándole suavemente la cara con sus cabellos.

—Dudo que las notas de los exámenes de enfermería te tengan al borde de las lágrimas.

—No —admitió ella, intentando no llorar.

—Así que lo que no quieres decirme es que amas a Quinn porque temes herir mis sentimientos.

Rachel alzó una mirada sorprendida hacia la sonrisa indulgente de Santana. Sin duda era una mujer muy perspicaz.

—Está bien. La conoces desde hace más tiempo. Es lógico que te hayas enamorado de ella primero. Con el tiempo, acabarás por amarme a mí también. Por ahora, considero que tus sentimientos por Quinn son una buena señal.

— ¡Ni por asomo! —Comenzó a llorar contra el pecho de Santana— Mis sentimientos no importan. En cuanto superé la crisis inicial por la explosión, Quinn volvió a comportarse como siempre. Incluso se niega a estar en la misma habitación que yo. ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?

—Ya sabes que te desea. Y estoy completamente segura de que también te ama.

Dios, cómo deseaba que eso fuera cierto. Pero desear algo no hacía que se convirtiera en realidad, y ella aún tenía que luchar a brazo partido con el abismo que Quinn se había propuesto mantener entre ellas.

—Creo que le importo. Pero no va a hacer nada al respecto. Hay algo… miedo tal vez, que se lo impide.

Santana asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero tú puedes obligarla a enfrentarse a ello y superarlo.

¿Se habría vuelto Santana estúpida?

—¿Cómo? No sé lo que…

—No es necesario que lo sepas —le aseguró— Ella te lo dirá. Oblígala a hacer el amor contigo y, antes de que te des cuenta, te lo contará todo.

—Pero no puedo obligarle a hacer el amor conmigo. —Más lágrimas le anegaron los ojos, y Rachel negó con la cabeza. Maldita sea, odiaba llorar. No era su estilo. Pero jamás había tenido una semana tan emocional— Me ofrecí a ella casi desnuda y le rogué que hiciera el amor conmigo. No lo hizo. Su voluntad es más fuerte que su deseo.

Santana depositó otro beso suave y tranquilizador sobre los labios de Rachel.

—No es cierto. Es sólo que está… obsesionada.

—Ya. ¡Con mi virginidad! —Suspiró y se enjugó las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas— Quizá, si ya no fuera virgen… puede que si tú quisieras…

Santana gimió.

—Oh, me estás matando, cariño. Acabarás conmigo. —Como para demostrar que tenía razón, Santana rodó sobre sí misma y presionó su erección contra ella— Me encantaría ser la primera y me sentiría muy honrada… no sabes cuánto. Pero creo que Quinn lo necesita más que yo.

Rachel abrió la boca para preguntar, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla.

—De nuevo, es algo que sabrás cuando conozcas su historia.

—Entonces estamos abocadas al fracaso —masculló ella— porque no va a ceder.

—Lo hará. Creo que ya está a punto de hacerlo.

Santana permaneció en silencio y se apoyó en los codos mirándola con una expresión solemne.

—En el momento que le conté a Quinn lo sucedido, cogió las llaves del coche y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Tuve que correr tras ella para poder subirme al Audi antes de que lo sacara del garaje. Durante todo el trayecto a casa de tu padre no hizo más que llamar por teléfono, maldecir y rezar. Condujo por lo menos a ciento cincuenta por hora, y sujetaba el volante con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió ver que aún circulaba sangre por sus dedos. Llegué a pensar que iba a darle un infarto antes de que llegáramos y descubriéramos que estabas ilesa.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Rachel miró a Santana desde debajo de las pestañas, pensando a toda prisa. Para ella, eso indicaba que le importaba. Bueno, que le importaba mucho. Pero ¿cuánto?

—Jamás la había visto así —añadió Santana.

Santana estaba tratando de decirle que Quinn la amaba. ¿Por qué? Le parecía descabellado, sobre todo porque ni la propia Quinn se lo diría nunca.

—Vamos a imaginar por un momento que ella…

—… te ama —terminó Santana por ella, interrumpiendo su titubeo— Créeme.

—Me parece que sólo el tiempo y la paciencia podrá resolver este dilema.

—Quizá no —respondió Santana, pasándose el pulgar por el labio inferior— Tengo una idea, pero es arriesgada. Correremos un gran riesgo —admitió ella— Para que todo salga bien, tendrás que confiar en mí por completo.

—Eso ya lo hago. Pero seguro que sería más fácil que me contaras su secreto y que fingiera que no lo sé.

—No podrías fingir ante algo así. Además, eso no ayudaría a Quinn a superarlo, y necesita hacerlo.

Rachel se moría de curiosidad, pero se mostró conforme.

—Vale. Si acepto tu idea, tendré que confiar en ti, ¿Qué más?

Una pequeña sonrisa. Otro tierno beso.

—Tendrías que comprometerte por completo. Y deberás estar dispuesta a enfrentarte a las consecuencias si no pica el anzuelo.

La gravedad de las palabras de Santana le puso a Rachel un nudo en el estómago. Hablaba totalmente en serio.

Rachel soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

—¿Nos podría salir el tiro por la culata?

La expresión de Santana decía que no quería admitir la verdad, pero no iba a mentir.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿crees que esto la ayudará a superar su miedo a estar conmigo?

Durante un largo momento, Santana permaneció en silencio.

—No es seguro, pero creo que será nuestra mejor opción.

Ella no estaba presionándola, pero Rachel estaba segura de que Santana esperaba que ella aceptara su gran idea.

—Si hago esto, ¿qué esperas para ti? Quinn me dijo una vez que querías casarte y tener niños.

—Culpable —Tuvo la elegancia de brindarle una tímida sonrisa— Me encantarían esas cosas, y creo que encajarías perfectamente en nuestras vidas. Pero si al final resulta que no es así, al menos habrás ayudado a Quinn a curarse. Además de ser mi prima, es mi mejor amiga.

Y no hacía falta decir que quería a Quinn de las dos maneras: como familiar y como amiga. La preocupación y el afecto le suavizaban la oscura mirada. Rachel no necesitó pensárselo dos veces.

—Cuéntame los detalles y pongámonos manos a la obra.

* * *

**¡Hola! Vaya, muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

** Veo que a la mayoría no os gusta Santana, pero bueno, todo tiene su explicación... Igual que Quinn no puede estar con una mujer a solas, Santana tiene sus motivos para hacer lo mismo... ya lo iréis viendo :p **

**Espero vuestra opinión sobre esta capítulo. Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La tarde de verano había convertido el escondrijo de Paige en el pantano en un horno. Quinn tenía la camiseta pegada a la piel. Había mucha humedad y hacía calor. Muchísimo calor. Y no sólo por el clima.  
Ya fuera por el calor o porque quisiera volverla loca, Rachel rondaba por la cocina con una bata blanca muy corta, de una tela tan fina que era casi transparente. El pelo castaño le caía sobre la espalda en suaves ondas que imploraban ser acariciadas por sus dedos.

Rachel vestía aquella ropa con aire despreocupado y provocador. Y eran esas mismas cualidades las que la impulsaban a mirarla fijamente en ese momento. La mitad de su ser quería evitarla como a la peste, pero la otra mitad, quería enseñarle con exactitud por qué debería dejar de pavonearse delante de ella y empezar a tenerle miedo. Mucho miedo.  
Por desgracia, Rachel no sólo era única, atrevida y lista. Era, además, muy apetitosa. Su aroma a vainilla y a canela la tentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. La ponía dura y hambrienta. Y minaba su resolución.

Soltando un tembloroso suspiro, se dirigió a la sala para evitar la mirada insinuante de Rachel y la tentación que ella representaba. Pasarían días o semanas hasta que Paige o Logan descubrieran quién le había puesto la bomba al coronel. Y hasta entonces, por seguridad, Quinn sabía que Rachel, Santana y ella no abandonarían ese lugar.  
La risa repentina y dulce de Rachel resonó en la cabaña y atrajo de nuevo la atención de Quinn, engrosando su miembro. Resistir el deseo de mirarla era imposible.

Soltando una imprecación, Quinn se volvió hacia ella. Estaba hablando con Santana, que vistiendo solo unos pantalones cortos, un sujetador y muy sonriente, estaba picando algo que Quinn suponía formaría parte de la cena. Rachel absorbía extasiada cada palabra, coqueteando con ella, deslizando su mirada por los hombros y los pechos bien definidos de su prima.  
En respuesta, Santana le acarició el cuello con la nariz y le susurró algo al oído. Rachel se estremeció y se apretó contra ella. ¡Maldición! No necesitaba eso…

Pero se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Sí que lo necesitaba… necesitaba tener sexo con ella. En verdad era Rachel quien no lo necesitaba. Le correspondía a Quinn actuar como una adulta responsable y ejercer un poco de control sobre su cuerpo. De esa manera la salvaría de sí misma y de algo que ella sólo entendía a medias.

Quinn se giró y encendió el televisor, decidida a olvidarse de aquella dolorosa erección que clamaba por ella. Fuera lo que fuese lo que quisieran hacer Rachel y Santana, podían hacerlo solas. No era asunto suyo. Si querían implicarse más la una con la otra, pues allá ellas.  
Valientes palabras. Pero mientras emitían Seinfeld en la tele, Quinn no dejó de mirar por encima del hombro. Santana y Rachel juntas… no estaba bien. Le revolvía el estómago y la llenaba de furia. Las mismas viejas mentiras que se había dicho a sí misma durante tanto tiempo ya no funcionaban.

Santana terminó de cortar aquellas cosas verdes que había estado transformando en algo comestible, y las echó en una fuente. La metió en la nevera, luego cerró el electrodoméstico con un golpe de caderas mientras le brindaba a Rachel una sonrisa provocativa.  
Y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para que Quinn quisiera romper algo, Santana la envolvió entre sus brazos, acariciándole la suave curva de las caderas. Luego la besó, primero un ligero roce de los labios en el cuello, luego amoldando su boca a la de ella. Rachel se derritió contra ella, arqueando la cabeza hacia la mano que se la sostenía, y ofreciéndole la grácil curva de la garganta. Santana bajó los labios a la tentadora piel y se la mordisqueó. Ella gimió entre sus brazos.

A Quinn le dolieron los testículos. Le dolió el pecho. Incluso le dolieron los dedos. Bajó la mirada para ver que estaba prácticamente rompiendo el mando de la tele. Al mirar la pantalla observó que había terminado Seinfeld y comenzado Friends. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?  
Maldición, no podía soportarlo. Con una imprecación, Quinn apagó la televisión y se puso en pie. Abrió la boca para decir… ¿qué? No, no qué decir, sino qué hacer.

Entraría en la cocina, cogería a Rachel entre sus brazos y la llevaría al dormitorio. Se recreó en aquella fantasía. Quinn quería hacerla gozar, observar cómo la tomaba. Todo eso… y mucho más. Quería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo penetrarla profundamente, tomar una parte de ella que Rachel no le había ofrecido a ninguna otra persona y quedarse allí. Quería reclamarla.

Ante esa idea, la sangre abandonó su cabeza y se dirigió a su miembro. Maldita sea, la lujuria le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza, casi no podía respirar. Entre un jadeo y otro, su miembro se endureció hasta el punto de poder pulverizar un bloque de hormigón armado, y su débil determinación cedió lo suficiente como para permitir que eróticas imágenes de sí misma penetrando el apretado sexo de Rachel y bombeando en ella sin piedad le invadieran la mente.

_«¡No, ni hablar!».__  
_  
Pero el deseo era ya incontenible. Había crecido hasta convertirse en una necesidad. Tenía que tocarla. Tenía que saber que, costara lo que costase, iba a dejar su marca en ella de la misma manera que Rachel la había dejado en ella. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Y por qué?  
Destrozada, hambrienta y jadeante, siguió con la mirada clavada en Santana y Rachel que compartían húmedos besos en la cocina, animando a su calenturienta mente.

Entonces, Santana echó más leña al fuego deslizando una mano por la barbilla de Rachel, por su clavícula, y metiéndola bajo la bata blanca. Rozándole la suave piel, Santana apartó lentamente la tela a un lado y dejó el hombro al descubierto, ofreciéndole a Quinn una buena vista del pecho de Rachel y de su pezón duro.  
La poca sangre que le quedaba en el cerebro se unió en una oleada a la que ya estaba en su miembro.

Santana pasó el pulgar por el prominente pezón, excitándolo y apaciguándolo a la vez. Rachel jadeó, moviéndose para acercarse a ella hasta que sus muslos se rozaron.  
Dios, lo que daría ella por estar allí con Rachel, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, poseyendo la de ella, dulce y rosada, mientras la despojaba de la bata.  
Dio un paso adelante.

Ninguna de las otras dos pareció darse cuenta. Santana siguió a lo suyo, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el seno desnudo de Rachel y luego bajó una mano hasta su cadera. Después movió la otra mano y dejó el otro hombro al descubierto. Rachel tenía ahora ambos senos desnudos. Un par de exuberantes pezones que suplicaban una atención que Quinn se moría por proporcionar. Santana los ignoró, dedicándose a tirar con suavidad del cinturón que todavía ceñía la bata a la cintura. No lo desanudó, sino que lo utilizó para acercarla más hacia ella. Con un grácil balanceo, Rachel relajó su cuerpo contra el de Santana y levantó su boca rosada para darle un beso.

Incluso de perfil, el deseo que suavizaba los rasgos de Rachel le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

El sudor humedeció los pechos y la espalda de Quinn. Maldición, sólo con mirar a aquella mujer quedaba noqueada. Observar cómo el deseo la inundaba, cómo se ruborizaba su cuerpo, hacía que Quinn perdiera la cordura.

Santana dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, aferrando las caderas de Rachel con ambas manos y haciendo que casi desaparecieran de su vista. Maldición, algunas veces llegaba a olvidarse de lo menuda que era. Era una mujer frágil. Debería de considerarla casi intocable. Pero no lo hacía.

Por encima de uno de sus hombros desnudos, Rachel le dirigió a ella una mirada coqueta. _«¡Bang!»._ Aquella mirada le había engrosado el miembro antes siquiera de que ella bajara los párpados y volviera a subirlos.  
Y, sin embargo, aquel deseo no era sólo sexo. Había habido muchos momentos en su vida en que se había sentido muy excitada. Pero aquello era diferente. Era algo nuevo. Y le daba un miedo mortal.

Los ojos de Rachel y Quinn se fundieron y la electricidad que crepitó entre ellas la golpeó y le atravesó el cuerpo. Luego sintió otra sacudida cuando ella la miró. Esa sensación la golpeó de nuevo en el pecho y se intensificó cuando Rachel se mordisqueó el labio inferior mostrando una apariencia tímida e insegura. Excitada.

Luego Santana la sentó en su regazo, y le dio un largo y profundo beso, murmurando algo contra su boca, haciendo que Quinn se sintiera crispada, enfadada y anhelante.  
¡A la mierda con todo! Dio un par de pasos más hacia ellas.  
Al verla, Santana hizo girar a Rachel en su regazo de manera que su espalda se reclinara contra su pecho. Ahora ambas miraban a Quinn. ¿Santana sabía que las había estado observando? El reto que brillaba en los ojos de su prima para que dejara de ser una mera espectadora lo decía todo.

La mirada de Rachel era igualmente una muda invitación. Quinn se detuvo en seco.  
Aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. La habían provocado, le habían tendido una trampa. Si bien sabía que debería darse la vuelta y marcharse, aquellas miradas habían provocado un auténtico infierno en sus entrañas y no pudo mover ni un músculo.

La velocidad a la que Santana deshizo el lazo del cinturón que rodeaba la delgada cintura de Rachel sólo podía llamarse _«tortura prolongada»._ Sin ninguna prisa, su prima tiró del cinturón con una lentitud exasperante. Arrastró la tira de seda por las rodillas de Rachel y la deslizó bajo el dobladillo de la bata hasta que ella jadeó y se le irguieron los pezones. Las areolas estaban oscuras, arrugadas y eran muy tentadoras.

—¿Continúo? —le preguntó Santana, desatando con manos firmes el último nudo que sujetaba el cinturón en su sitio.

Quinn tragó saliva. Si Santana seguía, Rachel se quedaría desnuda por completo. Dejaría su cuerpo expuesto a su hambrienta mirada. Accesible al toque controlado de Santana.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie respiró ni se movió. Pero uno de los dedos de Santana se deslizó lentamente entre las piernas de Rachel por encima de la tela para acariciar ligeramente lo que tenía que ser la sensible zona próxima al clítoris.  
Quinn le dirigió a su prima una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Qué diablos pretendía hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer ella? Santana le respondió con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja. Mientras tanto, continuaba moviendo el dedo en círculos justo encima del sexo de Rachel.

El silencio se extendió entre ellas sólo interrumpido por la respiración jadeante de Rachel. Con lentitud, Santana apartó el dedo y cogió el cinturón con ambas manos.  
Era imposible no fijarse en el pequeño círculo de tela mojada donde había estado el dedo de Santana.  
Ese pequeño punto dejaba a claro lo mojada que tenía que estar Rachel. Aquella húmeda visión casi lo hizo caer de rodillas.

—¿Continúo? —Las manos de Santana tiraron un poquito más del cinturón de la bata.

Quinn supo que iría al infierno por eso.

—Sí.

Con una brillante sonrisa de triunfo y un erótico movimiento de sus manos, Santana se libró del cinturón y abrió la tela de la bata, dejándola caer a los costados de Rachel.  
Y Rachel se mostró ante ella completa y sorprendentemente desnuda.  
Quinn no pudo más que mirarla boquiabierta al sentir el impacto de su desnuda belleza en su cuerpo, endureciéndola y tensándola, antes de que Santana aferrara sus muslos y los separara suavemente, abriendo las piernas de Rachel. Ella soltó otro suspiro entrecortado cuando Quinn alcanzó a ver su sexo.

_«Jugoso, hinchado, maduro. Perfecto»._

Ella era una auténtica diosa lasciva mientras Santana pasaba la yema del dedo por el interior de su pierna y se detenía para frotar la tersa piel donde se unían el muslo y el torso. Si Santana movía el dedo apenas unos centímetros más tocaría sus pliegues mojados y ya no habría nada más que lascivas intenciones entre ellas.

_«Oh, Dios…»._

Santana llevó la otra mano a su vientre, y la subió lenta, muy lentamente hasta ahuecarle un pecho y azotar el tenso pezón de nuevo con el pulgar.  
Quinn apretó los puños e intentó apartar la mirada de la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Puede que si se diera la vuelta no viera esa imagen en su mente. Dios sabía que si seguía observándolas, se uniría a ellas. Y una vez que lo hiciera…  
No, no podía pensar en poner a Rachel sobre sus espaldas, seguro que ella estaría mojada, y…

—Mírala —la invitó Santana, con voz ronca.

Quinn tragó saliva. Dios, ¿qué podía hacer ella salvo mirarla fijamente y desear poseerla? ¿Qué más podría mirar que no fuera la mujer que deseaba sobre todas las cosas?

Quiso cerrar los ojos para desterrar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente, pero no quería huir de la verdad si con ello se perdía un solo instante de ella, entregada y sensual. Tan condenadamente hermosa y valiente.  
No obstante, si Rachel supiera la verdad, estaría aterrorizada.  
_«Díselo»,_ la apremió su miedo. _«Merece saber por qué no puedes estar con ella».__  
_  
—¿Estás mirándome? —le dijo ella con voz juguetona y sensual.

¿Por qué seguían tentándola, poniéndole un cebo a la fiera salvaje que habitaba en su interior? ¿Por qué tentaban al destino?

—Ya me conoces. —Quinn se aclaró la garganta, pero sabía que seguiría sonando como si tuviera arena en la laringe.

_«¿Por qué no puedes poseerla?»_, le preguntó una vocecita interior_. «Lo que sucedió con Marley no tiene por qué suceder de nuevo».__  
_Puede que no. Quinn no lastimaría a Rachel a propósito por nada del mundo. ¿Y si tenía cuidado? Santana estaría allí, sería responsable. Ella misma insistiría en que lo fuera… por si acaso. _«Maravillosa racionalización».__  
_  
—Siéntela —la tentó Santana.

—Por favor —jadeó Rachel, separando los muslos un poco más.

Sus pliegues brillaban mojados, rosados y necesitados.

Quinn estaba más que dispuesta a darle lo que deseaba.  
Aun así, no podía saltar sobre Rachel. Antes tenía que decidir si la apartaba de ella o si dejaba que entrara de lleno en su vida de forma permanente. Pensar en lastimarla, en meter la pata hasta el fondo, la llenaba de temor.  
Se sentía como si estuviera sentada sobre una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya. Apartarla de nuevo de su lado con palabras odiosas, herir sus tiernos sentimientos y destrozarla, no era una opción. Haber visto una vez el efecto de sus palabras en ella casi la había matado.

Abrazarla con toda la lujuria que sentía en su interior, dar rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que poseía era lo que Quinn quería sobre todas las cosas. Sentía que esos impulsos inundaban su cuerpo como si fueran el combustible de un cohete a punto de despegar. Potentes. Imparables. Ni siquiera debería pensar en Rachel y en el deseo ardiente que provocaba en ella. Si la tocaba no sólo perdería el control sino que éste estallaría en mil pedazos.  
El pecho de Quinn subió y bajó con su respiración jadeante y excitada. Las palmas de las manos le hormiguearon por el deseo de aceptar la invitación de Santana a pesar de saber que una vez que la tocara, la poseería. Sería irrevocable.

—Si no la tocas, la perderás…

Y, recordándole exactamente lo que estaba desaprovechando, Santana deslizó la mano por el interior del muslo de Rachel, trazando perezosos círculos sobre su sexo hasta que muy lentamente se sumergió en él. Quinn observó cómo el ansioso cuerpo de Rachel se tragaba ese dedo, y no pudo evitar la idea de que aquel dedo penetraba profundamente en el húmedo calor que podría acogerla a ella.  
Con un gemido, Rachel apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Santana y se arqueó. Quinn observó cómo su prima le metía aquel dedo en el sexo, follándola lentamente, antes de añadir otro y reanudar el mismo ritmo pausado.

En su regazo, Rachel se contorsionó y presionó contra sus dedos. Santana le respondió deslizando la mano con la que le manoseaba el seno hacia la cadera, para luego profundizar entre sus rizos resbaladizos, jugueteando con el nudo de nervios oculto entre aquellos preciosos muslos, abiertos sin remisión. Sin piedad.  
Una ligera presión, unos cuantos movimientos circulares con esos largos y sensibles dedos, y Rachel jadeó, se contorsionó, se sonrojó y gimió.

El deseo atravesó a Quinn, la arrasó. Estaba preparada para lanzarse y estallar.  
_«Dios, sería increíble follarla»._ El pensamiento de que ella enfocaría toda esa energía en su miembro, en su satisfacción, era muy erótico. Pero no era justo dejarse llevar sólo por su deseo. Necesitaba darle placer a esa mujer tanto como respirar. Sería la manera de expresar todos aquellos extraños e incesantes sentimientos sin tener que decir una palabra.  
Quinn dio otro paso hacia ellas, acercándose lentamente a la cocina.

Rachel, al borde del orgasmo, gimió y meneó las caderas bajo las caricias de Santana. Ella la mantuvo en ese punto con total maestría, llevándola con pericia hasta el borde del precipicio para retroceder cada vez que su cuerpo estaba a punto de alcanzar la cúspide. Tras un breve respiro, Santana volvía a enardecerla de nuevo.  
Perpleja, observó cómo Santana utilizaba las manos para conducirla al clímax, y luego negárselo otra vez. Una y otra vez, y otra vez más. Diez minutos más tarde, Rachel tenía el cuerpo tenso y ruborizado. Incluso después de un breve descanso, con que Santana sólo deslizara un dedo en su interior o le rozara el clítoris, Rachel volvía a debatirse entre el cielo y el infierno una vez más.

Maldición, aquello la estaba matando. Quinn acomodó la sensible longitud de su miembro endurecido en los vaqueros. Incluso el más leve roce la hacía gemir.  
Los ojos color chocolate de Rachel estaban totalmente abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas, dominados por un tono verdoso, implorantes.

—Quinn, tócame…

Esas palabras fueron como un mazazo. Quinn cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear la imagen que tenía ante sí, pero el olor de Rachel, a canela y a melocotones frescos, dulces y maduros, la sedujo. El aliento entrecortado de Rachel y la manera extasiada en que decía su nombre, mientras Santana la llevaba al límite otra vez… era casi imposible de soportar. Apretó los puños y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Temblando como una jodida adolescente.

—Quinn —la llamó Santana de nuevo, con una voz burlona y desafiante.

Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente. Su ardiente mirada se deslizó por las mejillas sonrojadas de Rachel hasta el pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Su excitante recorrido visual continuó por la estrecha cintura, por las suaves curvas de las caderas. A continuación dedicó toda su atención a los pliegues resbaladizos e hinchados. Aquel lugar que Santana orientaba en su dirección para que ella no pudiera perderse ningún detalle.  
La zorra de su prima había previsto aquello. Pero eso no hacía que Rachel la excitara menos o que fuera más fácil resistirse a ella.

—Santana, para —gruñó Quinn.

Su prima continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Saboréala.

¡Maldición! A Quinn casi se le aflojaron las rodillas ante la sugerencia. Toda esa dulce necesidad sólo para ella, cálida en su lengua… Saber que ella podría darle placer, que con unos meros lametazos hambrientos Rachel se rendiría a ella, que le ofrecería el sabroso néctar de su ser, fue suficiente para que le latiera el pene y para que se le tensaran los testículos.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Cómo podía alguien luchar contra algo así?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews ****del capítulo anterior, de verdad me encanta leeros :)**

**Bueno... parece que Quinn empieza a ceder, ¿creéis que aguantará sin tocar a Rachel mucho tiempo más? :p**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**P.D: DIANNA IS ON SET! *le da un infarto* **


	23. Capítulo 23

**No soy TAN mala como para dejaros así. Aquí tenéis la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Así que RELAX chicas! xD**

**Decidí dividirlo en dos partes porque me parecía demasiado largo, y porque no creo que pueda actualizar en unos días. **

**A la gente que ya ha leído el libro solo os puedo decir que, si no os gustó, no merece la pena que sigáis leyendo este fic. Aunque sí os pediría que no desvelarais nada sólo por respeto a la gente a la que (puede) que le interese seguir leyendo esta adaptación :)**

**Ahora sí, ¡nos leemos pronto! ;)**

* * *

Casi la había perdido dos veces en las últimas semanas, primero con Brody Weston, luego por la bomba de un psicópata. Las pruebas de aquello último eran visibles en el cuerpo de Rachel en forma de puntos y magulladuras. Si ahora se alejaba de nuevo, ¿volvería a tener otra oportunidad con ella o por el contrario la ruptura sería para siempre?

Aquella posibilidad era demasiado dolorosa.

—Por favor, saboréame —le imploró Rachel con suavidad, apartando los dedos de Santana y pasando sus propios dedos por su brillante sexo.

Luego levanto un dedo mojado hacia ella como un manjar tentador.  
Antes de poder respirar o pensar, Quinn dio un paso más y se dejó caer de rodillas. Le aferró la muñeca con fuerza y se metió aquel dedo en la boca, succionándolo como una mujer poseída. Gimió al degustar aquel sabor almizcleño que no había podido olvidar.

Fresco, salado y dulce a la vez, delicado. Incluso después de horas el gusto a almizcle de su sexo, de su piel, permanecía en su lengua. Era tan… ella. Era perfecto.  
Quinn la sujetó por las caderas, ansiosa por atraer a Rachel hacia su cuerpo y hundirse en ella como si fuera un postre exquisito.

—No. —Santana le rozó de nuevo el clítoris y luego le cubrió el monte de Venus, negando a su prima el sabor del néctar de Rachel.

Quinn apretó los dientes, observando cómo Santana presionaba el sexo de Rachel rítmicamente hasta que ella se aferró a los brazos de la silla de la cocina y gimió por alcanzar un clímax que la chef le negó de nuevo.

—Fóllala. —Ahí estaba el nuevo reto de Santana_._

Quinn levantó la cabeza de golpe. Santana lo decía en serio. Completamente en serio.  
Observó a su prima durante un instante. Santana no sugería nada que Quinn no hubiera pensado y ansiado hacer más de lo que su limitado vocabulario de cavernícola fuera capaz de expresar en ese momento.

—Por favor… ¡Oh, por favor! —suplicó Rachel interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, con voz estrangulada— Te necesito.

Soltando el aliento, Quinn no hizo más que mirarla fijamente mientras le imploraba. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería darle lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que necesitara. Dios lo sabía, pero…

—Ahora —le instó Santana— o lo haré yo.

Quinn se agarró con desesperación a la silla.

—Santana…

—Fóllala —insistió— o lo haré yo.

_«Oh, maldición»._ Sintió un estremecimiento.

Inspirando profundamente, Quinn volvió a mirar a Rachel. No podía ignorar los implorantes y sinuosos movimientos de la mujer que ruborizada de pies a cabeza la observaba con una mirada ardiente y entornada.

—No es eso lo que ella quiere.

—¿Y qué crees que quiere en este estado? Necesita correrse. Me he asegurado de ello.

—Debería de tener la mente despejada para acceder a esto. Tal y como está ahora…

—Rachel dijo que sí antes de que entráramos en la cocina. Antes de que le pusiera un dedo encima. Quiere que hagamos el amor con ella. La única pregunta aquí es, ¿cuál de las dos lo hará primero?

Santana acababa de acorralarla. Santo Dios, ¿por qué? No cabía duda de que ella había tenido muchas veces la fantasía en la que la follaban juntas. _«¡Maldita sea Santana!»._ Pero Quinn no se hacía ilusiones. Si no tomaba ella a Rachel, lo haría Santana.

—¿Quién va a ser? —la presionó su prima.

—Estoy pensando. —¿Pero qué había que pensar? Si Rachel ya había dicho que sí, y si Santana pensaba tirársela si ella se negaba, ¿cómo podía decir que no cuando lo que más quería era ser su primera amante y reclamarla para sí?

—Tienes treinta segundos.

—No me presiones.

—Demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué coño estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no dejas simplemente que las cosas vayan a su ritmo? Deja que la haga correrse con la boca. Eso la aliviaría.

Santana se burló de ella.

—Hoy sí, pero ¿qué pasará mañana? ¿Y pasado mañana? Es una mujer que se merece disfrutar de una sexualidad plena y feliz. Ya lo he hablado con ella. Está tomando la píldora y está preparada. Más que preparada. Está empapando mis dedos. Ambas le importamos. Y las dos la adoramos.

Quinn comenzó a sudar.

—Lo que estás sugiriendo es… permanente.

—Que es exactamente lo que tú deseas. Lo que yo deseo. No permitas que el miedo que sientes lo estropee todo.

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, pero eso no impidió que reconociera la verdad.

—Has planeado todo esto, hija de perra. Me has estado forzando desde el principio.

—Empezaba a preguntarme si seríamos viejas antes de que encontraras el valor suficiente para hacer el amor con ella. —Santana miró el reloj— Ahora lo sabré. Han terminado tus treinta segundos.

Quinn no dijo nada mientras las palabras de Santana retumbaban en su cabeza. Rachel merecía disfrutar de una sexualidad plena y eso incluía…, bueno… sexo completo. Rachel quería eso. No era menor de edad ni emocionalmente inestable. Y a ella le importaba Rachel más de lo que quería admitir. Si Rachel volvía a desaparecer de su vida, su ausencia la destrozaría.

Pero ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella además de un pasado traumático un presente paranoico y un futuro donde la mayor parte de la gente las vería como unas depravadas?

Santana estaba ahora impaciente. Colocó a Rachel encima de la vieja mesa redonda de la cocina y se deshizo de los vaqueros, arrojándolos al suelo. Se ubicó entre la V que formaban las piernas abiertas de Rachel, la agarró de las caderas y se sujetó el miembro.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —dijo Quinn empujando a Santana y apartándola de Rachel— ¿Es su primera vez y pretendes mantener relaciones sexuales sobre la mesa de la cocina?

Santana se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, me la llevaré a la cama y la follaré allí.

Quinn observó atónita cómo Santana le tendía la mano a Rachel. Ella dudó y levantó unos inquisitivos ojos muy abiertos en dirección a ella.  
¿Quieres ser la primera? Le preguntaba con la mirada. ¿Te importo? ¿Necesitaba Quinn estar ya dentro de ella? ¿Quería ser la primera persona en hundirse en su cuerpo y tomar una parte de ella que ninguna otra persona tendría jamás?

_«Sí, sí, sí y sí»._

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —gruñó Quinn. Luego levantó a Rachel de la mesa, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Rachel le envolvió automáticamente la cintura con las piernas mientras su boca se amoldaba a la de ella y la saboreaba desesperadamente con la lengua. Quiso sumergirse en ella y rodearla con sus brazos, mientras la sostenía con una mano bajo el trasero desnudo. El dulce jugo de su sexo goteó sobre su muñeca y la tela de los vaqueros.

Era condenadamente bueno que estuviera tan mojada. Iba a necesitar toda esa lubricación.  
Dentro del oscuro dormitorio, Quinn apartó la mosquitera y la depositó en la cama. Era perfecta. Bella y radiante, igual que la propia cama, delgada y con sugerentes curvas.

—¿Estás segura, gatita? —le preguntó con voz áspera y ronca.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de removerse.

—Sí. Por favor. Ya.

—¿Estás hablando tú o el deseo? Santana te ha llevado a un punto…

—Deseo esto, te deseo. Ya lo hacía antes de que ella me pusiera la mano encima. Por favor —susurró, deslizando su propia mano entre sus piernas para acariciarse el clítoris y llevándola a ella cerca de la locura.

Quinn sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas a la vez que su erección latía con aprobación, pero la agarró de la muñeca y se la apartó. Quería ser ella quien la hiciera llegar al orgasmo. Ella y su dolorido miembro.  
Quinn tragó saliva. _«Joder»._ Iba a hacerlo. Iba a olvidarse de todo lo demás y a hacer el amor con Rachel. A poseerla. A ser su primera amante. A reclamarla. No podría impedirlo, no quería evitarlo.

—Te dije todas aquellas cosas horribles para que te fueras, pero no sentía lo que dije.

—Lo sé. Te perdono.

La respiración de Quinn era jadeante. ¿De verdad era ella tan maravillosa como para entender que no había querido decir aquellas cosas? No se la merecía, y esperaba no destrozarle la vida. Pero no podía negarse más a lo que todas querían. Y no era simplemente su cuerpo lo que necesitaba, sino la intimidad. Necesitaba sentirse tan unida a ella como sólo podían estarlo dos personas.

—Gracias. —Miró a Santana, con el corazón latiendo más rápido que un M60— ¿Me das un condón?

—No. —Fue Rachel la que lo dijo. La palabra resonó en la habitación.

—Está tomando la píldora —le recordó Santana.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella, se la quedó mirando fijamente y no pudo evitar darle un beso húmedo y devorador en la boca, ni de rozarle el erecto pezón con el pulgar.

—¿En serio?

Rachel se arqueó bajo su caricia.

—Fui a ver a un médico después de dejar a Brody. Esperaba que ocurriera esto.

Esa información le hizo hervir la sangre y querer gritar de alegría. _«A salvo». _Ella estaba a salvo. ¡Bendita fuera! La recompensó con una caricia en el otro pecho. Ella le respondió con un gemido. No sólo podría hundirse profundamente en ella, sino que podría hacerlo sin protección.  
_«No seas tonta»,_ le gritó una parte de su mente. La píldora no era totalmente segura.

—Dame un condón —le dijo a Santana— Es sólo por seguridad. —Luego le pasó la mano a Rachel por el pelo— No quiero que te pase nada.

—No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotras. Por favor…

_«Oh, cielos»._ Sería algo estúpido, alocado e impulsivo. Pero algo en el interior de Quinn comenzó a hacer erupción, gritando un _«cielos, sí»,_ al pensar en estar dentro de ella sin que nada se interpusiera entre ellas. Deseaba tener a Rachel de una manera en que no había tenido a nadie. La píldora era más efectiva que los condones, y sabía por experiencia, que los condones no eran infalibles.

Quinn no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Ahora observaba fijamente los puntos y los moretones que tenía. Le recordaban que podría haberla perdido antes de haberla tenido siquiera. Eso sí habría sido una jodida ironía. La necesitaba. Y tenía que poseerla de la manera más elemental posible.

—Gatita —le dijo con voz ronca— Te prometo que estoy sana. Suelo hacerme reconocimientos médicos con regularidad. Siempre he tomado precauciones. Yo nunca… —tragó saliva— Estás segura conmigo.

—Lo sé. —Sonriendo, Rachel extendió la mano y pasó la yema de los dedos suavemente por la espalda de Quinn. Ella se estremeció y contuvo la respiración— Entonces, yo también seré la primera para ti.

Como si Rachel quisiera reclamarla a ella. El deseo de Quinn se acrecentó, invadió su mente y la hizo abandonar cualquier pensamiento racional. Todo lo que haría esa noche sería puro instinto. Todo corazón.

—Así es —Se bajó de golpe los vaqueros por las caderas, y subió lentamente a la cama, tumbándose a su lado.

Inclinándose y zambulléndose en el paraíso que era la boca de Rachel, Quinn degustó su sabor único y limpio. El beso fue brusco y exigente. Sin palabras, Rachel le dijo que esperaba que se lo diera todo, que no se reservara nada para ella.  
¿Cómo, con todo lo que la deseaba, con todo lo que la quería, podría contenerse? Rachel ya había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para satisfacer sus necesidades en otras variantes del sexo. Sería perfecto.  
Cuando la tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso, Quinn sintió que Santana subía a la cama y se situaba al otro lado de Rachel.

Interrumpió el beso, luego clavó la mirada en Santana. Abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe.  
¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de su prima? Ella, que no se había acostado solo con una mujer en doce años, a pesar de todo, se había olvidado. Y ahora tenía que recordarse a sí misma que no sería la única amante de Rachel, sino que también lo sería Santana.  
Esa idea provocó en ella una sensación de rechazo absoluto. Quinn apartó a un lado su instinto, intentado imponer un poco de lógica a su mente cegada por la lujuria. Necesitaba que Santana estuviera allí.

Estaba dispuesta a sumergirse en Rachel sin que hubiera entre ellas una barrera de látex. Oh, Dios… se moría por sentir su carne desnuda rodeándola. Pero no estaba dispuesta a olvidar todas las precauciones. No podía ser la única responsable. Por si acaso…  
Aquel miedo que albergaba en su interior le recordaba que tenía que compartirla. Tenía que ignorar aquella parte de sí misma que se rebelaba. No podía ser la única con la que ella hiciera el amor.  
Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, observó cómo Santana rodeaba uno de los rígidos pezones de Rachel con la lengua. Ella se dedicó al otro, humedeciéndolo, pellizcándolo con los dientes, satisfecho con la rápida respuesta de Rachel que separó automáticamente los muslos.

Quinn deslizó una mano reverentemente por la suave piel del vientre de Rachel y siguió bajando hacia su sexo. Un refugio mojado, empapado e hinchado. Ella jadeó ante el primer toque.  
Bajo los dedos de Quinn, el tenso clítoris palpitó. Dios, estaba más que preparada. Era bueno saberlo, Quinn se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Deslizó lentamente un dedo en su interior. Su canal era muy estrecho_. «Oh, Dios… demasiado estrecho»_. Jadeó. El cuerpo de Rachel se cerró en torno a su dedo, implorando en silencio. Añadiendo un segundo dedo, los introdujo más profundamente. Menos mal que se había corrido ya dos veces ese día, o hubiera explotado nada más entrar en ese cálido nido vacío.  
Pero cuando introdujera su gran erección en su cuerpo, iba a lastimarla. Quinn odiaba aquello. Hizo un movimiento de tijera con los dedos, intentando dilatarla para minimizar el dolor.

—Más — exigió Rachel.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, clavó los ojos en ella. No estaba hablando con Santana, que se dedicaba a lamer y succionar sus pezones como si fueran un pirulí o como si su boca fuera una aspiradora. Hablaba con ella.

—¿Más adentro? —preguntó Quinn roncamente mientras empujaba los dedos en su interior hasta la empuñadura.

Jadeando mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando y asintiendo a la vez, Rachel le respondió:

—Más adentro. Mucho más. Quiero estar llena de ti.

Quinn casi se mareó ante su jadeante respuesta, absolutamente honesta.

—Quiero llenarte, gatita. Creo que no he querido nada más en la vida.

—Estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer —murmuró Santana, trazando un sendero de besos por la barbilla de Rachel.

Los pezones que había dejado desatendidos estaban ligeramente rosados. No había otra manera de describirlos. Hinchados. Bien trabajados. Muy duros. Estarían muy sensibles por la mañana, pero dado que Rachel se arqueaba hacia Santana e intentaba conducir su cabeza de vuelta hacia ellas, ahora no los sentía así.  
Lo único que ella sentía era que estaba lista.  
Levantándose de la cama, Quinn se puso de pie a su lado, y acariciándole los muslos y las caderas, la acercó al borde de la cama, haciendo que le rodeara las caderas con los muslos.

—¿Quinn?

Ella se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su vientre.

—No voy a irme. En esta posición, puedo controlar mejor el ángulo y la presión. Si te duele demasiado, podré retirarme.

O al menos, esperaba poder hacerlo. Aunque lo que en realidad quería era arremeter contra ella como el toro embestía un capote rojo.  
Quinn inspiró profundamente, reteniendo el aire e intentando centrarse.

—Un poco de dolor no me hará daño.

—También dejo sitio para que Santana se dedique a otras partes de tu cuerpo. —Indicó con los dedos las líneas de su torso, y luego los bajó, deteniéndose para describir unos círculos en el clítoris de Rachel— Confía en mí. Al final de la noche, te sentirás bien follada.

Rachel enlazó las piernas en torno a su cintura, atrapándola entre ellas.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Aquellas burlonas palabras la atravesaron y se clavaron directamente en su miembro. Quinn levantó la mirada al techo, intentando conservar su autocontrol. También quería que Rachel se sintiera bien amada.

—Sí —graznó— Oh, sí.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa radiante que sólo incrementó el deseo que sentía. El control de Quinn se evaporó.

Cogiéndose el rígido pene con la mano, lo guió a la pequeña e hinchada abertura. Rachel era menuda. Y ella no era precisamente pequeña. Iba a tener que hacer fuerza para penetrarla. Aquel pensamiento provocó otra nueva oleada de sudor.

Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante un poco e introdujo el glande en el interior de Rachel. _«Oh, maldita sea. Era tan caliente y estrecha»._ Bajo ella, Rachel se movió con agitación, arqueándose, forzándola a penetrarla un poco más. Agarrándola de las caderas, se introdujo un centímetro más.  
Hasta tropezar con su himen.

—No te detengas —le imploró ella.

Quinn no hubiera podido detenerse aunque hubiera querido. Pero un millón de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. ¿Y sí… le hacía demasiado daño? ¿Y si a ella no le gustaba la intensa sensación de sentirla en su interior? ¿Y si no estaba tan preparada como pensaba? O peor todavía, ¿y si volvía a repetirse la misma historia?

—Estás pensando demasiado —murmuró Santana— La quieres. Y a menos que me equivoque, la amas. Está protegida y yo estoy aquí. No podría ser más perfecto de lo que es.

Eso puso fin a todas sus reservas. Santana tenía razón. Preocuparse por el dolor o la preparación de Rachel —incluso por el futuro— no era más que una excusa.  
Tras casi nueve años, había llegado el momento de darse otra oportunidad.

Quinn agarró la cadera de Rachel con la mano izquierda. La derecha, la deslizó hasta su sexo donde comenzó a trazar suaves y lentos círculos, rozando con la yema de los dedos el brote de su clítoris. La acarició hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento. Hasta que se aferró a las sábanas y un nuevo rubor le cubrió su bronceada piel.  
Tras habérsele negado el clímax tantas veces, Rachel comenzó a implorar.

—Por favor, Quinn. Ahora. Dios, ahora…

Volvía a estar a punto de correrse. Quinn no iba a impedírselo esta vez.  
Colocó las manos sobre sus muslos abiertos, los separó aún más, y, apretando los dientes, empujó con fuerza en su interior.  
El canal de Rachel cedió lentamente. Aunque Quinn sentía el latido de su corazón en los oídos, el grito de Rachel se abrió paso en su mente. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Se deslizó dentro de ella. Luego la agarró por las caderas, las alzó hacia su cuerpo e inclinándose sobre ella, introdujo su miembro un poco más.

Por fin, estaba dentro. Por completo.  
Estremeciéndose, Quinn se dio cuenta de que jamás se había sentido tan bien con una mujer. Era como estar en… casa. Antes de Rachel, no lo había echado de menos. Ahora, de una manera primitiva y elemental, Quinn supo que ella era suya.  
Bajo ella, Rachel se retorció sobre las sábanas blancas y la observó con los ojos color chocolate ahora más oscuros y brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas. Quizás debería de haber ido un poco más despacio. La culpa ante su dolor la inundó.

—Lo siento —gimió.

—Ahora es cuando viene la mejor parte, ¿verdad? —Jadeó Rachel— Ni se te ocurra detenerte ahora.

Rachel debía de haber perdido el juicio si pensaba que ella podría retirarse en ese momento. Pero estaba resuelta a aliviar su dolor.

Obligándose a permanecer inmóvil, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que le costó, Quinn hizo girar de nuevo las yemas de sus dedos sobre el clítoris de Rachel, aliviándola y enardeciéndola al mismo tiempo. Le llevó un momento conseguirlo, como si el cuerpo se hubiera replegado ante la invasión de su miembro. A Quinn le hervía la sangre mientras mantenía su miembro envuelto en aquella funda, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Santana pareció comprender su propósito y se dispuso a ayudarla acariciando los pezones de Rachel y besándola profundamente en la boca.

Poco después, Quinn sintió cómo Rachel se tensaba en torno a ella, apretándola todavía más. Se estremeció y jadeó. La explosión era inminente. Maldición, era asombrosa. Quinn quería que Rachel se corriera ahora… por si acaso el resto del coito era demasiado doloroso esa primera vez.

Bajo sus dedos, los sollozos de Rachel se convirtieron en gemidos. Los gemidos en súplicas, y, por fin, las súplicas en un grito espectacular de liberación cuando todo su cuerpo se arqueó hacia ella, y su sexo la apretó con un agarre desesperado, casi robándole el control y el semen.  
Dios, era hermosa así unida a ella, despojada de cualquier brizna de control ante el placer…  
Quinn se tensó ante la promesa de éxtasis que tentaba a su miembro. Apenas logró controlarse.

Pero había esperado demasiado tiempo a estar dentro de Rachel para correrse a la primera de cambio. Ella había esperado demasiado para su primera vez y no iba a dejar que todo acabara en un santiamén. De alguna manera, tenía que conseguir que aquella primera vez fuera especial para ella. Memorable. Incluso aunque ella las abandonara después de que pasara el peligro, Quinn quería que la recordara. Quería formar parte de su corazón como ella formaba parte del suyo.

Cuando los estremecimientos del orgasmo remitieron y las paredes de su sexo la acariciaron con lentas palpitaciones, Quinn se retiró un poco, hasta que sólo el glande permaneció en el interior de la vagina, y luego volvió a penetrarla. Comenzó a marcar un ritmo lento y suave, pensado para deslumbrarla. Rachel respondió desde el principio a sus caricias, jadeando, ciñéndose en torno a ella, mirándola con los ojos llenos de admiración.

—Quinn. Tú… er… ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó ella— Ese roce es…

—Eso es, gatita. —ella también lo sentía. Sin el látex entre ellas, el roce piel contra piel las recompensaba con las sensaciones más asombrosas. Pero no se trataba sólo de algo físico; Quinn podía sentir a Rachel en todas partes, de todas las maneras posibles, dentro y fuera y quería que ella también la sintiera.

No creía que fuera fácil conseguir que Rachel se corriera de nuevo. Normalmente las vírgenes no alcanzaban el orgasmo en el primer coito. Rachel acababa de tener un clímax mortífero. Pero Quinn siguió intentándolo… deslizando lentamente su glande desnudo por las paredes vaginales, rozándolo contra su cerviz mientras ella la acogía en su interior.  
Iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas que Rachel alcanzara un último estallido de placer.

Doblando las rodillas, Quinn se aseguró de que el extremo de su pene rozara contra la pared superior de la vagina de Rachel, deslizándolo suavemente hasta que contuvo el aliento, hasta que se tensó en torno a ella. Había encontrado su punto G. _«¡Te tengo!»,_ pensó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres volver a correrte? —preguntó Quinn, aguijoneando aquel nudo de nervios.

Rachel asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se volvió a tensar en torno a ella.

—¿Lo harás conmigo?

Cuando Quinn se sumergió de nuevo, el roce casi la hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Santana le acarició a Rachel las húmedas mejillas, apartándole con suavidad el pelo de la sien. Se acomodó a su lado y, enterrando la cara en su cuello, comenzó a provocarla con sus palabras.

—Eres asombrosa —le murmuró al oído— Quiero que te abras. Has aceptado cada centímetro de Quinn a la perfección. Quiero ver cómo te corres de nuevo. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? La mera visión me pone a cien. No quiero ni imaginar qué provoca en Quinn.

Cielos, su prima era muy buena para estimular la imaginación de una mujer. Un mental frenesí de deseo siempre se traducía en un éxtasis corporal. Pero por si acaso, Santana apartó los dedos de Quinn de su clítoris y los reemplazó con los suyos.

—Aaaahhhh —gimió Rachel, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente de una manera que decía que estaba camino de alcanzar el orgasmo de nuevo.

Demonios, Santana incluso la había provocado a ella. Eso y ver cómo su grueso miembro desaparecía en el interior de Rachel, cómo Rachel se dilataba para ella, tomándola por completo. Mientras miraba cómo su miembro penetraba en su cuerpo, Quinn supo que Rachel la acogía de buen grado porque ella le importaba.  
Aquel pensamiento casi la hizo explotar.

—¿Te gusta sentirla dentro de ti, cariño? ¿Te gusta sentirte llena?

Rachel asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras ella volvía a rozarle el punto G con su pene y Santana continuaba acariciándole el pequeño brote del clítoris. Rachel le agarró el brazo, cogió a Santana por el pelo y gimió.

—Me encanta observar cuánto te gusta esto, tan entregada y excitada —masculló Santana.

Quinn tragó saliva, intentando detener la creciente necesidad de correrse y centró su atención en Rachel, en su cuerpo, en las señales que emitía. Parecía estar llegando al clímax. Ojalá no tardará mucho._ «Por favor…»._

—Cuando estás a punto de correrte, tus pezones están preciosos, enrojecidos y duros —Santana se inclinó sobre ellos, los mordisqueó y los succionó, con un ritmo lento y metódico, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer en todo el día.

Rachel latió en torno al miembro de Quinn, se tensó con fuerza.  
Buscó la mirada de Quinn, implorando con aquellos ojos color chocolate, cerca del pánico.  
Quinn la animó.

—Sí, gatita. Eso es. Córrete por mí. Quiero sentirte…

—Bésame —le rogó ella.

Tras una rápida mirada a Santana, que asintió con la cabeza, Quinn se inclinó y apoyó su vientre sobre el de ella. Luego se rozaron sus pechos. El contacto fue ardiente, y Quinn contuvo el aliento ante las impactantes sensaciones. Luego asaltó sus labios, fusionando sus bocas. _«Oh, joder…»._ Era caliente por dentro y por fuera. El sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, produciendo fricción en cada punto de contacto. Aquellos pezones duros se deslizaron por su pecho, y ella jadeó entrecortadamente.

Quinn movió su cuerpo con la misma violencia que su boca, aferrándose a las caderas de Rachel con cada posesivo envite. Ella la rodeó con las piernas y la atrajo todavía más profundamente en su interior. Quinn se estrelló contra ella una y otra vez. Y otra. Retorciéndose, Rachel gimió con fuerza. La sangre corrió por sus venas. Los corazones latieron a un mismo ritmo desesperado.  
Rachel gritó en su boca. Su cuerpo se convulsionó bajo ella, y Quinn la apretó con fuerza, bombeando en aquella apretada funda rítmicamente y sin piedad.

Luego, una luz ardiente y cegadora la envolvió, consumiendo todo su cuerpo. La bola de fuego descendió desde la base de su vientre, estremeciéndola con una fuerza que la dejó sin aliento.

Inmediatamente después, un sublime placer estalló en su miembro, y algo se abrió paso en su pecho cuando se vertió en ella, inundándola con su pasión, y con algo que se parecía sospechosamente al amor.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La luz del amanecer entraba por una pequeña ventana a la izquierda. Rachel parpadeó, y miró alrededor del dormitorio desconocido. Una cama antigua, un tocador igual de antiguo, una enorme mecedora vacía en una esquina…

Luego lo recordó todo. Louisiana. La bomba. Su padre. La cabaña de Paige McCullers. La noche anterior. Quinn penetrando en su cuerpo. Santana observando cada instante mientras la alentaba con sus palabras provocativas.

Después de eso, Rachel no recordaba nada más.

—Buenos días —le murmuró Santana al oído.

Santana se acurrucó más cerca, el calor emanaba de ella como si de un horno se tratase. Algo en la manera de saludarla, en la manera en que la rodeó con los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, le dijo a Rachel que Santana se había despertado excitada y preparada para algo más que un saludo casual.

—Hola —Rachel ocultó su cara con timidez.

Era una locura sentir vergüenza después de todo lo que había hecho con ella.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Le depositó unos suaves besos en el cuello, en la curva de la garganta, en la curva de sus pechos.

—Mmm, como un tronco. ¿Y tú?

Santana se acercó todavía más hasta que la parte delantera de su cuerpo estuvo pegada contra el costado de Rachel. La acerada longitud de su erección presionó contra su cadera en una pregunta silenciosa.

—No tan bien.

¿De verdad? Santana solía dormir bien, en especial después de… oh, ella no se había corrido la noche anterior. Rachel había hecho el amor con Quinn y luego se había quedado dormida.

—No llegué a hacer nada contigo, ¿verdad? Te dejé…

—¿Con los testículos azules? —Santana sonrió, haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

—Lo siento.

Con otra sonrisa sensual y un roce del pulgar sobre sus pezones, ligeramente doloridos, Santana dijo bromeando:

—¿Estás dispuesta a compensarme? Es decir, si te apetece.

Rachel dudó al saber que Santana quería hacer el amor con ella. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si aceptaba? ¿Cómo se sentiría Quinn?

Rachel había sabido desde el principio que iban a compartirla. Quinn y Santana jamás habían indicado otra cosa. Si sus intenciones hubieran cambiado, Quinn hubiera echado a su prima del dormitorio la noche anterior, ¿no?

Aun así, Rachel dudó. La noche anterior no sólo había habido sexo entre Quinn y ella. Y no era la única que se había dado cuenta. Quinn la había poseído con sentimiento y pasión. Y no había negado que la amara. ¿La convertía eso en amante exclusiva de Quinn? Y si así fuera, ¿por qué era Santana la persona que estaba ahora tumbada a su lado, en especial cuando Quinn sabía que su prima siempre se despertaba excitada?

En vista de eso, Rachel dudaba que lo de mantener una relación a tres bandas hubiera cambiado. Además, Quinn parecía querer que Santana estuviera con ellas, casi como si fuera su red de seguridad. Si ella quería tranquilizar a Quinn y alentarla para que le abriera el corazón y le contara sus secretos, decirle que no a Santana no era una sabia elección.

No es que fuera un sacrificio. Puede que Rachel amara a Quinn con todo su corazón, incluso era posible que la amara cuando tenía diecisiete años y apenas era capaz de manejar las demandas que Quinn provocaba en su cuerpo ni la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Pero permitir que Santana siguiera allí, era un pequeño precio a pagar, si con eso conseguía que Quinn permaneciera con ella. Además, ella adoraba a aquella chef tan sexy y caliente. Su manejo de las palabras —y de las manos— era, sencillamente, sublime.

Rachel se contoneó, cambió de posición, para observar cómo se sentía.

—Estoy dolorida, pero no demasiado. Si eres suave…

—Por ti, cariño, sí.

—Mmm, antes necesito hacer una visita rápida al cuarto de baño —Definitivamente sentía cada una de las diez horas de sueño en la vejiga llena.

—Por supuesto. Te estaré esperando. Con impaciencia —bromeó ella— pero esperaré.

Rachel depositó un beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla y rodó al lado contrario con la intención de salir de la cama y atravesar el pasillo hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño. Pero se tropezó con Quinn.

Ahora estaba despierta, pero allí, enredada entre las sábanas, parecía somnolienta. El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco.

—¿Has dormido aquí?

Quinn se puso tensa.

—Sí.

Rachel no pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿A mi lado?

—Sí —Porque no había querido separarse de ella, decía su mirada.

Eso era nuevo. Era la primera vez que dormía con ella. Como… si hubiera dado un poquito más de sí misma.

Rachel no se detuvo, no cuestionó su deseo, sólo la abrazó y le plantó un suave beso en la boca. La conexión que había surgido en la intimidad de la noche anterior, surgió entre ellas una vez más, rápida y audaz. Quinn la rodeó con sus brazos y la colocó encima de ella, sobre una saludable erección. Cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo, el sexo de Rachel volvió a la vida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Quinn.

—¿Y tú?

Los ojos dorados se veían preocupados y tormentosos ante la pregunta. Ella intentó preguntárselo con otras palabras.

—¿Si Santana y yo…?

Quinn lanzó una rápida mirada a su prima mientras le acariciaba la espalda. En ese instante, ella percibió duda, luego resignación.

—Sí. Santana y yo compartimos. No es ningún secreto.

Puede que no hubiera sido un secreto, pero no parecía gustarle que ella mantuviera relaciones con Santana. Quería presionar un poco más a Quinn, pero la llamada de la naturaleza la reclamaba de manera insistente.

Mientras se ponía la bata blanca y atravesaba el pasillo en dirección al baño, donde se encargó de sus necesidades y de cepillarse los dientes, Rachel consideró la reacción de Quinn. Parecía no estar segura de querer compartirla pero se sentía obligada a ello por alguna razón que ella no podía entender.

Quería hablarlo con ella. Santana había estado convencida de que si Rachel persuadía a Quinn para que hiciera el amor con ella, ésta le contaría todo su pasado. Pero sabía por intuición que no iba a ser tan fácil. La gente de las Fuerzas Especiales estaban entrenadas para no divulgar información clasificada bajo ningún tipo de coacción o tortura. Ni siquiera utilizando su mejor arma, conseguiría que Quinn se fuera de la lengua.

¿Y ahora qué? Rachel negó con la cabeza. Parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar y ver cómo terminaba todo. No era su estrategia favorita. El coronel siempre había sido partidario de los planes cuidadosos, pero a veces, a grandes males, grandes remedios…

Guardó el cepillo de dientes y volvió a recorrer el pasillo. Santana estaba tumbada en medio de la cama, esperando a la mujer que le proporcionaría placer. No resultaba difícil imaginarla como algún tipo de princesa del desierto con aquel cabello largo y oscuro, los ojos de color chocolate entornados de aquella manera intrigante, y toda esa piel bronceada.

—Ven aquí, cariño —murmuró, abriendo los brazos.

Rachel sintió un pequeño estremecimiento producido en parte por el afecto y en parte por el deseo. Un deseo pujante. A Rachel le gustaba Santana, sencillamente la adoraba. Pero, ¿llegaría a amarla alguna vez con el mismo fuego incontrolado, con la misma pasión arrolladora que sentía por Quinn?

Entro en la habitación con vacilación. Sintió a Quinn en la esquina, se giró y la observó, vigilante y silenciosa. Rachel le tendió la mano. Ella se la cogió y tragó saliva.

—Quinn, si no quieres…

—Santana lleva toda la noche esperando esto, esperándote a ti. Te necesita. Dios sabe que yo no la tocaré.

Rachel sonrió ante aquella tentativa de humor, pero podía ver que se sentía desgarrada por eso. ¿Por qué la compartía? ¿Por deber? ¿Por lealtad? Sencillamente, no lo comprendía. Y si le preguntaba, sabía que no le respondería.

—Supongo que entonces es cosa mía.

Soltando la mano de Quinn, se subió a la cama, donde Santana la recibió con un suave beso. Con una tierna caricia, le ahuecó la cabeza con la palma de la mano y la deslizó por su cuello y su hombro.

—Eres tan suave, cariño. Voy a ser muy cuidadosa contigo.

«Dulce». Era la palabra que mejor describía a Santana. Rachel le acarició la cara.

—Suena muy bien.

Ella le dio otro beso, un poco más largo que el anterior, un intercambio de alientos, un suave roce de labios, y de lenguas. Unos minutos más tarde, Rachel levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que, sólo con un beso, el corazón le latía como un pelotón militar de marcha por el campo. Y que su sexo ya estaba… mojado. Pero faltaba algo.

Miró a Quinn.

—¿Vienes?

No pasó ni un instante antes de que ella diese dos enormes zancadas y saltase en la cama a su lado.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Quinn la empujó para que se tumbara sobre la espalda y cubrió su boca en un beso arrollador y ardiente… rápido, intenso, voraz. Luego la hizo girar hacia Santana, arrancó la sábana de un tirón y la instó a tomar el miembro de su prima.

—Succiónala. Con suavidad. Juega con ella. Pero no dejes que se corra.

Quinn impartió las órdenes con la cara inexpresiva y dura como el granito. Rachel quería conocer las razones de su insistencia y su reticencia, pero Quinn no se las diría ahora, y ella lo sabía. Además, Rachel quería mantener a Santana a su lado, no sólo porque eso era lo que quería Quinn, sino porque, si bien Quinn poseía su corazón, Santana era una magnifica amante.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que Quinn tomara el mando. Quería que ella también la tocara.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —la desafió, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—Anoche, Santana casi te llevó al borde de la locura antes de que yo te poseyera. Ahora vas a devolverle el favor.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera responderle, Quinn la empujó hacia abajo. Santana le deslizó la mano en el pelo y la atrajo hacia sí, urgiéndola hacia su expectante erección.  
Después de haber oído sin querer cómo Bryan y Brody discutían los méritos de una buena mamada, Rachel tenía algunos conocimientos más para avivar el fuego de Santana.

Sonriendo, le pasó los dedos por el interior de los muslos, desrizándolos lentamente hacia sus testículos. Ella gimió cuando Rachel bajó la mano hacia ellos, levantándolos y ahuecándolos. Restregando con suavidad el pulgar por la tersa superficie, centró su atención en la tensa longitud de su erección. Era enorme. No se podía negar que estaba bien dotada.

En eso, era evidente su parentesco con Quinn. En eso y en que siempre estaba dura. El glande de Santana estaba tan hinchado que parecía una ciruela, púrpura y deliciosa.  
Rachel deslizó la punta de la lengua a lo largo del pene, desde la base al glande, lamiendo todo el recorrido y encontrando un sensible lugar en la parte inferior que la hizo jadear. Entretanto, buscó la piel suave de debajo de los testículos y presionó allí.  
Santana contuvo el aliento y casi dio un brinco.

—Santo Dios…

Mientras ella intentaba dominarse, Rachel sintió a Quinn observándolas por encima de su hombro. Para comprobar si era así, pasó la punta de la lengua a lo largo del miembro de Santana, y Quinn cerró los puños sobre ella.

Finalmente, Quinn la puso de rodillas y le arrancó la bata, cubriéndole la espalda con su cuerpo. Fue imposible ignorar los pechos y el duro abdomen que se apretaron contra su espalda y la dura y desnuda erección que se pegó a su trasero.

—Rachel, cariño. —Debajo de ella, Santana arqueó las caderas hacia su lengua azuzadora— Tómame con la boca.

—Pronto —se burló ella, depositando una lluvia de besos sobre su vientre y pasándole las yemas de los dedos por los muslos y las caderas. Al llegar al abdomen, trazó la forma de su miembro con la lengua.

Santana aspiró de forma audible.

—Vas a hacerme pagar por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?

No era una pregunta; Santana conocía la respuesta. Rachel sabía que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Aun así, ella sí se hizo la tonta.

—¿A qué te refieres? Quinn ha dicho que juegue contigo.

Rachel deslizó el dedo a lo largo de su miembro sin ejercer presión. Ella rechinó los dientes e intentó contenerse.

—Maldición, pero no que me vuelvas loca.

—Oh, ¿quieres correrte? —le preguntó ella, retrocediendo.

—Estaría bien —masculló Santana.

—Seguro. Pero ayer por la noche casi me llevaste al clímax ocho veces para luego dejarme con las ganas, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a tomarme la revancha. Aún te quedan siete.

Ante esas palabras, Santana salió de la neblina sensual en que se encontraba y abrió los ojos. Oscura, hambrienta, insondable, centró la mirada en ella y le prometió vengarse si continuaba por ese camino. ¿Acaso no la había sometido ya a la peor de las torturas? La su elocuente mirada decía que no. Rachel se estremeció.

Santana le metió los dedos en el pelo y se lo agarró con un puño.

—No juegues conmigo, cariño. No podré ser suave y delicada si haces eso.

A sus espaldas, Quinn se movió, instándola a bajar la cabeza otra vez.

—Sólo succiónale profundamente. Yo te diré cuándo debes detenerte. Si te apartas antes de tiempo, descubrirás que Santana se queda corta comparada conmigo en lo que se refiere a negarte el orgasmo.

Rachel no dudó ni por un momento de que Quinn cumpliría esa amenaza de buen grado.

Relamiéndose los labios, le brindó a Santana una mirada ardiente y tomó su miembro en la boca, conduciéndolo hasta su garganta.

Entre aplacada y excitada, Santana la alentó con gemidos y palabras de ánimo. Ella quedó satisfecha del resultado cuando una capa de sudor le cubrió el pecho y Santana comenzó a follarle la boca con unos lentos envites de caderas.  
Vaya, aquella mujer era, sencillamente, deliciosa.

Pero Quinn no se conformó con solo mirar. Por supuesto que no.  
Todavía detrás de ella, volvió a cubrirle la espalda con su pecho y le acarició los pechos, tomando los sensibilizados pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, y pellizcándolo suavemente. El cálido aliento de Quinn en su cuello la hizo temblar.  
Luego ella comenzó a hablar.

—Sigue succionándola y siénteme… aquí.

«Aquí» resultó ser la palma de su mano cubriéndole el sexo, presionándole el clítoris con ella. Su sexo se inundó de deseo. Y, al instante, estuvo tan mojada que casi goteó.  
Con manos ansiosas, le separó más las rodillas, y comenzó a trabajarla con los dedos.

—Podría seguir tocándote hasta que te corrieras —le gruñó Quinn al oído— pero contigo voy a poner en práctica otra cosa. Voy a rodear con firmeza tu clítoris, luego voy a tocarlo suavemente con la yema del dedo. Tan suavemente que te preguntarás si lo has imaginado. ¿Me equivoco? —se lo demostró mientras hablaba. Ante su gemido, ella continuó— Luego voy a atraparlo entre dos dedos y a frotarlo lentamente.

Y así lo hizo. Rachel se quedó sin aliento. Una sensación nueva la atravesó cuando Quinn atrapó su clítoris entre los dedos índice y corazón y lo acarició por los lados, friccionándola hasta que prendió fuego a todo su cuerpo.

—Ahora, voy a empezar de nuevo y, de paso, acariciaré el resto de este ardiente sexo húmedo. Pero no lo suficiente para que te corras.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Quinn demostró lo mortalmente efectiva que era su técnica. Con un grito, Rachel se retorció cada vez que ella cambiaba de toque. Cada vez que sabía que ella estaba a un par de caricias de correrse, cambiaba de tercio, y hacía vagar sus dedos por otro lugar hasta conducirla a la locura.

Cuanto más excitada estaba Rachel, más voraz era con el miembro de Santana. Gimió en torno a la gruesa erección, pasándole la lengua por el glande hinchado, curvando los dedos en la base y apretándolos. Luego jugaba con sus testículos, pasándole un dedo por debajo y restregando sus pezones por la superficie.

—Lo haces muy bien, cariño. —Santana parecía sudorosa y estupefacta— ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido eso?

Rachel no contestó. No podía. Además, no quería dejar de lamer cada delicioso centímetro de Santana.

La atractiva y sexy chef inspiró profundamente.

—No sigas. No puedo soportarlo más.

Eso le pasaba a ella también.  
Quinn seguía moviendo sus manos, cambiando la presión de su toque, acariciando en aquella ocasión el nudo hipersensible de su clítoris. Un ligero y lento roce de la yema del dedo sobre su piel la llevó al límite otra vez. Oh… el placer era cada vez más intenso, estaba a punto de acabar con ella. Se acercaba un orgasmo atronador. Rachel jadeó y se retorció, soltando el miembro de Santana.  
En cuanto ella hizo eso, Quinn aligeró sus caricias electrizantes. Lágrimas de frustración —y de necesidad— se agolparon en los ojos de Rachel.

—¡No! —gimió ella.

—Sí —la contradijo Santana, cogiéndola con insistente fuerza del pelo y obligándola a encontrar su hambrienta mirada— No puedo esperar a sentir cómo te corres en torno a mí.

La agarró de las caderas y la aproximó hacia su cuerpo, apartándola bruscamente del agarre de Quinn y montándola a horcajadas sobre su anhelante erección.

Cuando Santana la empujó hacia abajo, arqueó a la vez las caderas, deslizándose dentro de ella. Y de golpe, Rachel se sintió completamente colmada con aquella carne increíblemente dura.

Santana soltó un prolongado y ronco gemido. Y siguió penetrándola, hasta que ella hubiera jurado que podía sentirla en las amígdalas. El sexo de Rachel estaba definitivamente dilatado ante esa penetración, casi al borde del dolor.  
Encima de Santana, Rachel gimió, se tensó, haciendo fuerza con los muslos para detener la profunda embestida. Ambas fueron en su rescate levantándola ligeramente.

—¿Estás dolorida? —murmuró Santana.

Rachel asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

—Un poco.

A sus espaldas, Quinn la instó a bajar de nuevo sobre el miembro de Santana mientras la besaba en el hombro.

—Sólo duele un poco al principio, pero puedes tomarla, gatita. Acéptala entera. Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contestar, le exploró con la punta de los dedos los pliegues mojados, y apretó su clítoris anhelante.

Santana se hundió hasta el fondo al mismo tiempo que Quinn le presionaba el clítoris. Su grito se convirtió en un gemido cuando Santana apretó su miembro contra la sensible cara anterior de su vagina. Quinn la acarició levemente con los dedos. La llevaban casi al borde del éxtasis para a continuación retirarse a la vez en perfecta sincronía.

—Más duro. Ahora. ¡Más!

Apretando los dientes, Santana entró en ella de nuevo, llenándola lentamente, rozando el glande sobre su sensible punto G. Quinn se tomó su tiempo describiendo lentos círculos sobre el único lugar que la haría estallar en mil pedazos.

El deseo crepitante se convirtió en ardor. La presión en una necesidad imparable. Todo se juntó, se concentró. Rachel comenzó a jadear, sujetándose a los hombros de Santana para apoyarse y agradeciendo el soporte que ofrecía el brazo de Quinn en su cintura cuando las sensaciones la hicieron subir todavía más.

Luego comenzó a volar, ingrávida y jadeante. Subió, y siguió subiendo hasta que explotó en un calor ardiente. Rachel se estremeció, y su cuerpo se cerró firmemente en torno al miembro, duro y tenso, que Santana enterraba en su cuerpo mientras que aquel intenso placer palpitante se extendía a través de su cuerpo como una inyección de alcohol puro.  
Tras unos minutos, Rachel regresó a la tierra. Con los ojos cerrados, luchó por recobrar la respiración. Estaba cubierta de sudor.

Dios, estaba cansada. Rendida. No creía tener fuerzas para más. Otro orgasmo como ése y perdería el conocimiento.

Pero el roce del duro miembro que llenaba su sexo, que se apretaba contra su cerviz la hizo regresar con una boqueada. Santana apretaba los dientes y se aferraba a sus caderas. No había terminado.  
Casi con desesperación, Quinn empujó la espalda de Rachel. Ella cayó sobre el pecho de Santana, y ésta la agarró y la urgió a separar los labios para enredar su lengua con la de ella, dominando su boca con un beso voraz.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera siquiera responder al asalto de Santana, Quinn comenzó a moverse, indagando en su entrada trasera con un par de dedos lubricados. La prohibida sensación de ese acto envió nuevas oleadas de deseo a los lugares adecuados. Terminaciones nerviosas que ella había creído dormidas se excitaron. Se sintió llena, por delante y detrás, dilatada, tensa.

Estaba claro que tampoco Quinn había terminado con ella.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreció la garganta a Santana. Ella aprovechó la ocasión y le mordisqueó el cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes, haciéndola estremecer con su cálido aliento sobre el hombro.

Oyó una especie de rasgadura. Oh, Dios, conocía el sonido. Quinn estaba abriendo un condón. Quinn no podía estar pensando en…  
La pecaminosa sonrisa de Santana le dijo que Quinn sí lo hacía.

—Estate quieta, cariño. —Santana la agarró por las caderas para asegurarse de que lo hiciera.

—Pero Quinn… Va a…

—Voy a follarte mientras Santana te folla —le gruñó Quinn al oído, con aquel tono ronco que hizo que se estremeciera— Bienvenida a los auténticos ménages, gatita. Prepárate para conocer qué significa tener un orgasmo múltiple.

La ardiente promesa de su tono hizo que otro violento despliegue de deseo detonara en su vientre, en su sexo, esparciéndose como un río de lava por sus piernas, por sus pezones. Pero eso no fue todo. El deseo se mezcló con la ansiedad. Tomarlas a las dos a la vez implicaba no sólo éxtasis sino dolor.

—No te tenses —susurró Santana, tranquilizándola.

Era fácil para ella decirlo. No estaba a punto de ser penetrada por dos sitios distintos… a la vez.

—El condón está lubricado para facilitar la penetración. Quinn te tomará lenta y suavemente. Tú sólo debes relajarte.

A Rachel se le cubrió la espalda de sudor. Quinn comenzó a indagar en su entrada trasera, deslizando el glande en su interior.

—Empuja hacia mí —Su voz no era más que un duro jadeo.

Rachel lo hizo, mientras ella la agarraba por los hombros y comenzaba a penetrar en el tenso anillo de músculos… y más allá.  
Tras una punzada inicial de dolor, Rachel se quedó sin aliento. Luego Quinn comenzó a presionar, estimulando prohibidas terminaciones nerviosas que de repente cobraron vida. Al fin, Quinn estuvo completamente enterrada dentro de su recto.

Oh, Dios, se sentía completamente llena con aquellas dos duras erecciones. Tan empalada, que con sólo respirar profundamente se acrecentaba esa sensación de desbordamiento.  
Sólo una fina pared de tejidos separaba los dos miembros y ella intentó imaginar qué sentiría cuando comenzaran a moverse. ¿Fricción? Seguro. ¿Placer? Condenadamente intenso.

—¿Puedes soportarlo? —Por el tono áspero y ronco de Quinn, era innegable el tenso control que ejercía sobre sí misma.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contestar, ambas se dispusieron a conseguir que la respuesta fuera un sí; Quinn trazó un sendero de dulces besos desde el cuello al hombro y jugueteó con su clítoris mientras que Santana la besaba en la garganta y le rozaba los sensibilizados pezones.  
No había lugar donde no la tocaran, donde no la hicieran arder con un intenso placer que inundaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ahogando sus miedos.  
Pero no se movían.

Rachel frunció el ceño, preguntándose porqué. Luego se dio cuenta de que esperaban su respuesta. Tenían que ser un infierno contenerse —no es que no se lo merecieran por juguetear con ella hasta casi tenerla a un suspiro de perder el juicio— pero sabía no se moverían hasta que ella les diera luz verde. Ese tipo de consideraciones —como atravesar Texas al pensar que estaba herida o que podría necesitarlas después de la explosión— le decían a Rachel cuánto les importaba.

Contoneo las caderas. Sus terminaciones nerviosas brincaron prácticamente al ritmo del chachachá. Un atisbo del placer que estaba por venir le atravesó los sentidos, y Rachel supo que no podría esperar más para disfrutar de esa experiencia.

—Puedo soportarlo. ¿Acaso no estáis preparadas ya, chicas?

—Yo que tú no me burlaría. —La voz de Santana sonaba tensa.

Rachel contoneó las caderas de nuevo y le dirigió una sonrisa insinuante. Ella siseó en respuesta.

—Dejaré de burlarme si comenzáis a moveros de una vez.

—Trato hecho —gruñó Quinn, a la vez que se retiraba para luego zambullirse en su trasero con una embestida asesina a la vez que le pellizcaba el clítoris.

Rachel gritó, pero se interrumpió cuando la boca de Santana cubrió la suya mientras se retiraba lentamente de su vagina, provocando una fantástica fricción en el momento que Quinn se introducía en su recto. Luego cambiaron las tornas, Quinn se retiró y Santana, arqueó las caderas, llenando su hinchada vagina con cada centímetro de su miembro.

Repitieron el proceso una y otra vez, sin dejar de mover sus bocas, sus dedos y sus miembros implacables.

La trabajaron como una máquina bien engrasada. Era obvio que habían hecho eso antes, que lo habían hecho montones de veces. Que sabían con exactitud cómo moverse para incrementar al máximo el placer de ella. Un placer que se preveía muchísimo mejor que cuando sólo la poseía una. Iba a suceder algo… extraordinario.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la sensación la abrumó. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse mientras el palpito entre sus piernas comenzaba a crecer, a incrementarse, a multiplicarse más rápido de lo que ella podía soportar. Casi se le detuvo la respiración mientras empleaba todas sus energías para moverse con ellas y canalizaba la oleada de intenso placer que la embargaba.

—Estás a punto de correrte —le murmuró Santana en el oído— Me muero por sentirte otra vez mientras lo haces.

No, era ella la que se moría. Punto. Se sentía abrumada, avasallada. Las sensaciones eran cada vez más intensas, casi aterradoras. Todo su cuerpo se centraba en el ardiente ritmo que marcaban los dos miembros que asaltaban su cuerpo, en los insistentes dedos que la acariciaban y pellizcaban, en el aliento de esas dos bocas que la lamían, la mordían… le exigían todo.

—No vas a aguantar más que nosotras, gatita —le prometió Quinn.

Santana la penetró tan profundamente, que ella pudo sentirla rozándole la matriz; una nueva oleada de chispas ardientes mermó su autocontrol. Quinn le pellizcó suavemente el clítoris con el pulgar y el índice y luego se lo frotó suavemente por los lados, lo que definitivamente acabó con su control.

La sensación la propulsó directamente a las estrellas. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con intensas sacudidas, su vientre convulsionó, su sexo se contrajo y el placer incendió todo su ser. Llegó hasta un reino más allá de su imaginación. Le ardía la garganta, y se dio cuenta de golpe de que era porque no podía dejar de gritar.

El orgasmo era siempre una experiencia fabulosa, pero eso no era un simple orgasmo, era el mayor éxtasis que había experimentado en su vida y que amenazaba con consumirla mientras el placer se derramaba por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Dios…! ¡Joder! Yo…

No fue necesario que Santana terminara la frase para que Rachel supiera que estaba a punto de seguirla en el clímax.

—¡No! Contente —le gruñó Quinn a su prima— Hemos esperado demasiado para dejarnos llevar como un par de adolescentes.

Tras llegar a la cima, el orgasmo de Rachel remitió suavemente. Una dulce languidez se extendió por sus miembros.

Santana no fue tan afortunada. Al tiempo que recuperaba la consciencia, Rachel observó con fascinación cómo ella se tensaba, se estremecía conteniendo el aliento, y luchaba con los ojos y los puños cerrados para no dejarse llevar. Los tendones de su cuello parecían a punto de estallar. Rachel jamás había sentido su miembro tan duro en su interior.

Al final, Santana soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

—¡Hija de perra!

—Con tal de que te contengas y la sigas penetrando hasta que se vuelva a correr, puedes llamarme lo que quieras.

—¿Otra vez? —jadeó Rachel— Quinn, no creo que pueda…

—Claro que puedes. Conozco tu cuerpo. Eres como un coche de carreras. En cuanto tienes el motor caliente, es fácil ponerte a tope repetidamente. Lo difícil es conseguir que tu motor ronronee la primera vez.

Y Quinn estaba condenadamente decidida a conseguir que el motor de Rachel ronroneara como nunca.

Quizás lamentara más tarde su decisión de ofrecerle su virginidad o de permitir que la compartieran, pero hasta entonces, Quinn tenía la intención de poseerla cada vez que pudiera y de proporcionarle tanto placer que no hubiera lugar para arrepentimientos.

Quizá encontrara la forma de conservarla para sí cuando la verdad saliera a la luz. Quizá…

Sabiendo que Santana estaba a punto de perder el autocontrol y que el suyo propio no resistiría mucho más, Quinn comenzó a poner a punto el cuerpo de Rachel.

Santana la imitó. Con cada envite, apretaba los dientes, luchando contra las aplastantes sensaciones.

Jamás se había sentido tan dura y engrosada. Sus penetraciones se hicieron profundas. Y Santana… seguía manteniendo el ritmo, pero ahora padecía una tortuosa necesidad, y no se sentía tan gentil como lo había sido. Quinn esperaba que aquello actuara a su favor.

Cuando comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, Rachel respondió con suaves gemidos y dulces «ahhss», como si estuviera bajo un agradable sol primaveral disfrutando de una preciosa tarde.

Como si pensara que el sexo era cálido y agradable. Nada del otro mundo.  
Lo que era totalmente inaceptable. Había llegado el momento de subir la temperatura.  
Quinn se inclinó sobre la espalda de Rachel y una vez más exploró con los dedos la piel resbaladiza de su clítoris. Al igual que antes, utilizó aquella presión cambiante: un ligero toque en el nudo, una fricción lateral y luego describió duros círculos en la parte superior. En sólo un par de segundos, el cuerpo de Rachel se tensó. Su clítoris se hinchó, endureciéndose, y dejó escapar un jadeo. _«Ah, sí. Dios mío. Sí».  
_  
Rachel se contorsionó, intentando albergarlas a Quinn y a ella más profundamente en la sedosa perfección de su cuerpo. Se movió con ellas mientras Quinn deslizaba cada duro centímetro de su miembro en aquella electrizante y cálida zona del interior que suplicaba ser acariciada. Y a pesar de que Santana se clavaba las uñas en las palmas, estaba, sin duda, manteniendo el mismo nivel que su prima.

Rachel se opuso a las apabullantes sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo, pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. Ella quería que se ahogara en el placer.

—No sabes cuántas veces te he imaginado entre nosotras, follándote hasta que el deseo se convertía en placer, y el placer en un descomunal orgasmo —le murmuró Quinn al oído— No ha sido suficiente con una vez. Permítenos disfrutarte otra vez. Llévanos contigo.

Rachel la miró por encima del hombro. Tenía la cara ruborizada. Sus ojos color chocolate parecían desenfocados. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba llena de necesidad. Era hermosa.

El sudor goteaba por las sienes de Rachel, resbalaba por su pecho. Las entrañas de Quinn ardieron de determinación. Maldición, Rachel se iba a volver a correr. No se daría por vencida hasta que lo hiciera.

—Maldita sea —jadeó Santana— Jamás me había sentido tan dura, jamás había sentido tanto la fricción con tu miembro. Y Rachel me aprieta con la fuerza de un puño. Estoy volviéndome loca.

—Y va a ser todavía mejor. Déjate llevar y dale todo lo que tienes para ella.

La mirada de alivio en la cara de Santana hubiera sido cómica si Quinn hubiera estado en disposición de centrarse en algo que no fuera penetrar a Rachel una y otra vez, instándola a rendirse por completo.  
Santana la agarró por las caderas, Quinn por la cintura. Se movieron con un ritmo sincronizado que las conduciría directamente al clímax.

Pero aquello era más que un orgasmo. La noche anterior, mientras penetraba el sexo de Rachel, las sensaciones habían sido diferentes a cualquier otra cosa que ella hubiera sentido. Quinn había estado tensa. Abrumada. Y no todas las sensaciones habían estado en su miembro.

Rachel había tocado su corazón, y todo lo que sentía allí se extendía por su cuerpo, mezclándose con el placer físico que ella le proporcionaba.

Aquel momento no era diferente. Pero sí más intenso. _«Santo cielo»._ Estar enterrada en ella, exponiendo su corazón, era condenadamente peligroso; igual que caminar por una cuerda floja sobre un pantano lleno de caimanes hambrientos. E iba a ser más intenso cada vez que la tocara. Algún día…

Rachel se tensó en torno a ella, apartándola de aquellos pensamientos, mientras le exigía:

—Más. Por favor. ¡Más rápido!

La última brizna de control estaba cediendo. Con la siguiente embestida salvaje de Santana, Quinn supo que a su prima le ocurría lo mismo. La llenó una vez más, esperando que con cada estocada en su interior, con cada duro envite de su cuerpo, Rachel sintiera aquello como algo más que un acto de lujuria. Que supiera cuánto significaba ella para Quinn, ya que expresarlo en palabras le daba miedo.  
Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse hasta que se convirtió en jadeos. Rachel tembló y se preparó para lo que venía, agarrándose con fuerza a los hombros de Santana.

Quinn sintió que Rachel comenzaba a correrse, que se apretaba en torno a su miembro un momento antes de comenzar a gritar. Aferrándose a la sábana, Rachel empujó hacia ella, y con aquel canal apretándola con fuerza, Quinn tuvo que obligarse a seguir moviéndose.

Echando hacia atrás la cabeza y gritando, Santana se dejó llevar, perdiendo el control por completo.  
Oír cómo Santana llegaba al orgasmo, y el ronco gemido que resonó en la habitación, abrió un nuevo agujero en el autocontrol de Quinn. La necesidad de correrse se acrecentó con cada embestida de su carne en la de Rachel. Maldición, no iba a poder contenerse más…

Al final, Rachel comenzó a gritar tras soltar un largo gemido de rendición. Quinn se deleitó en él, se ahogó en la total aceptación de éxtasis que ellas le daban.  
Y se dejó llevar, soltando todo lo que era y tenía en el interior de Rachel mientras el placer la atravesaba e impactaba directamente en su corazón. Si su incapacidad de tirarse a Brittany no hubiera sido ya una enorme pista, lo que sentía en aquel momento no habría dejado lugar a dudas.

Para bien o para mal. Para siempre, amaba a Rachel.

Y Quinn sabía que si Rachel se marchaba en aquel momento —o si su pesadilla cobraba vida— sin duda acabaría con ella.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo largo y (muy) intenso. Os lo debía ;)**


End file.
